Enslavement of a Hero
by Lorteck
Summary: Voldemort's spell enslaves Snape to Potter. The men kill the Dark Lord, and they become wartime celebrities. The nonsexual story focuses on the characters, as they move from hating one another. Snape suffers humiliation, because of his attitude and the requirements of his new status. The two must work together. Severus despises the loss of control, and Harry hates the power.
1. The Enslavement

******Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling owns all public characters, and the world of Harry Potter. The AU portal consists of tidbits I enjoyed from other stories, and I claim nothing as my own. There is no intention to violate copyright.

**Warning: **The story is about forced magical slavery. The main focus is on the humiliation that goes along with Snape's new life, and how Potter and his friends support him. It is a story about friendship, and has nothing to do with sex. There are scenes that briefly include non-graphical cp. You receive enough information to know what is going on, but it is not a play-by-play.

**Story Perspective:** Severus Snape

* * *

**The Enslavement**

The Dark Lord chose tonight to summon his followers, because he wished to test a new potion. Why had I not heard of it? I watched curiously, as he called on each death eater, and he or she drank while Voldemort gazed into their minds. Would that affect me? I was about to find out, as he called my name and I hastily fell to my knees before him. Hesitation meant death, and there was no time to study the proffered potion before I quaffed it. With a deep and clear voice I heard him say, "Look into my eyes." My gaze met his, and I felt him use Legilimency. This concerned me not, until I felt my occlumency shields failing. They melted easily to him, and the Dark Lord invaded my mind.

Voldemort raised the elder wand above his head, and glared down at me in anger. "Severus Snape, my most trusted potions master, and a loyal member of my inner circle is nothing but a spy." Death eaters glared angrily at me as they drew their wands. I felt the leering gaze of Lucius Malfoy, and I knew death was about to take me. The Dark Lord's voice softened into an eerily cold tone as he commanded, "All is not lost, as you hold much information about Harry Potter."

He stopped for a moment and addressed his death eaters, "Nobody will harm him." I assumed they understood his command, and he continued to explain. "Yes, I can see many reasons for keeping you with me, but you have lost my trust." He grinned wickedly at me, and glanced at the other death eaters as he instructed, "That is of no concern." He does not seek my death. This surprised me, and so I attempted to look into his mind. His shields kept me out, but I did notice 'The Boy Who Lived.' That is the last person I wanted to witness this! Enjoy yourself Potter, as you watch your hated potions professor suffer.

I glared at Voldemort, and worried about what he had planned for me. He threw his head back, and cackled manically as he boasted, "The ancient texts Slytherin left in the Chamber of Secrets will come in handy! I planned to release this spell soon at the ministry, but tonight I will test it. Snape, you can consider it an honor to become the first of my bonded slaves." I knew of no spells, which would bind someone into slavery, and I stared up at him to learn more. He glared down at me, and raised the elder wand above his head as he shouted angrily for all to hear, "The magic of the Elder Wand has the strength to cast this spell which will bind you to me for all eternity! There is nothing that can break it, and soon you will become the trusted servant you always pretended." I fell to my hands before him, and heard as he cast _"Sclavus sempiternus mortem obire"_

A powerful magic welled within my chest, and threw me to the ground in an even more submissive posture than I now held. My forehead touched the hard soil, and my legs flew backwards so that I lay flat on my stomach before the man. Dirt obscured my vision, but my ears detected the sound of his triumphant laughter. His spell had worked. The magic forced me to stay on the ground, and my body writhed from the experience. A warm fluid like sensation spread down my legs, and across my arms. At first, my thoughts filled with dread, until I realized this warmth originated from my chest and eventually covered my entire body. The magic filled me, and took control of my very being.

Many eyes bore into me, as the transformation took place. Suddenly I felt an electric jolt that started in my toes, and shot to my head. My eyes opened wide, and I noticed the illumination that radiated from my body. Then it stopped. Darkness prevailed among the Death Eaters, and I heard the voice of the Dark Lord say, "It is done. Severus, I order you to tell me what the boy has planned." I stared dumbly at Voldemort, but oddly, I did not feel anymore compelled to tell him than I did before he cast the spell.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Potter demanded angrily. My head whipped around in his direction, and I noticed that he did not come alone. Those of the order arrived with him, and they immediately started attacking the death eaters. Potter rose against the Dark Lord, and cast a few protective spells on himself.

Voldemort cackled with his head thrown back, as he glared at Potter. He strode towards 'The Boy who Lived,' and passed me while I fought with the last remnants of magic and attempted to rise. I could not. My body permitted me to pivot so that I faced the two opponents, but it compelled me to stay in this submissive position on the ground. The Dark Lord bid me to rise, and to help him in this fight. I was unable to move, as the magic would not let me. Had he screwed up? What did he do to me?

Potter noticed me, and in a hurried voice he shouted, "Snape, get out-of-the-way!" What, how dare that impudent boy tell me what to do? That arrogant little prick is no better than his father was! How dare he order me around like some child! Who does he think he is? A painful sensation filled my head, and I assumed it was coming from the Dark Lord's powerful magical energy. I rose quickly, and moved back as Potter advised. The painful sensation vanished almost immediately.

Voldemort wasted no time in casting _'Avada _Kedavra.' Potter ducked at the last possible second, and the green streak of lightning zipped past his left ear. The Dark Lord growled in frustration, and attempted to bind potter. The boy jumped off to the right and tucked into a roll as he easily avoided the hex thrown at him.

Voldemort stopped playing around, and rapidly fired off 'Avada Kedavra' curses. Harry attempted to duck the many green lights thrown at him, and one pierced his muggle jacket. It left a large hole in the garment, and it briefly distracted Potter as he worriedly glanced down. Relief showed easily on his face, as he realized the curse had missed him. Potter cast a spell I never heard, and a shimmering light appeared before him in the shape of a disc.

The youth charged the Dark Lord who continued to fire off spells at him. Potter held something in his hand, and one of the spells bounced off it and reflected to hit Nagini. The large snake squealed in a loud hiss, and thrashed around wildly. After a few seconds, the beast landed with a heavy thump against the ground, and it moved no more. Voldemort leered at Potter as he said, "You may have killed my pet, but you will need much more to damage me. Come child, attack me if you dare."

I stared in wonder, but Harry had no time to stop as Voldemort continued his assault. Potter cast another spell, and again I saw nothing happen. Was it possible for him to shimmer even more? Potter cried out angrily, "Voldemort, tonight you will die for the crimes you committed!" Harry wiped the sweat from his forehead, as he surged forward to battle The Dark Lord.

Voldemort easily avoided the minor hex thrown at him, and laughed at Potter as he said, "Foolish boy, you need much more practice if you wish to best me." The magical bond told me that I had to protect my master, but I could not go any nearer to the fight. That was something I would have to think of later. Instinctively I withdrew my wand and cast the binding curse, '_Petrificus Totalus.'_

Everything happened in slow motion. Voldemort sent a green bolt of light at Potter, who thrust his arms upwards and managed to reflect it with his shimmering energy disc. My hex caused the Dark Lord to become petrified, and he was unable to avoid the bolt that rebounded from Potter's shield. I watched as the green energy slammed into a wide-eyed Voldemort. His mouth opened angrily as he screamed, "Snape!" The Dark Lord died with my name upon his lips.

Voldemort's death ended all fighting, as the remaining death eaters fled into the night. All that remained were those loyal to 'The Order of the Phoenix.' We stood in silence, and nobody moved while we stared at the chaos before us. Potter glared in my direction, and charged me angrily with his wand held out. That silly boy was too impetuous, and I easily fired off a _'Petrificus Totalus'_ in his direction. He avoided it, but before anything else could happen, a sudden and intense pain racked my body. It was much worse than a Cruciatus Curse, as I found myself completely paralyzed and unable to move. I writhed upon the ground, and I felt liquid pour from my nose. My head felt ready to explode. What did Potter cast on me? I heard him by the Dark Lord, and he wrestled something away from the corpse. I assumed it was the Elder wand, as Potter had little need for more pocket-money.

Weasley and Granger firmly grabbed me as Harry instructed, "Take him to the Burrow, I want to personally question that traitorous git!" No, I wanted to scream, but I was unable to speak. I could not see, as my eyes remained firmly squeezed due to the intense pain. It racked my body, and I realized Molly and Arthur Weasley held us firmly while they used apparition to get us to the burrow. I could barely distinguish the many sounds around me, as pain filled my head. What was the curse that Potter cast? My shields were useless against it.

Arthur was the first to speak as he mentioned, "He has blood pouring from his mouth and nose." That did not surprise me, because of the intense pressure in my head. Something cold pressed against my nose, and they dabbed a cloth on my face. Despite their tender administrations, the simple touch felt like molten lava against my skin. Why won't this pain go away? I no longer believed it was something Potter could manage, and I began to wonder if this was due to Voldemort's spell.

Suddenly I heard the pop of another as they apparited here, and someone gruffly clasped my head in the palm of their hands. I heard the hissing of Potter as he ordered, "Snape, open your damned eyes and let me see your traitorous thoughts!" The pain vanished at Potter's touch, and I opened my eyes wide as I stared at him in shock. I looked into his, and felt a sudden magical sensation that passed from me into him. The earlier illumination from my body now surrounded the both of us, and I felt our lives entwining in a way I never suspected. Everyone stared at us, as I became magically bound to him.

My eyes widened fearfully as I realized Potter was my master. My mental shields were firmly in place, but it felt wrong to keep them. Potter used Legilimency on me, and I immediately removed my occlumency. I sensed his surprise, but it was nothing compared to my own. I felt another surge of pain as I attempted to throw the shields back up, and writhed as my head felt an intense pressure. I released them immediately, and the ache went away. He poked around my mind for a lengthy period, as he watched my thoughts curiously. His hands released me, and he seemed gentler as he lowered me back to the floor. "We need a pensieve," Potter informed the others. He never mentioned the magical bindings between us, and I wondered if the ignoramus even noticed.

Arthur was the first to speak as he mentioned one at the ministry. He left quickly, and I detected the angered glares directed at me from nearly everyone else in the room. With little effort, I managed to pull myself to my full height, and I sneered at those who came near. I felt a strong urge to bow to Potter, and knew it was that infernal bond. The pain in my head started with a dull ache, but I ignored it. In a silkily cold voice I sneered to the arrogant git, "I suppose this means you intend to send me to Azkaban?"

The flats of my hands pressed firmly against my temples, because my brain suddenly felt close to exploding. I fell to my knees from the intense pain, but I now recognized it as the bond between us. I refused to bow to my master, and then I disrespectfully challenged him. The pain refused to leave, until Harry placed a hand upon the flat of my head. The sensation vanished, but I dared not look at him while I gazed at the floor. "Potter." I began to say as a dull ache returned to my head, and caused me to wince. I knew what the bond wished of me, but I would rather die than to submit myself to that pretentious git. I realized my life was truly over, and I gasped quietly in defeat, "I did not betray you."

Potter inhaled deeply, but I could not see what he did as I gazed at the floor. "Professor Snape," he said, and I winced as a sharp pain thundered inside my head. It vanished quickly, but I felt his hands gently stroke my hair as he too noticed my reaction to his form of address. He then called me, "Sir," and once more, I shuddered in pain. His voice softened as he commanded, "Look at me." I turned my gaze to him, and he used Legilimency against me. Potter forced me to endure further suffering as he addressed me as, "Professor." He attempted a few more terms of respect, and each one caused a painful shock to me. Potter sensed this, and then he attempted other words such as, slave, Severus, and Snape. Each of those passed without pain.

Potter turned to the kitchen table, and moved one of the chairs to the center of the room. He motioned to it with his hand and commanded, "Snape, sit down, and be quiet." He deserved a snappy retort for that cocky attitude, but that was not what my body did. Slowly I rose from the ground, and bowed to him before I found myself obediently walking to the chair and sitting on it as instructed. What was I doing?

Granger gasped loudly as she watched my actions, and she turned to Potter asking, "How did he become your slave? I thought you said Voldemort cast it on himself?" My eyes closed of their own volition, as shame reddened my cheeks. The magic grew more powerful, and I knew Granger's question was the answer to my current situation. I dared not look up, as I found myself unable to face those who now gazed at me.

The room sat in stunned silence while everyone stared at the traitorous death eater before them, who now suddenly became Harry Potter's slave. I felt his or her anger, but nobody said a thing until Arthur Weasley returned many minutes later. At least I was no longer in any pain. I glanced up and noticed his pensive. Potter was nuts if he thought I would willingly share my memories. He placed the silver bowl on the table, and handed my wand to me as he commanded, "Place your memories into the pensive. I want to know why you killed Dumbledore!"

I shuddered at the fury in his voice, and glared angrily at him from my seated position. The arrogant git once again wished to view my memories without consent. I folded my arms as I attempted to ignore his command, but that bloody bond urged me to comply. I sneered at Potter, and then felt the pain return and rapidly intensify within my head. I could not ignore his command.

I desperately wanted them to know the truth, but I hated others viewing my memories. They invaded my inner most thoughts, but I had no choice. I did not wish to call him Master, so I kept my mouth closed and nodded my head instead. My fingers closed around the proffered wand, and I held it to my head while I gathered the memories of my conversation with Dumbledore. I stared shamefully at the floor, as everyone gazed into the pensive and invaded my privacy. Others from the order popped into the room, including Minerva McGonagall. Angrily I bit back my tears, as the mortification grew.

The _Order of the Phoenix_ learned of Dumbledore's impending death through the curse, and that he wished for me to take his life instead of Draco. They heard of his plan to keep the youth innocent, and realized he did not intend to fight as his death was near. This was his last sacrifice. My tongue and inner cheek bled, as I chewed them raw in trying to hold back my tears. With a sharp intake of breath, I furiously glared at the floor.

Potter's voice softened, and he no longer spoke to me in anger as he said, "Severus, look at me." I did not wish to, and I held my gaze to the floor when the pain in my head began to increase. Slowly I turned my attention to him, and gazed into his eyes. The pain vanished, and I began pondering what type of potion I would need to nullify the bond's effects. Was that a smile on his face? I bet he enjoyed seeing the downfall of his most hated professor! He spoke in a gentle voice as he mentioned, "Snape, you are a war hero. Your body bind on Voldemort did not make sense, but now I understand. You were always on our side, and I could not have taken him without you." He paused for a few moments before asking, "Why did you become my slave, instead of Voldemort's?"

Their stupidity did not faze me, as they turned to Potter with shocked looks. Granger had already told them, but they failed to comprehend the situation. It was not surprising that he understood what happened, as he too felt the binding magic between us. The magical tether wished me to answer him, but I had no idea what to say. "I do not know," I attempted, and felt the pain growing in my mind. It ended when I attached the word, "Master." My life is ruined! I glanced around the room to see many watery eyes, and noticed tears streaming down the cheeks of Molly and Granger. McGonagall too had them dripping off her chin, and then suddenly many bodies pressed against me with arms wrapping around.

The atmosphere picked up dramatically, and people attempted to comfort me with loving hugs. It shocked me the most when Ron Weasley and Molly embraced me, as I felt they would hate me after Fred's death. Instead, they welcomed me to the family. Despite the slavery, I found myself able to smile as I had their forgiveness. Loud popping noises erupted, as five Aurors entered the room along with Kingsley Shacklebolt. Potter stood before me, and my family surrounded the chair as the aurors advanced. Shacklebolt commanded, "Move away from the Death Eater, as he is under arrest."

I glared venomously at the man as I spitefully questioned, "Do you even care for the truth, or is that something to concern yourself with after I'm dead." Potter glared at me, and I found myself shamefully averting my gaze to the floor. The aurors attempted to appear intimidating as they continued their slow approach. I heard their quiet footfalls, and wondered if slavery was worse than Azkaban.

It was Arthur who spoke in an authoritative voice, "Shacklebolt, there is much more to the story than what I heard from the ministry. Severus Snape is a war hero, and he remained a loyal spy to the 'Order.' I glanced up at his words, and saw the doubt on the faces of the Aurors, but Shacklebolt being a member of the 'Order' seemed more open to listening. Arthur directed him to the pensive, and I now had him and five complete strangers invading my private memories. I could kill potter! Pain shot through my head, and I realized such thoughts were not acceptable. Fortunately, it appeared only as a warning, as it vanished nearly immediately. My thoughts will slay me.

The tall African minister gave me a warmth-filled smile, and then he slowly began to applaud. Within seconds, everyone in the room joined him, because of my contributions to the death of Voldemort. He spoke in a calm velvety voice as he mentioned, "The world will know of your heroism, Professor Snape. It is my intention to clean up the ministry, and you will never again fear the crimes of your past. Wizards and Witches will praise yours and Harry's name, as the two who took down Lord Voldemort." The Aurors who accompanied him agreed. He turned to me before they disapparated, and said, "We will tell the press."

They were gone before anyone could react, and all eyes turned back to me. Potter glanced at McGonagall and enquired, "What do you know of binding spells, or slavery curses?" Minerva seemed somewhat at a loss, as they were well before her time. Everyone turned to Granger curiously, and watched as she flustered under our gaze. Apparently, she had no clue either.

Without looking at Potter, I turned my gaze on McGonagall and explained, "Lord Voldemort found the spell from an ancient text left for him in the Chamber of Secrets. I assume he intended to use it on many, but I was the first." I held my breath as a dull ache began in my head, but I would not acknowledge it. I will have to live with it, because I refuse to call him Master! The ache increased, and I felt a hand on my shoulder.

My eyes turned to look at the one who owned it, and I noticed it was Potter. Quietly he mentioned, "Severus, I do not feel the pain, but I know the intensity. The bond between us allows me to see what you are feeling." I felt utterly vulnerable, and wondered if this could get any worse. My gaze returned to the ground as his hand gently rested on my head, and the pain went away.

That night I discovered another mutation which horrified me more than the slavery itself, and that was my loss of magical ability. I waved my wand over the bed, and nothing happened. It swished over my clothes, and they remained in place. The wand refused to light. Did I lose my magic?


	2. Lessons from History

**Disclaimer: **J.K. Rowling owns all public characters, and the world of Harry Potter. There is no intention to violate copyright.

* * *

**Lessons from History**

Constant activity filled the next few weeks. Many perished in the fight, and we needed to bury our dead. Several people cried at Fred Weasley's funeral, but the worst for me was Remus Lupin. I had no love for the man, as he was one of the Marauders who tormented me in school. The lycanthrope had few friends to mourn his passing. I imagined my funeral would be no different. Few survived the battle unscathed. Hospitals filled, and volunteers quickly repaired the damages done to the infirmary at Hogwarts.

The ministry of magic nearly collapsed, because the institution fed on its own power. Minister Shacklebolt used his influence to overthrow the corruption, and he pulled in trusted people. Wizards and witches looked to the future with hope-filled eyes, but I was a man many wished to kill. Most of the death eaters escaped, and they wanted revenge against Potter and me. Hogwarts was the only safe place, but he would never admit it. The bravery of the arrogant dunderhead made up for his lack of wit.

The teachers returned to school with a crew of volunteers who used magic to repair the castle, and to prepare it for the upcoming year. Bill Weasley agreed to instruct 'Defence Against the Dark Arts,' but he could only do it for a year due to other obligations. I lost my magic, and was unable to teach it myself. Headmistress McGonagall will ask Potter to instruct it next year, and I can only hope that he accepts. She wished to speak with me about teaching potions, and I feared it would lead to my dismissal. Squibs have no business instructing at Hogwarts.

The gargoyle moved out-of-the-way, as I uttered the password, 'lemon drops.' I approached the stairs apprehensively, and forced myself to climb. I reached the top landing and heard McGonagall call me into her office. She smiled as I entered, and motioned to the chair. This further increased my suspicions. "Professor Snape, few would understand the risks you took. Albus Dumbledore explained only one of the dangers, but we both know the other was much worse."

My eyes closed at her words, and I tipped my head silently in acknowledgement. She hummed quietly before enquiring, "Dumbledore wanted you to slay him, so the blood was not on Malfoy's hands. That is noble, but the Elder Wand was the real reason. Is this correct?" Again, I nodded my head in silence, and listened as she continued to ask questions, "Why would you return to Voldemort knowing that he needed to defeat you to attain mastery of the wand? Sev...Professor Snape, you knew he needed to kill you. Why would you take that risk?"

I inhaled deeply and admitted, "Malfoy was the true master of the wand, as he defeated Dumbledore. The muttonhead was unaware of his accomplishment. I retrieved the wand, and gave it to Voldemort knowing it was no more powerful than any other. That was Dumbledore's plan, because the true master would die without anyone identifying him. He intended to end the power of the Elder Wand." I sneered at the memories of the battle and spate, "Potter's arrogance nullified Dumbledore's death and my sacrifice. That imbecile charged into battle with Draco, and he became the master of the Elder Wand." She stared at me while I spoke, but she needed to hear the truth. A warm tingling sensation buzzed in my head, and I inhaled deeply. That was never a good sign. I glanced once more at the woman and silkily stated, "Minerva, I did not expect to survive. I cannot claim pleasure in the outcome."

Minerva sat in contemplation at hearing my admittance, and she gave me the look mother's tend to give just before they embrace you. I pressed my back firmly against the chair, and stiffened as I sat up straighter. I did not welcome others in my personal space, nor did I wish for their sympathies. I gazed at her impatiently, and watched as she pulled parchment from the desk. She firmly addressed me, "Professor Snape, I understand that you have lost your magical abilities. This makes you an unfit teacher, but we have little choice. It is my hope that you and Potter will discover the cause. Do you feel capable of teaching potions?"

No, of course I am not capable of teaching anything at this school. The different ingredients need magic to bind them. Too much energy caused potions to explode, and too little left them watery. I am unable to brew anything. She knew about the magical necessity. Why would she ask me? I bit back my crude retort and spate out the obvious, "Of course I am perfectly capable of teaching. It is not my responsibility to make the potions for the students, as they are there to learn how to do it themselves."

Minerva smiled at me, and motioned to the parchment as she explained, "Severus, that is the answer I hoped to hear. It pleases me to see that you wish to return. I am requesting all teachers to sign a new contract, as the previously promised salary increases are no longer available. The repairs and added expenses due to the war have placed a strain on our coffers." McGonagall nervously bit her lip as she asked, "Does this sound acceptable?"

I smiled at the woman and offered her a bit of respect as I mentioned, "That will do nicely, Headmistress." I reached for the quill, and dipped it into the inkwell as I readied to sign the contract. The bond began acting up, and a dull ache formed in my head. I decided to ignore it. The quill's tip touched the parchment, and I nearly lost consciousness. A tremendous pain shot through my brain. The quill flew from my hand as I grasped my head in utter agony, and fell to the floor. I could not move, and I knew this was the work of the bond. The pain lasted less than ten seconds, but it seemed much longer. McGonagall used the cleaning charm to get rid of the blood, as I rose from the floor. I stood at my full height and glared down at the parchment without another word.

The problem was more than obvious, and Minerva did not need me to tell her. She turned to the portraits, and sent one to call Potter. This was mortifying. I am an adult, and now I needed a mere child to sign contracts for me. That arrogant prat had to give me permission to work! I found myself seething angrily. The portraits snickered behind the desk, and they received a ferocious glare from me. That shut them up, and helped to make me feel better. Potter entered, and my traitorous body bowed down to him. He softly stated, "You may stand, Severus." The portraits laughed openly, but another glare silenced them. Minerva and the pompous fool stared at me with annoyingly sympathetic glances. Their pity was not wanted.

Potter looked at McGonagall and curiously enquired, "Headmistress is something wrong? The portrait of Basil Fronsac told me of your urgent summons." He glanced briefly at me, and I looked away. I must not take my anger out on Potter, and it was best to avoid him. McGonagall did not answer him right away, as she too stared at me. What is wrong with you people? Get on with your lives and let me be! Curiously, he asked, "Is this about Severus?"

Merlin! He made it sound as if the school summoned him to deal with a naughty child. My lip bled, as I bit back my retort. Minerva knew me well, and she did not wait for me to explain. Instead, she handed the parchment to him and stated, "The bond prevented Professor Snape from signing the contracts needed for him to teach at Hogwarts. I hope it will now let him." Potter glanced at me curiously, as he picked up the quill. He signed each parchment, and handed them to me.

I picked up the quill, and glanced angrily at the documents. Are there any contracts I can sign, or do I have to bring this prat with me everywhere I go? I cautiously placed the tip of the quill to the parchment, and then I signed it. Nothing bad happened, so I added my signature to the other documents in the pile. I felt infuriated, upset, and mortified. I could not stay in the office, as I needed to leave. I placed the quill down, bowed quickly to Potter, and left. I sneered at the portrait downstairs, and it opened without a word. People passed me in the halls, but I gave them no notice as I moved to my quarters in the dungeon. I did not wish to speak with anyone. Why is my head tingling? Is that an after-effect from the pain?

Potter travelled to Hogwarts with me at the end of May, due to my being unable to come here without him. The golden trio agreed to return for their last year, as they wished to gain their NEWTs. Hogwarts desperately needed repairs, and a group of volunteers arrived in June to work through summer. Weasley, Granger, and many other students from their class contributed with these efforts. We worked on construction during the morning hours, and that absorbed most of their magical energy.

The golden trio assisted me in the afternoons and evenings as we poured over old texts. We needed to understand the enslavement bond. Shacklebolt provided us with information about old laws on slavery, and I felt nauseous as we listened to him. Slaves were only possessions. The ministry ignored murder, unless the owner wanted compensation for damages done to their property. The slave had no rights. Emotions did not show themselves through my expressions, as I long ago learned to hide them. Thankfully, those laws no longer applied. Unfortunately, the magical bond had its own standards. We needed to know what rules it imposed. The bond trained me in the first week, as I received painful indicators when I made errors. Fortunately, they now happened less often.

Granger, Potter, Weasley, and I formed what we initially called Snape's crew, but that soon changed to 'The Potter Squad,' as my bond would not let me claim ownership over my _master_. I led the team to the courtyard, and motioned to the crumbling walls as I said, "Po..." oh Merlin, that was painful! I attempted again, and noticed the sympathetic looks directed at me. I scowled angrily, as I did not need anyone's pity. A Snape glare fixed that, and they quickly focused their attention on other matters. I turned to Potter and instructed, "Work out from the corners." He stared at me as if not having heard what I said. I calmly stated, "Perhaps I asked a bit much of you. Maybe we should start with Lego." My eyes widened as I stared at Potter, and I knew he sensed it too. The tingling sensation I felt from earlier increased in intensity, and I suspected that I stepped over an invisible line. The feeling itself was somewhat pleasant, but I now recognized it as an omen for a painful night.

Potter looked at me with pitying eyes, as the despicable link told him of my fear. My magical bonds would punish me while I lay in bed. The buzz sensation was either warm, or cool. Neither of us knew what caused the difference. Today's felt warmer, and that was the more pleasant of the two. Sleep was something I no longer desired, because pain nearly always accompanied me. To make matters even more humiliating, Potter knew when I suffered as we could sense one another through the bond. We spoke of this with our crew on many occasions, as we attempted to find a solution to end these difficulties.

Unfortunately, magical potions had no effect. I feared the punishment tonight, as it was a strong tingling sensation. Granger and Weasley became distracted when they started snogging behind the tree, so I quietly asked Potter's permission to drink away the pain. He gave it to me, and I expected a nice relaxing night with just the bottle and me. That did not happen.

Potter followed me into my quarters, and he ignored all my hints to leave. Even he is not stupid enough to think I wished for him to stay! I poured myself a glass of fire whiskey, and glanced up at Potter as I enquired, "Master, would you like a glass?" He shook his head, and picked up a book to read. At least he knew how to sit quietly, so maybe there was still hope for tonight. I pounded back the first glass, and poured myself another while we read. The stuff was bitter, and I had no desire for it under normal conditions. Tonight I planned to test its medicinal value, and I poured myself a third. Fortunately, we did not chat, as I knew my words would slur. My balance was not right, but I managed to make it to the chair.

Potter glanced at me curiously, as he watched me stumble across the room. With a softened voice he stated, "Severus, it is getting late."

I glared at the youth, and wondered if he now planned to set a bedtime. Unfortunately, the drunken condition removed inhibition, and I found myself sneering at him while I sarcastically enquired, "Is Master now wishing to send me to bed? Maybe I should have a curfew too." The tingling sensation grew. I blamed the whiskey. I threw my glass across the room, and watched with satisfaction as it smashed against the stone wall and splashed its contents over everything. The tingling sensation intensified. Terror chilled me, and my attempts to hide it failed. I hated our link.

It took longer than normal to change into my bedclothes, and to complete the nightly bathroom rituals. I was somewhat surprised to find a chair beside my bed, and Potter sitting there waiting. I snorted gruffly, and held my head high as I glanced down at him. He softly explained, "I am not leaving you Severus, because you might need me. I know how painful these nightly sessions are for you, and I desperately wish there was something I could do to make it easier."

"If wishes were kisses we'd all get laid," I scoffed as I crawled into bed. Then I thought about what I said, and wondered where that came from. Did it even make sense? I am never drinking that much again! Maybe Potter did not hear. That conceited prat would tell everyone, so why bring it to his attention if he failed to notice. Why, in Merlin's name, is he still here?

I screamed as an excruciating jolt of energy surged into my brain. It felt like everything inside my head instantly began to expand, and blood poured from my nose while my hands pressed firmly against my eye sockets. Fearfully I contemplated them popping out. Is this the end? Someone was screaming, and I wished he would stop, as the pain was unbearable. My throat became raw, and I realized the shouts were from me. Potter summoned a block of ice, and magically formed it into a helmet, which he pressed over my head. I attempted to contain my shouts, but I could not focus enough to do so.

The pain controlled every aspect of my body, and if it were not for the nightly bathroom ritual this situation could have ended much worse. I felt Potter dabbing at the blood from my nose and mouth. The screams died down, and the pain left within ten minutes. It felt longer than that, and I was now completely sober. I had a dull ache that lingered in my head, but that I could live with. Sweat soaked my bed, and the sheets felt clammy to the touch. Potter's palms flattened against my cheeks as he gently turned my face toward him. His voice filled with concern as he enquired, "Is it always like that? Severus, what can I do to make that pain go away? I do not want to see you suffering like this."

There was no more energy for me to fight, as I felt completely drained. I glanced at the youth and quietly admitted, "Master, the bond has rules and punishes me when I break them. I need to discover what they are." We both knew perfectly well what some of those rules entailed, but I was not in the mood to discuss the need for my obedience. Potter knew me well enough to drop it.

He patted my shoulder, and rose from the chair. I watched as he slid it back into the corner. His voice filled with compassion as he mentioned, "Severus, sleep in tomorrow. I will have the house elves bring you breakfast. I'll come for you after McGonagall tells us where to work." My lips slightly curled upwards at his words.

Potter nodded his head at me, and left my quarters. Sleep eventually came, and I felt better in the morning. What would happen if I remained in bed, and decided not to rise? That thought curiously passed over me, until I felt the dull ache in my head and realized that was not a wise plan. There was no time for a bath, as I had overslept.

Magic no longer worked for me, and I feared this bond made me no more than a squib. That meant I needed to dress and clean the broken glass muggle style, before Potter entered. The bond does not appreciate a messy slave, and I ran my hands through my hair in hopes that it was not too dirty. It seemed good enough, and I felt no buzz when Harry entered. "Good morning, Master," I mentioned with a deep bow to Potter. How I hated this morning routine, but at least we managed to get the bowing out-of-the-way while in relative privacy.

Potter glanced at me and quietly mentioned, "Severus, you may rise." The picture on the mantel of Dumbledore received my angered glare, as I long ago learned not to give such looks to Potter. He smirked at me and mentioned, "I spoke with McGonagall about last night." I groaned loudly, and felt a slight ache of warning in my mind. I quelled my complaint, and gazed at Potter intently as he continued, "She suggested we spend the day in the library and look for information on the cause of your pain."

The prospect of pouring through ancient texts pleased me, and I looked forward to it. I calmly stated, "That was kind of her, and hopefully today we will find what we seek. I heard Granger found a book on slavery last night, and she seemed rather excited." The expression on Potter's face told me what I needed, as she likely spent zero time speaking with he and Weasley while she studied the text. At least that was my hope.

Potter and I ate quietly, but I could not start until after him. That was one of the tolerable requirements of our new situation. I feared this was my last year at Hogwarts, because of my magical abilities. I began to wonder if McGonagall offered me the potions teacher post, due to my dependency on Potter. We met Weasley and Granger in the library, and I looked down as she glanced sympathetically at me. I wanted to glare at her, but I needed her brain more than I cared to admit. This did not bode well.

Fortunately, that insufferable know-it-all found the books we needed, and she had many texts opened to specific pages. She spoke too enthusiastically as she explained, "That buzz you feel is the bond telling you of a needed punishment. If the ma... "She glanced at me, and lowered her eyes as she continued to explain, "If Harry fails to punish you before bed, then the bond will. It is much more painful." I glared at the girl, because obviously she was somehow to blame.

Granger shrunk under my piercing gaze and quietly continued, "Warm means that a private punishment is acceptable, but when you feel a cold sensation then it is...public." All four of us gasped at her words, and I felt their gazes on me. It was frustrating!

I glared at my students, as they imagined my punishments. How dare them! Potter received a loathsome glance as I seethed, "I suppose you look forward to putting me in my place, is that it? Does the thought of punishing me delight you? Will you can forget it. I will not give an attention seeking, contemptuous fool that pleasure..." A warm buzz tingled inside my head, and I noticed Harry's gaze. Oh Merlin, when will I ever learn?

I smacked Weasley hard with the back of my hand as he asked, "Does it say how Harry needs to punish him?" He gazed at me with shock-filled eyes, as he rubbed his head. I may have activated one of the dormant brain cells in the imbecile's mind, as he gazed apologetically at me for his offensive question. At least he realized how improper it was for him to have asked.

Potter glared at me, and I held my hand when Granger answered. Her voice actually squeaked, and I found myself unable to look at any of them while she read out the information. "Suggested punishments include scolding, restrictions, and pain inflicted on the body." She placed her hand on the book and said, "Anything actually works, but the corporal punishment is more severe. It mentions spankings, whippings, floggings, canings, and almost anything else ever devised."

I needed no mirror to tell that my face was bright red, and Weasley made it much worse as he laughed, "Harry, are you going to take Professor Snape over your knee? Can I...ow!" His face plowed into the book on the table, as my hand might have accidentally hit the back of his head.

I glared at him and mentioned brusquely, "Your humor fails to impress. Perhaps your benightedness prevents understanding." I raised my left brow at him, and felt content that he would not repeat our conversation. I knew better than to look at Potter while I chastised his friends, and I feared how the bond would respond. That warm buzz remained in my head, although it did not grow with my having scolded Weasley. I risked looking at Potter.

Harry glared at Weasley, and he did not seem offended by me. This made me breathe a little easier, and yet I felt infuriated. Since when do opinions of teenagers matter? This would take some time for us to adjust, but at least we had a little more information. Granger motioned to another article about property. In a shaky voice she read, "Everything belongs to the master, and the slave can own nothing. All money goes to Harry, and he provides Professor Snape with an allowance." The girl received another glare, as if that would cause the texts to change. The annoying know-it-all continued to explain, "Slaves keep their full magical abilities, but they need their master's permission to use them." The notion did not thrill me, but I felt relieved to know my abilities still existed.

Everyone glanced at Potter, as we all knew I lost my magical powers the night of Voldemort's attack. Harry smiled warmly at me as he casually said, "Severus, you may use magic." This needed immediate testing, and so I transfigured one of the books into a muzzle. I then used my magic to place it on Weasley. Even the red-headed snot had a laugh at that, but one cannot simply destroy knowledge. I quickly returned the muzzle into a book. Potter rose from his chair and walked behind me. I sat up straighter as he whispered, "Consider yourself grounded from using magic for the rest of the day, unless there is danger."

My jaw clenched tightly in response to his words, but the warm punitive buzz vanished. That was a mixed blessing, as the bond accepted his chosen punishment. I glared at the others around the table, as if daring them to acknowledge what Potter told me. He spoke quietly enough that I hoped they failed to hear.

We continued to study the limitations of my slave bond, and then a loud squeal erupted from Granger when she finally came across the answer we all wished to know. Excitedly she exclaimed, "The Elder Wand did this to you! Voldemort was not the master of the wand, but Harry was! You were in his mind when he cast the spell, and it was your wand. Those two factors made the binding between you and Professor Snape, instead of with the Dark Lord." I raised my eyebrows at her curiously, and offered a glance at Potter while she continued, "Voldemort's death would not have ended your enslavement, as it is permanent and you would now belong to his heir." I shuddered at the very notion, because they would know me as a traitor.


	3. Advice and Legal Issues

**Disclaimer: **J.K. Rowling owns all public characters, and the world of Harry Potter. There is no intention to violate copyright.

* * *

**Advice and Legal Issues**

Granger informed Headmistress McGonagall of our findings, and she immediately notified Shacklebolt at the ministry. I hoped the information would suffice, but a week later McGonagall summoned me to her office. Her timing was rather unfortunate, as I was in the middle of creating another large batch of healing potions for the infirmary. I placed them on stasis, and hurried to her office. I arrived just as the portal opened for Potter, and I glanced at him curiously before performing a well-executed bow. He granted me permission to stand, and we continued to her office.

Shacklebolt stood beside her desk, and he motioned to the pile of parchment. The tall and muscular man clasped his hands together as he smiled widely at us and stated, "It pleases me to see the both of you together, as we have many issues which need our attention." I glanced at him curiously, and half wondered if this involved the escaped Death Eaters. He proffered his hand to me, but I stared at it while mine remained firmly clasped behind my back. Potter accepted it, and offered the man a firm shake. What is the point?

McGonagall motioned to the two chairs, and pulled out her wand. There were now three. I waited for Potter to sit, and then I took the chair next to his. Shacklebolt smiled at us, and shuffled the parchment drawing our attention. He cleared his throat and calmly mentioned, "Headmistress McGonagall explained what she understood of this curse, and we at the Ministry wish to help. There are legal matters which we must discuss for you to avoid future liability." He pulled out a few parchments and explained, "The first is an important one Mr. Potter, as it is the ministry's approval for you to own a slave. Without this document you would face criminal charges."

Potter glanced at the certificate, and showed it to me, as it did not need our signatures. Great, now he had a license to own me. I glared at the portraits behind the desk, and noticed how silent they suddenly became. Some were in hiding, but I knew they were listening. Shacklebolt resumed speaking as he pulled out another parchment. "This document needs both of your signatures, along with myself and Headmistress McGonagall as witnesses."

The parchment seemed somewhat interesting. I glanced at Potter who stared at it with his mouth hanging open. The boy faced Voldemort, but that piece of paper scared him? This made me all the more curious. His gaze settled on me for a few seconds, and then he finally signed it. He no longer looked in my direction when he handed it to me. Curiously, I read it. My eyes opened wide as I glared at the minster and calmly asked, "You wish my consent to receive physical punishment? I wonder if that makes it any better. Perhaps if it is legally accepted, then it becomes morally ethical. Is that what you mean?"

Minerva McGonagall spoke up as she attempted to reason with me, "Professor Snape, please accept that my heart aches for you. I have no idea how to make your situation better. Albus Dumbledore was not the only person who cared deeply for you, and it hurts me to see you in this pain. There are no secrets in Hogwarts, and it is best for you to accept the situation. Snape, you must learn how to deal with it."

"Fine," I snapped and firmly grabbed the quill. With a few quick strokes, I permitted Potter to raise his hand to me. Anger is a much easier emotion to deal with, and I allowed it to dominate. Humiliation is not something I handle very well. Shacklebolt did not comment as he signed off as a witness. He then handed it to McGonagall to do the same.

The Minister pulled out the next parchment and cleared his throat as he explained to Potter, "This document gives you guardianship over Severus Snape." He earned the glare I gave, and I noticed as he nervously played with his hands while he explained, "Professor, the magic prevents you from signing contracts. Few official documents allow a secondary signature, but there are exceptions made for legal guardians. This parchment will make sure that Potter will always have signing authority when your bond needs it."

My breathing became the top focus, as this meeting was far worse than I imagined. Potter is hardly old enough to live without a guardian, and now he was legally responsible for me. This made no sense! I did not think it possible to hate this bond anymore, but I was wrong! The child looked queasy when he touched the quill to the parchment. He read it a few times, and finally found the nerve to sign it. His response was somewhat comforting. Why prolong the inevitable? I signed that blasted parchment without a second thought, and passed it along to the witnesses.

McGonagall stared between Potter and me. I did not relish the attention, and it was a mild relief when Shacklebolt took over the conversation. He pulled out a small stack of parchments and handed them to me. In a calm voice he admitted, "I do not know if your bond needs these documents." Both brows shot up as I glanced at the parchments, and to my horror, they gave everything to Potter. My account at Gringotts, my home, and everything else I owned.

Potter cringed as he watched me shuffle through the documents, but I felt no concern. I pushed them back on the desk and stated, "There is no need for those." The ache in my head told me that the magical bond had other ideas. Grudgingly I picked up the parchments and rolled them neatly into a tube. The robe's inner pocket would easily accommodate it, and I moved to place it inside. The dull ache grew all the more intense, and the parchments were not yet in my pocket. Without another word, I handed the tube to Potter.

"Right then," Shacklebolt said as he grabbed the next parchment. He glanced at the tube in Potter's hand and mentioned, "If you two decide to sign those documents, then please send them to me at the Ministry. We will handle everything for you." Potter nodded his head in agreement. He is probably the wealthiest wizard in all of Britain, and now he needs my meager assets. The Potter and Black fortunes were not enough for that arrogant, selfish, prat.

Shacklebolt drew me out of my reveries as he pulled out another document and offered, "This one is for Professor Snape's protection." He glanced at me, and handed it to Potter with the explanation, "Mr. Potter, we need your signature, because these documents are your promise to never sell or give Professor Snape to anyone without his consent. I do not know how the magical bond works, but in the past the buying and selling of slaves was fairly common. This contract creates a magical binding, and it includes matters of inheritance. The parchment will prevent the transfer of the bond to another without the prior consent of Professor Snape." I welcomed this news, and it pleased me to see how Potter quickly signed it. My signature soon joined his. Shacklebolt turned to me and stated, "The magical bond will not allow you to dither, as it demands a master to serve." I understood his warning, but I seethed at how easily everyone identified me as Potter's property.

I glanced at Shacklebolt and sarcastically mentioned, "I now have a legal contract allowing me an opinion, I wonder, perhaps this calls for a celebration?" Do they not realize how degrading this is? Cold dark eyes glared at the minister as I sneered, "It would seem that I am no longer a citizen. What is next? Perhaps you would like to remove my status as a wizard. I suppose you could classify me as a magical creature." Admittedly, I lost my temper at this point as I stated coldly, "Will you tell me it is illegal to have meaningful employment?"

McGonagall's eyes widened at my outburst, but she was not entirely shocked. In a scolding voice she chastised, "Professor Snape, I understand how difficult this situation is for you. You must calm down, as we are attempting to help."

"How can you honestly know how difficult this situation is?" I shouted, but someone rudely interrupted me by trying to grab my wrist. This meeting made me feel completely vulnerable, and I was livid. I glared angrily at whoever grasped me, but I did not actually pay attention as I continued to shout, "You have not lost your freedom!" My eyes widened as a warm buzz filled my mind. The strong intensity warned me that I made a large mistake. I glanced warily at Potter, and closed my eyes in frustration over my actions. Maybe the bond will forgive me if I hastily obeyed. It was worth a shot, and I quietly returned to the chair. It did not decrease. Merlin, I hated this wretched bond.

Shacklebolt had no idea why I suddenly backed down, but McGonagall's sympathetic look told me of her knowledge. My face reddened. Why did this curse happen to me? Death is preferable to this! Potter spoke up as he mentioned, "It is a difficult situation." I felt him take my hand in his, and if not for the already large tingling sensation, I might have jerked it away. Instead, I glanced at him, and noticed his intent gaze as he stared into my eyes, "Severus, I will do everything in my power to help make this easier for you." Part of me delighted at hearing those words, but the more dominant side wished to growl and tell him to go away. Wisely, I opted to express myself with a slight tip of my head in acknowledgement.

Shacklebolt shuffled the parchments as he gathered them. With a glance at me he mentioned, "I apologize for the difficulties that you now find yourselves. It is unfair, but I do not wish to involve the ministry in looking for the counter curse." I glared at the man, but it did not faze him as he explained, "The knowledge of the spell's existence could pose serious issues in the future. The spell must vanish, and our Aurors are seeking to destroy whatever text Voldemort studied. I do not wish for anyone to make copies of that spell. It is my belief that The Dark Lord would not have left it sitting around, as he trusted nobody."

McGonagall watched us curiously, and tapped her chin in contemplation. We exchanged pleasantries with the departing minister, but she had more to discuss. She turned to us once he left and curiously enquired, "Professor Snape, how do you plan to teach Harry Potter? It is my understanding that you are not to have any authority over him." She glanced at the child, and then at me.

My eyes fell upon one of the pictures behind her desk, and I offered it a ferocious glare as I gathered my thoughts. A glance at Potter led me to believe he waited for my answer, so I took that as his permission. With a deep swallow, I began to explain, "The bond will know when I cause harm by taking points away from Gryffindor, or giving them to another house. I am unable to give assignments to my master, nor can I grade his work. I can treat him as a non-student, and help him. He needs to complete potions in class, and I can check them off when finished. I cannot offer a grade." A slight ache warned me that I was pushing it, so I turned to Harry and said, "Master, if you agree."

He is a bumbling imbecile when it comes to potions. A gnat has a better chance of surviving attacks from a dozen frogs, than Potter does of passing his NEWT. He is fortunate to have me, as the bond will consider it a failing on my part for not helping him succeed. Emerald green eyes bore into me while he contemplated the situation. He glanced at McGonagall, but his gaze fell back on me as he enquired, "What would happen if I gave you written consent to reward and remove points from the different houses?" My brows shot upwards as I curiously studied him.

McGonagall nodded her head as she admitted, "That idea might work. Professor Snape, I am willing to give Potter assignments, and to grade his work." I tipped my head slightly in acknowledgement, and watched as she pulled out a parchment and quill. She began to write on it while she explained to Potter, "You are to do the same assignments that Professor Snape gives to his students. Make no mistake on this Harry; you are my pupil and not his."

Potter nodded his head in understanding, and I received no warning from the bond. She then passed the parchment and a quill to him. He read it, and signed where required. He added another line to the parchment. I was slightly surprised as he handed it to me, and I noticed the line he added promised me that he would not interfere with my teaching. He glanced at me and enquired, "Does the bond have any issue with this?"

I slowly shook my head, and he accepted my silent response. Merlin, I hated calling him Master, especially when others were around to hear. Curiously I enquired, "Will it offend you if I give detention to your close friends?" I paused a few moments before adding the word, "Master." I could not prevent the sneer that accompanied it, because this meeting sucked every ounce of patience I had within me. My head already had a buzz from earlier, so I knew to expect something unpleasant. I morbidly began to wonder about the tingly sensation, and contemplated if the bond's punishment could ever cause my death. A chill went up my spine, as I realized that was something I would likely discover.

Potter glanced at me worriedly, and rose from his chair. He stood beside me, and placed the palms of his hands against my temples. He seemed much older as he gazed into my eyes. His voice was steady, but calm as he spoke, "Severus, you may give my friends detention, and I will join them in serving it. The bond will not allow you to scold or discipline me in any way. I do this on my own, and not by your command." He rubbed his fingers gently against my head, as if to comfort me while he spoke, "My touch reduced your pain during the first week, but it doesn't seem to affect the tingly sensation. Do you notice a reduction?"

McGonagall stared at us curiously when Potter asked me that question. This was not something I wished to discuss with her. I answered his enquiry after taking a deep breath, "No, it seems to have little effect...Master." I averted my gaze from the headmistress, as I felt the flush on my cheeks. I glanced at Potter pleadingly, and hoped he would understand my wish for privacy. She already guessed I did something to offend the bond, but confirming her suspicion was an entirely different matter.

Minerva understood my need for privacy, as we have always been close. However, this time she pulled a Dumbledore and wished to interfere. It must go along with the headmaster position. Her voice filled with both concern and authority as she enquired, "Is this the tingling sensation that Granger referred to in her research?" Her eyes filled with worry as she glanced at me, "Severus, are you in pain?"

My sneer stated my opinion beautifully, as I had no wish to discuss those matters. Potter however had other plans. I seethed quietly, and my nostrils flared while I breathed. I cannot stand situations where I have no control. My father raised me by the fist, and Voldemort treated me to the hex. I knew how to handle pain, but they now invaded my privacy.

Potter cleared his throat, as he watched me curiously. I suspect he received more information from our link. Bloody hell, I hope he cannot hear my thoughts. Curiously, I decided to test it out, and I mentally screamed at him '_Don't tell her!'_ The tingling sensation did not increase. That likely meant he could not hear the shout. Potter glanced at me curiously, as if seeking my permission. I huffed quietly, but attempted not to show him any disrespect.

He cleared his voice and turned to McGonagall as he spoke, "Headmistress, this is a private matter between Severus and me. The bond uses a buzz, or a tingling sensation to communicate with us. It does this through various intensities, and we are still learning what they mean." I sat stiffly in the chair, and stared at McGonagall as if daring her to ask further. Granger kept her informed of our findings, and my face flushed as she knew exactly what we attempted not to say.

She glanced at me and sympathetically mentioned, "I understand your desire for privacy, and I will not seek details." She then turned her attention to Potter and firmly instructed, "Professor Snape is a proud man, but do not let him push you away. Potter, there is no reason for him to suffer when you can do something to lessen his pain." I rose silently from my chair, and pressed my lips firmly together as my temper won out. I bowed stiffly to Potter, and he promptly excused me. I stormed from the office and headed to my quarters. I did not have to sit there while she instructed my student to punish me! What gave her the right? Tears of frustration pricked at my eyes, and if I were a lesser man I would likely cry. That was completely out of the question.

A large chunk of stone fell from above, and I heard the clack as it crashed against a gargoyle. Swiftly I pulled out my wand and cast a spell to fling it against the wall. My anger broiled to the surface, as I stormed outside to see what dunderhead nearly caused my death. Neville Longbottom stood there with his mouth agape, and stared at me fearfully. My fists clenched at my sides as I strode quickly toward him. My cape billowed behind me as I walked, and I stopped inches from the boy. I glared hard at him, and calmly sneered, "Where is the rest of your team, hmm? You consider yourself a hero, and crave the attention. Is that it? I suppose you planned to claim my death an accident." Neville swallowed as he fumbled with his wand, and dropped it on the ground. His inexplicable clumsiness was a constant source of annoyance. Irritably I spat, "Pick it up, foolish child."

Neville bent down, and moved away from me as he grabbed his wand. I rather admired that bold move. He now stood at least three feet from me as he nervously explained, "I-I-I t-thought I could get that. T-they just went in for lunch. I'm s-s-sorry Professor Snape. It won't happen again."

My voice was deep as I silkily said, "See that it doesn't. The potions classroom survived, and you may scrub cauldrons until dinner. I wonder if you have the needed talent." The boy slowly nodded his head to me in understanding, "Start without me." I turned sharply on my heel, and resumed walking to my quarters. I now felt much less angry than what I was before.

The portrait asked for my password, and temptation urged me to change it with something to insult Potter. Fortunately, my reason had not yet left. I uttered the word, "Venom," and my door swung open. I entered and immediately summoned help from the house elves.

An elderly elf wearing a frilly pink towel smiled at me and asked, "What can Zincky get Professor Snape. You not eating much and I see you lost weight. I hope you ask Zincky here to get you food. Potter not taking care of his Snape. Zincky talk to Potter."

The house elf had some nerve. I strode quickly toward her and raised my wand, when suddenly I stopped and fell to my knees. The creature had the same life as me, and the realization hit me hard. I could no longer hold back my tears, as I pressed the palms of my hands into my eyes and wept bitterly. I curled into the fetal position and cried, as I have not done since I was a small child. My life was in complete chaos, and it was no longer my own. I was more vulnerable and dependant than a first year student, as Potter had complete control over me. I desperately wanted to die, but that would damage master's property and the bond would not allow it.

I expected the house elf to leave, but I felt her hands as she positioned herself beneath. Her tiny legs barely held my head, but that did not stop her as she stroked my hair with her long bony fingers. With a gentle voice she stated, "All not lost. Harry Potter nice wizard. Good to Dobby. He not mistreat you. He not let anybody hurt his Snape."

My father would roll over in his grave if he saw me bawling like this, and then he would beat me into mine. Cloaks are exceedingly handy, and I brought a corner to my face as I wiped at the tears in trying to hide my disgrace. Zincky held me while I wept for the next fifteen minutes. It was then that I heard voices at my door, and I froze fearfully as I did not want Potter to see me like this. I dreaded what the link would tell him. Conversation does not normally filter through so easily, so I assumed the elves had something to do with my ability to hear. A squeaky voice said, "Borty happy to see Harry Potter. Professor Snape never turn master away, but Harry Potter cannot stay."

My eyes widened, and I noticed my body stiffen as I continued to listen. Will the bond grow even angrier with me, if I do not allow Potter through my door? I heard the boy's curious enquiries, and then the squeaky voice explained. "Professor Snape wait for Harry Potter, but you no go there now. Borty keep Harry Potter company. Zincky talk to Professor Snape." I held my breath, and realized that Potter actually agreed to leave. He passed on a message of his intent to return by three.

Why did Potter want to return? What could be so important that he needed to see me...Merlin! He came here to punish. I sat up swiftly, and stiffened as my mind raced to the many possibilities that Granger earlier mentioned. The pain did not frighten me, as I have withstood much worse. Potter does not have it in him to harm another without a very good reason. That would make him more like Lily, because James loved to torment. It was mortifying to know that a student felt it their duty to discipline me, and I did not want that conversation. The pain at night is tolerable, and I will discover a potion to deaden the symptoms. I wiped at my face with the corner of my cloak, and attempted to make myself a little more presentable. Watery eyes glanced at Zincky, as I offered her a small smile of gratitude.

The elder elf patted the back of my hand as she said, "Zincky talk to lots of elves. The young need Zincky, because they no like to serve. They want freedom. They are stupid elves. They no remember our ancient enemy. Wizard keeps us safe. Potter keeps Snape safe. That never change. Snape miss freedom. Bond cannot break. Potter good master. Snape is lucky slave."

A loud groan escaped my lips as I listened to the elderly elf. Is this the first time I ever conversed with one of them? I placed my elbows on my knees while I squatted on the floor, and held my head in my hands. "How can you understand what I have lost? You were born into slavery. I don't even know what this spell is that cursed me, or why I am always in trouble." I glanced up at the elf and mentioned, "Potter will punish me." The humiliation was more than I could handle.

The elderly elf narrowed her brows at me, as she gently patted my head. Great, now the house elves treat me like a pet. "Zincky not young elf. Zincky remember freedom. Zincky not always slave." I peered through my hair as I stared at the elf, and wondered just how old she was. "Magic tell Snape when bad. Snape know why Snape in trouble. Magic hurt head. Snape will die. Master must punish Snape." It was difficult to converse with the elf, but she was making sense. Curiously, I listened as she told me the history of the enslavement spell. "Bad wizard cast spell on elves. Disobedient elves died from magic punishment. Good elf make new spell. Elves now punish self. You need master. Zincky not know how Voldemort got spell. House elves mad. Spell not forgotten."

Conversations with elves are not desirable, but this one was rather interesting. I glanced at her curiously and asked, "House elves destroyed knowledge of the spell?" Zincky firmly nodded her head. I offered the elf a grateful smile as I mentioned, "That spell came from Hogwarts, in the chamber of secrets."

Zincky gasped loudly at the admission, and I could see that it disturbed her. In a fit of rage she yelled, "Elves find book!" I blinked and the house elf was gone. That was an odd departure, but I appreciated the advice she had to offer. It was then that I noticed a sandwich and bowl of soup on the table, along with a glass of water. I rose from the floor and slowly ate my meal, and then it occurred to me that Longbottom would have entered my classroom an hour ago. I felt compelled to leave Potter a note, and I grudgingly obeyed. I hated this curse.

I checked the mirror and confirmed that my face was no longer red, nor puffy. The house elf had a lot of advice, and I fully intended on speaking with her again. I moved to my door, but the portal refused to open. "Venom," I stated with agitation, because the password is not required to leave. The door remained locked. My left brow shot upwards as I asked, "Excuse me?"

"Professor Snape, I cannot open the door for you," said the man on the other side of the portal. I knew well that his voice was in my unit alone, and not speaking to the hallway. I glared at the door and demanded to know the reason. The baritone voice of the portrait explained, "Your guardian will return at three."

Word traveled fast. At least the portal did not call him my master, but a guardian is worse. "I am no child," I spate at the portal. "I fully intend to meet him here at the arranged time. I suppose he gave you an order not to release me?" The portal admitted that was not the case. "Perhaps you assumed too much. Open the door."

The portal sighed reluctantly, but it finally allowed my exit. Anger surged through my veins as I sneered, "Perhaps you should focus your energy on stopping students from leaving their houses after curfew." The portal coughed quietly, but my glare did not soften. I briskly walked out of my quarters and spat at the portal, "Do not make this mistake again." I waited to receive the affirmative, and wondered if he would change the password out of spite.


	4. Potions are Power

**Disclaimer: **J.K. Rowling owns all public characters, and the world of Harry Potter. There is no intention to violate copyright.

**Warning:** Corporal punishment.

* * *

**Potions are Power**

Tantalizing aromas of mystical power wafted from the lab, and I stopped to inhale deeply of the magic. Few understand the true power of a well-brewed potion, but I find it comforting. Despite my love for the craft, it is not a course I enjoy teaching. Classes filled with dunderheads who disregard the subtle science in favor of something more stimulating. If only I had to teach students of quality, then this would appeal to me. I glanced at Longbottom who had his head inside a cauldron. How appropriate.

I silently approached the area where my healing potions sat in stasis, but nothing was there. My cape flew out behind me as I spun quickly towards Longbottom and snarled, "What have you done?"

The boy pulled himself from the knee-high cauldron to glance at me. My eyes narrowed as I glared angrily at him. He took a few steps back. He swiped an arm across his forehead, and then attempted to explain, "S-s-someone left a mess. I cleaned the cauldrons." My hands clenched into fists and my cape billowed out behind me as I strode briskly toward the boy. He backed out of the room and held his hands out before him. He spoke with rushed words, "Un-unattended potions are spoilt. You taught us we can never leave them like that!"

The boy's ineptitude annoyed me beyond words. My cape swished behind me as I pivoted on my heel and briskly returned to the classroom. Longbottom did not move, as he stayed in the hallway. A glance at the clock informed me it was nearing two in the afternoon. With my hand, I motioned the boy inside. Cold black eyes stared at him as I waspishly stated, "Watch, and learn."

A large vial filled with green liquid sat on the counter. I waited for the youth to enter the classroom, and threw the glass at his feet. The container smashed and green liquid splashed up at the boy threatening to cover him. My wand was at the ready and I shouted, "Subsisto!" The green liquid stopped, and hung in the air without touching the lad. I folded my arms over my chest and sneered at the boy who nearly wet himself, "Did you learn anything, I wonder?"

Longbottom stared fearfully at me with widened eyes that darted from the flying mess of a potion, and back to me. He swallowed hard and slowly nodded his head in response. A creamy substance filled another glass jar. I picked it up and held it over my head. This time I placed my wand on the table, so he could see that I did not intend to use it. In a cold voice I stated, "We will have our answer soon, won't we?" Without another warning, I threw the glass jar at the floor in front of him.

Longbottom stared fearfully at the potion and took a step back as he attempted to cast the spell, "S-S-sto!" Naturally, the dunderhead failed badly and the creamy substance splashed over his body. I knew it a harmless substance, but the boy did not.

This time I reached for a yellow potion and spat at him, "We shall see if you can master Subsisto, but I fear it might prove too much for you." With that warning, I whipped the jar at him and watched with satisfaction as the container exploded on contact and sent its contents flying at the boy.

The wand shook in his hands, as Longbottom squealed, "S-sustibo!" Seldom do I find myself having to restrain a smile, but this was an interesting potions lesson. It was rather enjoyable. The boy's spell failed yet again, and he now had a yellow ooze to add to the other potion. "I-I'm sorry!" Longbottom shouted at me, but he held his wand out before him defensively.

I glanced at the containers behind me, and found a large jar filled with a harmless blue substance. This would completely cover him from head to toe if he failed, and I rather thought that somewhat delightful. With a glance at the boy, I realized he was crying, and suddenly I felt angered at his weakness. Without further hesitation, I whipped that jar at him, and watched with satisfaction as it crashed on the floor sending its contents toward him.

Longbottom wiped at his eye with the sleeve of his robe, and called out with a strained voice, "Subsisto!" This time the spell worked, and none of the blue liquid touched him. A pity really, but it was entertaining while it lasted. He stared at the blue mess that hung in the air, and wearily glanced at me. Hesitantly the boy enquired, "Professor Snape, what is that spell?"

With a sneer I enquired, "How is it that you fail to understand?" A sound near the door alerted me to another, and I glanced up to see Potter. Hesitantly, I approached him and bowed, as my bond demanded. He permitted me to rise, and I quietly mentioned, "Milord, you are half an hour early." I thought to test another name other than master, and the bond was only slightly offended. Considering who cast the curse in the first place, it was somewhat fitting.

Potter stared at the youth covered with different coloured potions. His glance fell to the floor with all the broken glass, and then I noticed his smirk as he stared at Longbottom. "Neville, I came to see if you wanted to go into Hogsmeade. Ron, Hermione, and I are heading there after dinner." With a glance at me he mentioned, "I apologize, um, Snape. Is this a bad time?" I offered Potter a silent shake of my head in response.

Longbottom cautiously backed away from me as he continued to stare at the blue substance. He grabbed a stirring rod and swished it through the liquid while it hung in the air. Curiously, the rod had little effect, although it passed through it easily enough. He glanced up and mentioned, "I don't know. It almost seems frozen." I motioned my hand for him to keep guessing, as the Pillock was actually close. Unfortunately, Potter now took an interest in this lesson, so I had to make sure not to accidentally insult him. Longbottom scrunched up his face as he attempted to guess. Hesitantly he admitted, "It looks frozen in time, but how is that possible?"

The boy actually received a partial grin for his effort. My arms folded across my chest as I stated, "That is correct." I smirked at the youth who proudly stared at his work, "Five points for Gryffindor." Longbottom's wand clattered to the floor, and his mouth hung open in shock. His eyes did not leave me, as he reached down and scrambled to retrieve his wand. He was entirely too emotional, and I noticed Potter as he glanced at me curiously.

The arrogant prat approached me and asked, "Please show me that spell, Professor Snape." I winced as a jolt stabbed me in the brain, but the pain went away just as quickly. Potter stared at me with a horrified expression, "Severus, I am sorry. It was a habit." I offered him a nod of my head, and then showed him how to cast the charm. He failed the first few times, but eventually he managed to learn.

Longbottom glanced at his clothing with a worried expression. Admittedly, that is normally the wise thing to do when splashed with a potion. Despite knowing Potter did not intend to interfere with my teaching, I felt it wise to clean up my mess before the bond took offense. I swept my wand over the glass and cast 'Reparo' to fix the broken containers. Once I repaired the jairs, I cast the cleaning charm multiple times to return the potions to their proper containers. Longbottom watched me curiously and hesitantly enquired, "Were those dangerous potions?"

Annoyance briefly crossed my features as I sarcastically answered, "Naturally, as one would expect." I smirked in satisfaction at his panicked reaction, and then I calmly explained, "Subsisto is a stasis spell. You use it on ingredients, food, and potions when you need to keep them for an extended period. It also works while you are brewing, because it freezes it at the exact moment you cast the spell. When interrupted while working on them, you can use stasis and return to finish the potion at a later time." My cold glare returned as I sneered at the boy, "That is assuming a dunderhead does not toss it out. Twenty points from Gryffindor."

Neither boy seemed offended at my taking away points, because that was our normal routine. The shock was in my giving any at all. The house points would reset before classes started, but McGonagall sorted the volunteers into houses and decided to use the points system for a celebratory feast at the end of summer. Potter glanced at me and enquired, "May I speak with you Severus?"

My jaw clenched tightly, as I offered him a firm nod of my head. The bond would not allow any other answer. Longbottom glanced at me for further instructions, and I found myself somewhat hesitant to respond. Potter just called me away, though he had not yet moved. Taking a chance I instructed, "You tossed out my healing potions that the infirmary ordered. The list of ingredients is on my desk. If you believe yourself capable of chopping them correctly, then I urge you to do so." The youth nodded his head, and Potter left the classroom.

We walked down the hall in silence, until we reached the portal to my rooms. The portrait clicked his tongue at me and stated, "Professor Snape, you promised to return by three. It is well after the hour, but I see your guardian managed to track you down." The ignorant buffoon turned to Potter and tattled, "I warned him."

I sneered at the portrait and stated, "Once again, your keen observation and lack of wit are astounding." After giving the portrait a moment I spat out, "venom." I held the door open for Potter, and then I entered soon after. Immediately, I whipped out my wand and cast 'Silencio' on the doors, pictures, paintings, and anything else that could repeat what we said in here. That annoying portrait would not hear a thing. Hesitantly I enquired, "You wished to see me ... Master?"

The youth looked older than his years as he mentioned, "Severus, we need to talk, but I am curious about the lesson you just gave to Longbottom. What was that about?"

With my hands clasped behind my back I admitted, "Longbottom disposed of the healing potions I was brewing for the infirmary. The git had no hope of getting into N.E.W.T. level potions, or he didn't have until he learned that spell." A self-satisfied grin formed as I mentioned, "I suspect he will never forget." Cautiously I enquired, "Master, do you still wish to not interfere with my teaching?" Hint, hint, hint!

Potter casually nodded his head at me as he admitted, "I was just curious, because I have never seen you compliment Neville before." I smirked at the youth, but his smile faded at his next words, "Severus, I suspect you already know why I am here." I quietly nodded my head, and motioned to one of the chairs. He accepted it, and I pulled the other one up to the table to join him. "We both know the intensity today is stronger than it was last week when I attempted to comfort you."

I was utterly humiliated. Zincky attempted to prepare me for this moment, and in a way, I might have as well. I flicked a crumb off the table as I glanced at my seventeen-year-old master. I am nearly thirty-eight, and he came here to discipline me. It was mortifying. I glanced away from him, and sat quietly after having acknowledged his questions in the affirmative. We spent many minutes sitting in silence, as we avoided looking at one another. It took longer than I expected, and I impatiently spat out, "Oh very well, let's get on with it, shall we?"

Potter winced at my tone, and it became painfully obvious that he still feared me. The tingling sensation grew slightly more intense, and I looked away from him. Silence hung heavily around us, as neither wished to speak. He was studying me with his gaze. I realized he learned this tactic from me. He folded his arms against the table and stated, "I have to chastise you, so that is not up for discussion. Severus, what kind of punishments do you prefer? I do not want to make you anymore uncomfortable than needed."

I stiffened in my chair, and sat up straighter knowing it made me taller than Potter. That was a small bit of comfort, but not nearly enough. I glanced at him, and controlled my emotions. To survive, I must distance myself and hide all feelings. My father beat that lesson into me earlier in life, and it most certainly applied now.

Calmly I turned to him, and stated, "My preference is for corporal punishment. If you truly wished to know Po... Master, this slave bond is my biggest nightmare come true. The loss of control terrifies me. I am desperate for stability, as everything spiraled out of my reach. I feel raw and beaten, and to have my magic restricted or to lose further freedoms would prove torturous to me. Please, I beg that you choose corporal punishment, at least for the next little while. I would rather be done with the punishment, and have it out-of-the-way." I could not look at him as I admitted, "the choice is yours, but I ask you to please consider my request while we are still adapting to our new roles. Master, it is too much."

My head lowered as I gazed at the floor, and I did not dare look at Potter. I had just confessed my deepest, innermost fears to him, and it terrified me that he might laugh. Cautiously I peered at him through my hair, and I noticed the panicked expression on his face. That was not what I had expected. I sat up, and gazed at him curiously, as he seemed almost frozen in fear. Eventually he made his thoughts known as he asked, "What do I do, no, I mean, what do I... how should I do it?"

Now this was different. My muggle father had no problem beating me, and he had many creative styles to inflict pain. I rose from the chair and with a shake of my head I mentioned, "No, forget about it. Master, I will accept the bond's punishment. You do not have to do this."

Once again, I found myself mystified by the complexities of the house elves, as I thought Silencio was adequate to ensure privacy. A small pop sound announced the arrival of Zincky. I turned towards the noise, and there standing on the table was the elderly elf with the frilly pink towel. Curiously, I returned to my seat and enquired, "Zincky, it surprises me to see you."

Zincky folded her scrawny green arms over her broad chest and glanced between Potter and me. She shook her head and stated, "Zincky warn Potter." At this point, I closed my eyes and let out my breath, as I felt more control slipping through my fingers. The boy motioned for the pointy-eared elf to continue, and she needed no encouragement. Her squeaky little voice filled the room as she stated, "Potter must punish. Magic bond kill Snape. Too much, tingle. Snape need Potter." Her previously warm eyes turned cool as she looked at me, "Zincky warn Snape. He no listens. No wonder Snape in trouble." With those words, the elf vanished. Potter seemed more resolved than ever to go through with this, and he glanced at me accusingly after hearing the elf's warning.

My primary focus was on attempting to hide my feelings, and mask them behind an emotionless expression. I did it out of habit, because Potter knew how I felt through our link. I gazed at him and waited to hear his thoughts, but he sat frozen on his chair and did not move. Despite the awkwardness of the situation, I realized he needed my help. I rose from the table, and walked into my bedroom where I pulled out a few instruments that we used in school when I was a boy. Potter sat stiffly at the table and did not even acknowledge me when I returned with them. I placed a 1/4" rattan cane on the table that had a length of 27".

Potter glanced at the cane, and the other two items I carried. One was a tawse, and the other a fraternity paddle. With a calm voice I admitted, "These are from my prefect days. I hardly doubt they are adequate for an adult, but that is all I have. If you wish, we can go and pick something else. It is within your right to cast a Crucio on me, if that is your preference, Master." I lowered my gaze to the table, and sat quietly while I waited for Potter to decide. It was his choice. Fifteen minutes passed in silence. Curiously, I glanced at him.

Potter stared at the items on the table, and glanced at me. I wondered how often he repeated that pattern. The youth shook his head nervously at me as he asked, "How do I use them?" Did I really want to show him? I paused for a moment to contemplate my options, and then I realized he would likely do what he has in the past and remove my permission to use magic. I could not possibly despise any other punishment with as much vehemence as I did that one.

With my question answered, I rose from the table and firmly grabbed the strap in my hand. I pulled the chair out so that Potter could see it, and showed him how to swing. I did the same with the paddle. It was difficult to disguise my sarcasm, because these implements are so bloody obvious. How can he not already know how to use them? Finally, I picked up the cane and grasped it firmly on both ends to flex it. The demonstration was quite unlike the other two, because the cane made very little noise. It sounded the least ferocious of the three implements, and I was not surprised when Potter chose that one. "Severus, I'll use the stick." He glanced at the couch, and then the table as his eyes moved about the room. Curiously, he enquired, "Should you bend over the table?"

A nod of my head answered his question. Potter's discomfort worried me, and that was bothersome. Why should I care? Did the bond force me to consider his needs? This is Potter for Merlin's sake. The arrogant fool caused me nothing but trouble ever since he came to school. Potter motioned toward the table, but I still had my robes and cloak on. Not to mention my trousers and everything else I wore. Cautiously I enquired, "Would you like me to remove my cloak and robes? I am fully dressed without them."

Potter shook his head, and motioned me to the table. The boy had a lot to learn, but why should I complain. I bent over, and grasped the opposite edge. I heard the whoosh of the cane, and waited for it to land. I felt Potter flick something at my robes, and then it occurred to me that he was tangling the cane in my outer garments. Potter groaned after the tenth failed attempt. He sounded completely defeated as he admitted, "The intensity is not going down. Severus, I do not want to abuse you. How are you holding up?"

The temptation to utter a sarcastic and snarky response proved almost too much. I rose from the table and mentioned, "Please excuse me, Master." Potter seemed pleased with the short reprieve. Once inside my bedroom, I removed my cloak and robes. I returned to the room wearing my black boots, trousers, and long-sleeved button up shirt. He glanced at me curiously. I smirked at the youth and admitted, "The robes and cloak prevented the cane from ever coming near me. Master, I will now feel your efforts."

Potter stared at me curiously, and motioned to the table. "Severus, I refuse to abuse you. Please do not keep quiet on my account. If we have to split this up throughout the day, then we can do that." I nodded my head in understanding, and leaned over the table. This time I braced myself, as I knew to expect a different result. The first crack of the cane landed solidly, and I gritted my teeth to avoid making any noise. The tingling intensity decreased slightly, and I sighed knowing that we had found something the bond accepted.

Potter was stronger than he looked, as he swung that cane with a great amount of force. The ninth clack nearly made me gasp, and it was all I could do to refrain from making a sound. The pain was nothing compared to what Voldemort put me through, but at least the bond accepted it. My eyes squeezed shut as I heard the whoosh of stroke number ten, and then Potter took me by complete surprise as he missed!

The cane glided over my spine and cracked solidly on the back of my head. The shock caused me to gasp out painfully, and I squeezed my eyes waiting for more. The cane clacked loudly as it fell to the floor, and I heard the hurried steps of Potter as he ran to my bathroom. Within seconds, the reason became obvious, as he voided the contents of his stomach. Curiously, I rose from the table and went to check on him. Potter looked paler than I have ever seen, and he continued to hug my toilet.

He appeared weak and vulnerable. I felt somewhat responsible, as this was due to my inability to quell my temper. Guilty feelings made themselves known as I stared down at the boy. What would Lily say? She would not want to see him in this pain, and I realized he needed help. I kneeled behind him, and gently wrapped an arm around his waist. The other I moved to his forehead as I checked for signs of shock. It did not surprise me to find his skin cold and clammy. I gently supported him as he tossed out the last bit of lunch. His shoulders began to shake, and I realized the boy was crying.

It is a good thing the sorting hat never placed him in Slytherin, because Potter was much too soft. The situation troubled me, as it made absolutely no sense. He kills death eaters for Merlin's sake, and now he is afraid of a little stick? Out of loyalty for his mother, I swore to protect this boy. My place as a spy forced me to treat him as a mortal enemy, and I allowed myself to believe it. For years, I squashed down any paternalistic feelings that might have crept into my soul, and now I found myself flooded with them. I am not Potter's father! James is his father, and he was a total arse! Potter is just like him! No, he is more like Lily. These feelings cannot be mine, what has the boy done to me?

Paternal emotions were completely unacceptable, especially considering our current situation. I continued to hold and support Potter, and he seemed to like the comfort that my embrace provided. It took him ten minutes to calm down. He stood on his own after regaining control of his emotions, and we awkwardly moved into the main area. I could not bring myself to look at him, so I did the first thing that seemed natural. In a calm tone I enquired, "Did you want to resume where we left off?"

Potter shook his head as he admitted, "It is over, Severus. I cannot feel the tingling anymore. Do you still sense it?"

With a shake of my head I admitted, "No, it is gone."

Potter glanced at me, and with a shaky voice he stated, "Severus, I am sorry."

The young man received a smirk as I motioned to myself, "Master, the bond punishment you earlier saw was for a less intense tingling sensation. You can see that I have no damage, and I appreciate your effort in assisting me."

Potter's head lowered slightly, as he contemplated my words. I gazed at him curiously, and watched as he attempted to accept what just transpired between us. It was somewhat intriguing, as I always thought this posture meant he was daydreaming. Potter eventually glanced at me and admitted, "Severus, I do not know if this will ever feel right. I hate this bond as much as you do." I hardly doubt that was possible. With a motion to the door, he enquired, "Would you like to go to the Great Hall for an early dinner?"

Cautiously I asked, "Would you mind if I ate in my quarters tonight, Master?"

Potter glanced at me curiously as he stated, "The choice is yours Severus. I'm going out tonight, so I guess we'll see each other tomorrow at breakfast." I nodded my head in agreement, and I looked forward to spending the night quietly reading. He walked toward the door, and then turned back as if having forgotten something. He stared at me for a moment and mentioned, "Severus, the incident in the potions classroom made me realize that we need to spend more time together before school resumes. We will better adapt, and make fewer errors when others are around to witness. Why do you wish to eat alone?"

The bond would not let my lie to Potter, and knowing this caused a slight flush to creep into my cheeks. My answer did not come quickly, as I struggled with how to phrase it. Finally, I admitted, "Master, I might draw attention to myself." Unfortunately, Potter had no idea what I meant, and his confused expression showed it. Bluntly, I informed him, "Sitting is difficult."

Potters eyes widened as he stared at me. His mouth hung slightly open, and he finally seemed to understand.


	5. The Day After

**Disclaimer: **J.K. Rowling owns all public characters, and the world of Harry Potter. There is no intention to violate copyright.

**Warning**: This chapter shows the horror of corporal punishment, and the long-lasting damage that can result. There are frequent references to the pain and inconvenience. Potter's reaction is more understandable, as it is easier to relate to what he discovers.

* * *

**The Day After**

Potter's inexperience caused him to pick the most painful of the three implements. I did not have the heart to tell him, and there was little reason for my concern. These items were the tools used to discipline schoolchildren, so it was a little humbling to have them used on me. The Cruciatus is much worse, and it pleased me to know that Potter is not the sort to cast it. I planned to stay in my quarters, but there were potions that I needed to make. Brewing in the summer heat caused me to swelter in my robes, so I left them at home and headed to the lab.

Longbottom glanced up at my entry, but did not pay much attention as he mentioned, "Professor Snape isn't here." The young man is exceedingly brilliant, but it is hard to tell when he opens his mouth. My brows arched, and when I said nothing he glanced back and noticed me. He stared for an uncomfortably long period before admitting, "I didn't recognize you."

"That much was clear," I sneered at the youth. He glanced at my clothes, and then returned his attention to the ingredients laid out before him. Is it so strange to think of me without my robes? A case on the counter drew my attention, and curiously, I went to investigate. Inside were various potions the infirmary would want. I glanced at Longbottom and enquired, "Where did you find these?"

His head shot up at my question, and then with a shrug of his shoulders he admitted, "We made them shortly after you took off to spy on Lord Voldemort. We wanted to have everything in order, but these were forgotten." The potions looked slightly watery, and I began casting detection and diagnostic spells to see if they would work.

None of them met my standards, but they would suffice. Curiously, I glanced at the boy and enquired, "Who made these, do you know?" Longbottom flustered as he stared at me, and without a word, he motioned to himself. My brows climbed my forehead at this latest discovery, and I stared hard at the youth. "I see. I should test them more thoroughly." He stared at me while I ran further diagnostics, and to my utter amazement, the potions were passable. I calmly commanded, "Take these to the infirmary. Make sure they know I did not make them, I assume you won't lose your way?"

Longbottom shook his head, and eagerly reached for the case of potions. He held it protectively, and left the room. A glance at the clock told me that he would need to leave soon, so he could meet up with ma... Potter. Damn it, this bond was now affecting my thoughts. The youth left out the ingredients for my next batch of healing potions, and I went to inspect them. Everything looked in order, which I found somewhat surprising.

Longbottom returned less than fifteen minutes later. He noticed me by the ingredients, and watched anxiously as I carefully weighed and measured them. The shuffling of his feet became annoyingly obvious, as he waited to hear my thoughts on his work. I never understood that. Do the job right, and you will not need people to tell you. Eventually he asked, "Is there anything else you needed, Professor Snape?"

My left brow rose as I tilted my head to glance at the boy. "Longbottom, is it your intention to take N.E.W.T. level potions?" The boy nodded his head at me in response, as he stared at the ingredients looking for my approval. Silkily I mentioned, "Yearning for the unattainable, I see." My attention returned to the ingredients, and I noticed he did not move from where he stood. His detention ended at five, and seldom ever do students stay longer than needed. I glanced at the youth and stated, "Perhaps an apprenticeship is in order. Does that interest you?"

Longbottom stared at me with his mouth hanging open. What is it with these kids? They fight death eaters, and simple things shock them. Are apprenticeships that unheard of? The plonker mutely nodded his head, and then finally found his tongue. "Professor Snape, when can I start? Will that help me get into N.E.W.T. potions?"

"I suppose that it would. Perhaps, if you paid attention," I stated in reply to his question. The youth smiled brightly at me, which oddly made me feel rather uncomfortable. A cold glare fixed the unwelcomed emotional display. Silkily I stated, "We will start at one, and work until four weekday afternoons." A sudden ache in my head warned me of having offended the bond, but I did not understand what I did wrong. Thinking it had to do with the planned trip to Hogsmeade, I felt it in my best interest to send Longbottom on his way, "I thought you had plans with Mr. Potter, I wonder why you are still here?"

Longbottom grinned at me and said, "Thank-you Professor Snape! Grams will be happy to hear this!" Yes, I imagine that she would. The woman always was rather hard on the boy. I have received many letters from that battleaxe over the years. Not one of them I would consider pleasurable. I tilted my head in acknowledgement, and watched as he fled from the classroom. I expected the ache to vanish after sending him away, but it remained.

I did not relish another punishment session with Potter, so I opted to investigate the matter before the ache became a tingling buzz. The squeamish prat was finishing his dinner when I entered the great hall, and I noticed he sat with Weasley, Granger, and Longbottom. Many heads turned as people stared at me, and my lack of robes. Imbeciles are so easily entertained; do they think I was born in them? Bowing to the boy is difficult as it is, without everyone staring. Swallowing my pride, I walked to where Potter sat and bowed respectfully to him.

The youth turned to me and quickly stated, "Severus, you may stand." He glanced at me with enquiring eyes as he asked, "What would you like?"

That question was rather ironic, as what I wanted was freedom from this kid. Unfortunately, that is something I will never have. I nearly whispered the first word as I said, _"Master_, I offered Longbottom an apprenticeship for the summer, but the bond causes me pain."

Longbottom stared at me curiously, and I noticed as his gaze moved between us. Potter looked confused, and shrugged his shoulders as if not knowing what to do. I cannot say my thoughts were better. The insufferable know-it-all spoke up, "Does the bond consider it a contractual obligation?" She glanced at Weasley and Potter who stared dumbly at her. That seemed to thrill the girl, and she eagerly explained, "Professor Snape is entering a verbal contract with Longbottom, and he needs Harry's permission."

Potter shrugged his shoulders as he mentioned, "I approve of the apprenticeship." He glanced at me and enquired, "Did the ache go away?" Granger stared at me as I slowly nodded my head, and she beamed brightly at my response. Nobody needed to compliment the woman on her intellect, as she did that well enough on her own.

Potter received another bow, and I waited for him to dismiss me before I walked from the Great Hall. Those ignoramuses who continued to stare earned my glares. Many of them wore no robes, so what was it about me? I had no time to worry about such trivialities, and made my way back to the potions lab. There was little reason for me to stay, as the ones made earlier by Longbottom adequately filled the infirmary's needs. He and I would start the new batch tomorrow, so I placed the ingredients into stasis.

* * *

**Healing Surprises**

The portrait greeted me as I returned to my rooms, "What did you do to Harry Potter?" My left brow arched at the man and I heard him snort as he insinuated, "Your presence sickens us all. His reaction is of little surprise."

"Imagine being stuck in the dungeons while your portrait molds from misuse, and have nobody to talk to. I hardly call that an honour." The man bristled at me, earning a sneer as I called out my password, "Venom." The door rapidly swung open, as if he were happy to get rid of me. Curious, I wonder how many other Slytherin portraits now despised me, as many of them cheered for Voldemort. This could prove an interesting year. I hope the slave bond will not interfere with my position as head of Slytherin.

The door closed behind me, and I glanced around the room to make sure of my privacy before giving my backside a gentle rub. It was painful, and suddenly I realized that Potter had not restricted magical healing to remove the discomfort. I could not imagine him doing anything of the sort, so I grabbed the needed items from my medicine chest.

Hesitantly I picked up the healing potion, and waited to feel a response from the bond. No ache accompanied it, so I took that as a good omen and quaffed the potion. After a few minutes, I realized that nothing happened, and I curiously sniffed the residue in the container. Oddly, there was nothing wrong with it. The next one I quaffed was a pain reliever, and again it had no effect. Was that cane enchanted?

The disciplinary tools were left on the table, and I decided that was not something I wished others to see when they visited. I placed the strap and paddle back into the old chest, but the cane I wished to inspect. I used my wand to detect magical charms, but I found none. This was not an enchanted item. What prevented my healing? Curiously, I aimed my wand at me, and cast a healing spell. That too failed. Indeed, this was quite puzzling. I hung the cane in the closet, and returned to the main room.

Oddly, the sudden presence of the house elf did not faze me. I glanced at the elderly female wearing a frilly pink towel, and enquired, "What bad news have you to tell me?"

The elf glanced impatiently at me, "Zincky bring food for Snape." She smiled at me, and stepped off to the side to show what she brought. It was all finger food, and nothing needed cutlery.

"I did not order any food, but I do appreciate what you brought," I stated kindly to the elderly creature. For some reason I felt much closer to her than I did to most humans, and I can only assume it had to do with our similar experiences. The house elf did not leave, which was strange as they normally took off the minute they set down the food.

Zincky smiled at me and offered, "Zincky know you not want to sit." My cheeks flushed at the elf's words, and I struggled to swallow the food in my mouth. A bottle of butterbeer appeared on the table, and I drank it to help wash everything down. The elf gently grabbed my hand when I placed the bottle back on the table. Her gaze met mine as she softly spoke, "Bond not let Snape heal."

The elves know everything that goes on in this castle. How much privacy do we have, or is that just a fanciful dream that never existed? Curiously, I enquired of the elf, "The bond will never allow me to magically heal? Does it allow for muggle healing?"

Zincky shook her head sadly, as she looked at me, "Bond knows when punishment over." I narrowed my brows at the elf, and she motioned to my backside. "Master punishes Snape. Bond not let Snape heal. Bond make Snape suffer. Bond ends punishment. Snape heals instantly."

"Perfect," I sneered. This will never heal, and Potter will become even queasier if he ever found out. With a groan I stated, "You have given me nothing, but bad news. Have you anything good to say?"

Zincky nodded her head rapidly, and looked pleased as she squeaked out, "Elves find book!" Now it was my turn to look shocked as I stared at her. No, it couldn't be. She nodded her head and smiled broadly, as she snapped her fingers. A large leather-bound tome suddenly appeared on the table, and I moved to touch it. Zincky slapped my fingers, and scolded, "No! That magic very bad. Elves destroy book."

With a snort, I reached for the book again and picked it up. The elf grew upset with me. Quietly I mentioned, "I have no wish to cast this spell. Zincky, I am looking for ways to remove the bond."

The little green elf shook her head at me as she explained, "You no can read book. You have bond. You not read book." I glanced at the elf, and decided to ignore her. The book opened to the page with the spell. I heard the elf wince moments before falling to the ground, as pain shot through my brain. It was awful, why had the bond not warned me? Zincky could offer no help, because she suffered as I did. Pain paralyzed me, but I did notice the elf crawling further away. Maybe she could get out of here.

The door to my rooms flew open, and in rushed Potter, Granger, Weasley, and Longbottom. Ron pointed to the elf and called out, "It affected the house elf too! They are both in a lot of pain." Granger immediately ran to me, but I was unable to explain. I attempted to motion to the book, but they did not seem to understand. Ron stared at my hand curiously, and he followed where I pointed until he came across the book. "Hermione, check this out. I think Professor Snape found the slavery spell."

We continued to writhe in pain, as Ron scanned the book. Granger's curiosity overcame her common sense, and she ran to read what her boyfriend held in his hands. Potter glared at Weasley and said, "Ron, close the book!" The pain instantly vanished.

Zincky glared at me and stated, "You no can touch bond magic. It bad, it very bad magic. Snape wish to die?" I did not feel she wanted my honest answer to that question. "Elves destroy book." She popped and appeared by the book, and then both she and the volume vanished.

Granger groaned when she realized it was gone. She slapped her arms against her sides in frustration, "Now we will never know what that spell was, or how we can get rid of it. Who was that elf, Professor Snape? Why did she take the book? Can't you call her back and make her return it?"

Ever so slowly, I pushed myself from the floor and stood to my full height. Potter received a bow, and again he immediately allowed me to rise. I heard Granger, but I had no inclination to answer her. Potter glanced at me and asked, "Severus, we almost left when I felt your suffering, and we ran straight here. Did the book cause the pain, and are you still hurting? What happened in here?"

The girl's questions I could ignore, but not those asked by Potter. My eyes closed for a moment as I thought on how to word my answer. The bond would not let me lie, and I honestly did not wish to discuss certain matters with my students. Calmly I began to explain, "The bond protected itself and would not allow me to read the magic which created it. The pain vanished immediately when you closed the book."

Suddenly the book appeared in the middle of the table, but tendrils of black energy rose from it. They eventually grew into wisps, and then four house elves appeared around the table. They were holding hands and chanting in an archaic language, and the wisps turned into smoldering flames. Eventually, fire engulfed the book, and a dark cloud of mystical energy hovered above it. In seconds, the flames completely consumed it, and the vapours vanished. Zincky turned to me and said, "Zincky destroy book. Zincky to blame. You punish Zincky."

Gently I stroked the back of the elf's head as I admitted, "The minister of magic wished to destroy the book himself, and I believe they will not find offence in what you did. Zincky, you did well." The elf glanced at me proudly, and then vanished. I carefully rose from the ground and gruffly mentioned, "Nobody needs to say a thing about what they just saw. I imagine this is not the only dark magic our house elves have saved us from, and it would not do for the wrong people to learn of their involvement." I glanced quickly at Potter, as a warning ache formed in my head. He nodded in agreement, and the pain went away. I hated this bond.

The youth agreed, and we spoke for a short while before they decided to head off to Hogsmeade. Suddenly Granger stopped short and mentioned, "Harry, what if the spell did something to him? We can't just leave without making sure he is ok." Potter in all his wisdom agreed with her, and I watched in dismay as she pulled out her wand. Since she had Potter's approval, I could not order her to stop.

"Master, please don't let her cast that on me," I pleaded quickly, having not hesitated on calling him that dreaded name. The last thing I wished was for Granger to diagnose the effects of my punishment.

Potter stared at me, as if trying to figure out why I would ask this of him. Fortunately, Granger held off on casting, and waited for his answer. My eyes flicked to the table, and back to Potter. It was then that he realized my concern, and with a shake of his head, he told Granger, "Severus knows if he is ill. There is no need for us to cast anything."

"Thank-you, Master." I mentioned feeling rather relieved, and yet horrified at how easily that dreaded word rolled off my tongue. I offered him a submissive bow, and he immediately granted me permission to stand.

Potter stayed in my suite after the others left, and I heard him call out to them, "I'll catch up, but I need to speak with Severus." He pulled out his wand the moment the door shut. I closed my eyes, as I suspected his intention. Damn that Granger, I could strangle her for this! Potter cast the diagnostic spell, and the next thing I heard was his gasp as it told him what I attempted to hide. His voice sounded strangled as he spluttered, "Severus, what...how...please explain."

The bond acted out in an odd way, and suddenly my body felt excessively heavy. My legs became weak, and I kneeled submissively before Potter. I could not look at him, as it was too humiliating to admit. "Master, the bond determines when I heal. Zincky told me that it could happen instantly, or it may take time. The bond dictates the exact moment of healing, and it will not accept interference from magic or muggle methods."

"Did I do this to you?" Potter shouted loudly, and I felt an ache in my mind. The bond took his reaction as my having displeased him, and I shuddered at his tone. Why am I afraid of Potter? I actually shuddered. Where did that come from? I am Severus Snape, I did not cower before the Dark Lord, nor would I cower before this prat. Potter eyed me curiously, as he too noticed my reaction. This bond is the death of me! He firmly informed me, "Severus, we will speak of this tomorrow. You will help me find a more humane method to punish you, because I consider that abuse. I had no idea the little stick would cause those welts, and it feels like you betrayed my trust. This will not happen again, do you understand?"

My head buzzed ominously with Potter's words, and I feared having earned another punishment. Fortunately, the bond accepted his scolding. We both smiled as we felt the tingling sensation vaporize, and cheekily I mentioned, "Maybe you just need to yell at me now and then."

Potter chuckled at my suggestion and admitted, "If this past month is any indication, I would never speak civilly to you again. Severus, we need to work together. I do not feel it is my place to punish you, and I know you think that too. There are many times you wanted to string me up over the years, but you are not a physical man. You scare the living crap out of us, and make us believe you could easily snap our necks. The truth is, I have given you too many opportunities that you never took. I know you, Severus. I am not my father, and I do not enjoy watching you suffer. Please believe me when I say this. We need to find another way. Speak with Dumbledore's portrait, or McGonagall, and maybe they can help you come up with a better method. If you don't, then I will talk with Molly Weasley and get her advice."

Merlin, I can see him doing that. Sadly, I had little choice but to admit the truth, "Master, I know of no other way." The room fell into silence before I added, "I will speak with McGonagall, as she is already well aware of the situation."

Potter nodded his head in agreement and said, "Sleep well Severus, I'll see you at breakfast." I bowed from my awkward position and watched him leave. The bond once more allowed me to rise, and I pulled myself into a standing position. I changed into my bedclothes after Potter left, and curled up with an old potions book. I sought information on countering dark magic, and I hoped to nullify the effects of this bond. It was my intention to share whatever discovery I made with the elves, and they could do with it what they chose.

* * *

**Breakfast**

The morning came too early, but I managed to drag myself out of bed and into the shower. A few flicks of the wand saw me dried off and fully dressed. I had little time to waste, as I did not wish to arrive late for breakfast. I waited for Potter outside the Great Hall, and he graciously accepted my bow.

Potter glanced at me and said, "You may stand, Severus." He motioned to the floor, and I watched as he curled his toes up and lifted the front part of his right foot. He glanced at me and offered, "Severus, this is my signal for you to rise from a bow. Do you think the bond will accept that, instead of my having to verbalize it?"

What an intriguing idea, and I thought it well worth the effort to find out. I offered him another respectful bow, and watched as he signaled me. The bond made no complaint as I rose. Potter earned a respectful tip of my head, as I greatly appreciated this signal over his having to verbalize it. Those who did not know us would never realize what transpired. We moved our separate ways in the Great Hall, and I went to take my seat beside McGonagall. My chair was at her left, but nobody was on her right. She intended on having Potter teach next year, and I assumed she reserved that place for him. He and I would have the two most honored spots at the head table, one on either side of the Headmistress.

McGonagall smiled brightly at my arrival, and I noticed the relieved look in her eyes. How much did this woman know? Curiously, I turned to her and enquired, "Headmistress, do you know of an elf named Zincky?" I pulled out my chair, and there was only the slightest bit of hesitation as I sat down. The pain was immense, but I masked it as I do all my emotions. Anger and bitterness are the most effective masks I know.

McGonagall offered me a sympathetic smile as she admitted, "I know Zincky well." I lost my appetite at hearing those words, but I kept my eye on Potter. The boy started eating, but I no longer desired any food. I glanced at the Headmistress and noticed her fond look in my direction, "Zincky often advised Dumbledore, and she is a very wise elf. Professor Snape, she speaks to me at times, but I am not the one she confides in. The person who gains her trust is very fortunate. How do you know her?"

Curiously, I glanced at the Headmistress, and she seemed eager to hear what I had to say. Minerva always defended me against others. That was until I killed Dumbledore, but I cannot fault her for that. The bond made me vulnerable, and I needed strong people more than ever. I did not know how to make friends, as it was easier to chase people away before they could hurt me. Lily was the only person I allowed to see the real me. The bond forces me to do this with Potter, and now I realized I had to let McGonagall in as well. I hated this bond more than anything, and it truly made me feel vulnerable. Glancing at her I admitted, "Zincky helped me to better understand the bond. She provided me with information, and guidance."

Minerva smiled brightly at my admittance, "Severus, it would please me to hear what you two talk about." She studied me with her gaze and then lowered her voice as she stated, "I feared for you last night. I saw Potter go to Hogsmeade with his friends, and I thought he forgot about our earlier conversation. Severus, I feared losing you to the bond's punishment. You have no idea how relieved I was to see you this morning."

McGonagall's bright smile turned to shock as I offered her a small smile. She quickly shook it off, and seemed genuinely pleased with my response. This unnerved me, and I was no longer sure if I could go through with it. The food on my plate turned cold, and I noticed as house elves hauled it away. I sat in silence, and attempted to form the words for what I wished to say. A flash of pink caught my eye, and I noticed Zincky whispering something to Potter. Turning to McGonagall I mentioned, "Zincky is with Mr. Potter." The house elf vanished shortly after Minerva noticed her, and it was no surprise to see Potter headed this way. A light groan escaped as I noticed his expression, and then I realized McGonagall had heard me. That elf needs to keep her nose out of my business.

Zincky appeared by me and whispered, "Trust her." I glanced at McGonagall, and noticed the elf wink at me before she vanished.

The bond urged me to rise at Potter's arrival, and I bowed respectfully to him. He motioned for me to return to the chair, and I suddenly begrudged having left it. The pain intensified as I sat, and it took a moment to mask it. Potter glanced at the head table and requested, "Headmistress, may I approach from behind. I wish to speak with Severus." Immediately she motioned him forward, and in less than a minute, I had him leaning over my chair and speaking quietly. "Severus, we both know what Zincky just told me. Would you like to talk about it?" I glanced between the boy and Minerva, and slowly shook my head. Quietly he responded, "Have something to eat. We have a big day ahead of us." I nodded my head obediently to him, and now I had no choice but to eat something.

McGonagall watched him curiously, as Potter returned to his seat. She offered me a fond smile as she said, "The elf cares about you." That statement caused me to pause for a moment, as I had to consider it. Slowly I realized the accuracy of her words, and I offered the woman a nod of my head.

With my wand held out, I turned to the Headmistress and asked, "Would you mind if I cast 'Silencio' on us?" She welcomed the idea, and I set about casting the shield to make sure nothing we said was heard by others. I kept my head lowered so none could see my mouth as I spoke. "Zincky is an elderly elf, and she was born when elves were free. She was not a house elf, until later in life. The elves moved in with the wizards for protection from their mortal enemy. A dark wizard created the curse that bound the elves, but they in turn destroyed all knowledge of the spell. The house elves destroyed Voldemort's copy of the spell last night, and I watched as they did it. I suspect they have protected us for generations from dark wizards, and the magic they create." With a deep breath I admitted, "She told me more about my bond."

McGonagall looked fascinated by the information I provided her, and she stared openly at me waiting to hear the rest. Her desire unnerved me, but I decided to continue. "My bond cannot break, but it can kill me. It sounds like a magical entity, and you know it creates rules. Potter and I are both subject to them, because I can die if my master refuses to adhere. I earned a severe punishment last night, and Zincky warned me to ask Potter for help. I would rather take the bond's punishment, than to ask him for help. However, Zincky refused to give me that choice. She told Potter, because I would not survive." My throat filled with saliva, and I found myself having to swallow.

Minerva urged me to continue, and the worry in her eyes assured me of her sincerity. I did not fear ridicule from this woman. Dumbledore and I were close, but he never truly listened. He always had his plans for the greater good, and any inconveniences were left up to me to deal with on my own. He offered little help other than to enforce his belief that I needed to see it through. Minerva was different, but how much could I tell her? Then again, Potter ordered me to talk to her. I glanced wearily in her direction, as she patiently waited for me. My voice became even quieter as I mentioned, "The bond controls my ability to heal. When my Master punishes me, the bond determines when I have suffered enough. It allows no improvement over time, but when my punishment is over it will instantly heal me. Potions and spells are ineffective."

My face flushed brightly as Minerva pulled out her wand. Quietly I pleaded with her to put it away, but she insisted and cast a diagnostic spell on me. The mortification was beyond what I could tolerate. I leaned forward on the table with my elbows, and held my head in my hands. Long strands of black hair covered my face, as I gazed at my empty plate. Merlin, I hated this bond! Long moments passed in silence. Minerva made no sound, and I did not know what to expect. Cautiously I peered at her through my hair, and noticed how fondly she glanced at me. Was she laughing? Suddenly I felt her arm around my upper back, and I stiffened reflexively. My breath sucked in, and I attempted to pull away.

Minerva continued to stare at me, but she removed her arm. This allowed me to breathe easier, and she glanced at me with concern. It made little sense to deny the obvious, so I spoke openly to her. "Potter is innocent when it comes to corporal punishment. I was the one who suggested this method, and it sickened him. He did not take it well, and that was before he realized it left marks. Headmistress, Potter wants me to create a more humane method. He told me to ask you for ideas." I flustered at admitting that, and I quickly explained, "I told him this was a child's punishment. It is nothing compared to the pain I have experienced, and I hardly notice it. Minerva, how can I get him to understand? I cannot live with him restricting my magic, as I have lost almost every freedom I ever knew."

McGonagall smiled at me as she admitted, "I agree with you Severus, but it is also a very effective punishment for adults. Mr. Potter's generation grew up without experiencing it, and they have no idea what to expect. I can understand his insecurity."

"That is my belief," I stated nonchalantly. Suddenly, I found McGonagall opening up to me in a way she never had. Maybe she felt it was something she owed me, after having heard my confession. I nibbled at candied donuts while she spoke, and I found it fascinating when she talked of her fears.

Eventually our discussion ended, as McGonagall needed to hand out the daily tasks. She held off assigning our team, until the end. Minerva approached us and mentioned, "I need to send a group to Diagon Alley to pick up supplies. Professor Snape, you know our special requirements, and this is why I ask your team." I nodded my head in understanding, and we continued to listen as she explained. "The task should only take a couple of hours, so feel free to run your personal errands while you guys are there. Please stick together, as you four are primary targets for death eaters. Together they will not touch you."

Peachy, babysitting a group of teens on a shopping excursion.


	6. Diagon Alley

**Disclaimer: **J.K. Rowling owns all public characters, and the world of Harry Potter. There is no intention to violate copyright.

* * *

**Diagon Alley**

The bond chose to end my punishment shortly after speaking with McGonagall, and that made me curious. The timing was too exact. Did it refuse to heal me, because of my deceit with Potter? The bond showed displeasure when he discovered my injuries, and he ordered me to speak with McGonagall. It chose to heal me after I completed his task. That was too coincidental, and I would have to remember that in the future. I am not so naive to assume this was a unique situation.

The trip into Diagon Alley was exasperating, as the three teens talked endlessly about whatever drivel filtered through their minds. A bloody wonder we completed our regular construction tasks with their constant chatter. McGonagall had the wards on high alert, due to recent death eater activities, so we needed to floo from Hogsmeade. The youths were especially exuberant while we walked, and it took every ounce of control I had not to snap their scrawny little necks. I resolved to end the unnecessary chatter, as I enquired of Potter, "Have you purchased the extra cauldrons required for your N.E.W.T. level potions class?" I fought with the bond, but eventually lost as I reluctantly added, "Master."

Potter shrugged his shoulders at me as he admitted, "I won't need them." I stared at him curiously, and waited to hear his reasoning. He snorted incredulously at me and accusingly stated, "My grades are not good enough to get into your N.E.W.T. class. You made that perfectly clear. They met Slughorn's standards, but not yours."

A slow nod of my head was my response to the youth's accusation. Granger stared at me in disbelief, but she surprisingly did not interrupt. I glanced at her before explaining, "Granger already earned her spot in my class, and the bond will not let me refuse you." Ron glanced enviously at Potter while I fought with having to say that dreaded word. "Master, the bond insists that I help you succeed. I feel three tutoring sessions a week would suffice, if it is your wish."

Granger snorted at Potter as she stated, "Harry, how can you take advantage of Professor Snape like that? The bond forced him to make that offer. You need to do the right thing and say no." Despite the girl's correct assumption, I still found her rather annoying.

Weasley wrapped his arm around Granger's shoulder, and stole a kiss. She laughed at his forwardness, but gently pushed him away as we continued along our walk. His lips curled into a mischievous grin when he glanced at Potter, and then his eyes focussed on Granger as he commented for her benefit, "Harry, why bother with the tutoring. Just order Professor Snape to give you a good grade."

Her reaction actually amused me, as she spun around to face her boyfriend. She glared daggers into his eyes and accusingly stated, "Ron, how can you say that? That is the worst thing Harry could do! It is cheating, and it is not right! Honestly, Ron, I don't know what goes on in that head of yours."

Potter and Weasley glanced at one another and broke into laughter while Granger stormed ahead. Apparently, she realized the joke was on her. Potter glanced at me and said, "I appreciate the offer, Severus. The extra tutoring sessions will help."

Granger seemed more at ease with Potter taking extra lessons, after having heard Weasley state the alternative. She did not speak with the boys, and focused on walking in silence. It was truly a blessing. Dread filled my mind, because I realized the need to make the same offer to Weasley. He and Potter worked well together, as if sharing one poorly equipped brain between them. The very notion sickened me, but I had little choice. In a cold tone, I asked of Weasley, "Would it interest you to accept the same offer?"

"Would it ever," Ron stated enthusiastically. He grinned boldly at Granger and stated, "I'm taking the class too!" The loud humph that met his greeting caused the boys to laugh, but I suspected her anger was little more than an act.

We stopped outside of Hogsmeade, and carefully adjusted our clothes. Our celebrity status could cause problems, so we opted to pull up the hoods of our cloaks. It was not much of a disguise, but it would do if we did not delay. From there we used the floo network to The Leaky Cauldron. I tapped my wand against the wall, and we entered into Diagon Alley. The first store to our left was the Cauldron shop, and the enthusiasm of the youths surprised me. Did they truly wish to take my class?

An item caught my attention, as I had not seen such a cauldron before. It was a slow brewer, and it would work for some of the more delicate brews. Using it required precise knowledge of the potion, as you placed the full magical charge into the cauldron. It would then slowly release the energy into the potion over the specified period. It also had a list of spells to cast on the stirring rods. Those I already knew, but this pot held my interest. A quick glance at the youths informed me they found the needed items, so I decided to claim this pot as mine. I picked one up and walked to the counter. The cashier grinned boldly at me and stated, "Professor Snape, you will love that cauldron. We have it in two other sizes, but they are larger and we kept them in the back. Did you wish to look at those?"

Despite the temptation, I offered the man a shake of my head and mentioned, "This one will do nicely for what I have in mind." An ache in my head alerted me to a possible situation. I knew not to ignore it, but I hoped it would go away. The cashier rang up the purchase and asked for my money, and that was when the bond made itself strongly felt. The ache became a throbbing pain, but it was not crippling. I did not relish asking Potter's permission, but I could not tell the shopkeeper. Instead, I scowled at the cauldron and stated, "I changed my mind."

The older male nodded his head, as I assumed it was normal for people to cancel their purchases. He offered me a friendly smile and stated, "We have plenty of cauldrons, so do not worry. That is a favorite item, and we keep them well stocked. It was good to see you Professor Snape, and I look forward to your return." I offered the man a polite nod of my head, and glanced over my shoulder at the youths. They stood around a small display of cauldrons, and dithered over the features. They did not look ready to leave, and I had no wish to stay. I decided to wait outside, and left without a word.

A quick glance through the window informed me that they still dithered, so I closed my eyes and waited by the door. Suddenly I felt rough hands clutch me, and then someone kicked me hard in the side. A flash of golden hair alerted me to the hooded man's identity, but two others joined him as they roughly grasped me. Malfoy kicked me hard in the stomach, and I curled into a tight ball, as the agony was too much. The three picked me up and carried me swiftly. I was too angered to call for help, and I attempted to fight my captors.

The bond told Potter of my agitation, and moments later, I heard his voice as he angrily demanded, "Let him GO!" The golden trio held their wands out, as they charged toward us. Unfortunately, none of them could cast, because the streets were too crowded. The former death eaters had a good head start, and they attempted to make a run for Knockturn Alley.

Lucius Malfoy sneered at me, "I am not yet done with you Severus Snape. Oh, you will pay. Of that, you have my promise." They threw me hard to the ground after he uttered his threat, and then he cast, "Crucio!" People huddled in fear, and shops closed as they tried to save themselves. Thankfully, they had a child to protect them, as Potter and his friends arrived. Malfoy dashed down Knockturn Alley. My body continued to vibrate after the Crucio, but this lasted for only a minute.

Granger was the first to speak, as she loudly gasped, "Professor Snape!" Without hesitation, she cast diagnostic magic, and I was thankful for the bond having earlier healed me. Those injuries were something I never wished to explain.

Irritably I spat at her, "Miss Granger, it is rude to cast detection or diagnostic spells without first attaining the person's consent. There is no need to concern yourself, and you would have known this had you bothered to ask." Gruffly I stood, and swept at the dust on my robes. Oddly, I could no longer see Potter.

There was no reason to concern myself, as he stood directly behind me. Potter quietly whispered, "Severus, McGonagall told us to stay together." I pivoted on the heel of my boot, and gasped in shock as I fell forward. The Cruciatus Curse weakened me, but it would soon pass. Potter reflexively reached out and kept me from falling. In a gruff voice he quietly whispered, "You chose not to obey her. Consider it now an order from me. You will stay with us."

The ache in my head enforced Potter's command. I stood to my full height, and angrily dusted off my robes while scowling at those nearby. Potter received a slight nod to show my compliance. Unfortunately, the bond demanded more. Quietly I whispered, "Yes, Master." It was my hope that none heard Potter's scolding, or noticed my submission.

Weasley motioned to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. "Professor Snape, is it true what they say about chocolate curing everything?" Granger scoffed at his suggestion, but that did not stop Weasley. He offered an impish grin and admitted, "I don't know about you guys, but I'm famished. Anyone else want ice-cream?" I glanced at the boy, but said nothing in reply.

We walked into the ice-cream shop, and found a nice secluded bench toward the back. The youths ordered their treats, but I did not. Instead, I sat and glared at those who dared to look at me. Potter stared at me curiously, and cast 'Silencio.' The youths had many questions, and this was likely the time to answer. My back pushed firmly against the bench, as I sat at my full height. Potter's eyes filled with concern as he gazed at me and asked, "Why did you leave the store?"

An annoyed portrait attempted to hear our conversation, but I knew the spell kept her out. With a glance at Potter I nonchalantly replied, "I needed fresh air." The light buzzing sensation we both felt informed him otherwise.

Potter rolled his eyes and stated, "Severus, you can't lie to me."

Granger stared at Potter, and glanced curiously at me. In a hushed voice she asked, "I understand that the bond communicates with you two, but it tells Harry when you lie?" We both nodded our heads, and she looked mystified. "Harry felt your fright and pain through the bond. That was how we knew you were in danger. What else does it communicate?"

"More information than I care to think about," I spat in response to Granger. I briefly dipped my head in a submissive gesture to Potter, "Master, I apologize for my deception. My reasoning for leaving the store both angered and embarrassed me."

Weasley shoved a giant spoon filled with chocolate ice cream into his mouth. It looked delicious, and I heard my stomach rumble in protest. The youth shocked me by using a napkin to wipe his lips, rather than the sleeve of his shirt. I suspected Granger had something to do with that. He pointed the spoon at me and asked, "I don't get it Professor Snape. What embarrassed you, and who were you angry at?"

This bond gets even better. With a stiffened posture, I glared at Weasley for his impertinent question, and I refused to answer. "How is that a concern of yours? Do you make it a habit to question your Instructors?"

Potter studied me with his gaze. Everyone sat in silence, until he repeated his question, "Severus, why did you leave the store?"

I breathed in deeply, and boldly stared at him. None watching would ever assume me anything but dominant. Those inside our bubble of silence knew otherwise, as I answered, "Master, the bond did not allow me to buy a cauldron without your permission."

Granger and Weasley shared shocked expressions with one another, and then stared dumbly at me. Potter glanced at his sundae, and then at me as he asked, "Is that why you refused to order ice-cream?" I answered with a slow nod of my head, and he surprised me by asking, "What would you like, Severus?" I glanced at Weasley's chocolate feast extravaganza with the brownies, chocolate ice cream, whipping cream, hot fudge sauce, walnuts, and cherries. Potter ordered one for me.

Weasley stared at me as he gasped out, "Professor Snape, you are going to love it. This is the best sundae, and nobody makes it like they do." Granger shook her head in disbelief, and went back to her pineapple treat.

With a glance at Potter I quietly mentioned, "Thanks is in order, I suppose...Master" He smiled at me, and I began to eat the chocolate delight. We ate in silence, and I found that rather pleasing, as I really did not wish to discuss the details of my enslavement. The others may find fascination with each new discovery, but they are horrifying to me. I glanced up at Potter and asked, "Master, may I use the coin I carry to make purchases?" He immediately agreed with my request, so I thought to test it. I rose from the table and picked up some candy, and the bond gave me no issues when I paid for it. When I returned to the table I asked, "Would you mind going back to that store so I can buy the slow brew cauldron?" We agreed to pick it up on our way out.

Gringotts was our next stop, as both Potter and I needed to withdraw some money. They called on Potter, and a minute later, I went to my wicket. I pulled the key from my pocket, and handed it to the goblin.

"Name," the goblin abruptly asked.

"Severus Snape," I stated, and watched as the goblin pulled my file.

The goblin stared hard at me, and glanced at my key. He compared the numbers, and then said with a slow shake of his head, "This is not yours."

Dark eyes glared coldly at the goblin, as his incompetency annoyed me, "Perhaps, you should check your files. I had this vault since I was a child."

The goblin shook his head at me as he stated, "There is no mistake, Professor Severus Snape. We know who you are. Goblin magic is very old." He motioned to a mark on the file, and explained it to me, "This vault and all its contents transferred to Harry Potter on May, 02, 1998. If you want to get access to the vault, then you must talk to Him." At first, I wished to blame Shacklebolt, but then I realized Voldemort cast the bond on me that night. The goblin paused for a moment as he examined my file. His brows shot up while he exclaimed, "This I have never seen before. It is not possible, but our magic has never been wrong. It says you are the property of Harry Potter. Do wizards now have human slaves? My glare did not dissuade him, as he shrugged his shoulders and mentioned, "It matters not. Goblin magic is old, and it knows the truth. This is why Gringotts is the safest place for money. Goblin magic protects it."

The ministry was not yet involved when the transfer took place. Is it possible for the goblin magic to have detected the bond, and then made the changes automatically? That insufferable know-it-all's research proved correct, as the bond did strip me of everything I owned. We thought my accepting pay from Hogwarts proved otherwise, but now I realize that is not so. My professor's pay goes directly to my vault, so it was an error to think the bond allowed me to gain the income from my employment. The money was going to Potter. I have nothing!

My inner rage escaped. The fury and anger I held over my situation released at once in a destructive tidal wave of unwise decisions. I leaned over the desk and aggressively grabbed the goblin by the collar of his shirt. My eyes bore into him as I shouted, "Take...Me...To...My...Vault,...Now!" The goblin swung his little arms at me, and I felt others heading my way. I angrily shoved at the goblin, and turned to leave when I noticed Potter. I advanced on him with my wand held out, "I suppose you find this amusing, do you? You have now taken absolutely everything from me! You own me! You own my money, and everything I thought was mine!" My fury blinded me, as I reached for Potter's collar and viciously grabbed his shirt. The mistake was mine. A look of terror crossed Potter's face, but I suspected he was afraid for me. An intense jolt of pain sizzled through my brain, and I lost awareness.

It was impossible for me to know how long I remained unconscious. I was lying down, and there was a mattress below me. I could feel the blankets, and smell the odor of healing salves. Sounds of movement came from every direction, and I could tell there were many others. Excessive brightness greeted my eyes, and I quickly closed them. My arm went to my head to offer some shade, as I slowly attempted to adjust to the light. The Hogwarts infirmary slowly came into focus, and I noticed half the beds were still in use. How long was I out?

Pressing my elbows into the mattress allowed me to rise slowly into a seated position. It was then that I noticed the hospital gown, and I realized the back was likely revealing. With some effort I managed to swing my legs over the side of the bed, but I stopped as I heard the scolding voice of Madam Pomfrey, "Professor Snape, do not get out of that bed!" Blast, that woman has eyes in the back of her head. I swear she places wards on the beds to know our every movement. She hastily arrived, and motioned for me to lie down.

A loud groan was my response to her pampering of me, as I hated being in the infirmary. I could look after myself, and I did not need anyone to help me. Impatiently I snapped at the woman and stated, "Poppy, I am fine. There is no reason for me to stay here." I stiffened as she clicked her tongue at me, and I sat up all the straighter. This was inane, and I did not intend to stay any longer. I scooted to the edge of the cot, and was about to push myself up when I felt Poppy's hand on my chest.

In a firm voice, Madam Pomfrey ordered, "Professor Snape, you are not to leave the bed." My eyebrows climbed my forehead in surprise, as I stared defiantly at the woman. A loud grunt was my answer to her command, and I opted to ignore it as I once more attempted to rise from the bed. She huffed at me, and cast a binding spell that prevented my movement. The woman displayed her characteristic patience as she said, "You are never an easy patient. Severus, why do you always insist on making this more difficult?

The binding prevented me from struggling, as she molded me into place. In moments she had me lying back on the bed and the covers pulled up to my chest. My voice was agitated as I spate, "Poppy, I am well enough to leave this place. Why must you hold me prisoner?" She rolled her eyes at my question, so I continued, "Perhaps, this is revenge." The curve of her lips indicated she found amusement with my accusation. This did not dissuade me, as I glared at her and demanded, "Poppy, you cannot hold me against my will, release me this instant."

Madame Pomfrey glanced at the others who now focused their attention in our direction, and I watched her cast, 'Silencio.' That was somewhat unexpected, but appreciated at the same time. I welcomed the privacy. She turned her back to the others and politely informed me, "Professor Snape, your guardian is well aware that you are here, and I have it on his authority that you will stay until I feel you are healthy enough to leave. You have been unconscious for nearly a month, and you are not getting out of that bed until I give you permission. Do you understand?"

A loud groan accompanied my accusation, "Do you fancy revenge, for my leaving the infirmary against your advice?" Poppy, that is not how the guardianship works. It has no real power. I do not take kindly to the notion that you would use it to overrule my decisions. I am a fully capable and functioning adult. I am no child, and you will not treat me that way."

With a gentle pat to my chest, I heard the woman calmly utter, "Professor Snape, I have always respected you, but you are one of my worst patients." I rolled my eyes at her accusation, because I knew it was true. She smirked at me and continued, "It is not a sign of weakness to have others care for you, and this is what I intend to do." Her voice softened as she said, "Many people came to visit you."

Bound to a bed in a state of utter helplessness did nothing for my mood, as I grumpily responded, "I see no reason for others to check in on me, as you can clearly see I am fine. I demand that you release me this instant! You have no right to keep me here, and I will not stay in this bed another minute!"

Madame Pomfrey shook her head softly at me, which annoyed me even more. The woman received a dark and penetrating glare. A motion at the side caught my eye, and I turned to notice Potter. Poppy waved her wand, and the spell vaporized. She then cast 'Silencio' again, but this time it included him. Potter smiled softly at me as he gently teased, "I could not hear your words, Severus, but I have my suspicions." The ache in my head promptly informed me to stop glaring at him, and I swiftly averted my gaze. Potter lightly sighed, and I heard him ask, "Is he in a body bind?"

"He most certainly is," said Madame Pomfrey without any hesitation. A glance at Potter informed me that he was both concerned, and slightly amused. It was not wise to look in his direction, so I glared instead at Poppy as she teasingly stated, "Don't you glare at me, Professor Snape. You know very well that Dumbledore himself experienced my body binds. If you refuse to stay in bed, then I will use binding magic to make sure that you do." I opened my mouth to argue, but she interjected saying, "No, my word is final. You are not to move from that bed. The nature of your injuries is unknown, and I need to run some tests."

My eyes squeezed shut, as I groaned at Poppy's statement. Potter's hand gently patted my shoulder as he spoke up, "Madame Pomfrey, please release his bind. I will watch him for you." Would she do it, I wonder? My gaze fell on her, and I noticed her contemplative stance as she stared at Potter. He glanced at me and ordered, "Severus, you are not to leave this bed without Madame Pomfrey's permission." That was not much better than the bind. The bond required some sort of response, so I nodded my head obediently. I must find a way to get around that detestable name. Poppy reluctantly agreed with Potter's request, and I felt the binds unwrap from my body. She then turned and walked toward the office. He watched her leave, and then whispered to me, "I thought she only did that with us students."

Potter's comment actually caused my lips to curl ever so slightly, and I grunted at him in response. "Surprising, is it not?"


	7. Adjustments

**Disclaimer: **J.K. Rowling owns all public characters, and the world of Harry Potter. There is no intention to violate copyright.

* * *

**Adjustments**

Madame Pomfrey passed a purple potion to me. Curiously, I sniffed at it, but it was not familiar. She smiled and answered my unasked question, "Professor Snape, I need you to quaff this diagnostic potion." Another sniff of the dubious concoction told me nothing more than what I learned before. Poppy rolled her eyes as she stated, "Severus, it is safe to drink. The potion takes an hour to work, and it will help me diagnose possible brain injury. It requires bed rest, so you must stay in bed for the next hour."

That was not what I wanted to hear, and I let her know through my complaint, "Poppy, that is entirely unnecessary. I assure you that my mind is in perfect health, as was my body. Madame Pomfrey, I would appreciate your releasing me. There is no reason for you to run further diagnostic tests." My clothes were in a basket, and I attempted to reach for them while we spoke.

A hand gently grasped my arm, and I knew it was the medical witch. Poppy lightly scolded, "Severus, I have not released you from the infirmary. You will take this potion, and stay in your bed." That is what she thinks. Madame Pomfrey softly explained, "Professor Snape, I must run these tests. Why do you have the aches in your head, and what is the source of your pain?"

With a jerk of my thumb, I pointed at Potter, "You should have asked." Potter smirked at my accusation, but the bond proved it had no sense of humor. A light tingling sensation formed in my head. With a soft groan I admitted, "Madame Pomfrey, it is the slave bond. There is nothing more to it, and it will continue until I discover a potion to nullify its effects."

Potter accepted the potion and mentioned, "Severus will return to his bed." I rolled my eyes at the youth, but I could not argue. His statement to Pomfrey was an order for me. Poppy smiled at him, and left to tend other patients. Potter cast 'Silencio.' He handed the potion to me, and I quaffed it before climbing back into bed. The prat leaned on the mattress and mentioned, "I don't understand why that joke offended the bond, but we need to take care of the tingling sensation." My eyes closed at his words, and I dreaded what he had to say. The youth smirked at me as he stated, "Severus, you will not get out of bed for one hour, or until Madame Pomfrey says otherwise."

Despite having gotten used to the tingling sensation, it still provided relief when it vanished. Potter earned my gratitude. I grinned at the youth and mentioned, "You should have been in Slytherin." He smirked, and the bond nagged at me with an ever-increasing ache in my head. Eventually I forced myself to say, "Master."

Potter groaned softly when he heard me struggle with that dreaded name. He placed a hand on my shoulder and stated, "Severus, eventually the bond is going to ignore the warning ache, and just add the punishing tingle." He glanced across the room before adding, "Besides, I hate the name more than you do."

My derisive snort came out before I could quell it, and fortunately, the bond allowed that slip. With a glance at him I stated, "I hardly see that as possible."

Potter smirked at me and gently accused, "You forget where I grew up." What did he mean? He stared at me for a moment before he explained, "Master is the proper title for young children. A boy gains the more adult title of Mister once he enters the world. People stopped calling me Master Potter nearly a decade ago. The word has the same definition in muggle England as it does here, but it is not the proper form of address. The bond is making you insult me. Hermione detests that it forces your submissiveness, but she finds the title hilarious. She teases me when you are not around."

My lips curled, and I lost it. My perfectly controlled demeanor fizzled into a fit of guffaws, and laughter. Tears streamed down my eyes, because suddenly everything seemed much easier. All this time I thought the smug prat was enjoying the title, and here I was calling him a toddler. I had not laughed like this in years, and my stomach protested from the sudden jarring movements. Potter placed his hands on my chest and cautioned, "Severus, calm down. Madame Pomfrey might make you stay another hour."

"Yes, Master Potter." I stated through my laughter. However, I had no wish to stay any longer than necessary, so I regained control and smirked at him. This tidbit of knowledge made acceptance of the bond a little easier. Unfortunately, the jarring motion from the laughter caused another sensation altogether. I still had half an hour to go, but I figured my bladder could wait. My pride would not let me ask Potter's permission to leave the bed, even if it was just to use the bathroom. There was little else to do, so I decided to close my eyes and lay back. My thoughts began to wander, as I reflected on my current situation.

Harry Potter is an enigma. Lily's friendship compelled me to protect him, which created strong paternalistic feelings that I had to suppress. They would betray me to the Dark Lord. Fortunately, the boy looked just like the one who tormented me in school. Harry Potter and the Golden Triangle harassed my Slytherins, and I knew that he was exactly like James. He was utterly despicable, and I would not allow him to do to my students what his father did to me. Draco was brave and stood up against the torment. The insufferable know-it-all goaded my Slytherins into competition, and then the three of them would cheat. I nearly caught them on several occasions, but McGonagall and Dumbledore came to their defense. Those two always protected Gryffindor students.

Unfortunately, this slave bond complicated matters. Potter tried to act reasonable and he had attempted to make it tolerable. The coming school term terrified me, because I had no idea what I could expect. Was he placating me so that I would trust him? He could torment me before my class, and I was helpless to retaliate. The bond would not allow me to complain of my treatment. These thoughts terrified me, and how would I protect Slytherin? Does the bond prevent my being the Head of House? Would Draco feel I betrayed him?

Potter's voice pulled me from my nightmarish thoughts, and I opened my eyes to see Madame Pomfrey. She smiled at me and cheerfully stated, "It was easier to run the diagnostic tests while you slept." A light blush crept across my cheeks, as I could not deny those words. She gently patted my shoulder and mentioned, "Professor Snape, you are in excellent health. You now have my permission to leave the infirmary."

I eagerly sat up, and intended to get out before she changed her mind. However, I had a quick stop to make before I left. Potter had my clothes laid out for me when I returned, and he assisted with the closing of the curtain to give me a bit of privacy. He walked out, and I grabbed my wand. I flicked it, and nothing happened. I attempted another spell, and groaned softly. Obviously, I had to ask Potter about my magic, but I did not wish to do that here. I dressed muggle style, and wasted no time in leaving the infirmary.

Potter walked with me toward the dungeons, but he stopped to cast a patronus. I did not question it, until McGonagall's cat appeared. Potter's next words did not surprise me, "McGonagall wishes to speak with us. Severus, a lot happened while you were unconscious. We need to talk about our future sometime, but this meeting is with Dumbledore's portrait and McGonagall"

We turned down the proper hallway and walked toward the Headmistress's office. My left brow shot up curiously, as I enquired, "Do you know what the meeting is about, Master Potter?"

Potter rolled his eyes at me and stated, "You are having too much fun with that title." A smug grin was my reply, and he offered me a smirk before answering my question, "I have something we need to speak with them about. However, I did not call this meeting. They never told me what they wanted."

We stopped at the portal, and I heard Potter call out 'lemon drops.' McGonagall would have to change that password when school started, but it was a nice memorial for Dumbledore. The door opened, and I muttered quietly, "Does it make you queasy to receive a summons, and have no idea why?" His eyes widened at my comment, earning him a scoff as I mentioned, "Your innocence is astounding, Master Potter."

The gargoyle moved out of our way, and we arrived at the top landing. McGonagall's voice filtered through the door as she called for us to enter. She smiled brightly and held her arms out saying, "Severus, welcome back." I nodded my head respectfully at her, and she motioned for us to take a seat.

Dumbledore's portrait was at the side of the desk, so we could all see him. He smiled at both of us before he mentioned, "You two succeeded where many have failed. I am very proud of you. The spell I heard of is a curious thing, and I find it amazing. Severus, my boy, is it true that you are in perfect health?" I answered his question with a nod of my head, but why did he have to call me that with Harry listening?

McGonagall folded her arms on the surface of her desk. She glanced at me, and then Potter before she said, "Professor Snape, I understand you caused a scene at Gringotts. Please explain yourself." Minerva wasted no time getting to the main topic. Dumbledore looked rather curious, as he too wished to hear my response.

Cold dark eyes glared at McGonagall as I stated, "Headmistress, how is that any business of Hogwarts?" My eyes found Potter, who stared at me in disbelief. The bond may force me to answer his questions, but I still deserved the respect of a Hogwarts teacher. Their scolding me before a student was something I did not appreciate.

Potter sat back quietly, as if he suddenly felt awkward. Good, I hoped he did. Dumbledore spoke, "Severus, my boy. There is no reason for hostility." My glare did not rattle him. He smacked his lips, popped in a lemon drop, and continued, "This concerns us. It is not like you, Severus, to lose control of your emotions. You have always guarded them, and you seldom showed them to anyone. Harry told us of the cauldron, but something happened at Gringotts."

Was it possible that Potter truly had no idea why I felt angered? A glance at the youth showed he also wanted the answers. With a deep sigh I stated, "The goblin magic detected my bond, and immediately transferred my vault into Master Potter's name. Gringotts no longer considered me a person, as I am his property."

The loud sucking of air told me this was news to McGonagall, and a glance at Harry informed me that he had not realized the reason for my outburst. His eyes were wide, and he stared at me curiously. My elbows dug into the arms of the chair, as I shamefully held my head in my hands. It was humiliating, despite my not having caused any of it. Potter overcame his uneasiness and asked, "Severus, we should empty your vault and bring the contents to Hogwarts. Maybe Headmistress McGonagall can help you find more storage space." The boy was so innocent. How much money does he think I have?

McGonagall leaned forward on the desk and stared at me before she stated, "Professor Snape, I should leave that for you and Potter to sort, but I suspect he lacks the experience to understand the needs of an adult. The bond might not let you tell him, so I offer to help with this if you two wish. However, that was not why I asked you here." She glanced at Potter and stated, "I trust you will not leave him penniless." He shook his head, as he did not intend to do that. Would he let me have my income, or did he plan to steal it and make me live on scraps? Do I really want to know? Minerva's expression hardened as she turned her attention to me. Merlin, I expected this, but not with Potter to witness. She gazed at me and scolded, "Professor Snape, your outburst at the bank was entirely unacceptable, and yes it is the business of Hogwarts." She motioned to a stack of parchment on her desk, and explained, "I received eight owls already from concerned parents about how my professors conduct themselves."

Potter stared at me with a dumbfounded expression, and then glanced at McGonagall. I sat up straight, and pushed my back into the chair as I took on an agitated posture. Dark eyes narrowed at the woman as I sneered, "Perhaps I should grovel on the ground, and kneel at your feet. It appears you already decided my enslavement curse demeans me to a lower standing. Would you question other instructors with student witnesses, I wonder?"

To his credit, Potter said nothing. He issued no orders, nor did he wish to interfere in any way. It was my hope that he continued to do that, because I dreaded the bond's reaction if he threw himself in the path of my anger. My comments did not frazzle McGonagall, and I suspected Dumbledore had something to do with it. He glanced at me and stated, "Severus that was an unfair statement. Minerva had no choice, but to call Harry Potter." My eyes hardened on the portrait as he requested, "Harry, would you please step out for a few minutes. We will send for you."

Potter eagerly agreed with the former headmaster, and rushed out of the office. It was little comfort however, as he already heard more than I wished. McGonagall waited for his exit, and then continued, "Professor Snape, your conduct was unbecoming of a Hogwarts instructor. You attacked a goblin, and then witnesses saw you assault a student." She handed me parchment, a quill, and ink. Her next words were unnecessary, as I have been through this step many times in the past. She instructed, "We need your statement from that event. Severus, I am not disciplining you, but I do need to explain to the parents. It was not my intention to humiliate, and I apologize for having offended you with calling in Mr. Potter. We believed the bond required it."

Potter now had little reason to doubt my earlier statement. It was pleasing to hear that McGonagall did not intend to process a formal disciplinary complaint. My statement read as follows, "Three Death Eaters attacked me shortly before I entered Gringotts. They cast the Cruciatus on me, and I felt unwell. While speaking with the goblin I began feeling dizzy, and I attempted to express urgency. The goblin failed to understand, but there was no time. I had to warn Harry Potter. My world shifted, and suddenly I found myself back with Voldemort. I yelled angrily at him, and I grasped his collar tightly before I slipped into unconsciousness."

This I showed to McGonagall, and the woman actually chuckled as she read it aloud. Speaking to Dumbledore she admitted, "Albus, you did not exaggerate, as it seems our Professor Snape has another very useful talent." Dumbledore gave a hearty laugh, and they both smiled at me. Minerva admitted, "This will do nicely Severus, as you included all the relevant details. The death eater attack was in the newspapers, and you were unconscious for a month. Nobody will question you. Please sign it, and then we can get rid of this mess."

Minerva knew the truth of my statement, but like Dumbledore, she wished to clean up the trivial mess and focus on matters that were more important. It was my suspicion that McGonagall would use this talent much less, than he did. I attempted to sign the parchment, but the warning ache in my head told me of the bond's disapproval. The quill slowly dripped ink, before I placed it back on the desk.

Dumbledore clasped his hands as he enquired, "Does this mean the bond refused to allow your signature?" I silently nodded my head, and heard McGonagall cast her patronus for Potter. The bond forced me to stand at his entrance, and bow. He made the foot gesture allowing me to rise. Dumbledore glanced at the youth and explained, "You see Harry, this bond has created a delicate situation for you and Severus. We feared this would result." He paused, and stared hard at the boy before he continued to speak, "I trust you Harry. I know you will do right by Severus."

Potter stared at Dumbledore and asked, "Headmaster, I don't get it. What do you mean?" He glanced at me and asked, "I don't know what everyone expects me to do. This doesn't make any sense."

McGonagall spoke up as she said, "Mr. Potter, I will explain this to you in muggle terms. Hogwarts views Severus as our employee, and we wished it the same as before. However, that is not how your bond sees it. The bond feels you signed the contract with Hogwarts, and that Severus is working for you. If we are not pleased, then we must discuss it with you." She pushed the statement to Harry and mentioned, "The bond refused to allow Severus to sign the statement. You knew the situation, but the bond insisted on your presence."

"Oh," said Potter as he stared at the desk. He glanced at me, and then at the parchment. He chuckled at my statement, and then signed it. At least he knows what to tell people if asked. He passed it to me, and the bond allowed my signature.

I sat in stunned silence. It was a difficult concept to accept. Will the bond force Potter's presence when a student complains about me? Will he have to read the many owls I receive from angered parents? Suddenly, I felt like a child. My students will ridicule me. Merlin, why do I even bother? It was too much, and I felt overwhelmed. Quietly, I stated, "I want to quit." The ache in my head caused me to rephrase my last statement as I turned to Potter, "Master Potter, I detest my existence, and my life is in your control. Please do not subject me to this constant ridicule and public humiliation. I am at your mercy. Master, please let me serve you in private." My gaze fell to the floor, and I could not look at anyone. The portraits on the wall stopped their chatter, and I assumed they all stared at me.

Dumbledore was the first to speak. He spoke with a firm voice of command as he stated, "Harry, don't you dare let Severus quit. That is the worst thing you could do." My jaw clenched, but I did not look up. How dare Dumbledore interfere, but then again, when did he ever not?

McGonagall spoke emphatically to Harry as she stated, "I agree with Dumbledore. Severus, you must continue. It is for your own good, because you will learn how to adapt to this bond. Mr. Potter will do what he can to make it easier for you, but locking yourself away is little better than death. You deserve to live a full and active life."

Frustration, anger, fear, and maybe a bit of self-pity were running at excessive levels. My knuckles turned white, as I squeezed the arms of the chair. My breathing became rapid, and I was working myself into a rage. Then I heard Potter, "That is enough. This man is suffering, and you act as if he received an unwanted ice-cream flavour. I realize this conversation is not yet over, but I refuse to subject him to anything further. Severus and I need to talk, and sort things out. Then we can continue this discussion." I welcomed Potter's words, and then he added, "Severus, you may leave the office. We need to discuss finances, and other things you need. Please go to your quarters. I will join you shortly."

Through gritted teeth, I replied, "Yes, Master." However, Potter gave me the excuse I needed, and I did not wait to hear if the others objected to my leaving this meeting. I stormed from the office, and did not stop until I reached my quarters. "Venom" I sneered maliciously at the portrait and the door swung open without a word. I entered my suite, and angrily kicked the chair across the room. It crashed against the stone wall, and broke into bits. I grabbed a few potions, and flung them across the room. It was satisfying to see them smash, and splatter their contents over the wall. A multi-coloured painting evolved from the many brews, and I belatedly wondered what would happen from mixing them.

My curiosity helped to lessen my anger, as I studied the mixture and attempted to analyze in my mind the many possible outcomes that could result. Unfortunately, they would likely neutralize each other and form a rather boring concoction. I smirked at the result, and took out my wand to clean the mess. I flicked it, and nothing happened. Merlin, I forgot! A quick glance told me that I had broken glass lining the one wall, splattered potions across the floor, wall, and roof. There was a smashed chair, and various other items. It was then I heard Potter's voice. If only I had my magic! The youth entered, and I felt my cheeks redden as I bowed to him. His foot signaled permission for me to stand. Potter chuckled, "Good thing you didn't do this to McGonagall's office."

My cheeks actually flushed more at his words. I ran a hand through my hair and explained, "I did not mean for anyone to see this mess. My magic did not work when I attempted to clean."

Potter nodded his head as he mentioned, "Yes, I nearly forgot about that. The tingling sensation was wild. Severus, do not attack me again. That was the worst buzz I ever felt, and I had to do something to prevent you from dying. You were unconscious, so I figured it would not hurt too much to ground you. There was no way to know how long, but the punishment could change if you woke up. I grounded you to the bed, and restricted your magic for a week. You have my permission to use magic."

"Good thing I was unconscious, Master Potter" I muttered with a glance at the boy. I spent the next five minutes flicking my wand around the suite to clean up the mess. When that finished I returned my attention to Potter, and motioned to the chairs by the table.

Potter sat down, and waited for me to do the same. He studied me with his gaze, and then offered, "Severus, I do not know what they were thinking in there. It hurt me to see you go through that, and I feel we need to talk."

"Pity is an emotion I have little use for," was my statement. With a sharp inhalation of breath, I glanced at him and mentioned, "Master, you had impeccable timing. Knowing you sense my every emotion makes me feel vulnerable, but today you used that to help. Neither of us can control what the bond shares, but I appreciate how you used what it gave you."

Potter smiled at me as he explained, "I suspected you would have attacked me verbally if I attempted to send you away, so I scolded them first. Then I dismissed you. Was this correct?" Shamefully, I had to nod my head in agreement. Potter smirked at my admission. "Severus, I will do everything in my power to make this less humiliating for you. I dread the day the bond demands a public punishment. It is impossible for me to promise that you will not face embarrassment."

Was he trying to talk me into staying at Hogwarts? He is a wealthy wizard, and I knew he had many properties. The library at the Black estate should keep me entertained for a short while, and maybe they have a potions lab that I could work at. With a glance at Potter I admitted, "This bond becomes more unbearable each day, Master. What am I to you?"

Potter rose from the chair, and approached me. He gazed into my eyes. The youth placed his right hand over his heart, and his left one on the top of my head. With a clear voice he proclaimed, "I, Harry James Potter, pledge on my wizard's honour, to protect you, Severus Snape, to the best of my ability from those who would abuse our bond, and to help you through whatever situation it throws at us. Furthermore, I pledge to never take advantage of you, and I will always consider your feelings when the bond demands punishment." Potter then answered my question, "Severus, you are family."

Potter swore a wizard's pledge. The shock kept me from responding, as I never expected that level of commitment from one so young. He spoke with sincerity, and the forcefulness of his voice made it impossible to doubt his intentions. Lily was the only one who ever cared for me this strongly, and I blew it. I could not respond, as no words came to me. My gaze studied him, and I suspect my mouth hung slightly opened. Why would he do this, after the way I treated him?

"Severus, you deserve happiness."


	8. Bond Authority

**Disclaimer: **J.K. Rowling owns all public characters, and the world of Harry Potter. There is no intention to violate copyright.

* * *

**Bond Authority**

The wizard's pledge still baffled me. How can he think I will ever find happiness with this curse? My only hope of a normal life ended the day I received the dark mark. That was when my enslavement began, first with Voldemort and then to Dumbledore. In an odd way, it is fitting that I now serve Potter. He studied me with his gaze, as I had not said anything after he gave his pledge. Lily's death heavily burdened my conscience, and I feared how Potter would react. I had to tell him the truth. My eyes met his and I quietly confessed, "It was my actions that led Voldemort to Lily. I am the reason your parents died." My head lowered as I admitted, "Master, it is not happiness that I deserve."

Youthful fingers found their way under my chin, and I struggled against them. The ache in my head reached nearly unbearable levels, so I relented and allowed him to turn my head. Shame forced me to avoid him. Potter gently commanded, "Severus, open your eyes and look at me." The ache demanded my obedience, and I slowly followed his instructions. Potter nodded his approval before he stated, "Dumbledore already told me what led to the events of that night, and I spoke with my parents in the afterlife. Severus, they do not blame you, nor do I."

Potter released my chin, and my head lowered immediately. I spoke with hesitation in my voice, "I appreciate your words, Master." He gently squeezed my right shoulder, and returned to the other chair. We sat in silence when Zincky appeared, and she set down a platter filled with snacks. The little green elf smiled at me as I thanked her. She vanished after adding two bottles of butter beer. We both reached for the sugary treats, and I suspected the healthy ones would outlast the others. How did that elf know what I always needed?

Potter gazed intently at me, and then he stood. He ran a hand through his hair and mentioned, "Severus, the limits of the bond are unbearable for you, and I did not understand my responsibilities. The meeting in the office showed this to me, because I never should have sat back while McGonagall and Dumbledore berated you. I expected you to fight, because you always do. Unfortunately, the bond prevented it. They were wrong to do that in front of me, but I was equally in error for not stopping it."

My face showed no expression as I gazed at the stone floor, but the bond told Potter of my humiliation. He motioned to the door and stated, "McGonagall sent Neville's team on errands, and he will not return in time for the apprenticeship. Severus, we have a lot to discuss. We need to make a trip to Gringotts, are you up for that?"

I bared my soul to him, and pleaded desperately to leave Hogwarts. He refused to answer, and I assumed he was considering it. Apparently, the prat knew well enough, but did not feel me deserving of an answer. He just assumed I would teach, and continue the apprenticeship. Why did he disregard my request? Menacing eyes glowered at him as I asked, "Does it matter?"

Potter pushed back his hair as he glanced at me. His voice sounded slightly annoyed when he asked, "Severus, why are you angry?"

I glared at him and sneered, "I suppose you thought I enjoyed teaching? Were my classes thrilling, I wonder?" The sudden tingling sensation fueled my anger, but tempered my speech. I silkily stated, "Dumbledore forced me to teach, so I could spy. Hogwarts was my prison. The Dark Lord wanted me here, to keep an eye on Dumbledore. I find teaching a despicable occupation filled with tawdry, good for nothing, gormless, gits. They lollygag all day, and have the audacity to implicate me in their failure." The bond had no complaint about this last statement, obviously, it agreed.

Potter's eyes widened at my admission, as if it never occurred to him. "I just assumed you hated me." He cannot expect me to answer that. Potter continued to explain, "Severus, I did not ignore your plea about quitting. It is not my intention to tell you where to work. I don't know how to answer your question." My brows rose curiously at his honesty, and I waited for him to continue, "The ministry seeks Lucius Malfoy, but he is not in hiding. He has the connections and power to get whatever he wants, and your death is what he seeks. It was no coincidence they knew where to find you the other day, and why do they arrive anytime you leave Hogwarts?"

Apparently, Potter has thought on my request. Is it possible that I will actually leave this wretched place? My mood improved slightly, but now I felt somewhat leery of the tingling sensation as I stated, "Of course!" Merlin, how had I missed it? "Master, I sense your presence. Do you feel mine?"

Potter nodded his head solemnly as he admitted, "I do sense you Severus. It is something I need to focus on, but I can find you anywhere in the castle. The first time I noticed was when I was in bed, and I felt a tug pass in one direction, and then the other. This happened a few times. I focussed on the sensation, and it became strong. It was odd, so I got up to follow. It led me to your door, and I realized that it was the bond."

His words stunned me, as I stared at him in horror. Irritation entered my voice when I asked, "Do you mean to tell me, that the bond works like a leash? Master, you always know where I am?"

Potter answered my question with a nod of his head. His brows knitted, as he asked, "Isn't that what you mean? Severus, does the bond tell you where I am?"

"Not like that," I gasped loudly. "I sense when you are close." This is unbelievable! I glanced at him and admitted, "Old wizarding families had slaves. It is logical to presume they had a way of tracking them."

Potter rubbed the bridge of his nose as he admitted, "I have a Map of Hogwarts that shows the exact location and movements of everyone, or specific people. Is it possible for a map like that to exist for tracking slaves?"

My brows rose at his confession, but he no longer needed to fear my authority. I answered his question with a nod. An idea formed in my mind, "I know of a potion that distorts a person's magical signature. I wonder if it would affect the bond's ability to track me," I mused curiously, and glanced at Potter. "Master, would you let me test this potion?"

He readily agreed, and then mentioned needing to retrieve a few items. I bowed when he left, and once the door closed, I ran to the loose brick in the wall. A tap of my wand revealed a hidden entry into a private potions lab. Hiding a magical signature was vital when doing the work of the Dark Lord. I quaffed one and retrieved another for Potter. A quick tap on the brick, and the hole resealed itself.

Potter arrived a few minutes later, and we performed our bowing ritual. He gazed at me curiously, and then he closed his eyes. After a few minutes he admitted, "Severus, you broke the leash. Is it a permanent effect? I can still sense you, but I cannot tell where you are."

A very dark wizard had to create this bond, and I cannot imagine their cruelty. In response to Potter I answered, "It lasts six hours, Master." This potion may give me a basis to work with. Unfortunately, the tingling sensation remained, so it did not affect that.

Potter smiled as he glanced at the empty bottle. He noticed the other on the table, and he enquired, "What would happen if I drank it too? Severus, do you believe we can nullify this bond?"

My gaze fell on the vial, and then on Potter. His idiocy no longer surprised me. With great effort, I calmly answered the question, "We would have no reason to experiment, if I knew the answer. We will have it, once you quaff the potion. Nullifying the bond is a reasonable possibility."

He quaffed it, and it eliminated my awareness of him after a couple of minutes. He stared at me curiously, and I informed him, "The bond fails to detect your presence. Master, I wish to check my store of ingredients." Potter nodded his head, and I offered obeisance to him before heading out. When I returned, the bond did not force me to bow.

My lips curled upwards as I admitted, "It failed to recognize you, and it did not command me to bow."

"How dangerous is this potion," Potter asked curiously, as he returned the vial to me.

A hand moved through my hair, and to my dismay, I realized it felt a little greasy. Did I forget to wash it this morning? Turning my attention back to Potter I explained, "It has no ill effects." Another idea occurred to me, and I turned to him with my suggestion, "The bond overpowered earlier attempts with restoration potions, but in its weakened state we might reverse the spell. Master, it has a slim chance."

Potter actually seemed relieved as he enthused, "Severus, we need to try that. It sounds like something they have at the infirmary."

* * *

**The True Master**

"I have some," I informed him. He seemed eager to try, but I realized those potions were also in my hidden lab. Cautiously I glanced at Potter and asked, "Master, would you mind leaving the room for a ..." my words failed me as the bond sent a crushing wave of pain into my head, and weakened my knees. My body lowered until I kneeled humbly before my Master. The bond urged me to stay silent.

"Severus!" Potter snapped in a shocked voice. There was no hesitation in his step, as he approached me and placed his hands over my temples. He cautiously tilted my head, as if fearing the bond's reaction. The youth gazed at me and softly enquired, "Severus, are you in pain? What just happened?"

The bond released my silence, and the pain dissipated with the master's touch. A grunt was my first response, but then I elaborated. "Master, I angered the bond by keeping secrets from you."

Potter breathed in deeply as he thought upon my words, and then he spoke with sincerity. "Severus, I apologize. It is imperative that I more carefully word my questions. It is easy to forget that you are unable to withhold information from me without receiving a penalty, and I need to account for your privacy." He breathed in deeply, and attempted another question, "Did the bond cause you pain, and are you still uncomfortable. Please tell me what happened without revealing your secret."

"The bond caused intense pain in my head, but your touch ended it." Potter glanced at his hands, and nodded in understanding. "The bond weakened my legs, and forced me to kneel for punishment."

Concern filled eyes stared at me. Cautiously he explained, "Severus, I want to try something. Is it possible for me to overrule the bond? Please take no offence with what I am about to say." I nodded my head in understanding, as my overly curious mind also wished to know. Potter breathed in deeply and firmly stated, "Severus, rise, and stand before me."

Nothing happened, and I was unable to obey. Potter stared into nothingness. He seemed to refocus after a few minutes, and scarlet eyes glowered down at me. They were not the emerald-green ones of his mother. Energy crackled throughout the room, and my hair became static. His voice sounded hallow when he said, "The boy is a weak and pathetic mortal. You are a deceitful and imprudent slave, and these imbecilic games abhorrer me. What right have you to secrets?"

My eyes widened fearfully, as I stared into the dark scarlet orbs of my true master. I reacted almost instinctively, as I lowered my head to the ground and touched my forehead to the cold stone floor. A sudden force tore away my robe and cloak. My shirt soon followed. I dared not rise from my submissive position. What did it want? The beast answered my question a few moments later, as a coil of blue energy lashed against my back.

The pain felt like a powerful electric current. It burned where it struck, and left a rippling tingle that caused my heart to flutter. My screams echoed loudly as another lash struck against my back, and crossed the first. A few minutes passed, but the sizzling burning sensation continued to grow from the gaping wounds. Potter spoke with a dead calmness in his voice, "How dare the boy attempt to avoid the consequences after having beseeched my power. His audacity infuriates me!" I heard pounding at my door, and then a third lash landed solidly on my back. My heart fluttered as I became dizzy, and my muscles pulsated wildly. Was the bond attempting to kill me?

Potter cackled loudly, as the door to my room flew open. The bond refused to allow my looking up, so I did not know who observed me. A thunderous voice erupted from Potter, "Kneel before me, slave." Hastily I obeyed, but I did not dare raise my eyes. An eerily cold voice calmly informed me, "Give the master my message." My mind filled with a sense of wonder, and then I saw Potter's body as he crumpled to the floor.

My eyes widened fearfully, and I heard a voice. It was Granger. She cast the cleaning charm. She then cast her patronus. I felt the overbearing magical powers cascade into the ground below, and physical sensation returned to my body. I was unaware of its absence, because my entire focus was on the pain from the electric lashes. Dread filled my mind, and it occurred to me that I did not wish to know the reason for her casting that particular charm.

My strength returned as I crawled to Potter, and I gently took him in my arms. His body was limp, but it had signs of life. "Bloody Hell!" Weasley shouted as he ran toward us. He kneeled on the floor beside Potter, and glanced at me curiously. Weasley quickly assisted, and we managed to place the unconscious youth across my chest with his head resting over my shoulder. The lashes on my back screamed at my sudden movement, and it felt as if molten lava bubbled from the wounds. My face contorted in pain, as I released a silent scream. With Weasley's assistance, I managed to stand.

"Madame Pomfrey needs to see the Master," I quickly stated, and this time I did not fight the bond over the despicable title. I cast 'accio'. My wand flew into my hand, and then I ran to the lose brick that I earlier attempted to hide from Potter. I tapped the wand against the surface, and a hidden entrance opened. I stepped inside a small room filled with potions, and grabbed a yellow one, which I quaffed immediately. My strength multiplied, and Potter now felt light in my arms. Time was essential, and I could not stop to close the secret portal to my hidden lab. Nor could I afford to dress.

Granger fell back, but Weasley ran with me. We flew through the halls with him holding the doors. Weasley led with his voice as he shouted, "Medical Emergency, clear the way! Get out of our path! Bloody wankers, move it already!" His shouts became louder with each passing minute. He was slightly less annoying than normal, but I still wanted to cuff him upside the head.

The injured from the 'Battle of Hogwarts' still filled half the beds of the infirmary, and few of them missed the commotion when Weasley and I brought in Potter. The interested spectators became enthralled when they realized the wizarding world's Champion lay limp in my arms. Madame Pomfrey arrived at my side, and hurried us toward a bed by her office. Weasley assisted me in gently laying Potter down. She calmly whipped out her wand, and ran diagnostic magic on him.

That took a few minutes, and I noticed the rapid arrival of others. Granger stood by me with a pile of black material in her arms, and McGonagall was at Potter's bedside. Spectators came to watch, but the ghost of Nearly Headless Nick held them off. He made them stand five meters back. It was about this time that I became aware of my very public state of undress. The material in Granger's arms gained my attention as I quietly asked, "Are those mine?"

With a quiet nod of her head, she passed over my clothes. I could only imagine what the spectators thought. Granger spoke clearly so those around would hear, "Yes, Professor. After you and Ron left with Harry, I intended to lock up your suite. Magic refused to repair the clothes you earlier wore, so I grabbed these from your closet." She then lowered her voice and whispered for my ears alone, "I closed the hole."

The girl received a nod of thanks, but it irritated me that she invaded my privacy. The bed next to Potter's was empty, as I set down the clothing. I gripped my wand and was about to flick it when Poppy's voice cut through, "Leave those clothes be, Professor Snape." She tossed a medical gown at me and instructed, "Put this on instead. Leave the back undone, as I need to tend those wounds. You may keep your trousers."

"Madame Pomfrey, you need not concern yourself with me." I motioned to Potter and enquired, "How is the Master?" Despite my wishes of people ignoring me, I quickly became a focus of their attention.

McGonagall walked around the bed to glance at my back, and I heard her sucking in breath. Her voice filled with concern as she whispered loudly, "Professor Snape, what caused those wounds? What did you and Potter do?" She glanced at the unconscious youth, and then motioned to the empty bed, "Severus, please do not make me order you." Of course, it is an order. If I failed to obey, she would make it official.

My clothing folded and flew to the basket beside the bed when McGonagall flicked her wand. People gasped when I turned my back to them, and they saw the damage caused by the beast. Granger spoke as she informed McGonagall, "Headmistress, it was something to do with the bond. That was not Harry."

At those words, McGonagall sent off a patronus. She cast a few spells, and I watched the floor around our beds grow into walls. A few more flicks and we had a door. I realized the headmistress transfigured a private room for us. She then cast 'Silencio' and turned her attention to me, "Professor Snape, I must know all the details. Please tell us everything."

"Granger's statement is correct," I choked out, and realized my voice was very hoarse. Poppy too heard this, and she cast 'accio.' A potion flew into her waiting hand, and she gave that to me. This one I recognized, and quickly quaffed. She received a nod of my head in thanks, and within seconds, my throat felt better. I coughed to clear it, and then continued to explain, "The bond is an entity, and the Master drew its anger when he attempted to overrule it. It possessed him, and used energy against me. The bond administered the punishment that the Master refused to give." With a quiet groan, I admitted, "Now I realize the bond has other ways to punish."

McGonagall clicked her tongue quietly before asking, "What have you not told me, Professor Snape?"

"The message I am to give the Master." I groaned out, and rose from the bed. Poppy attempted to order me back, but I shook my head. "Madame Pomfrey, you cannot heal these wounds. Magical and muggle means are ineffective."

Weasley's face contorted in disgust after having glanced at my back. "Bloody Hell," he muttered, and looked at Potter before he continued, "That was not Harry's voice, and what is this message? Professor Snape, that looked damned freaky. We heard your screams down the hall."

Weasley quickly became the target of my glare, "Perhaps, you will answer my question. How did you two break into my quarters? Was it the password, I wonder?" Weasley's eyes flicked to Granger, as he glanced at her. His shoulders practically rose to his ears, and he shook his head in denial of any knowledge. Of that, I had little doubt.

Granger glanced at Weasley, and then turned her gaze on me as she explained, "Professor Snape, it was an emergency. I would never abuse your password, and it was the first time I ever used it." My eyes narrowed as I gazed contemptuously at the girl.

"Severus," called Potter, as he struggled to sit up. Madame Pomfrey greatly hampered his efforts.

The bond sent specific orders, and I hastily obeyed. "Master," I uttered reverently, and I kneeled before him with my head bowed. Nearly inaudible gasps greeted my actions.

Poppy provided a nice distraction, as she called attention to Potter, "The tests show you are well enough to leave. Whatever caused the unconsciousness was only temporary." I must remember to thank the woman for drawing attention from me.

"You have my appreciation, Madame Pomfrey," He remarked calmly. The room fell silent. Potter rose from bed, and stood before me. He placed his left hand on my head, and then his right over that as he asked, "Do you have something for me?"

Silence permeated the room as I further supplicated myself, and touched my forehead to the floor. The bond forced me into this position, and I gasped out the words it demanded of me, "Master, I am a carless and deceitful servant. My disobedience and keeping secrets from you angered the bond." It became furious when we attempted to avoid the consequences." Why did they insist on watching my mortification? Decent people would leave! I completed the message saying, "The bond consists of borrowed magic, or granted power. Voldemort sought this, and it insists we adhere to the rules." The next part was no easier to say. At least McGonagall had the decency to create the room, but she showed a severe lack of it by insisting on staying. Granger, Weasley, Poppy, and she listened as I beseeched Potter, "I beg your forgiveness, Master."

Weasley gasped loudly, and turned to Hermione to whisper. Unfortunately, the imbecile failed to understand the subtle art, and we heard him perfectly, "Looks like Harry managed to tame Snape."

"Ron! That is a horrible thing to say!" Hermione loudly berated. She returned her focus to Harry, as she demanded, "Harry, how can you do this to Professor Snape?"

McGonagall coughed delicately into her hand and scolded, "Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger that is more than enough. I trust that you will not repeat anything." My position prevented me from seeing their response to Minerva, but I assumed they agreed.

Potter kneeled above me, so he could reach my back. He placed his hand in the middle and stated, "I received and understood the message. Severus, you have completed the task. The bond permits me to forgive you." Pleasant warmth radiated from Potter's hand and spread across my back. The loud gasps and Weasley's imbecilic observations told me of their shock to my instant healing. It was no surprise to me. Potter firmly stated, "Severus, you may stand."

I rose quickly to my feet, and refused to show humiliation to the witnesses, but Potter felt it through the bond. With a flick of my wand, I became fully dressed, and I stood with my head held high. With a chill in my voice, I stated to the spectators, "I do hope you found that entertaining."

McGonagall hummed quietly as she mentioned, "It is a curious notion. Who could Voldemort call upon to ask for more power?"

Granger eagerly suggested, "We need to research creatures who share their magic. Maybe we can figure out what it is, and learn how to remove it."

* * *

**Gringotts**

Potter glanced at me and stated, "Severus, we have to make a trip to Gringotts." Was he serious? Why would I possibly want to return there? He detected my hesitation and mentioned, "We need to organize our vaults." This last statement made me curious, and I nodded to him my approval. The bond would see it as obedience, I guess. He turned to McGonagall and said, "Headmistress, I now realize this situation is more permanent than I previously thought. Please allow us to leave Hogwarts this afternoon, as I must get things set up for Severus."

McGonagall studied Potter with concerned eyes, and then she suggested, "It is too risky. I have no say over Professor Snape's activities. However, Harry the risk is too great." She lifted her brow at the other two youth and asked, "Would you two go with them?" Wonderful, I can now jump up and down with happiness, because they agreed to go.

We met at the entrance to Hogwarts, and I summoned carriages for our trip into Hogsmeade. We each wore cloaks with wide hoods, and we used them to help disguise ourselves. Potter diverted from the intended trip. He stopped before Dervish and Banges, and I was curious what he needed with a shop selling magical devices. Did he lie to McGonagall about the bank, and mean to do something else?

Potter grinned at me mischievously as he enquired, "Do you have a pro pouch?" He noticed my confused expression and clarified, "A progeny coin pouch?" Why would he think me to have something so infantile? Children carry those, so their parents can give them an allowance while they attended school.

"Of course not, Master," was my prompt and slightly less sarcastic response.

Weasley's snickering infuriated me, and earned him a hard glare. Hermione grabbed his elbow and said, "Ron, come on! We can get those sweets that I promised Ginny." She glanced at me and enquired, "Professor Snape, may we have your permission?" A slight nod was my answer for Miss Granger, and suddenly the girl seemed much less annoying. We entered the store after the others took off.

Potter browsed enchanted coin purses. Despite my earlier remark, I understood the necessity for the item. He picked a larger sized one made of black leather. He handed that to me, and the coin needed to buy it. Did he intend to have the shopkeeper think I bought this for him?

We paid for the coin purse, and waited patiently while the clerk bound our magical energies. This ensured only we had access to the coin inside. I dreaded the next step. The shopkeeper needed to bind the pouch to another container, or vessel. Merlin, I hoped Potter would not pull out his personal coin purse, as that would completely humiliate me. What would the shopkeeper think? It would show me as the person receiving the allowance. The man turned to me and asked about the container, but Potter answered as he admitted, "That is not needed."

The shopkeeper stared curiously at us while I paid the man his coin, and I noticed Potter pocket the pouch. What did the youth have planned? We met up with the others, and then we floo'd to the Leaky Cauldron. Weasley popped the last of the chocolate frog into his mouth, and then dug into the container for the wizard card. The youth stopped walking to stare at his new treasure.

Granger glanced at him and asked, "Did you find a rare?" She stopped talking and gasped as she stared at it. Suddenly the youth all looked at me.

Weasley uttered, "Professor Snape, you have a wizard card!"

"I have a what?" I said with shock clearly in my voice. He held it up for me to read, and I stared at it with a sense of pride. It is pitiful to admit delight with such an object, but it was of me. It was a card of heroism, and mentioned how I worked as a spy since the first wizard war. It trumpeted my merits, and bragged about my outsmarting Voldemort. It mentioned my occlumency skill, and how the Dark Wizard failed to detect my true loyalties. It also spoke of how Potter and I defeated Lord Voldemort. This card provided many reasons for his supporters to kill me.

Weasley held it out for me to sign. Why would he want my autograph? The Weasley family have my signature in abundance, as I sent many parchments home with them throughout the years. Granger needed another book, and decided to drag Weasley with her. Is it possible for any two people to have fewer similarities than those two?

Potter and I walked into Gringotts, and it somewhat surprised me that they made no fuss when I entered. Attacking goblins was something they frowned upon, and I expected them to show me a hasty exit. Potter waited until a wicket came free, and then he motioned for me to join him. The goblin shook his head at us and stated, "That is against the rules. Only the vault owner may approach the wicket. We make exceptions for minors and guardians."

The goblin glared at me to leave, but Potter quietly instructed, "Please check your files. I am Harry Potter, and this is Severus Snape."

The goblin rifled through the documents, and then nodded his head in agreement. He pulled up the file, and read it briefly before he stated, "Ah, a possession. Mr. Potter, you have my apologies. We never refuse your possessions." The goblin completely ignored my glare. Would my boot up his arse mean nothing? It was a tempting thought.

Potter handed his key to the goblin, and mentioned, "I need access to my vaults." How many does this kid have? The goblin grinned at him, and called another over who escorted us to the infernal roller coaster. The car swerved down as it spiralled ever lower, and then it came to a sudden stop before vault 711. The lower depth indicated a higher security, and then the goblin touched it with his full hand. He stepped off to the side after opening it, and granted us privacy.

This was no simple vault. My eyes widened in disbelief, and I realized it was larger than my entire suite at Hogwarts. Chest high piles of coins littered the vault, and treasures filled the shelves. I knew Potter was wealthy, but this was beyond what I expected. He glanced at me and mentioned, "This is the Black family vault." I watched as he walked to the far end, and picked up a small box. Thick silver framed the chest along the edges. Animated serpents with emeralds for eyes crawled against the black surface. Upon closer examination, I realized onyx gems made the background, and the serpents were molten silver. I suspected it cost more than an average home. Potter handed it to me and mentioned, "This is an unmoveable chest. The key is inside, but it does not lock the lid. You need wards for that. The key will lock the chest to the ground, so nobody but you can ever move it. Now that you cannot access Gringotts, we need to make sure you have a safe place to store your valuables."

Does he have any idea how expensive this item is? Unmovable chests are unheard of by most wizards, few homes have more value than this item, and only the wealthiest in society would even consider owning one. I glanced at the boy and mentioned, "Master, this is an excessively generous gift."

Potter offered me a smile as he admitted, "I know the value Severus, but it is not the only one I own. The Black family had two, and there is another in the Potter vault. This one seemed better for the Slytherin head of house. I assume the bond will demand your adding my magical energy to the wards." Of that, I had no doubt.

The next cart ride seemed much shorter, and we stopped at vault 687. This one was less secure, and did not need the goblin's entire handprint. Potter filled his coin purse, and then pulled out the one we just purchased. He approached the goblin and asked, "Can you please enchant the progeny pouch to the vault?" The goblin studied me for a moment, and nodded his head at Potter.

That explained his refusal to offer a container, as he intended to pay directly from the bank. Curiously, I enquired of him, "Master, it is very unusual. I thought Gringotts refused to allow this type of magic?"

The goblin glanced at me and abruptly stated, "Our more wealthy patrons receive certain permissions."

Of course, I should have known. Potter completed the ritual with the goblin, and I found myself more curious than I cared to admit. It horrified me that I was about to receive an allowance like a child, but I cannot deny a small sense of excitement. Damn that bond for telling Potter. I dreaded the amount, and wondered if he meant to give me what his fellow students received. What a terrifying thought. Unfortunately, Potter whispered it too low for me to hear. He then tucked the pouch into his pocket.

The last vault we stopped in was mine, or the one I used to have. This had minimal security, as it only needed the key. We walked inside, and it took Potter less than a minute to stuff everything into the serpent chest. It fit easily inside my robes, and it was not too noticeable. We finished at Gringotts, and went to the ice cream shop to look for the others. They already left, but the display of chocolate frogs caught my eye. I bought a case. We walked down the Alley looking for the others, and then detoured into Madame Malkin's shop. Potter needed to buy a few robes, and he had some ordered for me. We then bought the slow brew cauldron. We found Granger and Weasley at the bookstore, and we returned to Hogwarts.

Potter led me to my suite, and I placed the unmovable chest inside the closet. There we secured it with the key, and activated the wards. Potter returned to the main room, and took a seat at the table. He removed the enchanted coin purse from his pocket, and handed it to me. In a quiet voice he explained, "Severus, I too use a progeny pouch, as it is more convenient. The pro pouch and unmoveable chest enable the wealthy to have money on hand, and to keep it tucked safely away. I wanted you to see my vaults, because you are family. I hoped it would make you more comfortable to ask me for the things you need." He motioned to the new coin purse and mentioned, "It resets on the first of each month." I put it on the table, and noticed his curious expression. Finally, he asked, "Don't you want to activate it?"

"I assumed I had to wait until the first." It humiliated me to feel the childish excitement, and even more to know the bond told him. Without hesitation, I activated the coin purse and set it on the table. Potter motioned for me to dump it, and I stared at the coin that rolled out. A quick count failed to convince me of the amount, so I did it again. My gaze landed on Potter as I stated, "Master, this is double what I made as a professor."

Potter breathed in deeply, and stared at me as he stated, "Severus, you will need the extra income, because of your close association to me." I hoped that was a good thing. Quietly I wondered what adventures awaited me. Calmly he said, "Earlier you mentioned a hatred for teaching, and you asked me to let you quit. I do not have an answer. Severus, there are many complications." His hesitation already informed me of the decision he made. I dreaded what he had to say, because I too came to the same conclusion.

Pottered hesitated for a moment, and then he mentioned, "Unfortunately, we must stay at Hogwarts until the ministry captures Lucius Malfoy. If he can track our bond, then it is the safest place for you. He wishes us both dead, and he will not stop. Will Headmistress McGonagall allow you to stay at Hogwarts if you no longer teach? I would gladly pay for a rental suite."

I thought on his question and groaned softly as I admitted, "McGonagall will not let me stay without teaching. You heard her in the office." My shoulders slumped, because the youth did not exaggerate the danger. My pleading with him for death likely made him question my decisions about personal safety. Reluctantly I had to admit, "Malfoy has the resources to break my protective wards. Master, what are we going to do next year? Do you plan to teach the Defence Against the Dark Arts class?"

The youth shook his head and mentioned, "No, definitely not. I may offer guest lectures, but I do not intend to stay in school. Severus, this is something we need to discuss. Shacklebolt opened Auror training for everyone who fought in the Battle of Hogwarts. Ron, Neville, and I received our notice of acceptance for the weekend sessions, and we plan to stay in school. We are reducing our class loads. Next year we will move into the Black Family home. If Malfoy still poses a problem, then Ron and Hermione will move in with us." Oh, joy, and my life gets even better. Potter's voice sounded optimistic as he mentioned, "Severus, next year you can do anything you wish, and I would help you open an apothecary if you wanted. You too can train as an Auror."

"Anything, as long as it does not involve teaching the annoyingly irritating prats that come to this school. Master, I understand why you need us to stay in Hogwarts. One more year won't kill me," I muttered sullenly.

Potter grinned as he cheekily stated, "No, but it might kill a few students." What a satisfying, and appealing suggestion. He glanced curiously at my reaction, and then stated, "Severus, I grant you access to all the money in the chest, your pouch, and anywhere else you stash it. I also permit you to spend it on anything you want without first having to ask my permission." The only response I could offer was my thanks, and he accepted that graciously. He then cast a patronus, and a pit formed in my stomach when the cat arrived. Potter rose from the chair and motioned to the door, "Severus, it is time to return to the office." Ugh! McGonagall waited for us at the top of the long spiral staircase. I greeted her with a stiff nod, and entered the office.

* * *

**Headmistresses Office**

I waited for Potter to sit, before taking a seat of my own. Dumbledore's portrait was the first to speak, "Harry, my boy. I do hope you accepted our wisdom and commanded Severus to stay." He glanced at me, but ignored my glare at him.

Everyone stared at Potter, and waited for him to respond. He rose from his chair, and walked behind mine. I felt his hands on my shoulders as he gently leaned on them, and then he explained, "Severus and I spoke about our options, and it was his decision to stay teaching." His hands squeezed my shoulders almost painfully, and I wondered what he had planned. Potter's voice became deeper, as he firmly stated, "I will not allow his continued employment with Hogwarts, if I discover you have berated or scolded him with students present. This includes me. Your actions were unacceptable." My gaze fell to the floor, as I did not expect to hear those words from Potter. How should I respond? It was humiliating.

McGonagall spoke first as she enquired, "Potter, what can we do? The bond clearly demanded your presence. Professor Snape was unable to sign the statement without your signature."

My knuckles whitened, as I squeezed the arms of the chair. Why did Potter insist on my coming, if this was what he wished to discuss? Dumbledore glanced at me and stated, "Severus, my boy. It pleases me to see that you and Harry managed to survive your earlier ordeal. I should think you learned a valuable lesson, hmmm." My glare fell on Dumbledore, who ignored it as usual. He smacked his lips, and popped in another lemon drop before he turned his gaze to Harry.

Potter paced behind me. He spoke in a calm voice as he mentioned, "The bond allowed you to scold him after I left the office, but it would not allow him to sign the statement. My suggestion is to have you conduct everything as normal. If the bond needs my signature, you can trust Severus to tell me. It would not allow him to hide it. The bond tells him when he needs to stop, and I urge you to call me at those times." I could not look at anyone. Potter was serious! At least he will not watch them yell at me, but now I feel like a child who has to bring notes home to mommy. Ugh, this is not much better. My eyes squeezed tightly, as I desperately attempted not to glare at him.

Minerva McGonagall asked, "Do you think that is all the bond will need?" I opened my eyes to see Potter slowly nod his head, and the elderly Headmistress looked pleased. She glanced affectionately at me, and admitted, "I hated scolding you like that Severus. I thought the bond would cause problems. Can you please forgive me?"

A glance at Dumbledore informed me that he sat there and curiously stared at me while awaiting my answer. I turned my attention to Minerva and silkily said, "Perhaps, this time I will let it slide."

An owl landed on McGonagall's desk, and she quickly dealt with it. The bird munched on the cookie, and waited patiently for her response. She turned to us as the owl flew away, "What can you tell me about the earlier incident in the infirmary?"

My back stiffened, as I glanced at the portraits behind the Headmistress. This question I left for Potter to answer. He glanced at me, and then said, "Headmistress, we attempted to disable the bond with a potion. It temporarily removed the leash, but the bond held strong. I further angered it by trying to overrule its punishment."

Again, I ask, why did he force me to come here? McGonagall stared at me curiously, as I turned my gaze to the wall. She hummed softly before asking, "Harry, do you think the potion will work against the bond?" He shrugged his shoulders, and motioned to me.

"That is my suspicion. The cost of failure is likely fatal. It is nearly worth the risk," I admitted cryptically.

Potter turned to me and firmly stated, "No, Severus, it is not worth the risk. The next attempt would very likely cause your death, and possibly mine. I did not see what that creature did, but I saw the results on your back. That will never happen again." My brows climbed at his words, and he shook his head in response. Calmly he stated, "Severus, I dislike the things this bond forces us to do, and now I realize we must comply with the rules." Great, he plans to take the punishments seriously. Will I ever have permission to use magic?

McGonagall firmly stated, "Your need for privacy is understandable. On that note, I am able to offer a two-bedroom suite to accommodate you both. Would that make things easier for you?"

Merlin's Beard, what a terrifying thought.


	9. Detention

**Disclaimer: **J.K. Rowling owns all public characters, and the world of Harry Potter. There is no intention to violate copyright.

* * *

**Detention**

**Saturday, August 22, 1998**

My silent footfalls echoed in the recently vacated halls of Hogwarts. The student volunteers obeyed the curfew set for them by the regular school term, but the adult ones did not. That was the only downfall of the summer, because more stragglers lollygagged in the halls at the later hours. Headmistress McGonagall and I disagreed about the curfew, because she felt all student volunteers should adhere to the later one offered to the oldest class. None of them entered their seventh year, so I felt it a mute point. It was a very real danger to have them running around at nine in the evening, because the nocturnal elements in the castle became active. Argus Filch agreed with me, but that made little difference.

Others might describe the corridors as eerily quiet, but I found them soothing. The Bloody Barren greeted me with a nod, and I responded in kind. He paused for a moment when I sat on the bench, but he left as I produced an old book. I refused to live my life in bondage, and I had little doubt of finding the answers in one of the ancient texts. The bond did nothing when I quaffed the potion, and only seemed angered at Potter's attempt to avoid it. Granger's comments about the creature caused me to ponder its true nature. Perhaps, we could reason with it. The first logical step was to discover what it was.

The odd straggler passed quietly, and I noticed Filch and his cat patrolling the halls. I suspected his hatred of the students far surpassed mine, and it felt good to know he showed no leniency. It was nearly one in the morning when I closed the book, and rubbed at my eyes. The last few hours proved a wasted effort, as none of the creatures could manage the bond. Perhaps, I should discuss this with Rubeus Hagrid. It is his specialty, and he may have information that could lead me in the right direction.

Potter feared the bond's repercussions, and ended all experimentation with potions. That was unfortunate, but I hoped he would change his mind. However, I failed to mention my research to him. Some things are better off without his knowing. This made approaching Hagrid somewhat difficult, because the big oaf would blab about my interest. Potter never actually prohibited these studies. Technically I did nothing wrong, and I did not deceive him. He cannot possibly wish to know everything in my life, and I would fully confess my activities if he asked. I rose from the bench, and felt tugging from the bond. Interesting, I wonder if thinking about Potter made my awareness of him stronger than normal. A slight ache warned me of my master's arrival, but I could not see him. Merlin, I wish that boy followed the rules.

Why is he wandering the halls at this time of night? I bowed to the nothingness around me, and rose promptly. I assumed he would command that, and the bond made no objection. The bond sensed his moving away, and I wondered if he was alone under that invisibility cloak. It was time for me to turn in, so I picked up my things and headed toward my quarters. Less than a minute later, I heard a commotion behind me, and turned to see Filch's cat hovering in the air with its claws latched to something about the height of Potter.

The cat hissed and screeched with her claws firmly embedded, and she flew around the hallway as Potter attempted to throw her off. Filch grasped at the air, and managed to find the invisibility cloak. A hard yank by the caretaker saw its swift removal, and two young men stared nervously at him. Good, it serves them right. Mrs. Norris would receive a nice reward tonight, because Filch looked ecstatic with his latest catch. Perhaps, it was best for me to leave. They were beyond the range of my bond sensing him, but Filch could change that if he brought them closer.

Less than a minute after leaving Potter, I felt a cold tingling sensation in my head. Shivers ran up my spine, as I recalled Granger's words about it referring to a public punishment. Merlin! There was no time to waste; I had to find Potter before this sensation became worse. What would he do at one in the morning? Where would Filch take them, I wonder? With hurried step, I ran back to where I saw them. They were not there, but a commotion down the hall caught my attention. Filch had them by the scruff of their necks, as he led them off. The elderly caretaker continued to berate them as I approached from behind, and he did not see me bow to the Master. Potter signaled me to stand, and I debated on what to say. It would prove difficult if Filch knew of the enslavement, or if I had to say Master. "Good evening gentlemen," I stated with a silkily calm voice.

Ever so carefully, I glowered at Weasley while avoiding Potter. Filch turned and noticed me standing behind him with my arms folded over my chest, and glaring at the youth. He roughly turned and pushed them towards me. Filch seemed overjoyed as he grinned, "Professor Snape, Sir. I've just discovered these boys lurking in the corridor, and they had this." He held out the invisibility cloak to me, and I accepted it readily. He placed his face between the heads of Potter and Weasley as he sneered, "Oh, dear, it's Professor Snape. We are in trouble now." He glanced at me and asked, "Would you like me to take them to the dungeons for you, Sir?"

Unfortunately, the bond forced me to lie and deny the man his just compensation. In a calm voice I said, "Very good, Argus. It pleases me to see such dedication. I can take it from here." The caretaker happily handed the lads over, and I grasped Weasley roughly by the scruff of his neck. Potter received a gentle grasp of his shoulder, and Argus a nod of thanks. We waited until Filch was out of sight before I dropped my hands from the boys.

Weasley narrowed his brows at me and said, "That was close. What took you so long?"

Potter glanced at him and stated, "Ron, it is not up to Severus to save us from trouble." He offered me an apologetic look as he asked, "Do you have a few minutes?" Ever so slowly, I closed my eyes and offered him a nod. He quietly mentioned, "Good, we can drop off Ron, and then speak privately."

Potter received another nod, and then I said, "Yes, I understand Master." Weasley, received an entirely different response. Dark cold eyes glowered at the youth as I mentioned, "Mr. Weasley, you have fallen to delusion, I see. Perhaps, it is something for me to correct. Thirty points from Gryffindor and you will spend the next two Saturdays in detention."

Weasley wrinkled his nose as he glanced at me, and turned to Potter, "Harry, you can't let him get away with that. We only have two weekends left till school!" Potter shrugged his shoulders in response. In a low tone, he muttered unhappily, "I'm your friend, and it ought to count for something." Potter once more denied his request, and Weasley glared at me accusingly, "Sure, take the greasy git's side. That's loyalty for you."

My glare did not leave the red-headed rat as I mentioned, "There are many cauldrons needing cleaning, Mr. Weasley. You have now earned a month in detention, care to make it more?"

"Ron, I will not interfere with his teaching," Potter mentioned to the disgust of his friend. He then added, "You deserved it, by the way. Besides, you will not serve detention alone." Weasley's brow shot up at Potter's comment, causing the other to smirk. "I promised to serve detention with my friends when I am guilty of doing the same thing that earned it for them. I have it too."

Merlin, I forgot about that. Now how will this work, and will the bond grow angered with me? Weasley uttered the password for the tower, and stepped inside. I glanced at Potter and mentioned, "Master, there is no reason for you to serve detention. Weasley earned it for his mouth."

Potter shook his head at me and admitted, "That is all the more reason for me to do it. Everything is a joke to Ron, and he does not see a problem with using my influence to make things easier. If he is the only one serving detention, then he will accuse me of doing that. He will think I betrayed him, because I did not help him out. He needs to realize that our bond does not make me above the rules, and that Hogwarts holds me accountable for my actions. Severus, you will suffer if we cannot make him understand. Others will try the same thing, but my being in detention will discourage them." We walked a short distance from the portal, and ducked into an alcove. I cast 'Silencio.' Potter waited before asking, "What did you do to earn the cold tingling sensation?"

How could I explain this to bring about the most favourable outcome? A quick glance told me none watched, although the portraits had a nice view. It was not in my interest to look submissive, so I stood tall while I mentioned, "Master, I saw Mrs. Norris attack you. The bond did not approve of my leaving when I could help."

Potter's eyes narrowed skeptically as he admitted, "You had to expect what would happen." A solemn nod was my answer. He smirked at me and accused, "Did the thought of my getting into trouble prove too tempting for you, and was it worth risking the bond's wrath?"

My lips briefly curled upwards in response, and then I pleaded, "Master, please do not ask for a verbal response to your question."

Potter glanced at me curiously, and then went silent as he thought over my request. A mischievous grin informed me of his understanding, and then he said, "The bond would not like the truth, and you'd be punished for lying." A nod was my answer. He glanced at me mischievously and admitted, "You are in enough trouble as it is." He went silent a moment, as I continued to stand proudly before him. Stragglers passing us would never know the reason for our conversation. Potter contemplated the situation, and then he stated, "Severus, tomorrow you will serve detention with us."

What did he mean? He cannot possibly assume I enjoy spending my Saturdays in detention. They are equally hard on the teachers, and it is truly unfair, as we did nothing deserving of it. Calmly I informed the boy, "Master, I do not understand, because I never leave my students alone in the classroom." Perhaps he attempted to avoid the bond penalty.

Potter shook his head as he explained, "Severus, your actions caused the bond's disapproval, but we all know I am responsible for the situation. It wants a public punishment, and I could not do anything to you with Ron watching. That would go to his head." My eyes briefly closed, as I contemplated that horrific thought. Potter admitted, "It is my assumption you would rather not have Filch watch, or any of the adult volunteers."

My left brow rose, as if wondering why he even had to ask. Potter continued to explain, "The bond removes the tingling sensation when I ground you, although you did not complete the sentence. I suspect the same applies now with a public punishment. Tomorrow you will serve detention with your students. You will work on the assignments and the tasks. Severus, tomorrow you will take part fully in the detention, and not just supervise it."

Is it possible for me to complete this punishment without anyone noticing? He could have chosen something more obvious, and it pleased me that he did not. Although, I absolutely detest the cleaning of cauldrons, and that is why I save them for the Saturday detentions. They are the worst, and the cleaning charm will not work for most of them due to the magical essence in the brewing. What a disgusting assignment. At least the cold tingling sensation vanished, but this was not pleasing news. Quietly I mentioned, "I understand, Master." Damn that weasel, it's all his fault!

"Good night, Severus. See you in the morning," Potter said as he stepped through the portrait.

I offered a respectful dip of my head, and I returned to my suite. The morning's detention caused a fretful sleep, as I worried about the bond's reaction to Potter having to serve it. Would it actually let him clean the cauldrons when I am there? Dread filled my mind, and I could not sleep until I quaffed an anti-anxiety potion. The morning came too early, and I felt tired and groggy.

* * *

**Breakfast**

Minerva glanced thoughtfully at me, as I attempted to down my third cup of muggle coffee. I had no wish to eat. The sugar should have provided a tremendous amount of energy, because I added eight spoons in each cup. I heard the Headmistress cast 'Silencio.' She turned to me and asked, "Severus, would you like to talk about it?"

"There is nothing to discuss," I abruptly stated with a glance in her direction. She did not seem fazed by my retort, but sat there and patiently waited.

She gently placed her hand on my lower arm, and patted it affectionately as she mentioned, "Sometimes, it is better to talk about things. Severus, I want to help you. It is discouraging that I am unable to offer you any real support, and it bothers me to see you hurting like this."

Turning my gaze to her I enquired, "Did my prostrating to the master entertain you? Minerva, you wish to help me, and yet you permitted students to witness my mortification. We had no choice in our actions, but you did." It was not my intention to take out my anger on her, but she was convenient.

McGonagall dabbed at her lips with a napkin, but her gaze never left me. Affection filled her voice when she stated, "Severus, I thought Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley had your permission. They have the most involvement with the bond, and I know for a fact that Miss Granger actively seeks a means to dissolve it."

I poured my fourth cup of coffee, and added more sugar. I leaned on the table with my right elbow and rested my head in my hand as I glanced at her. "Minerva, I have no choice. They are friends of the Master, and I must accept their presence. They invade my privacy. They offer help, when I do not ask. They appeal to the Master, and I have no say in the matter. They know more about me than any student should."

"We must accept that which we are unable to change," Minerva mentioned softly as she lightly patted my arm. It was not a condescending gesture, but one meant to offer support. She received a small nod from me. Her voice softened as she spoke, "That is not what bothers you. Severus, even now, I can see your thoughts are elsewhere. What concerns you?"

My gaze fell to the Gryffindor table, as I searched the subjects of my thoughts. They had already left. Turning my attention back to McGonagall I mentioned, "It is a long story, but I gave the Master a month of detention."

Minerva stared at me in wide-eyed shock as she gasped, "Professor Snape, I must urge you not to risk angering the bond. Potter only has a year left of school, and I do not care if he avoids penalties for mischief. Protecting you is much more important. How will that work with the bond?"

"You understand my apprehension," I stated uneasily. A glance at the clock informed me that I had another fifteen minutes, so I poured my fifth cup. She stared at the coffee as I admitted, "I had little sleep."

Minerva smiled softly at me and stated, "I can imagine why. If you prefer, I can supervise the detentions for you. Give me a few minutes to grab the things I need, and then I will meet you in the dungeon." I shook my head to her in response, and stared off at the clock. Curiously, she asked, "Severus, would the bond blame you for the things I do?"

She received a half-smile from me as I admitted, "Unfortunately, I have work to do that I cannot put off. I might take you up on the offer for the others, if it proves problematic today. Minerva, I appreciate your offer."

She shook her head and stated, "Severus, please allow me to help you. Unlike Dumbledore, I do not have the answers or a master plan. I am sorry that my staying the other day caused you humiliation, and I can understand why you would feel that way. Will that creature dominate Mr. Potter in the future, and what purpose does it have in mind for the two of you? There are so many concerns, and it seems to have shaken Mr. Potter. I suspect he will come around and allow potion experimentation again. Is there anything I can do?"

Another glance at the clock showed I had ten more minutes. My eyes flicked to Hagrid's chair as I mentioned, "Minerva, I did not speak to the Master." McGonagall breathed in deeply, and glanced at me apprehensively. She understood my statement, and readily agreed not to say anything. A nod of my head confirmed her suspicions as I continued, "We seek a creature powerful enough to lend its magic. It has strength to form the bond, and it controls the will of others. Minerva, it turned the Master's eyes into a dark scarlet colour, so there was little doubt of another dominating him. Hagrid might have some insight, but he cannot know of my interest."

Minerva stared at me for a moment, and then placed her napkin on the table. "I will speak with him, and find out what I can." I offered her an appreciative nod, as I set down my cup and rose from the chair. There was less than ten minutes, and I needed to hurry. She stood with me and asked, "Severus, please let me help you with the detentions. This is an awful risk you take, and you are very tired."

She received another shake of my head as I admitted, "The Master expects me. I cannot disobey." I certainly wished to, but that was not a choice anymore. Minerva nodded her understanding, and I swooped down from the teacher's platform and hastily glided toward my classroom. Unfortunately, she strode beside me and I suspected her motive. "Minerva, it is a long story," I told her as we rounded a corner.

McGonagall mentioned, "Would you allow me to speak with Mr. Potter? He would never deliberately place you in danger. Severus, this is a big risk, and you alone will suffer the bond's wrath."

We continued our quick pace down the hall as I cast 'Silencio' on us. Hastily I attempted to explain, "The Master was mischievous, and I chose to ignore his capture by Filch. My not helping him out of trouble angered the bond, and it demanded a public punishment. Today I serve detention with my students. The bond accepted that, and for this reason, I cannot leave today. Minerva, it cannot think I complained about the Master."

"Severus, I would tell you to stop testing the bond's limits, but I know you too well. Please don't get killed," McGonagall quietly pleaded. Death is preferable than a life of slavery, but none else seemed to understand. The bond entity showed great wisdom, as it would not allow my death. Despite everyone's fears, it knew my wish and refused to grant it. We came to the hall leading into the dungeons, and I stopped walking as I assumed she had more to say. Unfortunately, I was right. "Severus, more volunteers will arrive this afternoon. The plea we made to the wizarding community met with some success, but it is too late to train new groups. Instead, I will add members to existing teams. Draco Malfoy volunteered, and as you know, he is the Head Boy for this year. It is good for him and Miss Granger to work together, because of her being Head Girl. Pansy Parkinson will also join us, but we have very few Slytherin teams. Severus, may I place them both with you?"

A glance at the time told me I had less than a minute, and I started to wonder about McGonagall's intentions. She may arrive late for her classes, but that was never my style. "Yes, that is fine," I said before rounding the corner and gliding swiftly down the ramp towards the classroom. My cloak swished behind me, and my robes billowed in my haste.


	10. Detention & the Entity

**Disclaimer: **J.K. Rowling owns all public characters, and the world of Harry Potter. There is no intention to violate copyright.

* * *

**Detention & the Entity**

**Saturday, August 22, 1998**

Three students stared at me, and it was no surprise to see them glance at the clock. Longbottom agreed to spend Saturdays with me in detention, so we could have extra time to work on his apprenticeship. The lad did well, but I could not let that go to his head. The redheaded weasel and Potter were the only ones in detention, and I found that somewhat surprising.

Weasley smirked at my near-late arrival and mentioned, "Too bad Harry, looks like we have detention after all." He glanced at Potter, and I wondered how I could do this without the bond taking offence. The redheaded git sat down, and glared at me as if I was the one at fault for his having to spend Saturday in detention. He will soon remember his place.

Potter's detention came about because of our attempting to avoid the bond limitations. Technically, it was his decision, and he suggested the idea. I had no say in the matter, and the situation terrified me. I feared the bond's reaction more than I cared to admit. Unfortunately, the link told Potter of my feelings. Would he take offence to my not trusting him? There were so many things to complicate this situation. The one thing I was sure of was a need to bow before him, and this I did. He gave me the foot signal and enquired, "Severus, what is on the agenda today?"

My brow rose at him curiously, as I contemplated how best to do this. If I approached detention, the same way I do the 'Potter Squad,' then it might work. It was worth a try. "There are a few things we need," I mentioned calmly and wrote a short list on the board. "The highest priority is the cleaning of the cauldrons and getting them ready for the coming school term. The student work stations needed new equipment, and they received repairs over the summer." I placed a parchment on my desk and motioned to it as I explained, "This is a list of items needed for each. The crates at the back of the room contain the new equipment, supplies, and ingredients. You are N.E.W.T. level students, so I expect few difficulties. However, there are a few that I use in my own potions, which you may not recognize. Those go on the desk, and I will put them away."

The painful ache urged me to stop, and I dared not push it further. My head hurt more than I cared to admit, and I sat at the desk and held it in my hands. Everyone in the room knew of the bond, but it was not something I enjoyed talking about. Potter approached, and grasped my head with his palms at my temples. The pain vanished at his touch, but he spoke to appease the bond, "I approve of the suggested list. We will start immediately." Potter spoke quietly as he stated, "Severus, the students will talk if I hold your head in class. We need to tell them something, and you know how rumors spread. Everyone will know before the sorting. What would you like to tell them?"

Potter sounded very sincere, but I answered somewhat cheekily as I stated, "I would like to tell them that we managed to cut the bond. McGonagall plans to take care of the explanations." He glanced at me curiously, as I elaborated, "She invited trusted members of the media to the opening feast, and she wants to discuss her speech with us." I glanced down at my lap, and then back at him as I admitted, "The bond may not let me give an opinion, because of the topic. Master, may I ask a favour?" Potter nodded his agreement. My voice lowered as I calmly spoke, "Could we please avoid mentioning the punishments?" The redheaded git stared at me after asking the question, so I knew he heard.

"No offence to you, Professor Snape, but you are fooling yourself," Weasley hesitantly said. Both brows slightly raised as I motioned for him to continue, "Why would you ever listen to Harry? Everyone knows you two constantly fought. Suddenly, you obey him. Professor Snape, you continue to scowl and frown at Harry. This shows that your actions are not the result of a spell. You are not under the Imperius curse. Do you get what I am saying? You do not need to tell people, because they will assume Harry punishes you."

Potter contemplated what I told him, and then listened to Weasley. Cautiously he mentioned, "Ron has a point, but I think we can do this without humiliating you, Severus. McGonagall does not have to mention that I punish you. Let the students know about the bond entity doing it." How could he possibly think that is not humiliating? My students will ridicule me.

Weasley glanced at Potter and laughed, "Harry, can you imagine how many students would tattle to you about Professor Snape?" The crass Gryffindor chuckled at his own joke and added more, "Parents would address their angered owls directly to Harry Potter, and skip the Headmistress."

Potter received a nod in gratitude for his understanding, but I did not appreciate Weasley's humor. I already dreaded McGonagall receiving the owls, but I never considered Potter getting them. Typically, I had over a dozen in a single month. Potter's idea was easier to stomach, because a magical entity punishing me was easier on my ego. Slowly, I rose from my chair, and glanced at my apprentice. My two responsibilities conflicted, so I approached Potter and quietly asked, "Master, Longbottom, and I planned to work on a batch of potions for the infirmary. I need to help him throughout the day."

Potter shook his head and admitted, "Severus, do what you must. Let me know if the bond objects." Quietly he mentioned for my ears only, "Snape, I have yet to believe that you deserved any of the punishments I gave. Nothing about this is right. Do not let your other work fall behind." He received my nod of thanks.

Longbottom laid the equipment out before him, and the ingredients we prepped the previous day. He glanced at me and asked, "Professor Snape, are we making all ten batches? If so, I have everything we need, and it won't take long to start on them."

The lad was neat, and it impressed me with the amount of care he put into his work. Fortunately, the youth seemed much less clumsy these days, and I could only attribute that to his mind finally catching up with those gangly limbs of his. We worked closely together throughout the past month, and he proved himself capable of the tasks I asked of him. He seemed much better once he stopped dropping everything. I glanced at the ingredients, and then offered the youth a slow shake of my head. With a calm voice I mentioned, "Mr. Longbottom, your previous support was adequate. Today, I will test you. Tonight we will know if you made it into my N.E.W.T. level class." The boy's eyes widened as he stared at me, and his head slowly nodded in understanding. Silkily I mentioned, "One batch is enough for our needs."

The ache began to grow, and a glance around the room showed Weasley and Potter hard at work scrubbing cauldrons. Longbottom stated enthusiastically, "I'll put the rest of the ingredients in stasis. Will you stay in the room Professor Snape?"

"That is correct. Speak with me if needed," I calmly mentioned, and the ache grew a little stronger. Longbottom eagerly set to work on his assigned task, and I found myself a dirty cauldron. My nose wrinkled as I caught whiff of the horrendous stench, and I briefly wondered what Slughorn had his students work on. Why did he not have them clean? Rather than making many trips, I decided to grab a few and brought them to the scrubbing area.

Weasley groaned as he saw me approach with the dirty items. His eyes widened when he noticed I dipped them into the cleaning solution and reached for a pot scrubber. His shocked expression somewhat amused me. "Professor Snape, I have never seen you scrub cauldrons before," he finally gasped, as if this was the first time I ever cleaned one.

"You will find me quite capable at the task, Mr. Weasley," I stated, and then returned to the feat of attempting to hold my breath. These things were rancid! It is odd that he left so many dirty cauldrons. It took a good thirty minutes to finish the first pot, and then I started to feel the effects of all that coffee. The cauldron passed my inspection, so I dried it off and placed it in the cupboard. It was my intention to use the facilities, but the ache returned in my head. Each step closer to the door caused the pain to intensify, and I froze. What could the bond want? My mind raced as I thought of the possibilities, and the only one I could think of was too loathsome to consider. It never made me ask him before, but this is a punishment. It was too humiliating, and I would wait until lunch.

Potter seemed relaxed washing cauldrons, and he did have a good knack for scrubbing the more difficult areas. That likely had to do with his muggle upbringing. The next cauldron I picked was larger, and something I could fully focus on. The bottom needed a scraper, as it had a caked on substance. In short, the thing was utterly revolting. Half an hour later, and the blasted thing still was not completed. Weasley attempted to chatter through the task, but well-timed glares from me gave moments of silence.

A glance at the clock informed me it was half past ten, and I found myself badly needing to leave. Sweat glistened on my brow, as I had no wish to ask about something so personal. This was mortifying. What teacher asks this of his student? I am a grown man for Merlin's sake. Potter glanced at me curiously, and I swallowed knowing the bond would have told him of my anxiety and humiliation. My eyes closed, as I steeled myself for the task. I approached Potter and calmly whispered my request. It was too low, and he could not hear me, so I had to repeat myself. "Master, please may I be excused for a few minutes?" Potter's eyes widened in understanding, and he promptly gave me permission. Merlin, I hated this bond!

Without hesitation, I left the room to complete a slightly more important task. It was mortifying that the bond demanded permission. The situation was too humiliating to talk about, but we would need to discuss it later. I stood mere feet from the classroom when I heard Weasley laugh, "Why didn't you tell him to hold it? You know he would have done that with us."

That boy needed a muzzle; unfortunately, Hogwarts did not allow their use. If that rat faced kid kept his mouth shut, then Dumbledore would never have known to banish them. I opted to wait outside the door for a few moments, and I heard Potter's voice, "Ron, I have no idea why he left. It would not surprise me if McGonagall needed him. If you're so curious, why don't you ask?"

Weasley snorted in disgust as he uttered, "Yeah, and wingless pigs fly. The greasy git hardly ever talks to me, but he tells you everything. I bet he knows many of Dumbledore's secrets, because they were close. Don't you ever get curious, and want to ask him about the past?"

The ache started to form again, and I realized it was time to return to the classroom. Potter responded to Weasley as I approached them. "No, Ron I would never do that. How would you like it if someone forced you to blab about your secrets?"

My bow to Potter was quick, but that was what the bond demanded. I pushed my sleeves up and returned to the filthy cauldron when I silkily stated, "Secrets, would you two be discussing me?" Weasley became the focus of my glare, as I bore into him. The youth seemed somewhat unnerved, but I refused to look away. My voice deadened, as I calmly mentioned, "Mr. Weasley, you will conduct yourself in silence. If the task proves too difficult, then I will aid with magical means. Do you understand?" The gormless git slowly nodded his head, and then pushed orange strands of hair from his face. The next ten minutes were relatively peaceful, and then Weasley started talking. With a flick of my wand, I cast 'Epoximise,' and his lips glued shut. I returned to my cauldron.

Weasley's eyes widened and he tugged hard on Potter's arm while screaming through his closed mouth. The youth smirked, but continued with his own work. Longbottom's shoulders shook with the effort to hold in his laughter, and I attempted to ignore everything else while I scrubbed the cauldron. It was half past eleven when Potter inched beside me. He quietly whispered, "Severus, do you plan to leave him like that?"

If only I could. Weasley stared at us expectantly, and it infuriated me to think of Potter ordering my removal of the charm. I hoped to convince him otherwise, so I mentioned, "Master, I intend to release him at noon." This apparently satisfied the boy, and to my relief he returned to his sink and the dirty cauldrons. If smug smirks were not beneath me, I would have one for Weasley. I cast the counter curse at twelve.

Weasley needed to find Granger, and the two youth made plans to meet in the Great Hall for lunch. The redheaded git left with Longbottom, but Potter stayed behind. He closed the door to my classroom, and then approached me. Taking out his wand, he cast 'Silencio.' This did not look good. He studied me with his gaze, and said nothing for a moment. My eyes flicked to his, and they were still emerald-green. At least that was a positive sign. Cautiously I asked, "Master?"

Potter folded his arms over his chest and mentioned accusingly, "Severus, I did not wish to question you, but was it necessary to glue Ron's lips closed?" I certainly thought so, and I told him with a firm nod. The youth inhaled deeply before he asked, "Does Hogwarts allow you to use that spell on Students?"

That depends if the student complains to their parents, and if they bother to send an owl. There are many variables, and it is difficult to answer such a question considering all the alternative outcomes. Then again, the bond sees through all that and it was urging me to answer. Calmly I spoke "I suspect, not."

Potter smirked at me and admitted, "Too bad, that was funny. He had it coming, but Severus I know you get into trouble for doing things like that. I promised not to interfere with your teaching, but the bond might react unkindly to any disciplinary action."

With a nod at Potter I admitted, "It is disconcerting. I imagine the bond views it as my making you look poorly." The youth gave a nod of agreement, and then he ended the silent spell. We parted ways with the proper formalities. Instead of eating at my desk, I opted to visit the Great Hall.

* * *

**The Entity**

Minerva was anxiously awaiting me, and when I sat down, she immediately cast 'Silencio.' Today I chose a small bowl of soup, and a sandwich. Minerva glanced at me while I dipped the bread, and asked, "How did it go? Severus, did the bond complain?"

The question took a few moments to answer, as I had to swallow my bite of soggy sandwich. With a glance at Minerva I admitted, "The bond did not complain. I treated it like we do with the construction tasks." With a grimace I admitted, "It is understandable why students dislike my detentions."

McGonagall chuckled at my comment, and studied my hands. She smirked at me and lightly teased, "Why Professor Snape, it seems that you have dishpan hands." Curiously, I glanced at them, and I realized the woman made an accurate observation. She smiled at me and asked, "Do you have many cauldrons left?"

With a shake of my head I admitted, "Thank Merlin, no. We will set up the classroom this afternoon."

McGonagall smirked at my reaction and explained, "Pansy and Draco arrived half an hour ago. I wanted to send them to speak with you. Would you prefer immediately after lunch, or closer to two?"

She knew I could not answer that question, so why did she ask? The lack of sleep made the day even more dreadful, and I reached for another cup of coffee. With a glance at McGonagall I explained, "Minerva, Potter must give me permission. Otherwise, I am fine with it." Her words suddenly sunk in, and I glanced at the Slytherin table. There sat my two newest team members. Malfoy came to an understanding with Potter, but Pansy hated anything Gryffindor or muggle. She despised the Master. Perhaps Minerva wished to test me as head of Slytherin, as I could see no other reason to subject me to the torment.

Potter and his friends arrived in the Great Hall, and I hurried to finish my meal. McGonagall glanced at him, and I rose from my chair. "Minerva, I will ask Potter and let you know. It would surprise me if he denied permission," I said to her before walking away. I approached the Slytherin table, and greeted the new arrivals, "Mr. Malfoy, Miss Parkinson, how charitable of you to offer help." Draco gave me a wide smile, but my warning glare promptly reminded him to mask it. Lucius would have beaten him for his flagrant public display. Pansy's slight nod of the head was a more appropriate greeting. I had no time to lollygag, as McGonagall awaited my answer. I signaled my departure with my customary nod, and made my way to the Gryffindor table.

Potter received a formal bow, and not a typically hurried one. Fear of the bond entity gave me the strength I needed to suffer the humiliation. It was no easier to accept. Pansy's gasp met my ears, but I heard nothing from Draco. Potter motioned for me to rise, and he turned curiously to me. In a calm voice I asked, "Master, may I have a few minutes of your time?"

The youth rose from his chair, and motioned for me to follow. We left the Great Hall, and stepped into an alcove where he cast 'Silencio.' Potter turned his emerald eyes to me and asked, "Severus is there a problem?"

He tends to have a good mind, but it is difficult to notice. Why does he ask the most inane questions? My being a bonded slave is a huge problem, and I know he has not forgotten that. The entity would not think fondly of my retort, so I mentioned, "Master, Headmistress McGonagall wishes me to speak with the new team members this afternoon."

Potter glanced curiously at me, as if not understanding why I needed to speak in private. Suddenly he mentioned, "Severus, I release you from the punishment." We both waited to see if a tingling sensation would occur, but nothing happened. Potter then mentioned, "I suspected a full day of detention was a little harsh, considering that you did rescue us. However, I need to try something." He closed his eyes as if attempting to mediate, and then he shook his head. "It is fine; the entity has no issue with it."

I stared at Potter curiously, as I attempted to form the words. Finally, I bluntly asked, "What, in Merlin's name, was that?"

The youth smirked at me and asked, "Severus, I need you to keep a secret." Right, as if I could ever not do what he asked. I opted to humor him with a nod of my head. Does he honestly believe I have a choice in the matter? Even he is not that thick. Potter glanced over his shoulder. He turned to me and mentioned with a slightly deeper than normal voice, "Severus. You completed your task adequately, and I can release you from the punishment." That was Potter, but it sounded like he was channeling the Entity.

The silence spell prevented anyone from hearing our conversation, but I noticed Parkinson and Malfoy staring at us from the alcove's entrance. My knees weakened at hearing the deeper and darker voice. Desperately I attempted to fight the urge, but my traitorous legs lowered me into a kneeling position. Thankfully, I could not hear them. I noticed a small crowd gathering. Tears pricked at my eyes, as the humiliation tore at my very being. Terror chilled me, because I recalled the last time I was in this position. At least then, I was alone. Fortunately, I shed no tears.

Potter placed a hand on my bent head, as I gazed at his feet. With an ethereal voice he mentioned, "Severus, why do you fight me?" A pit formed in my stomach, and I felt his hands move to my chin. He lifted my face to gaze into his dark scarlet eyes. I felt him in my mind, and shivered as he viewed long forgotten memories. His voice rumbled softly as he stated, "The Master never summoned me. How is that possible?" Potter went limp, but he floated in the air and did not collapse. After a few minutes, the Entity returned and mentioned, "I now understand. Millions summoned me in hopes of attaining my power, but I have accepted fewer than the number of fingers on a human hand."

My eyes widened at the news, and I abruptly glanced at the entrance to see a large crowd staring at us. I suspected they were curious about Potter's previously limp body floating in the air. The entity started to speak, "Severus, you seek information. Since the Master did not petition me, I will tell you. My kind once granted our powers to mortals, and watched as they fought one another. Others sought to end the fighting. They killed our pets, and their Masters. We allowed this. Then they destroyed knowledge of us. My kind transcended to another existence, but I stayed. One of my bonded pairings survived. You may know them as Merlin, and his apprentice."

Merlin bonded with this entity. History books never mentioned his having a slave. However, I did want to know what it had to say, so I continued to listen. "My pet, you have an inner strength, a strong will, a powerful magical force and a capable mind. These make you an ideal vessel, because the Master must channel my powers through you. He has a caring heart, a strong sense of morality, a good mind, and powerful magical abilities. I seek these qualities. Disobedience causes your magic to conflict with the Master's, and static forms on the channel. You refer to this as a tingling sensation. The Master must punish to lessen the wilfulness, and magical interference. The static causes me pain, and I grow angered when he fails to obey my rules. Give your master my message."

I should have asked him if Merlin was still alive. Emerald-green eyes looked down at me, and I knew the entity had left. Potter stared above my head and curiously enquired, "Was that wall always there?" He then motioned for me to stand, and I wasted no time in doing so. I dreaded having to face the crowd of people, but when I turned, there was nothing but a stone wall. Potter smirked at me and suggested, "If that was McGonagall, I hope she adds a door."

"That would prove ideal." I glanced at the youth who looked to me questioningly, and then I told him everything I remembered about the Entity. I was unable to resist placing my finger under his chin, and assist him with the closing of his mouth. Curiously, I enquired, "Master, did you contact the Entity deliberately?"

Potter shook his head as he admitted, "No, not really, I don't think so. I was thinking about the bond, and the tingling sensation to figure out if you would get into trouble. What do you make of it?"

I ran a hand through my hair, and wrinkled my nose at how disgusting it felt. With a glance at Potter, I could see his was in little better condition. Ugh, this is yet another reason to hate cleaning cauldrons! Calmly I explained, "Master, the tingling sensation is my magical energy creating static on our bond. This happens, because I struggle against you." It was tempting to avoid mentioning the punishments, but I suspected the Entity would not approve. I glanced at him uneasily and admitted, "The punishments lessen my wilfulness and removes the magical interference. I suppose, they keep me in line." Slyly I admitted, "My static seems to come from deliberate acts, because my less than obedient thoughts do not trigger it."

The youth glanced at me, and chuckled softly as he asked, "Do you still curse me out, yell at me, call me stupid, or generally insult me?"

My lips curled upwards as I cheekily asked, "Did you expect anything less?"

Potter smirked at me and admitted, "No, it is still kind of shocking not to hear you saying those things." My eyes flicked off to the side, and then I heard him ask, "Severus, are we in trouble? Do you think the Entity is evil, or composed of Dark magic?"

If we based it off my opinion, then the degree of evil would correlate with the tingling sensation's intensity. Calmly I explained, "It seemed very dark when it punished me with the electric lash. Actions mean more than words, so I suggest caution. Master, I do not think we should channel his powers."

The youth sat on a stone bench and contemplated the information. He glanced at me and asked, "Severus, do you think I am in danger? Will it take over me, or turn me into a dark wizard?"

My arms folded over my chest as I admitted, "Technically, we are all dark wizards to some degree." Potter's brows rose at my comment, and then I asked, "Have you ever cast a dark spell, or brewed a questionable potion?" His hesitant nod answered my question. Then I casually mentioned, "The ministry of magic lists me as a dark wizard. I suppose, the Dark Mark had something to do with that."

Potter smirked at my confession and playfully threatened, "Don't you dare turn evil on me. Severus, you are in trouble enough as it is. Besides, I would never allow you to become an evil wizard." My arms folded across my chest challengingly, as I silently dared him. Potter came through admirably by saying, "Severus, I revoke permission for you to use magic."

My loud gasp caused him to laugh, and then Potter permitted me to use magic. After swallowing down the bitter bile, I forced myself to admit, "Master, you made a valid point." With a coy grin I mentioned, "It would seem we are late for detention. Would you like me to ask Zincky to make you something for lunch?" With my wand held firmly, I aimed it at the wall and cast a little transfiguration magic. Now we had a door.

Someone opened it, and McGonagall stepped through. We could see others behind her, but she firmly closed it. Now I suspected an even later arrival. She stared at us and then enquired, "Students burst into the Great Hall screaming about Mr. Potter floating in the air, and Professor Snape groveling to something unseen. They thought you pleaded with Harry, until they saw him float. Severus, I wish this wall protected your privacy, but many students saw the events before I arrived."

A slow nod was my response to her apology as I stated, "Minerva, I appreciate the wall. Do you know how Draco and Pansy took it? They were the first to arrive." She frowned at the question and implied it would test my mettle. I had little doubt. Potter received my attention as I enquired, "Master, do I have your permission to pass on the message?" Minerva appeared startled by my question, and then she attempted to mask it. Potter gave his approval, and I told her everything.

By the end of my tale, the Headmistress sat on the stone bench and stared at us with a mystified expression. Cautiously she enquired, "Do you believe what the Entity told you?"

Potter admitted, "It makes sense, but we are not sure if we can trust it. Severus recognizes the Entity when it possesses me. Madame Pomfrey claims we are both at a hundred percent health, despite earlier afflictions, which have no explanation for their disappearance. My scar is a symbol, so that remained."

McGonagall hesitated at hearing our information. Cautiously she turned to Potter and mentioned, "The possession concerns me. We do not know what the Entity is, or if we can trust it. Mr. Potter, is it safe for the other students if you stay in the Gryffindor tower?" We both answered with a nod. She did not seem fully satisfied, but then she relented. "We will need to keep an eye on this." She glanced at me and asked, "Professor Snape, when can I send down Mr. Malfoy and Miss Parkinson?"

"Two would work nicely," I admitted. With a glance at McGonagall I mentioned, "Headmistress, my tardiness worsens." She smiled at me, and then we hurriedly returned to detention. Fortunately, I no longer had to serve it.


	11. Detention & the Slytherins

**Disclaimer: **J.K. Rowling owns all public characters, and the world of Harry Potter. There is no intention to violate copyright.

**Warning:** Brief CP scene.

* * *

**Detention & the Slytherins**

**Saturday, August 22, 1998**

We hurried through the halls, and entered half an hour late for the afternoon detention. The lack of sleep added to my agitation, and this tardiness made it worse. It shocked me to see Weasley pulling apart the crates, and keeping himself busy on the tasks I earlier scheduled. He stopped at our entrance and ran to Potter, "Harry, what happened? It was the entity, did it attack you?" The two youths glanced at me, and then ran off to work on the crates. Weasley would get no answers from me, but I suspected the prat would tell him everything.

My gaze fell upon the youth diligently pouring his completed potion into flasks. "Tell me Longbottom, does it meet your standards?" I asked while gliding across the room. I stopped immediately behind the boy, and noticed him tense at my arrival. Curiously, I wondered what made him cringe. Did he wish to hide something?

Longbottom lowered his head and stepped aside for me to inspect his potion. He motioned to the flasks and said, "It is the best one I have ever made." He smiled somewhat proudly over his meager achievement, and waited to hear my thoughts.

"I see," was all I needed to say in response. With a glance at the potion I suggested, "Perhaps, it is not too late to raise your standards." The white potion had a bit of froth on top, but that was minor. It had a thick creamy consistency, and I carefully whiffed at it. My left eyebrow rose curiously, as it had an oddly familiar scent. Calmly I stated, "This is not the recipe I gave you."

He nervously rubbed at his arm as I continued to check the potion. Longbottom sounded slightly anxious, as he explained, "No, Professor Snape, Sir. I have watched how you brew this potion, and I saw that you modified the recipe. They are better Sir, and I wanted to make the best one available."

"Bootlickers have zero value, Mr. Longbottom," I stated after placing the vial back on the counter. Without a word, I turned from the boy, and headed to my desk. It was then I noticed how silent the room became, and I called out, "Mr. Weasley, perhaps you thought those crates would unpack themselves?" The redheaded berk muttered something under his breath. Dark eyes glared at him as I threatened, "Perhaps, it would interest you to experience other charms I know?" The youth gasped, and returned to his work.

The incessant chatter started again, as I sat at my desk and pulled out a book. Longbottom stared silently at me, while I took the quill and started jotting down notes. I glanced at him and mentioned, "Do come to class prepared, Mr. Longbottom." With a flick of my wand, a piece of parchment fluttered toward the boy. "Those are the other supplies needed for N.E.W.T. potions."

The youth showed excessive emotion as he jumped into the air, "This will please Grams!" I found that doubtful. Nothing pleased that woman, and I have the angry owls to prove it. He sloppily started to clean his center when he enthused, "Thanks Professor Snape, I couldn't have done it without you!" I nodded my head in agreement, and wondered why dunderheads felt the need to state the obvious. Longbottom spent the next little while cleaning his station while I marked notes in my potions journal.

A sound at the door alerted me to the arrival of Malfoy and Parkinson. With a glance at the clock, I noticed they were ten minutes early. One expects this quality from a Slytherin. I glanced at them and motioned to my desk. Calmly I explained our construction duties, "Headmistress McGonagall assigns our tasks immediately after breakfast. Do you have any questions?"

Malfoy scoffed at my explanation and sneered, "Headmistress McGonagall, what did she ever do to deserve that promotion." He studied me for a moment before saying, "They know nothing of loyalty. The papers practically announce your heroism on a daily basis, and yet, they removed you as Headmaster of Hogwarts. Explain that, if you can." I had no answer for that question, and I tried not to dwell on it. He snorted and stated, "They treat you as a criminal."

Pansy Parkinson glared at Potter and asked, "What is he doing here, and that blood traitor Weasley?" She glanced around the room and asked, "Is that mudblood here as well?"

Weasley shot back, "Welcome to the 'Potter Squad!" He grinned at Parkinson and asserted, "Oh, don't worry about that. Hermione is on our team, and she will gladly tell you what to do. Luckily, she will even show a Slytherin how to do it properly." His impish grin promised unspeakable torment in my near future. Did I actually look forward to the start of school?

Malfoy stood proudly with his back straight and folded his arms over his chest. His lip curled, as he sneered, "You cannot be serious. You call yourselves the Potter Squad, really?" The platinum blonde turned to me and asked accusingly, "What was that at lunch? Professor Snape, you bowed to Potter!" He pulled out his wand and aimed it angrily at the other youth as he snarled, "What did you do to Professor Snape?"

'Expelliarmus,' I called out and easily caught Malfoy's wand as it flew into my hands. He turned to me with a look of shocked rage, but he wisely closed his mouth. Slytherins know their place, and I missed them badly. Foolish Gryffindors are tiring. Pansy folded her arms over her chest and stated, "Professor Snape, you already proved yourself a traitor." She rolled her eyes at me and snarled, "Your betrayal of Slytherin is hardly unexpected."

My glare landed on the girl as I stated, "In case you had not realized, Miss Parkinson. The Dark Lord is dead." My attention fell to Draco as I decided to tell him, "Mr. Malfoy, I don't suppose your father mentioned Voldemort's last moments?" Draco nodded his head quietly, and then I asked, "Perhaps, he spoke of a failed spell?"

The platinum blonde's eyes narrowed in confusion as he said, "Lord Voldemort intended to reinstitute slavery. My father said he attempted to cast a slave bond on you, but it failed."

"I assure you Mr. Malfoy, the spell succeeded." I stated with a glance at the two Slytherin students. They stared dumbly at me, and so I explained with a disinterested tone, "Voldemort enslaved me to Mr. Potter."

Malfoy snarled at Potter, and briskly walked toward him. He grabbed him roughly by the neckline of his robes, and shoved him back. "That is sick. What right have you to enslave Professor Snape?"

Potter glared at Malfoy, and rose from the ground. He glowered contemptuously at the other as he stated, "It was your beloved Dark Lord who did this, or did you forget?" Potter glanced at me, and then returned his gaze to Malfoy as he scowled, "Stop it, Draco! Unless, you want to see Snape suffer!"

Malfoy sneered as he folded his arms over his chest, "That is petty Potter, even for a Gryffindor."

Miss Parkinson strode over to me and snarled, "You have no right calling yourself a Slytherin!" She spun on her heels, whipped her hair in the air, and stormed toward the door. That went well.

A flick of my wand saw the door close, and then lock. Parkinson spun and glared at me, as I stood to my full height and folded my arms over my chest. Cold dark eyes glowered at the girl as I sneered, "I suggest you conduct yourself as a Slytherin, and not some foolish Gryffindor. Twenty points from Slytherin."

Weasley asked Potter, "Can he say that?" He received a glare from me while the other nodded his head. Weasley turned to Malfoy and stated, "Draco, you know bloody well that isn't how things work with slave bonds. Your family still longs for the old days." I was about to step in when the boy interjected, "The bond forces Harry to punish Snape, you know damned well it has nothing to do with revenge!"

With a scowl at the redheaded cretin, I scornfully sneered, "Well done Weasley, your ineptitude still astounds." The room fell into a state of silence, although I felt many eyes on me. The duffer stared contemptuously at me, until Potter jabbed an elbow into his ribs. I assumed he awoke a dormant brain cell, as Weasley finally understood. Shamefully he mouthed apologies to Potter and me.

Parkinson stared at me dubiously, and then glared at Potter. She stated in an angry huff, "You cannot be serious?" She rounded on me and stated, "You should have quit Hogwarts and crawled into your grave! What Slytherin would ever agree to live as a slave to a Gryffindor? Have you no pride? I would rather die than to live like that, and I certainly will not recognize your authority over me. Just wait until my parents hear of this! Take all the house points you wish Professor, there are many who will agree."

Malfoy studied me with his gaze and curiously enquired, "Professor Snape is there no way to remove this bond?" I shook my head in reply. Her outburst grabbed his attention, and with a sneer he mentioned, "Parkinson, seriously, you sound like a bloody half-blood." She scoffed angrily at him, but he took no offence as he scolded, "Nobody from a real wizarding family would make any of those statements."

She glared cynically at him, but she waited to hear more. Malfoy continued to explain, "Professor Snape is now Potter's property. The slave bond would never let him harm his master's possessions, so he is magically bound not to inflict injury on himself." Parkinson stared uncomfortably at Malfoy as he finished, "your mere suggestion of suicide implies you lack the basic understanding of magically bonded slaves. Real wizarding families know better."

A light rapping at the door caught our attention, and I noticed Longbottom eagerly moved to answer. The magical lock vaporized with a flick of my wand, and he let in Miss Granger. He glanced at our gathering and stated, "Professor Snape, I have completed everything you asked. Enjoy the rest of your weekend." He waved to the other Gryffindors, and swiftly left the room without waiting for a response. Granger closed the door, and approached our small gathering. Once more, I flicked my wand and magically locked it. Quietly she explained, "Headmistress McGonagall told me of our new teammates, and she suggested I come here." Indeed, that woman lives to torment me.

Parkinson rolled her eyes and stated, "Oh, goodie, the mudblood joins us. Now my life is complete." The Gryffindors looked ready to pounce when I stepped in.

A chill entered my voice as I firmly stated, "It is imperative that we put aside our differences. Hogwarts is not a fitting place for students. Perhaps, it never was." My gaze landed on those before me. "We will work in two teams, and jointly complete our assigned tasks."

Draco glanced at me with a confused expression. Curiously, he asked, "What do you mean by that, Professor? How can you work separately on the same task?"

Potter spoke as he explained, "Draco, we are building walls and fixing roofs. One team starts on a side, and the other takes the opposite end. We build them up and meet in the center." The prat's explanation sufficed, as the two nodded in understanding.

With calmness in my voice I lightly suggested, "I suppose, a contest is in order, Slytherin against Gryffindor?" Parkinson received a calculating gaze as I stated with disapproval, "Unless, of course, you'd rather surrender."

"Never," Parkinson enthused as she glared scornfully at Granger. She angrily stated, "You are nothing but a magical creature, mudblood." The girl immediately cast the tail-growing hex, and I reached for my wand to cast 'Expelliarmus' at the same time that Granger cast 'Anteoculatia.' I then did the same to Granger, and held the wands of both girls tightly in my hand as I glared at them both. Granger now sported a long bushy feline tail, and Parkinson had a set of large horns growing from her head.

Within seconds, the room erupted into fighting. The girls lunged at each other while Weasley rushed in to break them up, but he flew backwards and landed on his backside. Draco sneered, "The tail looks good on the mudblood, perhaps they should all wear one to show their inferiority." Potter needed no further incentive, as he lunged at Draco.

"Stop it!" I commanded while a familiar ache formed in my head. Was that for not defending Potter, or for commanding him to stop? I had no time to think on it, as my anger overcame me. Until this point, I had managed to control it, despite my sleep-deprived state. Energy surged through me as I thrust myself into the pile of flying fists, and angrily pushed at each boy's shoulder to break them up. Irritably I seethed, "That is enough! You have all earned detention! Twenty points each from Slytherin, and Gryffindor for unbecoming conduct of a..."

The fight immediately stopped, but not in the way, I intended. Pain surged through my brain, as it felt close to exploding. Blood poured from my noise, and I suspected it trickled from my mouth as my hands grasped at my head painfully. My knees weakened and I fell to the ground into the fetal position, my mouth opened in a silent scream. The entity's words floated in my mind as I thought of our magical channel, and curiously wondered if the sudden sensation came from my static blocking the magical current. Did it act like a dam? Those thoughts coursed through my brain, but I could no longer see or hear anything in the room. I knew not to punish the master.

* * *

**The Results**

The pain lasted only seconds, because I soon felt the soothing palms of Potter as he laid them against my temples. My eyes remained closed, as his touch healed me. It was humiliating, and I needed a few moments to make sure my emotionless mask would not fail me. Malfoy cut the silence as he enquired, "Merlin's bloody beard, what was that about? Potter that is not mentioned in the slavery books. What happened to Professor Snape? I have heard of the bond punishing disobedient slaves, but what did you do to him?"

My eyes opened, but I chose to ignore the discussion. Potter gazed at me, and then backed up while I rose from the ground. With careful movements, I dusted off my robes and attempted to ignore the intensely cold tingling sensation. Perhaps, I will serve more detention this year than my students. I glowered angrily at the combatants, although I deliberately avoided potter. Many short and rapid breaths spoke volumes of my barely contained rage.

Potter glared at Malfoy and explained, "My hands can remove his pain." With a snarl he added, "I warned you this would happen. Do you realize what we have done?" He glanced at me, as I took in a deep breath and wished myself elsewhere. I would have succeeded, if not for Hogwarts security, and their anti apparition wards. Potter growled at Malfoy as he spate, "Draco, I have to publicly punish Severus! The bond demands it!"

My nostrils flared at the prat's statement, but I wisely said nothing. Fortunately, the earlier pain caused me to drop the wands, or surely, my tightened fists would have broken them. Parkinson leered at me while she stated, "Oh, now this is a pleasant turn of events. What type of punishment will the Gryffindor have for the betrayer?" My eyes narrowed on the girl, and with a flick of my wand, I cast 'Duro.'

I watched with a smug sense of satisfaction, as the woman turned into stone. It was only then that I glanced at Potter, and my smugness vanished immediately. The youth glared at me as he stated, "Severus, that only makes things worse. You need to calm down." I opened my mouth to object, but he would not have it. He motioned to a nearby stool and commanded, "Sit down and don't say anything. I am placing you on a timeout."

Seriously, who does he think I am? Potter cannot possibly believe that a toddler's punishment is proper. With gritted teeth I forced myself to say, "Yes, Master." Shamefully I approached the stool, and sat down with a huff. Despite my utter humiliation, I attempted to keep my emotionless mask and sat with my head held high. Would Potter do this to me in class? Cautiously I glanced at Malfoy, and noticed the youth's stunned expression. That only made my mortification worse, and it became much more difficult to keep my gaze above the floor. At least the tingling sensation started to fade. Morbidly, I wondered how long it would take.

Malfoy's mouth hung slightly open, as he watched my degradation. The youth always looked up to me, and I feared that was no more. Have I forever lost my favorite student? Tears pricked at my eyes, and I fought desperately to avoid having them leak. Crying would only further my shame, and I could not allow that. Briefly, I noticed movement at the side, and realized Granger and Weasley walked towards the ingredients room. I suspected it had more to do with snogging, than giving me some privacy.

Malfoy appeared flabbergasted as he stared at Potter. He always had difficulty masking his emotions, so this did not surprise me. Finally, he found his voice and spluttered, "Potter, we have seldom agreed on anything, but this is ridiculous. I never pictured you for a cruel monster. Have you no shame?"

Potter glanced curiously at Malfoy and enquired, "That is rich, coming from you Draco. What part of this do you consider cruel? How am I a monster for putting him on timeout? Would you rather I beat him mercilessly, cast the Crucio on him, or make him scream in agony?"

"Yes," Malfoy spluttered without hesitation, and it occurred to me that I agreed with the boy. He glared at the other youth and scolded, "No, that is not what I meant, Potter. You claim he is a war hero, and then you want to subject him to the most infantile, and humiliating punishment that you can think of. Is it to spare your ego? Does it make you feel better? Perhaps people will see that you are a kind and merciful person?"

Potter's brows lifted skeptically as he questioned the other youth, "Draco, if you have a point, then make it. What are you getting at?"

Malfoy folded his arms over his chest and glared at Potter while he sneered, "That is not a proper form of punishment, especially with others to see." I fully agreed. He continued to explain, "Perhaps, it never occurred to that muggle tainted brain of yours, that Professor Snape lived with torture and pain his entire life. He can tolerate it, and he takes it like a man. Do you realize how well he handled Voldemort's Crucio? The man has an impressive pain tolerance, and you want to treat him like a delicate infant."

Potter screwed up his nose, and then shook his head to the other youth. He glanced at me, and then firmly stated, "Draco, I don't want to harm him. He convinced me to cane him once, and you cannot imagine the damage that left."

Malfoy rolled his eyes as he huffed, "Potter, the muggle world made you soft. My Father used the cane on me since I was a boy, and do you think I whimper and whine over a few little welts?" Not openly, but I assumed he did enough of that in the privacy of his room. Draco continued to explain, "Potter, give him a punishment suitable for an adult. It will do less damage to him, than what this does. Even a Crucio would cause him less harm. Professor Snape will endure it, and hold his head high for taking it like a man. Your punishment will destroy him. Is that what you want?"

Potter listened to Malfoy's words. He glanced at me curiously and enquired, "Severus, do you agree?" My eyes closed, as I nodded my head solemnly. Potter turned his attention back to Malfoy as he asked, "You know I won't use Crucio. The whip and cane cause too much damage, and I can't do that to him. What else would you suggest?"

Malfoy rolled his eyes at Potter and sighed loudly before he mentioned, "We have a book at home that deals with proper handling of slave disobedience. I will have my father owl it here, and then you can find something suitable. Potter, consider whom it is that you have to punish. Professor Snape is a proud man who had everything taken away from him. His pride is the only thing holding him together. Please do not take that from him." Malfoy proved yet again, why he is my favorite student.

Potter snorted at Lucius's name and said, "Your father would never help me, or Severus. Do you realize he tracks him, and attempts to kill him when we leave Hogwarts?"

Malfoy shook his head at Potter and mentioned, "No, it is not like that anymore." He paused for a few moments to glance at me, and then turned his attention back to Potter, "My father switched sides, just before Voldemort died. Mother helped you win by falsely declaring your death, and my father defected. The Ministry of magic pardoned my family for our crimes." Of course, cowardly Lucius would defect to save his own hide.

Potter glanced at him as he stated accusingly, "Draco, your father attacked Severus less than two months ago."

Malfoy nodded his head as he admitted, "He was on the run, and the only friends he had were death eaters. Potter, would you have acted any differently? He could not survive with both sides hunting him." Despite the lad's statement, I knew very well that Lucius would not betray the death eaters. He most likely bides his time, and feeds them information. He would do nothing to jeopardize his place with the ministry, until he felt the other side was strong enough to join. I no longer had to fear him, at least for now.

Potter rolled his eyes and scornfully stated, "I should have figured he'd find some way to slither away from justice." With a glance at me, he calmly asked the other youth, "What do you suggest I do? The bond demands more punishment, and I assume Severus does not wish to stay on timeout for hours." The prat made an astute observation.

Malfoy glanced curiously around the room, and then he walked into my office. I nearly rose from my stool, but decided against it as I watched the youth walk to my closet. With a shrug of his shoulders, he stepped out of the office and headed to the equipment storage room. Less than a minute later, he walked out with a victorious grin on his face, and a larger stirring rod slung over his shoulder. The end was flat, and had a rounded shape to press against the edge of a cauldron. It made the perfect paddle. I rubbed the back of my hand nervously, and my sudden anxiety confused me.

Potter stared at the paddle, and the prat fumbled for words as he asked, "You want me to do _that_ to Severus?" Malfoy nodded his head in agreement. Potter then turned to me and asked, "Severus is that what you want?" Definitely not, why would I wish for this? What teacher would ever want their student to paddle them with others watching? The barmy prat asked the most absurd questions. Perhaps, he wanted to know if I preferred that to this infantile punishment. He received a nod in response, as I assumed that is what he meant to ask. He accepted the stirring rod, and held it like a bat as he asked, "So, what do you suggest?"

Malfoy rolled his eyes and huffed at Potter as he stated, "There is something truly wrong with you. Professor Snape knows what to do. Really, it is not that difficult. Just tell him to present himself." He glanced at me and asked, "Does this punishment have to include others?" I answered him with a nod of my head.

Potter glanced at me, and suggested, "Severus, I assume you have to remove the cloak and robes?" I slowly nodded my head. He calmly stated, "I release you from time out. Please go to the office, and prepare yourself for the, um...that."

Slowly I rose from the stool, and bowed before the youth. He signaled me to rise, and I briskly walked to my office. Could this day have gone any worse? The cold static sensation continued to tingle, but not nearly, the intensity it once was. The time out had assisted with that, and likely because of the mortification. I removed my cloak and robes, and hung them in the closet. Fortunately, I am not one of those wizards who walk around without a pair of slacks.

When I arrived in the classroom, I noticed that Granger and Weasley now stood by Malfoy. We let Parkinson stay a statue of stone, and I hoped she would not witness my shame. Granger had tears leaking from her eyes, as she gazed at me. Her sympathy rather disturbed me, and I wished to end this. Potter looked excessively nervous, and sweat glistened from his forehead. Malfoy stood with a stony expression, as if he had a duty to fulfill. That boy made me proud. Potter gaped in silence, so I took the liberty to lean over my desk. Merlin, this was more humiliating than I anticipated.

Potter and Malfoy engaged in a quiet conversation, and then he handed the rod to the other youth. Granger actually earned a little respect, as I heard her casting 'Silencio' around the room. She even cast it on Parkinson, and that made me somewhat less miserable. From the corner of my eye, I saw Malfoy demonstrate swings with the stirring rod, and then he returned it to Potter. The youth attempted to copy what the other did, and received a few more instructions. Merlin, where would I be without Malfoy?

My anxiety spiked as I heard Potter step to the left of me, and I closed my eyes in anticipation. The punishing swats were firm, and swift. He gave little time for me to recover between each one. The odd grunt and a gasp escaped as I sucked in my breath. Fortunately, I made no other sounds, and the tingling sensation vanished. I hoped that the bond would let me heal quickly, as I anticipated great difficulty with sitting. Despite his queasiness, the youth had a strong arm. I suspected the worst of my punishment had ended, until I heard Granger and Potter. My mortification grew intensely, because they both started casting diagnostic magic. Merlin's beard, will this never end?

Potter weakly stated, "Severus, you may get dressed." Slowly I rose from the desk, and brushed back sweaty locks of hair from my face. With a respectful nod of my head, I returned to the office. Unfortunately, it was not quick enough to miss hearing Granger's dismayed response.

The girl gasped loudly as she stated, "Harry, what were you thinking? That, I can't imagine what he must feel. You don't plan to do that in class. No, don't you even dare think of doing that! Harry, what will the other students think?"

Weasley spoke up, and my heart filled with dread. Did he really have to witness that? Perhaps, I will not have to leave my office. His voice sounded hesitant as he stated, "Yeah, Harry that was bloody insane. He is a nasty git, but I will beat you soundly if you ever do that in front of class." I suppose, the boy had some good qualities, though he kept them well hidden.

Potter's hesitant voice spoke up as he asked, "Was I too harsh?"

Malfoy actually shocked me as he choked out, "That was rough to watch, but no Potter. You did well." There was silence in the room, and I did not look to see what transpired between the youth. Suddenly Malfoy explained, "It is different when on this side, that's all. Granger, stop looking at me like that."

The girl's voice had a teasing lilt to it as she stated, "Admit it Draco, you have a big, soft, and loving heart. I saw that tear; you didn't wipe it away fast enough for me to miss! This bothered you too! I thought you said Harry was the softie." Malfoy made a few dismissive grunts, and then Granger flippantly said, "Oh, don't worry Draco. We won't tell anyone, and ruin your reputation of being cold and heartless."

All too soon, I had my robes and cloak back in place. It was best for me to forget any of this happened, and so I walked from the office with my head held high. Those who glanced at me received a glare, as I did not wish their pity. Within moments, the youth started chatting about other things, and a degree of normalcy returned to the room. That is, if one considers Potter and Malfoy speaking on friendly terms as typical. With multiple flicks of my wand, I cancelled the spells, and returned Parkinson to flesh. I then cast the counter spells to remove the tail, and horns. With a firm voice I mentioned, "I suppose, it is not too much to ask everyone to meet Monday at nine?" The youths confirmed my question with their nods, and then I stated, "We shall see."

With a respectful tilt of my head, I left the class and readied for a nice evening alone in my suite. I never wished to repeat this day, nor had I any plans of extending it. With Lucius having joined the side of the ministry, does that still mean I had to teach? Perhaps, I needed to discuss this with Potter.

My bed proved a remarkable place for reading, as I lay on my stomach and studied a journal about genetically modified ingredients, and their properties. I let out a soft groan when a feline patronus interrupted my study. It was nearly four in the afternoon, surely McGonagall could grant me some privacy. Dear Merlin, what more could that woman want? Apparently, she wished a meeting.

With a loud groan, I shoved myself from the bed and ran a hand through my hair. Would she call me at home, if I did not live at school? Why do Hogwarts teachers have no privacy? After a few moments of griping, I managed to force myself to her office. I uttered 'Lemon Drops' to gain entry, and then I climbed the long spiral stairs with some difficulty. I hoped the bond would soon heal me, and I wondered what more it expected. The door stood ajar, so I let myself in. With a cool voice I calmly stated, "You sent for me, Headmistress."

McGonagall motioned to the chairs before her desk, and held an owl out to me. I clenched my teeth in anticipation, as I recognized the writing as Longbottom's Grandmother. That old battleaxe outdid herself this year, and sent her first angered owl before the start of class. I stretched out my hand for the parchment, and expected McGonagall to start in on a lecture. Her silence made me hesitant, as I opened the scroll and began to read. The woman praised me! She lavished compliments, and spoke of the work I did with Longbottom. Perhaps, insanity ran in his family. McGonagall smiled warmly at me as she mentioned, "Professor Snape, I consider that a very good start to this term. Now tell me how the meeting went with your team."

"I suppose, this could suggest that," I calmly mentioned as I tucked the parchment into the pocket of my robe. I stood with my legs shoulder length apart, and folded my arms over my chest as I calmly mentioned, "It went as expected." She glanced at me curiously, but I was not about to fill in those details. Silkily I informed her with an accusatory glance, "Their thirst for glory will see the tasks completed. Perhaps, it was your intention to pit Slytherin against Gryffindor?"

McGonagall clicked her tongue as she admitted, "I suspected that might happen, but I had hoped they would work together. It did seem that Mr. Malfoy made amends with Mr. Potter." A hand ran through my hair, as I brushed it from my face. She observed me carefully, and glanced at the unoccupied chairs. Curiously, she looked at me and asked, "Severus, would you care to join me for tea?" She motioned to the platter on her desk, and quietly mentioned, "I have some news from the ministry that we should discuss. Please be seated, as this may take a while."

Impatiently I stated, "Lucius Malfoy's pardon, I wonder?" McGonagall nodded her head, and stared at me curiously. I took in a deep breath and calmly stated, "His son informed me of the details." McGonagall's lips pursed as her gaze studied me. With a glance over my shoulder, I added coolly, "Headmistress, I have little time to waste. Perhaps, this can wait?"

McGonagall sighed as she stated, "I understand Severus, as I should have called Mr. Potter." My teeth clenched at her words, and I glared at the woman. She smirked at me and stated, "Severus, I did not say that to belittle you. He needs the information too." My eyes closed, as I firmly nodded my head. I turned to leave when she called out, "See you at dinner."

With a sharp turn, I faced the woman and stated, "I do not intend to eat in the Great Hall." With a polite nod I added, "Good day Headmistress."

"Be well, Professor Snape," McGonagall mentioned emotionlessly. It was not my wish to offend her, but I did not want to engage in conversation. I offered her a respectful nod of my head, and hurried from the office. Fortunately, I had no further interruptions for the rest of the night.


	12. Alternatives

**Disclaimer: **J.K. Rowling owns all public characters, and the world of Harry Potter. There is no intention to violate copyright.

* * *

**Alternatives**

**Sunday, August 23, 1998**

I awoke with the familiar sensation of parchment pressing against my nose and cheek. The sweet aroma of ancient knowledge and dusty texts surrounded me. Eventually I became more aware, and realized I had again fallen asleep while reading. I pushed myself from bed, and swiveled my legs over the edge without turning. The bond chose not to heal me through the night, and I needed no reminders of my discomfort. I briefly contemplated spending the day in my night-clothes to enjoy the solitude, but I knew the prat would not leave me be. His squeamish conscience would force him to check in. Perhaps, I needed to get away.

My decision came easily, as I contemplated spending the day under a tree reading from a text. The grounds of Hogwarts offered many places where I could go, and it would grant the solitude I desired. Hastily I readied myself, and called for a house elf. A little green creature with a frilly pink towel appeared by my table. She stared at me and said, "Good morning Professor Snape. Zincky make you big waffle with chocolate chips and whipped cream."

That sounded frightfully good, and I suggested, "Zincky, I would give that an 'E', for exceeds expectations. Adding chocolate sauce would earn an 'O' for outstanding." The little elf winked at me, and vanished. She would return in less than a minute, so I hastily cast the 'cushioning' spell on my chair. It allowed me to sit without too much discomfort.

The items seemed to appear on the table before she arrived, and then she said, "Zincky scared for Professor Snape and Harry Potter." My fork barley slid from my mouth, as I absorbed her statement.

Curiously, I glanced at her when she sat on the chair opposite from mine. My lips half curled at the sight, because house elves seldom took such liberties with wizards. She did not seem to volunteer anything further, so I calmly prodded, "What troubles you?"

The elderly elf sighed loudly, and folded her hands on the table's surface. She gazed at me and shook her head. In a tired voice she mentioned, "Zincky not happy. I afraid for Snape. Entity not look nice."

Dark eyes studied the elf, as I took another bite. Zincky glanced at her lap while I processed the given information. Curiously, I enquired, "The spell book harmed both of us, yet our bonds are dissimilar. Can you explain that?"

Zincky nodded her head as she said, "Zincky told Snape. It same spell. Bad wizard make spell. Wizards let bond kill elves. Powerful elf change elf bond. We punish selves."

Dare anyone call me a house elf. Her words confused me, as she made no mention of the Entity. How can this be the same spell? Despite the risk of sounding like a dunderheaded, I enquired, "The Entity forces us to obey its rules. If it does not bond with the elves, then what punishes you?"

Zincky patiently gazed at me, as if I were a slow learner. Suddenly my breakfast became much less interesting, as I did not wish to miss anything. Zincky calmly mentioned, "Bad wizard make spell. Dark wizard work with Entities to set rules. Bond enforces them. Spell has two parts. One make slave. One summons Entities. Entities rarely bond. Few believed they exist. Most thought Entities a myth."

After swallowing my food, I dared to enquire, "What is this Entity?"

Zincky glanced at me with concern-filled eyes, as she quietly said, "Zincky hoped Entity not come. Entities powerful wizards. They no longer human. They turn into energy. Entity changes your slave bond. It now channels magic. They channel magic through wizard pet. They not like elf magic. Entity never bond with elves."

That last mouthful was a bit more difficult to swallow, as I suddenly recalled the Entity referring to me as 'My pet.' Zincky continued speaking when I returned my gaze to her, "Entity like Snape." I scoffed, as the elf's definition was certainly different from my own.

Zincky's ears stood upright, and then thrust forward while she quietly glared. She would have made a tremendous teacher. I sat straighter, and nodded for her to continue. Patiently she stated, "Entity miss humans. Entity gets to live through you. Zincky not understand. Zincky not know how."

Cautiously, I leaned forward and rested my elbow on the table as I gazed at the little elf. The cushioning spell worked wonders. I momentarily considered casting it on the inside of my trousers, but it would cause them to billow. Curiously, I enquired of the elf, "What do you fear?"

Zincky's gaze fell to her lap, as she rubbed her arm nervously, "Zincky watch Entity beat Professor Snape." She received a nod in acknowledgement, and then she continued, "Snape is stubborn. Snape want to break bond. Snape research potions. Snape not tell Potter. Snape get Entity mad." Her anxiety increased further as she hesitantly mentioned, "Zincky scared, want to tell Potter."

Merlin, I did not need that. I spoke with authority as I stated, "Zincky, I assure you that my research will not offend the Entity. There is no reason for Potter to know, unless I was to act on it. At that point, it is within his right." Would this elf accept that? It was not worth the risk, so I stared her in the eye and tried to read her mind.

Zincky waved her hand at me and accusingly stated, "Your mind tricks not work on elves. Professor Snape, Zincky not want you hurt. Zincky afraid of Entity. Zincky see dark magic potion book on Snape's bed. Snape want to change squib potion." The elf had a good point, and I should move that book to the secret lab.

Dark eyes glared at the elf as I stated, "Zincky, I do not appreciate your spying on me. The Squib potion separates magical energy from a person, and if modified it could actually remove the bond without affecting our magical ability. Zincky, it is exactly what we need. Potter is squeamish, but he will agree once I make the potion."

Zincky jumped into a standing position, and waved her arms at me in frustration as she stood on the chair, "Making potion is acting!" She folded scrawny little arms over her chest and shook her head in frustration. "Professor Snape, house elves not tattle on wizards." The elf received a knowing nod of my head, but her squeaky voice cut into my thoughts as she pointedly stated, "We follow elf laws and magic. We not follow wizard ministry. What is Professor Snape?"

My eyes narrowed at the elf, as her point became very clear. "I suppose, elves no longer treat me as a wizard?" The elf nodded her head in agreement. My eyes slowly closed as I thought of my alternatives. Calmly I stated, "Zincky, I concede defeat. I will no longer study the potion without Potter's consent."

Zincky twitched her ears, as she firmly stated, "No potions. No spells."

This elf would make Slytherin proud. I offered her a nod of my head, as I stated, "Fine. Perhaps, getting Potter's permission would not prove too difficult. I suppose I would forgo further bond research without it."

Zincky popped out, and then she returned with the dark magic book I was studying. She glanced at me and asked, "Zincky return it for Professor Snape?"

With a wave of my hand, I mentioned, "Fine. Conceivably, I could research ways to prevent elven espionage." Her ears thrust forward as the little elf glared at me, and then she disappeared with the book. The bond finally chose to heal me, and my pain vanished. How long would I have suffered if Zincky did not convince me to quit the research? What a terrifying thought. I bet she knew. Quietly I stated to the empty room, "Thank-you, Zincky."

"Professor Snape is Welcome."

I was unable to detect the elf, and curiously wondered if there was such a thing to keep them out. A knock at my door interrupted my thoughts. Potter usually did that to alert me of his arrival, and then he enters. My bond did not sense him, so I assumed it was another. Curiously, I opened the door, and stiffened as I noticed McGonagall. She had a concerned expression, and she studied me for a moment before asking, "Professor Snape, may I come in."

Why must this woman constantly hover? She already received my forgiveness over last year's treatment. I have no idea why she blames herself. How could I succeed against Voldemort if Dumbledore's closest friends still trusted me? Her anger helped convince Slytherin students of my loyalties for The Dark Lord. There was nothing for her to make up. Gruffly I motioned toward the now cleared off table, and stated, "If you insist."

McGonagall entered while I slowly closed the door. She was in the process of sitting when I turned toward the table, and to my horror, she sat on the chair with the cushioning charm. Her eyes widened somewhat, as the invisible cushion made the chair taller than she expected. The woman attempted to mask her surprise, but I was not concerned. I took the other seat with ease and thanked Zincky when she brought in the tea. McGonagall glanced at me and said, "Severus, I have concerns that we need to discuss before tomorrow." With a roll of my eyes I was about to retort when she interjected, "We received a howler at breakfast."

My eyes closed briefly, as I attempted to think of what I might have done to deserve such a thing. It did not take long, as I thought of Miss Parkinson. My irritation showed clearly in my voice as I questioned, "Dumbledore discussed my howlers in his office. Minerva, what game are you playing at, I wonder?"

McGonagall shook her head at me as she poured tea for us both, "Severus, that is not what I meant. Mr. Ron Weasley received the howler from Molly." My back stiffened, and I sat taller in my chair. She added six cubes of sugar to my tea, and continued to say, "Everything you tell me is in complete confidence. Severus, you know I will never repeat anything. Please, talk with me, because you cannot continue to do this on your own. The children must drive you insane." She received a nod of my head in response. Minerva studied me for a moment before she continued, "You once came to speak with me when Dumbledore frustrated you, and he refused to listen. Please, I ask you to talk with me again."

The door received my attention as I glanced at it warily. With a resigned sigh, I rose from my chair and mentioned, "Mr. Potter will soon enter." Minerva's brows rose curiously, but she said nothing. The expectant knock came, and the youth stepped in nearly immediately. We performed our bowing ritual, and then he moved for his wand. Cautiously, I stepped out-of-the-way and mentioned, "Master, Headmistress McGonagall came to visit." Thankfully, he opted not to draw it.

Potter stepped into the room and mentioned, "Severus, I wanted to see how you were." He received a firm nod of my head, and then he politely greeted, "Headmistress McGonagall, it is good to see you." She gave him a comparably empty greeting, and then his gaze returned to me. While drawing my attention to his wand he quietly enquired, "Would you rather do this somewhere private?"

"Indeed," I mentioned and motioned to my bedroom. McGonagall stared at us as I admitted, "This will take but a moment." It is highly improper for a male teacher to take a student into his bedroom, but none would accuse me of anything knowing Potter holds all the power. Thankfully, he seems to enjoy the company of women. He withdrew his wand, and cast diagnostic magic on me. Calmly I stated, "You will find me in excellent health, Master."

Potter smiled at me as he admitted, "It pleases me to see that. When did the bond heal you?" My glance moved to the door, and I wondered how much the woman could actually hear. I then told him of the time, but not the circumstances. Potter accepted my answer and we left the bedroom. He opened the door to my suite and then cheerfully enquired, "We are going to Hogsmeade this afternoon. Would you like to join us?"

My voice stayed calm as I suggested, "Perhaps, your friends would prefer a break from their potions professor." Fear of having offended the bond caused me to slightly tense. Potter would never notice, but I had little doubt about McGonagall's observational skills. I did not refuse the master. Fortunately, I received no aches or punitive tingling sensations.

Potter actually understood my meaning, and with a grin he admitted, "Hermione said I should ask, because Malfoy is joining us. Does that change your mind?" A slow shake of my head answered his question, and he smirked before adding, "I didn't think so. See you tomorrow at breakfast." We performed our departure ritual, and he left the suite. Within moments, I returned to my seat at the table, as if nothing had gone on.

McGonagall studied me curiously before asking, "Does that happen often?"

The bond would never accept my complaining about Potter, so I carefully worded my answer. Calmly I mentioned, "This time he came alone."

Minerva noisily inhaled as she heard my statement, and with a slow nod of her head she admitted, "Severus, I had no idea how the students meshed themselves into your life. Potter is well-intentioned, but I think he suspects everyone secretly wishes to surround themselves with friends. This cannot continue, as you are a very private man. Severus, I will speak with him."

My lips partially curled at the woman's offer. In a calm voice I stated, "You have my thanks, Minerva. Earlier you mentioned a howler. Perhaps, we should discuss that."

McGonagall delicately stirred her tea, and glanced at me for a moment before she started speaking. "Severus, Mr. Weasley angered Molly for spreading gossip about something he watched." My emotional mask nearly failed, as I desperately held on. My hands balled into fists. My lips pressed firmly together, and with a nod of my head, I motioned for her to continue.

She noticed my tension, and continued to speak as she explained, "Naturally, this concerned me, so I pulled him aside for a discussion." School had not started, and already it was the worst year of my career. She poured more tea into my cup and continued, "Molly overheard him talking to George on the Floo, and I suspect she had words for Mr. Potter. He did not receive a howler. However, I have a lot to discuss with him." She glanced at me and mentioned, "Severus, all members of the 'Potter Squad' acted very guilty when that howler arrived. Their reactions told me that something happened, and I would like to know what occurred at your team meeting. Nothing you say will enter the school records."

My gaze landed on the woman as I mentioned, "It was nothing more than expected. I suppose it was a typical day, really. Rude names, insults, a feline tail, a set of horns, fistfights and I turned a student into stone. Perhaps, it was inevitable. I gave everyone detentions, and deducted points. Minerva, I publicly punished Mr. Potter."

McGonagall stared at me as she fumbled for words. Finally having gotten over her shock, the woman asked, "You turned a student into stone." The nod of my head was the only response, and she admitted, "We will likely receive an owl. Do not concern yourself, as I will handle that when it comes in. Last night you seemed more angered than normal, and now I fully understand the reasoning." She absently stared at her fingers, as she nervously turned her ring. With a quiet voice she mentioned, "Severus, Molly sent me an owl. She never told me what Mr. Potter did, but she mentioned you could use a friend."

My eyes closed in dismay. Slowly I opened them and glanced at Minerva, before I looked away. My voice stayed calm as I mentioned, "Minerva, you are an astute old witch." I glanced at her and noticed she smiled innocently at my comment, so I continued, "Perhaps, you already pieced the facts into a logical conclusion."

Minerva approached the topic cautiously as she asked, "Severus, does this mean I have your permission to discuss it?" My nod answered her question, and she continued speaking softly, "Last night you showed anger and hostility." I rolled my eyes, and she smirked at me as she admitted, "It was more than normal. You also refused to take a seat after I offered a few times, and then you skipped dinner. You also missed breakfast, and I overheard the howler. That told me it was something the students would find amiss, and there are cushioning charms on your chairs. Merlin, I hope my guess is wrong. Did Potter beat you while the others watched?"

My gaze settled on the woman, while I slowly inhaled. Eventually I admitted as if it was nothing, "Indeed, Minerva, you are very astute." McGonagall's loud gasp caused me to pause in my statement, and when she calmed down I continued, "Minerva, Potter had me on timeout, but it outraged Malfoy. It is a mortifying punishment for an adult. The bond demanded something public. Potter sought my confirmation before he acted on Malfoy's suggestion. I suppose, it is inappropriate to see one's teacher paddled." Minerva stared at me in shock, and I did not know if that was from my attitude or the events. I no longer cared. Calmly I added, "Malfoy will work with Potter on proper chastisements. Minerva, it was my fault for punishing my Master. "

McGonagall spoke with shock clearly in her voice, "That explains your actions later in the office. Severus, how would you handle Potter doing that in class?" My emotionless mask held securely, as I grunted dismissively at her question. She stared at me with concern-filled eyes while she asked, "You no longer care, do you?" I shrugged again. Why should I? That only makes it worse. It is inevitable, and there is nothing I can do to stop it. Why bother trying. Just accept and move on. Minerva leaned on the table and softly mentioned, "Severus, how have I missed your pain? You are completely beaten, and there is no spark left. You suffered tremendously in the war, but you had a goal. There was hope. You were very upset in the office, and talked of having nothing to live for. I thought you resolved those issues." She paused and we sat in silence for a few minutes. My gaze never left the table when I heard her quietly ask, "Severus, do you want to die?"

My eyes closed as I leaned back in the chair and folded my hands on the surface of the table. Silkily I spoke, "Minerva, I cannot damage the Master's property." She refused to accept that answer, but as my eyes had closed, I only heard her dissatisfied huff. Quietly I added, "Does it even matter, I wonder? There is little point." Slowly I opened my eyes and gazed hard at the woman, "Mr. Potter enjoys his new toy, but every child soon outgrows them." I rose from the chair when I added, "Good day, Minerva. Please see yourself out."

The woman rose quickly, and spoke with the chilling voice of authority. "Severus Snape, retake your seat, or we continue this conversation at St. Mungo's." That threat had me turn abruptly toward the woman, and head back to my chair.

After seating myself, I turned my attention back to her and asked, "What do you mean by St. Mungo's? There is nothing wrong with me. Poppy can confirm the Entity fully heals my mind and body. Headmistress, you assume too much."

"You might be correct, Professor Snape." McGonagall admitted. She cast a patronus, but kept her gaze on me. The fireplace flared, and I knew to expect an internal Hogwarts floo. I missed having the Headmaster authority to allow floos anytime I wished. It did not surprise me when Madame Pomfrey stepped out. My gaze lowered to the floor as McGonagall explained her observations.

The women fawned over me for the next hour, and Poppy cast many spells. My angered responses failed to unnerve them. Why would they not leave? The threat of St. Mungo's hung over my head, so I offered my full cooperation. That conniving old witch learned some of Dumbledore's manipulation. Eventually, McGonagall permitted an off Hogwarts floo, and a woman I never met led me to my room. She had me lie on the bed while she cast a spell that I did not recognize. She explained that it would help with monitoring, but she never told me what she was watching. She offered me privacy, and cast 'Silencio' on us. The slave bond interested her, and I welcomed talking about something other than me. She finally left after a few hours, and Poppy soon followed.

McGonagall motioned to the table where soup and sandwiches were set out for two, and I joined her for lunch. My left brow rose, as I stared at her curiously. Eventually she broke the silence and mentioned, "Professor Snape, this has no effect on your employment with Hogwarts, but I am placing you on paid medical leave." Merlin, I closed my eyes and waited for the explosive tingling sensation, but nothing happened. Cautiously I opened them again, and Minerva asked, "Do we need Potter?"

Dark cold eyes glared at McGonagall as I sneered, "Minerva, you place entirely too much confidence in those who practice mental mysticism." I stood from the chair and firmly stated, "I am fine."

McGonagall calmly ignored my statement and shuffled parchments as she explained, "Professor Snape, as of this moment, I am relieving you of all duties at Hogwarts. Professor Slughorn agreed to substitute, until you are well enough to return. You may keep these quarters."

My hands balled into fists, and my jaw screamed in agony from the pressure used in clenching my teeth. Dark eyes glowered at the Headmistress as I admonished, "I suppose, leaving me with nothing is your idea of help? Perhaps, you should lock me in this room."

The irritating witch sorted a few more parchments, and handed them to me. Angrily I refused to look at them. In a calm voice McGonagall stated, "Severus, there is a reason I refused to look at you last year, and it is not what you think." My arms folded in challenge over my chest, as I continued to glower at her. "I felt personally betrayed by your actions, because I grew to think of you as my stubborn little brother." This statement stumped me into silence, but my glare did not soften.

She calmly continued, "It did not start that way. I thought you were the most disagreeable person I ever met. You were arrogant, proud, and obnoxious. You spread your anger everywhere, and then you started working with Dumbledore. You know he and I were very close, and he spoke of you often. Eventually, I saw through the anger and noticed the pain. Severus, you are the hardest man to approach, but you are worth the effort. You are a tremendous person, and someday I hope you realize that."

Dark eyes continued to glare at the woman as I spate, "How can you love a death eater? Minerva, do not kid yourself. Would you treat your brother, the way you treat me? Would you remove the only thing of value he has left?" My emotionless mask weakened badly, and I had to struggle to contain it. Why am I so feeble? My frustration only grew, as I felt tears pricking at my eyes. Merlin, give me strength! I hated teaching, but my work was the only thing I had. With Occlumency, I attempted to fortify myself, but it took more concentration than I had to give.

Minerva reached across the table and gently brushed the hair from my face. She stared at me while I silently struggled, and then she explained, "I was wrong to give up on you before, and I am never making that mistake again. Severus, I believe in you." She stood to her full height, and she mentioned with a glance at me, "I would have treated my younger brother the same way I have you, although I would have dealt more firmly with his disrespect." My lips curled slightly at that comment, and the woman smirked as she mentioned, "I always wanted to try that mouth scrubbing charm. Molly claims the foamy suds were often used at the Burrow." Perhaps, she forgot to use it on Ron.

The woman laughed as I rolled my eyes, and then she motioned to the parchments, "Severus, please take a look at those. They are the different projects that Hogwarts instructors are working on, and a number of them have requested help. Bill Weasley seeks someone knowledgeable in the dark arts, as he came across a number of Egyptian artifacts with charms he could not break. Archaic dark magic meshes with them, and it might interest you to help him."

My eyebrows rose curiously, as I immediately shuffled the parchments to find the one from him. McGonagall watched as I read it, and I could see the interesting tangle that snagged him. A hidden curse reset all the others when any of them came off. Obviously, the next logical step is to have all of them removed at once. The incredible coordination made it a near impossibility, but if they succeeded, the object would explode. Quietly I mused, "Indeed, this is interesting. Professor Weasley can expect my owl." Perhaps, a spell could disable those protective functions.

Curiously, I browsed through the other parchments and discovered Professor Flitwick had an extensive list of charms he sought help with creating a potion or spell to counter the effects. That too seemed interesting. My mind immediately became absorbed, and I forgot about McGonagall. Suddenly I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. Cold eyes glared at the offending limb for daring to interrupt, and then Minerva spoke, "Severus, enjoy yourself. I will see myself out."


	13. Development & Sorting

**Disclaimer: **J.K. Rowling owns all public characters, and the world of Harry Potter. There is no intention to violate copyright.

**A/N:** This chapter starts with Potter's point of view, but returns to Severus's after the separator line.

* * *

**Development & Sorting**

**Sunday, August 23, 1998**

We were worse than children during our Honeydukes visit. I added two cases of chocolate frogs, because I intended to give one to Severus. If he failed to find his picture, then I would give him the second. He suddenly became interested in them after Ron pointed out his card, but he denied it when Hermione asked. Malfoy bought five cases, and that prompted me to buy another four. Draco glared at me and accused, "Really, Potter, do you have to compete with everything?"

I grinned smugly at the platinum blonde and stated, "Some are for Severus." He glanced curiously at me after that explanation, and then I asked, "What's stopping you from buying six cases? You have a sizeable allowance, and this would hardly put a dent in it."

Ron took a bite of his licorice wand and stated, "You rich brats have no idea how to appreciate money, but I'm not complaining. Thanks for the candy Harry."

Hermione bought a couple of items, but she did not wish to tempt herself with more. That made little sense. We left the store and started the short walk back to Hogwarts. Draco glanced into his pro pouch, and rolled his eyes at my question. "Potter, have you any financial sense?" My eyebrows rose curiously at the question, and then Draco explained, "Our servants earn less money in a week than what we spent. Hopefully, Father neglects to monitor the pro pouch."

I glanced at mine, and turned a curious eye to Draco as I asked, "How would he do that? Is that a spell that he cast or something?"

Draco shook his head and explained, "That is a regular part of the pouch's magic. It allows the head of house to keep track of what each member buys, because it provides them with a complete list. It helps them catch prohibited purchases."

My eyebrows bunched as I studied the youth, and then I enquired, "That sounds invasive. Why don't you just put the coins into another pouch, and use that instead?"

Draco laughed at my suggestion as he explained, "The magic is not so easily fooled."

A snort of amusement escaped as I stated, "Merlin, don't tell Severus. I have no intention of ever looking at what he buys, but can you imagine his reaction?"

Draco rolled his eyes at me and asked, "Seriously, Potter, you honestly believe he doesn't already know?"

I attempted to keep a straight face, but the thought was too amusing. Draco smirked at me as I admitted, "That explains his reaction. He was not pleased with my suggesting a pro pouch, and I thought they were the best things ever invented."

Curiously, Draco glanced at me and asked, "Did you link Severus's pouch with yours, or does it come straight from your vault."

"Gringotts," I answered. Our conversation paused, and then I mentioned, "Draco, the magic of the slave bond makes Severus a permanent member of my family. The old slavery laws do not apply, so he is no less a wizard than either of us. What the bond forces us to do is irrelevant." The other youth smiled at my statement, but he motioned for me to continue. "This is not the type of bond you'd have in marriage, or a child adoption, but it feels similar."

Ron laughed as he suggested, "It sounds closer to a pet adoption, if you ask me." Draco and I responded at the same time, as we slugged his arm. Ron winced and attempted to rub out the sting while he accused, "Bloody gits, you have no sense of humor." Draco glared at the other youth, and I suddenly realized why Severus thought so highly of him. The boy was loyal.

Hermione gasped loudly as she exclaimed, "I can't believe this. I agree with Draco!" That explained the situation well, because I felt the same way. Having something in common with him was nothing I ever expected.

Our conversation ended the moment we reached Hogwarts. Everyone went his or her separate way. My bond told me that Severus was in the Great Hall, so I snuck into his quarters to drop off the chocolate frogs. I left three cases for him, and returned to the Gryffindor tower were a feline patronus greeted me. Why would McGonagall want to see me?

I dropped off the packages and hastily made my way to the Headmistress's office. 'Lemon Drops' gave me access through the portal, and the door stood ajar at the top of the long spiral staircase. Hesitantly, I knocked. McGonagall called from her desk, "Please come in Harry, and close the door behind you. We have important matters to discuss."

She directed me to the chairs before her desk, and I accepted readily. The women did not seem angered, but her pensive expression suggested against a pleasant conversation. Curiously, I enquired, "Will Severus join us, Headmistress?"

McGonagall pressed her lips together, and slowly shook her head. With a glance at me, she began to explain, "Potter, Professor Snape is the reason I called this meeting." My eyes widened, as I stared guiltily at her. She hummed for a moment, and then continued, "We have a problem."

Bile collected in my throat, and I needed to swallow as I stared at the woman. Hesitantly, I asked, "Does this have to do with the punishment I gave him yesterday?"

She stared at me without blinking, and then admitted, "It is not the sole reason, Potter. The punishments you two decide on are none of my business, but he told me of them. You will need to find one that he considers acceptable. However, I do not approve of you beating him with other students to witness. That degrades him as a teacher, but it is ultimately your decision. Hopefully, he controls his temper in class, or I will restrict you from attending them." She studied me with her gaze, and then she offered, "Please, consider speaking with me before administrating public punishments. Potter, it might help to have an older person's opinion."

I pushed my glasses into place, and enquired, "Would you prefer if I avoided the class, and took private lessons from him?" She shook her head at my suggestion, and I admitted, "Neither does Severus. He would rather teach everything once, and be done with it."

The woman stared at me for a few moments, as if in contemplation. She cleared her throat and curiously asked, "Potter, I understand how the bond affected Severus. However, I am not sure what it did to you. It seems odd that you were completely unaltered." How can she say that? My whole life has changed. Curiously, she enquired, "Did you notice anything different?"

My face flushed in response to her question, and I glanced away from the Headmistress. She called my attention back to her, and I admitted sheepishly, "Headmistress, I feel very strongly for Severus. I want to protect him, as if he is the most cherished person in my life. I want to comfort him when he is upset, and I want to make him happy. The bond shares his emotions with me, and I feel them in my chest. It tells me if he is in pain, and it urges me to help him. It was odd at first, but I understand them. I wish to see his needs fulfilled. I want to know that he is safe. It feels empty when I can no longer detect him, and I do not know if we could ever live apart. You know how much we hated each other, but that all changed. He still dislikes me, but all I feel is love for him." I hastily confirmed, "Not romantic love! I do not have those types of feelings for him. I love Ginny, so...you know."

Her eyebrows climbed her forehead as she stared pensively at me. Curiously, she enquired, "Potter, do you mean to tell me that the bond urges you to provide his every need? You feel compelled to make him happy, safe, and loved?" My cheeks flustered even more, as I slowly nodded my head. She paused a moment before saying, "That is very different from the information Hermione provided about slave bonds. She suggested that the slave yearned to serve his master's every need." I nodded my head in agreement, and then she enquired, "How does it feel when you punish him?"

My shoulders slumped as I admitted, "It repulses me. I have to do it, because the Entity will. Severus suffers a lot from the bond punishment. It is a duty that I must do, so I can protect him from something worse."

McGonagall studied me for a moment, and then she mentioned, "This pleases me to hear, Potter. I feared for his future. However, that is not the reason I called you in this afternoon." I never told anyone about those feelings, and I welcomed the change of topic. She stared into my eyes and calmly mentioned, "Professor Snape is not well. I have placed him on a paid medical leave, and this could last a few months. Perhaps, after the Christmas break." She handed me a scroll and explained, "This is Severus's medical chart for the psychiatric evaluation. Potter, it is magically sealed, because of patient confidentiality. I am not able to read it, nor am I asking you to tell me what it says. You are his guardian, and I was to give this to you. I assume the bond would want that."

Curiously, I cracked the seal and unrolled the scroll. There were many charts, which showed lists of numbers. What was I supposed to do with those? I kept reading, and finally I found a paragraph that seemed to make sense.

_The patient shows abnormally high apathetic levels, and an aversion to life. He displays an unusually high tolerance for risk. Considering the subject's past espionage history, this is not altogether surprising. In his current condition, Severus Snape is a danger to both he and his students. _

I read that over, and stared at McGonagall. She glanced at me curiously, and then I asked of her, "Headmistress, what did they tell you?"

McGonagall quietly sighed as she admitted, "They told me nothing, as it is not my right to know without his consent. However, they signed a parchment authorizing his immediate removal from all activities involving students. He is to meet with the mental specialist once a week, and I am not to allow his return until after her approval."

The scroll received my attention, as I reread it. Hesitantly, I motioned to it and mentioned, "It would enrage Severus if I shared this with anyone else." I rolled the scroll, and placed it into the pocket of my robe. Curiously, I turned to the woman and asked, "Did you have other duties in mind for him to work on, or does he need to leave the castle until his return?"

Minerva clasped her hands together, and rested them lightly on the desk. She stared at me contemplatively before answering, "Nothing that I assigned. The other professors have projects that need his help, and he became interested in a couple of them." She offered me a friendly smile as she admitted, "Potter, he will stay in his current suite."

My head slowly nodded as I contemplated the situation. I rose from my chair and mentioned, "Headmistress, you have my appreciation for bringing this to my notice."

The clearing of her throat caught my attention, as I was about to leave. Her reaction surprised me, because I did not mean to act rudely. She received my full attention while I returned to the chair. McGonagall smiled softly at me and explained, "Potter, I need to speak with you about Professor Snape's need for solitude."

My nose wrinkled at her comment, and with a glance at her I stated, "That is all he ever knew, because my dad was nasty to him. The marauders forced him into solitude, and I want to make up for their mistake. He is part of my life, and I will not push him away like they did."

McGonagall smiled at me as she admitted, "I agree with your sentiment, Potter. However, I must ask that you offer Professor Snape his privacy. It is not my place to tell you what to do, but I can assure you that he would not wish to hang out with students in a social setting. In addition, I must ask that you refrain from allowing them into his private quarters. Potter, he needs somewhere to withdraw from his students. Professor Snape is a very private person, and he seldom ever allowed anyone near his suite. I had to plead with him earlier today, and he would have preferred sending me away. He hates people to visit him, but I understand that you have little choice."

"I can appreciate his not wanting Ron, but what about Hermione? Don't they get along well enough, at least since she is helping him?" McGonagall shook her head, and I thought of her request. After a few moments, I nodded my head in acknowledgement. Hesitantly, I enquired, "Headmistress, there are times when I need to visit with Severus after curfew. Nine is fairly early, and I wondered if there was a way that I could do that without getting into trouble."

She raised her eyebrows accusingly at me and stated, "Potter, I know you have ways of doing that. However, if the situation arises, then you may have him sign a note for you." She smiled at my guilty smirk, and then admitted, "That was all I needed to discuss. Potter, is there something you wished to talk about?"

With a warm smile I mentioned, "No, I am fine. I appreciate the information." I rose from my chair, and we exchanged pleasantries. This bond hurt Severus, and I knew he was upset. We tried to involve him in fun activities, but that did not seem to help. Maybe McGonagall was correct, and he just needed privacy. We had a lot to discuss, so I headed to his suite.

* * *

**Chat with Potter - PoV - Severus**

Furiously, I glared at the parchment before me. The letters I wrote for Professors Weasley and Flitwick remained unsigned, as the bond would not allow it. Angrily, I picked up the glass vial of black ink, and threw it against the far wall. Then I snapped the quill. My hand reached for the parchments, as I intended to shred the letters. A familiar tugging caused a sudden change of plans. I 'Accio' the quill halves, and placed them on the table. 'Reparo' and the quill became unbroken. A sudden knock at the door alerted me of his arrival, as I quickly cast 'Reparo' on the broken glass of the ink vial. The door opened while I uttered another charm, and the ink returned to the container. Potter walked in, and we completed our bowing ritual. I then picked up the vial and mentioned, "Your timing, Master, is fortunate."

I moved to the table and gathered the loose parchment. Potter stared at me contemplatively, and then his eyes fell to my chocolate frog farm. I transmogrified the cardboard box into a clear container with a lid. It allowed me to open all the boxes in the first case, until I found my wizard card. Potter glanced to the mantle above my fireplace, and noticed it proudly on display. He offered me an amused grin, and then his expression became more serious. He gazed at me and mentioned, "Severus, we have a lot to discuss."

Did McGonagall tell him about my leave, or did I need to do that? Will the bond become upset when I tell him? My eyes fell to the messy parchments, as I sat in the other chair. Did I want him to know? Not really, but I suspected the bond would force me to say something.

Potter folded his hands on the table, leaned with his elbows, and asked, "Do you want my friends in your quarters?"

McGonagall had talked to him, but his bluntness made me wonder if he took offence. Cautiously I responded, "I do not enjoy the company of students, and my quarters were always a place of solitude and reflection. Master, I do not wish to exclude you from them. Our privacy depends on it."

Potter nodded his head in understanding, and then he mentioned, "Severus, I will ask Ron and Hermione not to visit." He studied me curiously, and glanced at the parchment on the table. "What are you working on?"

My gaze fell on him, as I admitted, "Headmistress McGonagall placed me on paid medical leave." My eyes rolled in annoyance, and then I continued to explain, "I intend to help Weasley and Flitwick with their research, but the bond won't let me sign the letters," I explained as I gently pushed them and the quill towards Potter. "Perhaps, Master, if you would?"

Potter picked up the parchment, and read them. However, he did not reach for the quill, and instead he enquired, "Severus, we need to discuss the reason for your medical leave." What reason? They never gave me one. Potter pulled a scroll from his robes. The seal of St. Mungo's caused me to groan, as I realized they gave him my medical chart. Why tell Potter about my evaluation, and not me? He read, "Severus Snape is a danger to both he and his students." He then handed me the chart and mentioned, "Severus, do what you want with the scroll."

My eyes rolled at Potter as I admitted, "Can you think of a time when those words did not apply to me?" The youth smirked at me, and I drew his attention back to the letters. "Sign these, Master."

He made no move to pick up the quill, but he did keep his eye on me. Curiously, Potter enquired, "Severus is that the best plan? They both sound rather dangerous, and I am not comfortable with you using dark magic at this time." He emphasized his words with a motion to the medical parchment. "How can I know that you will not take unnecessary risks?"

My gaze narrowed at him as I sneered, "Sign the bloody letters. I do not need your permission." The tingling sensation annoyed me, and I glared at Potter all that much harder. The sensation increased, and with a growl I accused, "The temptation to control me became too much, I wonder. Perhaps, you wish to deny me the privilege of wearing shoes?" The tingling sensation reached an intensity that caused me to think before adding to it. Wisely, I chose to say nothing else, as I angrily swiped my hand across the table and sent the inkbottle flying. It smashed, and sprayed its contents against the wall, ceiling, and floor.

Potter pressed his back against the chair, and he stared at me with a shocked expression. His lips curled into a smirk when he looked at the smashed bottle, and then he teasingly stated, "That was rather childish." The tingling sensation increased in level, as my cold dark glare bore into him. He quietly groaned, placed an 'X' on the letter, and then drew a line for me to place my signature. However, he was not yet done with the amused bantering as he added, "Severus, if this temper tantrum was anymore childish, I would send you to the corner." My gasp caused him to laugh, and then he outdid himself by saying, "I could always take you over my knee."

I scowled at him and scornfully stated, "My situation amuses you, does it, Master?" He shook his head in denial. With a sneer I enquired, "You're quite sure of that, are you, Master?" Potter stared at me, and again denied the accusation. The tingling sensation may have intensified, but I ignored it. "Then why," I asked contemptuously, "Do you insist on belittling me? Perhaps, this was to make me laugh?"

Potter glanced at me and lowered his voice, "Severus, I apologize. I did not mean to demean you, and I can understand why you thought that. It was rude of me to tease. I felt your anger growing, and made a foolish decision in the hopes of reversing it. That always worked with Ron, but it worsened the situation." I nodded my acceptance of his apology, and then he changed the topic, "I hated what my Dad and his friends did to you in school. You are now a permanent part of my life, and I wanted to include you in everything. It was not my intention to have my friends invade your privacy. Severus, please tell me when things bother or upset you."

My solemn nod was the answer he received, and then my gaze landed on the letters. What did Potter think he was doing with that 'X', and the little line? Curiously, I picked up my quill and attempted to sign it. Potter's idea satisfied the bond, and I managed without a problem. He could sense my delight through the link, but my facial expression was unreadable. I glanced at the youth and admitted, "This will make things less humiliating, Master."

Potter leaned forward and mentioned, "Severus, I am sorry for having angered you into disobeying the bond. It is nearly seven. Are you on patrol tonight?" I shook my head in response, and then he mentioned, "You are not to leave your suite until breakfast tomorrow, or if there is an emergency." It helped to lessen the tingling sensation, but it was still there. With a sigh he continued, "I revoke my permission for you to use magic, until tomorrow at sunrise." My jaw clenched painfully, as I attempted to refrain from commenting. I detested the loss of my magic, and he bloody well knew that. The arrogant prat soon left, and I helped myself to another chocolate frog. How dare he remove my magic!

* * *

**Tuesday, September 01, 1998**

McGonagall changed the head table's seating arrangements on the day of sorting. Professor Flitwick now sat on her immediate left, and she moved me to the previously vacated spot on her right. It somewhat surprised me, because I half expected not to sit with the other instructors. My gaze fell on the table after she completed her welcome speech, because she started to introduce the professors. Minerva motioned to me and announced, "Many of you know our Potions Master. Those new to the school may recall his role as a spy, and his part in Voldemort's death. Professor Snape accepted the temporary post of faculty research consultant. You may see him walking around the school, but I must ask you not to interrupt his work. He will return to teach potions when he completes his other tasks."

Slytherins stayed seated, but the students of the other houses rose and gave me a standing ovation. They cheered loudly at my introduction, and that stunned me. My students used to hate me. Perhaps, they were overjoyed that I no longer taught. Minerva motioned for me to talk. She smirked at my glare, but I rose from the chair and addressed the students, "Perhaps, a warning is in order. I will return to class." Nervous laughter filled the Great Hall, but louder cheers quickly replaced it.

McGonagall continued with the introductions of the staff, and then she welcomed the trusted media. She clapped her hands, and the feast began. The students expected Minerva to give the last instructions at the end of the meal, but she had other plans. Minister Shacklebolt entered the Great Hall, and she met him before the head table. He took her hand, and the two levitated eight feet into the air so everyone could see them. The media snapped photos, and then I braced for the slave announcement.

Shacklebolt began with a thunderous voice, "Tonight, I wish to speak of bravery, and self-sacrifice. There were many who died in the Battle of Hogwarts, and they too deserve our praise." His speech lasted nearly twenty minutes, and he lauded both Potter and me. He spoke of Harry's many dealings with the Dark Lord and my achievements as a spy. He then gave intricate details about the last battle, and mentioned Voldemort having cast a spell. My eyes closed as I dreaded the next part of his speech. Shacklebolt cleared his throat and loudly announced, "It is my pleasure to award the Order of Merlin, First Class to both Professor Severus Snape, and Harry James Potter."

Minerva promptly motioned for us to join them, and we too levitated to accept our reward. We posed for several photos, and waited for the ruckus to die down before we gave our speeches. Potter listed the names of those who died, and gave credit to everyone who supported him. The speech lasted fifteen minutes, but he captivated the crowd's attention. The youth's charisma pulled him through, and many looked up to him.

The slave bond would not allow my speaking before the Master, so I waited until he finished. My voice became silkily calm as I said, "Former Headmaster Dumbledore helped me correct an error, and I became a double agent. I spent the next two decades atoning for my poor decision. We all make mistakes." I paused at this moment, and with a flick of my wand, a gigantic image of the Dark mark hovered over our heads. My cold hard gaze studied the students, and I watched with interest as their faces turned fearful. I then continued my speech, "This was mine. What will you do, I wonder?" The Great Hall stood in stunned silence, and then I removed the image. The students recovered from their morbid fascination, and cheered wildly. My speech lasted less than a minute. Curiously, I wondered how many students would have nightmares.

We received our rewards, and then returned to our seats. Minerva stepped forth, and cast 'soh-NOHR-uhs'. It amplified her voice, "Tonight, I have permission to speak with the wizarding world about Voldemort's mysterious spell. Most believed that he failed. Regrettably, it succeeded, but it had unpredictable results. Harry Potter was in Voldemort's mind during the incantation. The spell summoned an Entity who chose between the two men. It selected Harry Potter, and bound him to Professor Snape." Silence hung in the room, as Minerva paused.

I wanted to lower my gaze, and avoid everyone. However, I had no wish for the media to take pictures of me in submissive poses. It was not how I wanted people to view me. Instead, I sat proudly with my head held high, as Minerva continued to explain, "Voldemort cast an ancient spell used to bind someone into magical slavery. He enslaved Professor Snape to Harry Potter." The media went wild and took more pictures. The students reacted with less shock, because construction volunteers already spread the rumor.

Minerva took a deep breath, and everyone hushed when she continued, "We have not found a way to remove the slavery bond. This does not affect the status of Professor Snape, as the old laws no longer apply. I suspect you will receive several detentions and house point deductions should you attempt to treat him as a slave. The magical bond forces him and Mr. Potter to conduct themselves accordingly. Students, you will see Professor Snape bowing to Mr. Potter. You may also see him asking permission. The slave bond demands these actions, and forces him to say, Master. They have no choice, as the bond Entity will punish Professor Snape. The pain is worse than the Cruciatus. We ask that you respect their privacy, and do not question them."

Minerva's horrific speech left the Great Hall in silence. Shacklebolt stepped forward and continued for the media's benefit, "Slavery is illegal, but Harry Potter did not cast the spell. The Ministry of Magic recognizes the extenuating circumstances, and we have exempted these men. This was a necessary action, because the bond's magic would have killed Professor Snape." Shacklebolt shook Minerva's hand, and floated to the floor. She addressed the students, and gave them the last instructions for the closing of the feast.

The reporters eagerly wanted interviews, because it was our first media appearance since the war. They wished to speak with us about the Battle of Hogwarts, and our bond. Fortunately, Potter answered most of the questions, because I could not speak for my Master. The youth's charisma shone through, and he easily fascinated the simpletons. The prat talked for a couple of hours. I wanted to leave after the first five minutes, and I focused on my boredom. My attempt at communication failed dismally, because Potter ignored my wish to leave. Neither of us wanted them to take a picture of me bowing submissively, so we left together.


	14. Working with a Weasley

**Disclaimer: **J.K. Rowling owns all public characters, and the world of Harry Potter. There is no intention to violate copyright.

* * *

**Working with a Weasley**

**Monday, September 14, 1998**

Bill Weasley's classroom looked almost cheerful, and I found it rather disgusting. He removed the coverings over the windows, and brightened the area. How is an idyllic classroom going to induce students to focus on defending against the dark arts? Bill sat at his desk. On it rested a beautiful necklace made with several diamonds and rubies. It nestled in a designer box, and I curiously watched as the young man studied the ancient artifact. The clearing of my throat drew his attention, and then I enquired, "Is this the cursed item?"

The redheaded male glanced at me, and motioned to the chair on the other side of his desk. "Professor Snape, I appreciate your agreeing to help me with this. Unfortunately, the start of term caused a short delay in our work." He paused, and motioned with his hand while he stated, "This is the Necklace of Nymaatre." I glanced at him curiously as he further explained, "It means, belonging to the justice of Re. The curse confuses me, and I have yet to break it without risking the item." He pushed a parchment toward me as he explained, "I have attempted to discover the spell elements used to trigger the different defensive mechanisms, but that has proven futile. I am missing something."

Curiously, I unrolled the parchment and studied what the young man had written. "Indeed, this is interesting," I muttered as I continued to look at it. He asked about me calling him Bill, but I hesitated. Did I want to? The parchment had everything he knew of the spell, and it intrigued me. I followed the logic of the magical functions, and then I discovered a slight inconsistency. I barely managed to cover my delight, as I pointed at the area and mentioned, "This line is incomplete." He glanced at the parchment, and looked at me as I further explained, "The spell would unravel, do you see it, the broken pattern?"

We both cast analytical spells on the necklace, and attempted to understand the code. It was intriguing, as I had never seen anything as complex. The curse was very intricate, and I yearned to learn more. I will have to thank McGonagall for mentioning his work. I cannot remember anything so thrilling, at least, not in the last little while. Suddenly, Bill interrupted my thoughts as he mentioned, "I don't understand, Severus. Is it possible that something is missing from the spell? I already looked for hidden elements."

"Indeed," I agreed, as I too could not find the needed information. Rising from the chair I mentioned, "I know of another spell that can help us. It is weaker than the one we are using, but it focuses on dark elements." Severus Snape does not forget magic, and it horrified me to realize that I had. Through gritted teeth I admitted, "I cannot recall the incantation. I will return shortly."

Bill rose quickly from his chair, and retrieved his leather trench coat. He put it on while following behind, and then he said, "That sounds interesting, and I would like to study it." I smirked at the young man, as he always was a scholar. If not for his red hair, I would swear the Weasley family adopted him.

We nearly reached the library when a nervous platinum blonde approached me. Malfoy glanced over his shoulder, and then he spoke quietly, "Professor Snape, I think Parkinson wishes to cause trouble for you." I had little doubt. My brows rose questioningly at the youth, and I watched as he inhaled deeply. He anxiously glanced down the hall, and hurriedly mentioned, "I overheard her talking about polyjuice potion." My little snakes have learned much, unfortunately Potter already managed that years ago. Their lack of ambition failed to impress me.

Calmly, I stated to the youth, "Mr. Malfoy, I appreciate the warning." The platinum blonde gave me a slight tip of his head, and then he hurried off. Draco looked frightened, and I swore he walked with a limp. Bill gave me a questioning glance, so I silkily explained, "They wish to disguise themselves, I suppose, as Mr. Potter and his friends."

Curiously, he enquired, "Does it concern you that they plan to use polyjuice?"

My head shook in response to his question, and then I admitted, "Miss Parkinson knows nothing of the magical bond. Polyjuice will not deceive it." Bill smirked at me and then I enquired, "Would it interest you to have students serving detention, I wonder?" The young professor contemplated the question, and offered me a nod. Unfortunately, I could no longer handle detentions. McGonagall saw to that.

We walked quietly into the library's restricted area. 'Accio' brought the needed book, and Bill stared at it in horror. He eyed the dark vaporous plumes rising from the text, and quietly enquired, "How harmful is the smoke?" My lip curled at him, as I suddenly felt tempted to embellish my answer. However, His work intrigued me, and I opted for the truth.

I casually mentioned, "Dumbledore created it, I suppose, to alert teachers of students studying the dark arts. Only professors can see it." Bill laughed lightly at my explanation, and then we set to work looking for the spell. Eventually, I located it and stated, "This one will work." It bothered me to know that I earlier ignored it.

Bill smirked at the spell and admitted, "This one seems specifically written for dark magic, and I wonder how many other curses it would detect. Why have I never heard of it?" How should I know? Perhaps, it is a Weasley trait to ask idiotic questions. It deserved no answer. A loud rumbling sound came from the young man's direction, and he blushed sheepishly at me. With a hand on his stomach he jovially admitted, "The boss has spoken. We can test the spell after dinner, if it interests you. Fleur is at her mother's, so I am free for the night."

"Indeed, this does arouse my curiosity," I admitted as we walked toward the Great Hall. He approached the head table, but I noticed that Potter and his friends were already eating. My eyes closed as I inhaled deeply, and braced myself for the expected humiliation. I steeled my emotions, and approached the youth. He sensed my arrival, and we performed our bowing ritual. Students watched with fascination, and quickly averted their attention when we concluded. They wished to avoid my glare. Within minutes, I joined Bill at the head table, and we speculated about the hidden element that we hoped to find. Fortunately, he sat to the right of me, and I suspected McGonagall planned that.

Bill motioned to the Gryffindor table, and whispered, "What do you think those Slytherins want with Mr. Potter?"

My glance flicked to the young man, and I saw Miss Parkinson and her friends surround him. With a frown I admitted, "They need his hair for their polyjuice potion." Bill glanced at me sympathetically, but the cretins were too obvious. How did those simpletons expect to pull this off? Their effort failed to impress me, as I grunted my response, "Perhaps, they lack the cunning I previously thought they had."

We ate our meal quickly, and returned to Bill's classroom to test the spell. Nothing happened the first few times, but we changed the pronunciation and emphasis. It only took a few incorrectly uttered incantations, and then the spell worked. Our analytic charms now showed another line that we previously could not see. Bill smiled brightly at our results, and then we studied the rest of the code. He glanced at me and stated, "Now to interpret what this line says. Hopefully we can break these curses before the weekend."

The man received a nod in answer. Regrettably, this would have to wait. With a flick of my wand, I copied his parchment, and he did the same with mine. Calmly I explained, "Mr. Potter expects me for his tutoring lesson. I will send an owl to alert you of my findings."

Bill smiled warmly at me as he admitted, "Good luck with my little brother. He is a good kid, but mum and dad spoiled him. I swear, at times he acts like a dunderhead." My expression caused him to laugh, and then he admitted, "Guess I didn't need to tell you. I will send an owl if I make any progress. Would you like to compare notes on Thursday?" He received a nod, and another's entrance interrupted my verbal response.

* * *

**Slytherin**

"That's brotherly love for you," accused a younger Weasley. He turned toward Potter and mentioned, "I told you we would find him here." Did Potter never tell him of the magical leash, or are these the pretend Gryffindors? Weasley continued to explain, "They were talking during dinner, and when have you known Professor Snape to chat with anyone other than McGonagall?" My gaze narrowed on the youth, as dark eyes glared at him. What business was it of his?

The bond failed to alert me of my Master's presence, and I realized these students were likely Slytherins. I grinned inwardly at this revelation. My expressionless mask helped in hiding my understanding, as I stared disdainfully at the snakes.

Potter glanced uneasily at me as he asked, "Pro... Severus, what is the problem?" His eyes darted between the two professors, and then he mentioned, "We came to tell you that we won't make it tonight. Hermione is working with us on a project for charms." Unfortunately, the Slytherins knew of my tutoring sessions, because Weasley bragged about them.

Bill stared curiously at us, and I noticed his younger brother approach him. My arms folded angrily over my chest, as I glared down at the pretend Potter. There was a slight tingling sensation, and I hesitated for a moment. Polyjuice would not do that, as the bond knows my Master. Curiously, I thought of that, and wondered if the bond read my thoughts as contempt against him. The situation needed a little more care, because I had to avoid directing my anger against Potter. The younger Weasley grinned at Bill as he admitted, "The Slytherins detest Professor Snape's tutoring." The boy sneered when he mentioned Slytherins.

My dark eyes glared hard at the pretend Potter. "That is what you wish me to believe, is it, Potter? Perhaps, you want me to stand him up. You wish for him to punish me, I wonder?" The youth stared at me with widened eyes, and I sensed the tingling sensations slightly increase. The bond disliked my saying Potter? I did not dare call anyone else Master. Angrily, I sneered at the youths, "Thirty house points from each, and detention."

My head felt like a soon to erupt volcano, and I heard the sound of someone screaming. Blood mixed with drool as it oozed from my mouth, and poured out my nose. Potter placed his hands over my temples, and pushed the pain away. My eyes widened as I stared into those of my Master, and then loud laughter greeted us from the hallway. Merlin's beard! How did those imbecilic snakes outwit me? I didn't know what was more humiliating. The fact that my students outsmarted me, or having given my Master another reason to punish. Potter cast the cleansing charm, and removed the excess blood.

The Weasley brothers ran off to catch the pranksters, but that was little comfort. The intense tingling sensation worried me. It was cold, and I deeply dreaded what Potter would do. I looked forward to solving the mysterious curse with the elder Weasley, but now I had my doubts. How would I face Bill after this? Merlin, I hated my life! I rose from the floor, and kept my back to the youth, as I leaned my shoulder against the wall. Potter's hand rested comfortingly on my shoulder, and after a few minutes his concerned voice broke through my thoughts, "What just happened?"

"Slytherin," Bill furiously spate as he returned. He glanced angrily at the door, and then looked at Ron while he explained, "Mr. Malfoy warned us of Slytherins playing with polyjuice." With a loud sigh, he admitted, "Severus, we failed to catch the ones responsible. There was a communication charm placed on the door, and it allowed them to hear everything in the room. They likely followed the two here, and cast it when they entered. I suspect they placed the charm on an item in their possession, and that was how we heard the laughter."

Potter glanced at Bill and asked, "Did you break it, Professor Weasley?" The elder brother nodded his head in response, and then the youth said to me, "Severus, that doesn't explain how you failed to know it was me."

The younger Weasley suggested, "Maybe it had to do with the spell they used. Bill, did you notice anything odd about it, or was it a normal communication charm?" I stopped leaning, and turned curiously to glance at Bill. Slowly, he shook his head in response.

With a deep inhalation, I approached Potter and asked, "May I please cast a charm on you, Master? I wish to know if there are active spells." The youth readily agreed with my suggestion, and I called out the incantation. My brows rose as I accusingly enquired, "Did you quaff the potion that distorts a person's magical signature?" This was Potter's fault? I felt betrayed, but I attempted to hide it. Unfortunately, the link told him.

Potter shook his head in denial and earnestly claimed, "No, I never took anything like that. Severus, I would have told you if I drank the potion." He paused for a moment before asking, "Do you think Draco had anything to do with it?" My head shook in response, as I could not see him doing such a thing. Besides, he seemed truly afraid.

The dunderhead glanced at Potter and asked, "Is that the potion you told the media about?" The youth nodded his head, and I gritted my teeth. McGonagall's comments about our inability to break the bond interested the reporters, and Xenophilius Lovegood asked about our attempts. Unfortunately, the bond would not allow me to interfere with Potter's explanation, and he spoke of the potion. I suppose, he did so in the hopes of someone else finding a cure. Weasley glanced at me, and then he asked of his older brother, "Who wants a potion like that? What good is it?"

Bill stared at the dunderhead and asked, "Don't you ever listen in class? Criminals often use the potion to cover their activity." He glanced briefly at me, and then hastily added, "Spies would use it too."

The corner of my lips curled briefly at Bill's near slip, and then I added, "It was a favorite potion among death eaters. The Dark Lord had me brew several batches, and I suspect many in Slytherin are well aware of its use. However, the potion must enter through the mouth. It is not something you can accidentally rub on someone." Everyone stared at Potter, and then I enquired, "What did the Slytherins want from you at dinner?"

He rolled his eyes and explained, "They were teasing me about the upcoming quidditch game, and they claimed we couldn't even beat Hufflepuff." He snorted indignantly, and then sheepishly admitted, "They could have added the potion to my pumpkin juice." The boy is too trusting.

The young dunderhead groaned loudly as he stated, "Harry, that's it. We almost left our seats, and I wasn't watching the food. They could have easily added it." Both youths nodded at one another, and then they looked at me. Again, I had to hide my feelings. Their stupidity and carelessness failed to amaze me. I hoped the link didn't tell Potter.

Bill curiously enquired, "Severus, did Horace also take over as the head of house?" He received a nod in answer. He paused for a moment before asking, "Should we ask him to deal with the students?"

My head shook as I admitted, "No. He requires more information, as it is, we have no real proof." My lips curled into a slight smirk, as I stared at Potter and practically quoted the youth, "We just know." He grinned impishly at me, and I returned my attention to Bill while I explained, "We suspected problems from Voldemort's followers, and the children of fallen death eaters."

My gaze landed on Potter, who stared at me in contemplation. He glanced at Bill, and then cautiously asked of me, "Severus, what do you want to do about the bond's demand?" In complete honesty, I would rather do nothing. The elder Weasley seemed confused, and gazed at me questioningly. Potter did not offer an explanation.

My gaze fell upon Bill as I informed him, "Headmistress McGonagall neglected certain aspects of our bond." We watched as the youths walked around the room to seal the doors, and cast 'Silencio' in various areas. Butterflies fluttered in my stomach, as I thought of the paddling. I glanced at Potter warily, and hoped that was not his plan. With a glance at Bill, I continued to explain, "The bond demands my Master to punish me. If he fails, it shows no mercy." My eyes closed as I attempted to quell my anxiety, and then they slowly opened while I admitted, "It demands a severe public chastisement. I was disrespectful, and I punished my Master in front of others." Turning to Potter I attempted to fix the house point situation, and I canceled the detentions. The tingling sensation lessened slightly.

Potter glanced wearily at the Gryffindor head of house, and then at me. Hesitantly, he admitted, "Headmistress McGonagall asked me to tell her when the bond demanded another public punishment." My eyes widened at that announcement, and I quickly shook my head in response. I did not want this discussed with her. How was this any business of hers? Potter quietly mentioned, "Severus, she did not approve of my choices."

The Gryffindor head of house glanced at his younger brother, and then at Potter. Curiously, he enquired, "How many people must witness these punishments?"

With a shrug of my shoulder I admitted, "We have not fully tested it. The bond seems to accept the same number who saw the offence, but I wonder if we need more than one person?" His questions made it feel more like an experimentation, and not a punishment. I welcomed that.

He whispered something to Potter, and then commanded, "Ron, go outside and wait for Harry." The younger Weasley seemed offended by the order, but he obeyed.

Potter glanced at Bill, and received a nod of approval. He then turned to me and stated, "Severus, Bill wondered if the bond would accept only one witness." The idea intrigued me. He inhaled deeply, and then stated, "Severus, you will go to bed immediately, and ..." Seriously, does he think me a toddler? What is with these infantile punishments. Bill leaned over and whispered something to the youth. Potter stared at him and then added, "No dessert for a week." What? How dare he take away my sweets? Why does Potter treat me like a small child?

The Gryffindor head of house received an annoyed glare from me, as he chuckled in amusement at the absurd punishment. It was somewhat comforting, because he was not laughing at me. That much was obvious, and he made it less awkward. Curiously, he enquired, "Did that work?"

"No, the bond rejected it," I admitted. The tingling sensation refused to diminish. Potter took back the punishments, and then we called the younger Weasley into the room. It was worth the effort, but the bond preferred to humiliate me. Are childish chastisements all that Potter knows, or does he choose those to avoid the abuse he suffered in his youth? Draco's book would not suggest that punishment.

Potter glanced at Bill as he admitted, "Severus loves his sweets. The entire student body would attempt to murder me if I enforced that punishment." My lips curled slightly, as the youth knew me well. Who would want a frustrated, overgrown bat, angrily swooping upon students in the halls to hand out detentions? Bill smirked mischievously at the admittance, and I suspected this was not new information. Potter glanced at me curiously as he asked, "Severus, what is the best way to get rid of the bond's demand?"

His approach to the punishment impressed me, as it did not feel humiliating. Yes, the result was the same, but it seemed more adult. It was a discussion. Corporal punishment is my usual preference, because it is quick. However, I did not want that tonight, and I dreaded Bill's reaction. Potter easily felt my mortification through the bond, as I briefly imagined such a punishment. It would turn our discussion into something entirely different, and I hoped he would not consider it. The younger Weasley suggested, "What about lines, or an essay?"

The Gryffindor head of house teased his brother as he mentioned, "Ron, your suggestion does not surprise me. I remember a few years ago when you attempted to convince mum that teachers used homework to punish their students." He smirked at his blushing brother, and then glanced at me. I shrugged my shoulders in response, but I was not about to confess. The youth made a lucky guess. Did the bond tell Potter of my guilt? Cautiously, I glanced at him, and noticed how he smirked at me. The link told him!

Potter seemed frightened, as he glanced between me and his head of house. What did he have to fear? Did it ever occur to him how I felt? I walked to the far side of the room, and silently gazed out the window. Potter followed me, and cast 'Silencio' on us. He too looked out as he enquired, "Severus, what can I do?"

My eyes flicked to the Weasley brothers, and back to my young Master. I hated this. A resigned sigh met his question, and then I explained, "My body can easily withstand another paddling, but I do not believe I could. Master, he is my colleague."

Potter glanced at me and curiously enquired, "Severus, do you want to tutor us?" My eyes closed for a moment, as I attempted to respond to the question without offending the bond. He smirked at me and stated, "Your silence is answer enough."

My lips briefly curled at the youth, and then I admitted, "Master, tutoring you two is preferable to teaching the class."

Potter smirked at my honesty, and then he asked, "What about Ron's idea?" He received a shrug, as I could not see anything too upsetting about that. He studied me curiously, and then asked, "Tell me about your normal nightly routine. When you stay at home, and are not required for patrol.

The request sounded rather odd, and then I recalled his earlier threat of sending me to bed. His punishments are mortifying, and I wondered if he found them in a parenting magazine. My gaze lingered on the youth before I attempted to answer, "My projects receive the most attention, as I tend to work on them until eleven. This includes actual brewing, experimenting, or scholarly pursuits. I get ready for bed, and then read until I fall asleep. Normally, that isn't until two or three in the morning."

Potter removed the 'Silencio' and motioned for me to follow him. I turned, and glanced at the Weasley brothers. The delay made this no easier, and I dreaded the humiliation I knew to expect. We returned to the redheaded youths, and then Potter spoke, "Professor Weasley, the entity channels magic through Severus and into me. Sometimes his actions cause static, and we have to remove that through punishment. If I fail, the entity will harm him. He does not deserve any of the punishments that it forces me to give." At least he realized that.

The head of Gryffindor squeezed my shoulder gently as he admitted, "Severus, I work with curses. I break charms and the foulest spells created. Please, do not think that I judge you. We are helping you to decrease the dark magic. There is nothing more." He glared at his little brother and pointedly asked, "Wouldn't you agree, Ron?" The youth guiltily nodded his head, and blushed shamefully as he glanced at me.

Bill earned my respect. Perhaps, he could control his hellion of a brother. My gaze fell on Potter, as he approached me. With a calm voice he enquired, "Severus, do you remember the potions textbook you modified while in school?" I glanced at him curiously, and offered a nod in response. I remembered them all. He smiled at me and mentioned, "I learned a lot that year, because I read the comments on the side. They explained why certain ways worked better than others. You also modified the recipes. How long would it take for the Half-blood Prince to do that with my textbook?"

His question required some thought, as I mentally ran through all the potions he would learn. The comments would take the longest, because I would need to explain them for his level of understanding. After a few minutes, I broke the silence and mentioned, "I suspect, it would take less than ten hours." Is it cheating, I wondered? He used the work from a former student, but now he requested the same from his teacher. This felt wrong.

The Weasley brothers stared at us curiously, and then Potter enquired, "Would the bond let you drop our private lessons, if you did that to my book?" Ditching Weasley's tutoring sessions was worth sacrificing my ethics, such as they are. Master's idea intrigued me, and I eagerly hoped the bond would allow it. He asked a good question, but I did not know the answer. A shrug of my shoulders was all I could offer. He nodded in understanding and then he stated, "Severus, as punishment, I want you to improve my textbook. Provide the changes needed for making better potions, and add comments to explain the process. I will share this with Ron, so we can end the private lessons." He paused for a moment, and then he enquired, "Would you allow me to make magical copies for the other students in our class?" I glanced at him hesitantly, and he quickly added, "I meant everyone, including the snakes and the other houses." That calmed my concerns over cheating, and I readily agreed with his request.

Surprisingly, the bond accepted that punishment, and the tingling sensation vanished. My lips almost curled into a smile, before I regained control of my emotionless mask. "Do you have the textbook with you, Master?" Potter grinned at me, and pulled it from his bag. He handed it over, and I gladly accepted it.

Bill chuckled lightly as he stated, "My friend, that is a reward. I cannot imagine the horrors of tutoring my brother three nights a week." I completely agreed with him, and the upward curl of my lips confirmed it. He grinned at Ron and suggested, "Keep a good eye on Harry's book. You know mum will complain to me if you fall behind, and I don't want her asking me to tutor you."

The younger Weasley grinned impishly at his brother as he cheekily stated, "Mum knows better than to ask you." Bill glanced curiously at him, and then the youth explained, "We all know to go through Fleur. You wouldn't dare do anything without her approval."

Potter laughed at the awkward looking professor, and then teased, "Ron, you are no better. Hermione has you wrapped around her little finger, and you do anything she says."

The Weasley brother's would have made Fred and George proud, as they laughingly asked, "What about Ginny?" Now it was Potter's turn to blush.

I suppose, bachelorhood had its benefits.


	15. Power Play

**Disclaimer: **J.K. Rowling owns all public characters, and the world of Harry Potter. There is no intention to violate copyright.

* * *

**Power Play**

**Wednesday, November 18, 1998**

Something seemed off, as I glanced around the Great Hall. McGonagall had not yet arrived, nor had the senior students from Slytherin. I sniffed disdainfully at the Bouillabaisse soup before me, and I suspected it had something to do with the lackluster attendance. My eyes widened in horror, as I saw a tentacle whip upwards from my bowl. Fortunately, long black strands of hair adequately covered my face as I fought the urge to vomit. Bloody hell! What did the house elves do? Are these creatures moving due to magical animation, or did they use their powers to keep them alive? That thought disgusted me, and I swallowed the acidic bile that made its way into my mouth. Why don't they just serve clam chowder?

Dark eyes glared disgustedly at the bowl, and I pushed it away. Curiously, I glanced at Potter to see how he made out with today's menu item, and to my horror, I realized that infernal link adequately communicated my revulsion. He stared at me, and his shoulders shook from the effort not to laugh. It did not take his friends long to notice our wordless communication, and then I watched Potter while he whispered something to them.

The three youths chuckled in amusement, and I could only assume they were laughing at me. The stupid bond told him everything! Why did it allow him to sense my emotions and feelings? Why do I not detect his? Damn it, is that jealousy? Would he feel that too? At least the link allowed me to communicate my anger. The bond did not punish me for having emotions. My gaze narrowed on the still laughing Weasley, as I focused on my irritation. Let Potter feel that!

It was then that I noticed Professor Weasley. He bound through the Great Hall, tossed a scroll at me, and quickly took his seat. He motioned to the parchment as he said, "I told the goblins at Gringotts about our work with the necklace. You impressed them with your potion, and your efficiency in breaking the code. Severus, you cannot imagine how amusing goblins look when they are truly in awe." He laughed at his joke and explained, "Their eyes grow very wide, and it completely changes how they look. I suspect many goblins around the world will owl you to sell them potions." Perhaps, I could make a small profit. No, Potter would get the money, so what did I care? I offered him an appreciative nod, but the man was not yet finished with his news. He grinned at me and happily divulged, "They want us to check some of their more treasured items, and they offered to pay you too."

My gaze studied the man. Those goblins consider me a possession. Curiously, I turned to the professor and asked, "How does Gringotts intend on paying me?"

Bill glanced at me uneasily. He wrinkled his nose and said, "It is on that scroll." Perhaps, my first suspicions were correct. He hesitantly admitted, "I don't understand what they mean, and I hoped it would make sense to you. Why do they ask for Mr. Potter's signature?"

My hand ran through strands of black hair, as I pushed it from my face. Bill stared at me curiously while I read the contract. I cast 'Silencio' before attempting to explain, "Gringotts follows the rules of magic, and not the ministry. I am Mr. Potter's property, and the bond would not let me sign a contract. Only my Master can do that. Gringotts acknowledges this, and they agreed to pay my wages to him. The bond demands it." Before he could ask, I volunteered, "Potter transfers the money to me."

Bill grinned at me while he nodded his head. He glanced at Potter and admitted, "You had me worried, as it would concern me greatly if he abused the power he held over you." With a wink he offered, "I'll get his attention." Curiously, I watched as Bill cast 'Locomotor' goblet. Potter reached for his drink, and suddenly the glass rose from the table. It hovered for a few seconds before it lazily flew toward us. He smirked as Bill motioned for him.

Potter laughed easily, and joined us at the table. He gave Bill a grin as he enthused, "That was bloody brilliant." Could Bill have done anything to draw more attention to our table? Potter glanced at me and stated, "Severus, we need to try that." I think not.

"Indeed," I stated while glaring at Bill. This was bloody humiliating! It was bad enough that I could not sign contracts, but now he brought it to the attention of everyone in the Great Hall. What was he thinking? I glanced at Professor Weasley and sneered, "We did not need to interfere with his lunch." Potter stared at me, as I unrolled the parchment and placed it on the table before I recast 'Silencio.' I calmly informed the youth, "Gringotts offered us money. Master, they specifically requested your signature." Potter read the contract, and then signed it before returning it to me. The last thing I wanted was for everyone to know that I could not sign the bloody parchment. Rather than handing it to Bill, I rolled it tightly and placed it in my pocket.

Bill waited for Potter to leave, before he glanced at me. He lowered his voice, "Severus, I wish to apologize. There was no reason for me to call him, and now I realize how humiliating that could have been. It did not occur to me." Of course it didn't, what Weasley ever stops to think?

I glanced at the young Professor and calmly stated, "Perhaps, I should not fault you for genetics." Bill had the decency to lower his head. The house elf removed my untouched bowl of soup, and frowned at me. If they had made anything decent, then I would have eaten it. The sandwiches looked much more edible, and I grabbed for one while asking, "Did you analyze the curse?" Bill shook his head in response. It was not my intention to seem overly eager, so I maintained my emotional mask while I asked, "Do you wish to run the analysis after lunch?"

Bill shook his head at my question, and he sat back as the elves placed a bowl before him. The youth smiled at the creature and said, "I can't wait to tell Fleur what we had for lunch! Bouillabaisse soup is her favorite." The young professor eagerly ate the disgusting slop, and I found it repulsed me no less watching another consume it. He shook his head in response to my question, while he explained, "I promised to meet with some of my students, but I am free tomorrow morning. We can do the first tests and analysis after breakfast."

Drat, I would rather look at it now. However, he was the keeper of the treasured item, and I had to work on his schedule. I stated calmly, "That is fine." The sudden arrival of a cat patronus caused us both to stiffen. Apparently, Bill also feared the feline. A glance at Potter informed me that he felt my sudden spike of anxiety, and I reminded myself of the need to hide my emotions from that blasted bond. The feline patronus gave me a silent message. Hastily, I rose from my chair and explained, "Draco is in the infirmary." Bill nodded his head in understanding, and I paid Potter the proper obeisance before departing.

McGonagall met me at the door, and she hastily explained while leading me to the youth, "Professor Snape, I do not know what has gotten into the Slytherin House." My left brow rose curiously at her words, and then she motioned towards the youth at the far end of the infirmary. "Mr. Malfoy suffered a severe beating by members of his own house." She glanced at me nervously and admitted, "I don't know what to do. Severus, what would you suggest?"

My stony gaze narrowed on the woman as I asked, "Where is Professor Slughorn, I wonder? He is the head of Slytherin, is he not?" McGonagall pursed her lips tightly, and stopped walking so we could continue this conversation away from the boy. I sensed her hesitation, and then she cast 'Silencio.'

Minerva stood rigidly as she stared at me, and then she admitted, "Severus, we can speak of this later, but now Mr. Malfoy needs you. He pleaded with me to send for you, as he does not trust any of the other teachers. I contacted Professor Slughorn, but he showed irritation at the boy's weakness. He claimed the experience would toughen him."

My jaw flexed at hearing those words from Slughorn, because he said the same things to me. Perhaps, he had a point. The four marauders did manage to toughen me. However, they drove me to Voldemort. Poppy approached us, and I made sure to include her in our bubble of silence. She spoke softly, "Please, do not disturb Mr. Malfoy, as he finally managed to sleep. His injuries are both magical and physical. He suffered many hexes, blunt attacks, and the Cruciatus. Fortunately, someone thought to bring him here."

My hands balled into fists as I glared at McGonagall, "You feel this is normal Slytherin behavior, do you, Minerva?" She gave me a pointed look, but did not interrupt as I angrily continued, "Typical Gryffindor misconception. These actions shame the House of Slytherin. Perhaps, you feel the students belong in Azkaban with their parents?" Hastily, I exposed the death mark on my left arm and held it out for the woman to see. With a silkily calm voice I admitted, "I accepted this at their age. I felt rejection, anger, fear, and I wanted to belong. These students are little different. Minerva, I insist that you reinstate me as Slytherin Head of House. My serpents need guidance."

McGonagall struggled internally, and I knew she agreed with me. She pressed her lips together, and stared at Malfoy. Her voice faltered as she admitted, "Professor Snape, I cannot reinstate you without approval from the mental specialist at St. Mungo's." My arms folded angrily over my chest, as I glanced at Malfoy. She turned to Madame Pomfrey and said, "Poppy, I need to contact his parents. Please send for me if anything changes." The medical witch nodded her agreement before heading off to check on another patient. McGonagall glanced at me and mentioned, "I will fire call St. Mungo's." She had little choice, but to accept my nod. The gritting of my teeth prevented anything verbal. She cancelled the silence spells, and vanished through the floo.

Malfoy received my immediate attention, as I walked toward the youth's bed. Draco's left eye swelled shut, and the right side of his face puffed out angrily. The untreated condition of these wounds informed me that he suffered more severe injuries. Poppy would have healed them, if she did not fear the various potions reacting badly. Obviously, she tended the more serious injuries. Lucius would pull the boy from school, but that was not what he needed. I dwelled on these thoughts for several minutes. How could I defend Draco from his housemates?

Perhaps, Slughorn made a better teacher than I, but he should never have led Slytherin. He concerned himself with cultivating students who had influence and potential. He created future contacts for himself, and had no time for the others. He refused to help students with their problems, unless they were part of his club. Would I have joined Voldemort if he assisted me with the marauders?

* * *

**Potter's Visit**

My gaze lingered on the battered youth, as I contemplated the situation. Perhaps, I could speak with his father when he arrived. Hogwarts was the safest place for Draco, and I knew Lucius would agree, if not for this attack. A soft bang alerted me to the arrival of others, and the bond warned me of my Master's approach. Weasley's annoyingly loud voice earned him a glare from me, as I did not wish his company. Why would those two come here? The youth glanced at us and loudly asked, "Harry, think Draco will want to change houses, now that Slytherin despises him." I waited for them to arrive, and then I bowed properly before Potter.

We performed this ritual nearly automatically, and I rose immediately. A faint tingling sensation alerted me of having made an error. What did I do? I stared at Potter with widened eyes, as I attempted to figure out what happened. Had he not given me the signal? The youth glared angrily at me, as he coldly stated, "Slave, did I tell you to rise?" Merlin, what happened to Potter?

My gaze flicked to the others in the infirmary, as I calmly answered, "No, Master." Gad, I hoped they did not notice us. My humiliation spiked, and I knew Potter had to feel it. Did he want to mortify me? I glanced at the few remaining patients from the 'Battle of Hogwarts', and wondered how many were previous students. Did they enjoy watching me grovel to this boy? Lucius would soon arrive, and this was not something I wished for him to see. What did they do to Potter?

He glared at me and stated, "It's time to teach you proper respect. Fall to your knees, slave!" If only this bond would allow me to hex him. My eyes narrowed on the prat, as I obeyed his command. What gave him the right? Fortunately, I knew not to glare. Potter glowered at me while he waited, and then he sneered, "My slave forgets his place." The blow came without warning. He used his full might to slap me across the face. The force threw me off-balance, and I nearly fell to the floor. A warm fluid filled my mouth, and I realized it was blood. I refused to swallow the putrid liquid, and wiped my sleeve angrily across my mouth while I glared at Potter. The prat would not get away with this, so help me!

Nothing about the situation made any sense, because Potter never acted like that. The slap should have eliminated the tingling sensation, but it had no effect. The glare I gave him should have penalized me, but it did not. The bond continued to alert me of Potter's presence, and this confused me. I suspected these were students using polyjuice, but I was not positive. Blood trickled from the corner of my mouth, and I wiped at it with my sleeve. Weasley laughed, and kicked me in the stomach. I nearly lost my lunch, but I refused to submit to the pain. Life taught me that it worsened once you reacted. My nostrils flared in anger when Weasley stated, "It's about time Potter stopped coddling you." He turned to the Master and grinned evilly as he asked, "What do you think, mate? One kick for every insult he ever gave me?"

Potter chortled as he stared at me, but I had enough! My hand tightened around my wand, and I aimed it at Weasley. The two reacted slowly as I called out 'Petrificus Totalus.' The dunderhead's arms pressed against his sides, and his legs snapped together as he stiffened. Dark magic had its uses. Black eyes glowered menacingly at Potter, and I felt no further increase in the tingling sensation. This was not my Master! How did they trick the bond? The youth withdrew his wand, but he stumbled and tangled it in his robes. My lips curled slightly as I sneered, "Potter is not that maladroit." He attempted to hex me, but I blocked it easily.

The fake Potter grew irate with me, as he fired off multiple hexes. Those I blocked, or stopped before he finished casting them. Angrily he called out, "Traitorous Git, prepare to die!" He rapidly fired off several curses, but I blocked each one. He glared threateningly at me as he began to cast, "Cru..."

The time for playing around came to an abrupt end, and I silently cast 'Petrificus Totalus' at him while dodging the unforgiveable. The pretend Potter's arms froze at his sides, and his ankles came together as his body stiffened. I caught him in mid-fall, and leaned him against the bed. I levitated the pretend Ron to me, and stood him beside Potter. I sneered at the youth and mentioned, "This was the best plan you had, was it, Miss Parkinson? Perhaps, you failed to realize the implications of your actions."

The two could not move, or respond to me. Unfortunately, others considered it problematic to bind an entire class. My arms folded over my chest as I sneered at the two, "Perhaps, you wished for an expulsion? That is the penalty for attacking a professor." They could not react to me, although I noticed the fearful movement of their eyes. My glare hardened on the pretend Potter, as I silkily told the youths, "That of course, depends on me. One hundred points from each of you, and you have detention every Saturday until the holidays." My eyes closed in silence, as I received confirmation of my earlier suspicions. Slytherin fell by two hundred points.

Minerva's voice caught me unaware, as she politely demanded, "Professor Snape, may I have a word with you?" Can't she see that I am busy?

"Headmistress, it is not a good time for a chat," I sneered as I stalked towards the woman.

McGonagall cast 'Silencio' on us, and turned her back to the others in the infirmary. Her actions not only allowed me to keep my eye on the two miscreants, but also made sure of our privacy. She stated firmly, "Professor Snape, I arrived shortly after Potter. I feared Slytherin students taking advantage of your bond, but you effectively handled the situation." That was never my fear. I glanced dubiously at her, as I suspected to have offended her Gryffindor sensibilities by using dark magic against students. Her silent approval rather amused me. She calmly continued, "However, that is not why I needed to speak with you. The mental specialist at St. Mungo's agreed to allow your request. Professor Snape, will you once again take the responsibilities as the Head of Slytherin?"

Did she think I changed my mind? My gaze narrowed on her as I sneered, "Do not take me for a whimsical Gryffindor." Her amused smile told me that she had not made such a mistake. I smirked at her and stated, "My earlier request still stands. I accept the responsibilities." My hand motioned to the two bound students as I informed her, "It is my intention to remove Slytherins from their classes, as I wish to call a house meeting this afternoon. Do you object?"

McGonagall smirked at me as she asked, "Would it matter if I disagreed?" My head slowly shook in answer, and she smiled warmly at me. Her emotional display unnerved me, and I took a step back. Have Gryffindors no shame? Amusement reached her eyes as she admitted, "I did not believe that it would. Professor Snape, do what you need to get the house back in order, but I ask that you avoid using the unforgivable spells."

My lips slightly curled as I calmly mentioned, "I suppose, since you asked so nicely." McGonagall smiled affectionately at me, and I took another step back. Gryffindors have no decorum, as they eagerly engage in offensive displays of affection.

The infirmary door bounced off the doorstop and flew back, as two noisy teenagers ran into the room. Madame Pomfrey glared at the rambunctious youths, but that did not stop them. Granger and Weasley ran to us as she gasped out, "Head-mistress, Professor Snape, Harry is missing! We cannot find him, and he failed to show for our study group."

Ron laughed at the fake Gryffindors, and approached his duplicate with an amused smirk. Suddenly, his expression changed to disgust, and he groaned at Granger, "Blimy, Hermione, how could you not tell me that I needed a haircut? Look at that! It's as long as Snape's!"

"Focus please, Mr. Weasley," McGonagall gently scolded. She turned to Granger and asked, "When did you last see Mr. Potter?"

My gaze fell on the two bound Slytherins as I stated, "I suspect that Mr. Potter is here." I had no idea how they fooled the bond, but with Potter missing that narrowed down the possibilities. Without another word, I cast my patronus. We watched as the graceful doe bound toward the students, and leapt into the backpack of my fake Master. Shocked gasps sounded as all four of us hurried to him, and spun him around.

McGonagall cast revealing magic, to see if they turned him invisible. Nothing happened, so I tore off the backpack and gently emptied its contents. Inside, we found a shrunken Potter. Ironically, they had bound him. No wonder the bond punished me for rising, as he could not have signaled. Granger cried out, 'Finite Incantatem,' at the same time McGonagall and I cast the spell in silence. We stepped back, while Potter grew to his full size. He glanced accusingly at me and said, "I cannot believe you thought that was me! Severus, why did it take so long for you to realize they were fakes? Do you honestly think I would act like that?" The earlier tingling sensation vanished, but his public scolding was not my preferred way to handle the bond's demands. I suspected he would do this to me in class.

My eyes narrowed on the youth as I stated, "I knew immediately, Master. It was not you, but the bond told me otherwise. Perhaps, they cast a spell. I had to make sure, before I acted against the prankster." Fortunately, my explanation satisfied the youth. Potter knew the bond did not allow my lying to him, and he smiled warmly at me. Gryffindors have a despicable lack of emotional control. Have they no shame?

Madame Pomfrey approached us, and motioned to the sleeping youth. "Please, there are too many people. You will awaken Mr. Malfoy." We nodded to her in silence, and that was when she noticed my swollen red cheek. She gasped loudly, "Professor Snape, what happened to you?" Of course, she would ask that with the four nosiest people I know standing right beside me.

Minerva saw it happen, but I did not intend to tell the others. I shrugged my shoulders in answer to the medical witch, and earned a smirk from her. She cast 'Accio,' and a yellow tube of paste appeared in her hand. My eyes closed in annoyance, as I knew she intended to coddle me. Poppy rubbed the paste on my bruise as she explained, "The Weasley twins developed this product, and George freely offers it to me. The bruise will vanish within the hour."

Weasley stared at the mark across my cheek, and then he glanced at McGonagall's hand. The youth's implications were obvious, and she huffed at him stating, "Mr. Weasley, I assure you that I had nothing to do with that. I hope you do not think me capable of such an act." Of course she was, but she would not have done it with others watching.

The dunderhead promptly shook his head in denial, as he admitted, "Your hand is too small to have made that print." Dark eyes hardened on the youth, as I glared at him. He cannot honestly expect me to satisfy his inane curiosity.

Unfortunately, Potter took an interest in my bruise. This earned Poppy another glare, as the youth asked, "Severus, what did our impersonators do to you?"

My gaze settled on the youth, and I narrowly avoided glaring at him. I choose my words carefully as I explained, "They assumed my Master's authority, and attempted to gain my obedience." The slight ache in my head warned against my resistance, as did his raised brows. He motioned with his hand for me to continue. Why can't this prat give me a little privacy? Does it really matter why I have a bruise? What would he do about it? "Master, I dealt with the situation. They struck a teacher of Hogwarts, and I have punished them for their impudence." At least that settled his curiosity.

Granger gasped at hearing my explanation, and her eyes flicked to the bound Slytherin students. "Professor Snape, did you expel them?"

My glare focussed on Granger as I sneered, "How is that your business, I wonder?" Turning to Potter I explained, "Master, I must tend to my duties. Headmistress McGonagall reinstated me as the Head of Slytherin." The youth promptly gave me his permission to leave, and I paid him the proper obeisance. The polyjuice potion wore off to reveal Miss Parkinson, and Mr. Zabini. I promptly removed their wands, and placed them in my robe's inner pocket. Then I released the binding magic.

Parkinson rounded on me angrily as she demanded, "Return my wand at once, slave! What right have you to take anything of mine?" Her words were undeserving of a verbal response, and my glare would have to suffice.

Zabini quietly hushed her as he asked, "How will that help matters, Parkinson? You know damned well his authority allows him to remove our wands, and he is not a legal slave. I cannot believe I allowed you to talk me into this stupid stunt." Blaise attempting to slither out of trouble, now that is a true Slytherin. Perhaps, there was still some hope. He turned to me and respectfully asked, "Professor Snape, how long will you keep our wands?"

"You will earn them back, but when depends on you." I stated calmly. The Gryffindors remained silent while we spoke. I regretted doing this in front of Potter, but their magic was a threat. Unfortunately, it gave him punishment ideas to use on me. With multiple flicks of my wand, I sent a patronus to the various professors. This was the first such house meeting I called while classes were in session, and that alone warranted my student's attention.

With my wand pointed to the exit, I calmly instructed, "You two will stay with me. Walk to the Slytherin common room." They did not move, so I silkily asked, "That was not too hard for you to understand, was it, Miss Parkinson? Perhaps, I should have used smaller words, Mr. Zabini?" The snickering of the Gryffindor youth caused the Slytherins to huff angrily, and we quickly left the infirmary.

* * *

**The Snake Pit**

We walked through the long hallways, and arrived shortly before the start of the meeting. Professor Slughorn greeted me at the portrait. My two prisoners gladly stepped into the common room, while he spoke with me. "Professor Snape, it pleases me to see you taking back the reigns. Do you plan to teach potions, or am I still needed at Hogwarts."

I waited for a few stragglers to pass, before I cast 'Silencio.' My silkily calm voice easily carried to him as I mentioned, "Headmistress McGonagall accepts the wisdom of mental mystics. Her naïvety with these infamous practitioners of mythological magic astounds me. Perhaps, I expect too much. Common sense is not a Gryffindor trait."

"I see," offered Slughorn. He tipped his head at me as he stated, "I will continue to teach. If you are well enough to manage the house, then I can only hope you will soon return to class. Good day to you, Professor Snape." We gave each other partial nods, and then I entered the common room. His eagerness to leave Hogwarts did not surprise me, as the man enjoyed his retirement.

A hushed silence greeted my entry, because everyone stared at me. Taking advantage of their shock, I spoke at my regular classroom volume, "I will not raise my voice." Dark eyes glared at the students, as if in challenge. How many obstacles would I need to overcome?

Parkinson scoffed loudly as she shouted at the students, "Do you want to listen to the traitorous git? This house elf takes orders from a Gryffindor. She rounded on me and accused, "Your master failed to teach you how to behave around your betters."

My glare landed on Parkinson as I cast 'Epoximise.' Her lips glued shut, and her eyes widened in shock. They quickly narrowed at me in anger, but she could no longer talk. A chill entered my voice when I stated, "Thirty points, from Slytherin, and you have just added to your detentions. I would not make any plans until after February, if I were you."

She turned to flee, but I commanded, "Sit down, Miss Parkinson. Leave this room, and I will expel you. Perhaps, it is your intention to test me?" She glared angrily at me, but she knew I never bluffed. She grudgingly walked towards the couch, and sat down with a huff. Thankfully, she could not articulate her complaints. My voice became silkily as I explained to the others, "Expect house point deductions for interruptive behavior, is this clear?" Several heads nodded in understanding, and then I motioned to the smallest child as I commanded, "Tell me, Miss Avery, what are Slytherin traits?"

The pale girl twirled a strand of auburn hair around her finger as she proudly called out, "Traditionalism, resourcefulness, cunning, ambition, leadership, self-preservation, determination, intelligence, fraternity, and power!" She beamed proudly as she stated each trait, and the older students quietly cheered her on.

She received a tip of my head as I stated, "That is correct, Miss Avery. Twenty points for Slytherin." My attention turned back to the students. My chest tightened, as I firmly stated, "Raise your hand, if these traits confuse you." None acted on my request. My voice stayed calm as I demanded, "Why then, do you act like mindless Hufflepuffs?" Lucius Malfoy's entrance briefly gained my attention, and I acknowledged him with a nod before returning to my now shocked students.

The animosity in the room did not decrease. However, I managed to rouse the students' curiosity. They stood in silence while I calmly berated them, "The Dark Lord is dead, and death eaters have no power. The ministry hunts those loyal to Voldemort, and many of you have lost your parents to this war. Hufflepuffs would follow their champions to the grave, but we are Slytherin! If you wish to survive, then you must denounce The Dark Lord."

My gaze found Lucius, as I motioned him to my side. The platinum blonde walked stiffly towards me, and then I continued, "Lucius Malfoy distinguished himself in the eyes of Voldemort. The Dark Lord's fall forced him to rely on his cunning and resourcefulness to find a place for his family in the post war era. He used his fraternity, intelligence, and ambition to regain the ministry's trust. These are the traits of a Slytherin. Through his cunning, he earned his family a pardon. The Malfoy family recovered quickly after this war, and have returned to their place of power."

My gaze lingered on Parkinson, and I stood in silence until several others turned to stare at her. I stated with a silkily calm voice, "Those who profess loyalties to the Dark Lord will suffer." The house fell into silence, as the students absorbed the information. I clearly stated each word, "Draco Malfoy exhibits the same qualities as his father. Perhaps, you failed to realize the power of Harry Potter?" Several students groaned as I mentioned his name. My lips curled slightly as I stated, "Draco chose to befriend him, but if you wish, I suppose, you could stay enemies."

The room stood in shocked silence, as the youth listened to my words. I hoped they would take them seriously. Only a fool would profess loyalty to Voldemort, and I did not wish to see my students suffer. My voice rose as I shouted, "Are we Hufflepuff?" 'No' echoed around the room, as the students shouted loudly. I waited for them to calm down before I challenged, "Then start acting like Slytherins."

With a flick of my wand, I removed the curse from Parkinson. She stayed quiet. I raised my voice and announced, "I have returned as Head of Slytherin." Surprisingly, the announcement met with more enthusiasm than I expected. Perhaps, my earlier speech had something to do with it. When the noise died down, I calmly explained, "All members of my house are accountable to me for their grades. I will meet with each of you once a month in my office; I suppose the older students remember these sessions?" A few heads nodded, so I continued, "Your Professors keep me informed of your marks, and I will discuss them with you. I do not tolerate failure. Few parents have ever refused my methods of discipline, and should it be needed, you will experience it. We are Slytherin!" My voice softened as I added, "I also make myself available to discuss problems or concerns that you may have." I turned to Blaise and commanded, "Mr. Zabini, what does fraternity mean to you?"

The youth's eyes flicked to the elder Malfoy, and then fell to the ground. Instead of answering me, he rose from the couch and walked to Lucius. The youth lowered his head as he addressed the elder Malfoy, "Fraternity means that we stick together. Slytherin should never fight among themselves, and I have dishonoured my house by assaulting one of our own." I suppose, this is why many had issues with me. He glanced at Lucius, and bowed his head once more as he said, "I was one of those who attacked your son, and I ask for the forgiveness of the Malfoy family. I give myself to you for whatever punishment you consider proper." Merlin! That was not my intention! Minerva will flay me if I allowed Lucius to punish these students, because he would brutalize them. However, it is tradition. Mr. Zabini needs to make reparations to avoid potential feuds, and he approached it honorably.

Lucius's head tilted slightly, as he considered the youth's offer. The man pointed his newly crafted cane to the door of my office, and directed the boy inside. Mr. Zabini entered it immediately. Malfoy turned to me and mentioned, "Severus, you have redeemed yourself. My son will stay in Hogwarts, so long as you run this house." He received a firm nod, and then I watched as he followed the youth into my office.

The students' curiosity caused them to quieten, as they listened to hear Zabini's fate. The soft clack of a cane did not surprise me. Lucius brutalized the youth, as he acted according to the code of old wizarding families. I dared not interfere. It pleased me that Potter did not witness this. Lucius's punishments often sicken me, and I dreaded what it would do to my squeamish master. Years of practice allowed me to keep my emotionless mask, although I wanted nothing more than to protect that boy. My interference would shame his family, and diminish his sacrifice.

The Elder Malfoy stepped from the office twenty minutes after having entered. He stated clearly for all witnesses to hear, "The House of Malfoy accepts the reparations, and we have no further issue with your family. Mr. Zabini, you are once more welcomed in my home." He turned to me and stated, "Severus, I expect that you will follow tradition and disallow magical healing?" He severely beat the youth, and I suspected to find blood. It was many times worse than what Potter did to me, but I had no choice. Tradition forced my compliance with his request.

My gaze locked on his, as I stated, "Naturally, I would have it no other way." Lucius offered me an insincere smile and a tip of his head as he turned to leave. I offered him a slight nod, and I watched as he left the common room. I hoped that McGonagall would never hear of this. Gryffindors do not understand the old ways, and she is not from a traditional wizarding family. For that matter, what would Potter think? I did not wish to find out.


	16. Lucius Malfoy

**Disclaimer: **J.K. Rowling owns all public characters, and the world of Harry Potter. There is no intention to violate copyright.

* * *

**Lucius Malfoy**

**Wednesday, November 18, 1998**

My return as Head of Slytherin met with an enthusiastic response. Teaching is a despicable profession, and Hogwarts made it nearly unbearable. The built-in house rivalries extended far beyond the children, but most teachers denied it. I am the only adult the students from Slytherin could turn to, and it was up to me to protect them. The other houses considered me a cold-hearted, overgrown bat, but Slytherins knew differently.

Mr. Zabini received an excessively brutal beating, and he needed time to compose himself. His honorable act earned him the right to do this privately, so I closed the door to my office. It was never my intention for that to happen. My eyes squeezed shut, as I replayed the scene in my mind. Merlin, Lucius was livid. Unfortunately, Zabini already reached the age of majority, so it was not my place to interfere. I could not mess with tradition.

The sound of movement caught my attention, and I opened my eyes to notice the Carrow twins as they quietly approached me. Neither sister said anything, as I studied them with my gaze. Few Slytherin students would ever address me without my first acknowledging them, unlike those boorish Gryffindors.

The Carrow sisters received a slight nod of my head as I greeted, "Misses Hestia and Flora Carrow." Children of other houses have an inferior upbringing, as many arrive at Hogwarts without understanding basic manners. Unfortunately, the other teachers ignore proper decorum, and my serpents take advantage of them. Slytherins know better than to try that with me, and then there is Parkinson.

Hestia glanced at her sister before saying, "We wanted to welcome you back, Professor Snape." They received a slight tip of my head in gratitude, and then she pulled something from her bag. It was a N.E.W.T. level potions book. She glanced at me and mentioned, "Potter claims that you amended his textbook, and made his recipes better. Sir, is this true?"

"Indeed," I calmly stated.

The sisters glanced at each other, and then Flora looked at me. She hesitantly asked, "Sir, will you give Slytherin students a similar book?" Hestia nibbled her lower lip, as the two girls stared at me. Did Potter lie, and not make copies available to my students?

My eyebrows rose curiously at her question, and then I said, "Mr. Potter agreed to make my work available to all students. Did he fail to offer you a copy, I wonder?" It would not truly surprise me, as the youth lied repeatedly in the past.

Hestia hesitated at my question, and glanced at her sister. They studied me with their gazes, and then she admitted, "Potter offered, but no Slytherin accepted. Sir, we could not risk his hexing our copies."

My hands clasped casually behind my back, as I studied the girls before me. In a calm voice I admitted, "Indeed, that is a valid point. Slytherins cannot trust Gryffindors." Unfortunately, the bond disapproved of my speaking poorly of the Master, and I felt the warm static buzz in my head. At least it was of low intensity. We stood in silence, as I thought on the different alternatives. Eventually, I realized there was only one that my students could accept, and I calmly offered, "I will place a book in the Slytherin common room, and everyone can copy the changes."

Flora stared at me, as she attempted to form the words to her next question. Her gaze fell to the floor, and then she looked at me. She struggled with what she wanted to ask, and then she cautiously admitted, "Sir, I don't know how to say this without sounding disrespectful."

My left brow rose as I gazed down at her, and I bluntly suggested, "Perhaps, it is better left unsaid."

My gaze fell on Hestia, as she brushed a hand through long strands of light brown hair. She gently pushed it back, and tucked it behind an ear. Lily used to do that, and my thoughts wandered. The girl peered at me through her lashes, and I thought of Lily's picture in my office. Hestia quietly asked, "Sir, we worry about Potter. Will he force you to cheat for him, and get you into trouble?" Her insinuation should have offended me, but for some reason, it did not seem insulting.

She looked so innocent, as she peered at me. The corners of my lips briefly twitched upwards as I explained, "I am unable to cheat for Mr. Potter. I suppose, he could ask it of me. However, I would not comply." My arms folded over my chest as I assured the girls, "In the future, Slytherin will receive any advantages given to Gryffindor. Your reluctance to copy his book is understandable." Drat, that tingling sensation increased; I must watch what I say about Potter. My post as Slytherin Head of House came with a few new challenges. Hopefully, the bond would not affect my effectiveness.

Flora ran a hand through her hair, and mentioned as she gazed into my eyes, "We are glad you returned, Sir." She glanced at her sister, and they nodded their heads respectfully to me. I tipped mine in acknowledgement, and watched as they walked toward the students' rooms. The Carrow twins were always so friendly. They could teach Gryffindors a thing or two about manners.

Zabini had yet to exit my office, and it was nearly half an hour since Lucius left. Perhaps, the youth needed help. With a gentle rap, I knocked on the door and received no answer. He was alive when I decided to give him privacy, but his silence disconcerted me. I slowly entered the office, and I found the youth lying on the floor having passed out. Lucius was out of his bloody mind, how could he think this was acceptable?

With a flick of my wand, I re-established the link to my living quarters, and walked through the side door into my suite. Zabini needed the infirmary, and I required a strengthening potion from my secret lab. I carefully picked him up, and held him securely to my chest as I supported his knees and upper back. The youth was fully clothed, but the sticky fluid pooling behind his knees indicated the lack of clothing during the beating. What was Lucius thinking? Why did I trust him to act within reason?

Madame Pomfrey glanced at me while I carried the unconscious youth into the infirmary, and she briskly came to greet us. She spoke professionally as she enquired, "Professor Snape, what have we here?" More reasons for McGonagall to question my sanity. My eyes flicked to Draco's bed, and I noticed Lucius's satisfied smirk. I wanted to kill him!

Through my gritted teeth, I grunted at Poppy, "Put him beside Malfoy." The medical witch nodded her head, and I gently laid him on his stomach. She pulled out her wand, and began performing diagnostic magic on the youth. The woman did not need my explanation, as she would quickly learn everything on her own.

Lucius glanced over his shoulder, and casually said, "Well, well, well. Blaise Zabini, is it? He did this to my son. Justice, is it not? Fortunately, I forgave him."

Cold dark eyes glared at the man. My left lip curled into a snarl, as I sneered, "That is your excuse, is it, for this level of brutality?" The platinum blonde cocked his head at me, as if having failed to realize anything was wrong. My hands balled into fists, and then I reached for my wand as Lucius removed his from the cane.

We slowly circled one another, as we readied for our duel. He cast a hex that I easily avoided, and then I watched with satisfaction as the medical witch hit him with a body-binding curse. Lucius's arms pressed tightly to his sides, and his ankles came together. I thought of letting him fall, but I moved quickly and caught him. Madame Pomfrey approached me briskly, and aimed her wand at my face as she firmly commanded, "Get out of my infirmary!" Those are the words I love to hear, especially when I'm lying in a bed. Poppy firmly stated, "Professor Snape, escort him out of Hogwarts." She turned to Lucius and said, "Your wife is welcome, but you may not return for forty-eight hours."

With a flick of my wand, I removed the body bind. Lucius stood proudly, and held his head high. A hand swept through his hair, and then he placed his wand back into the cane. He looked down his nose at Poppy as he stated, "Believe me, I take absolutely no pleasure in being here." He glanced at me and commanded, "Come then, Professor Snape, I believe we need to leave."

With an apologetic glance at Poppy, I motioned for Lucius to follow. We briskly moved through the halls of Hogwarts without another word, but many thoughts ran through my mind. Malfoy would not kill me. Despite Lucius's earlier death threats, he received a pardon, and he would not risk anything with the ministry. My other concern was Potter. I did not have his permission to leave Hogwarts, but was it needed? These thoughts plagued me, as I continued to move forward. I did not wish to appear weak before Malfoy.

We approached the gates, and my head felt fine. I smiled internally, because the bond did not demand Potter's permission. Lucius waited patiently while I opened the gate, and then we continued walking to Hogsmeade. Upon reaching a safe area for apparition, Lucius turned to me and asked, "Draco had me owl him a book. Did he show that to you?"

My emotional mask held for now, but I struggled to support it. Showing my humiliation to Malfoy would make me look weak, and that thought was deplorable. It should not have surprised me, because Draco would have told him what he saw. He likely envied his son. I casually turned to Malfoy and mentioned, "I suspect you tired the owl for nothing. When did Potter return the book, do you know?"

Lucius chuckled politely as he stated, "The very next day." I did not think Potter would take kindly to those suggestions. Malfoy folded his hands over the cane as he enquired, "Severus, would it interest you to remove this bond?" He would never ask dim-witted questions, unless he had a plan.

My voice deepened while I scowled at him, "Lucius, you are not a stupid man. What are you playing at?"

Malfoy shrugged his shoulders innocently as he stated, "Severus, I have no intention of harming you, especially after what you did for my son." He reached into his vest and pulled out a scroll that he handed to me. His lips curled into a tight smile as he mentioned, "Draco's questions made me curious about your bond, so I opened the old library and did a bit of research. Slavery became a tool of war, and people enslaved their enemies. Eventually, they discovered a means to break the bond."

Malfoy cannot honestly expect me to trust him. I rolled open the scroll, and began to read. It was in an ancient Latin script, and it did speak of the bond. It held my interest, as I studied it curiously. The parchment was not complete, and so I asked, "Where is the rest?"

The man seemed disinterested, as he glanced at it. Lucius casually mentioned, "That was all I bothered to read. I figured you could study the book, if you wished." Indeed, I did want that, and I let him know with a nod of my head. His lips curled mischievously as he admitted, "It can never leave the old library. We have wards and charms in place to protect the ancient scripts. The books would likely disintegrate if taken away from the protective wards."

My voice calmly rumbled as I mentioned, "I see, that is, unfortunate." The parchment likely referred to an event in history, and I did not expect many details. However, knowing the date would help us narrow our search. Lucius knew me too well to feign disinterest, so I bluntly asked, "When may I study the book?"

"Severus, for you the door is always open. Would you like to look at it now," Lucius asked with an insincere smile. Malfoy had many pleasant facial expressions, though seldom were they genuine. He hid his true emotions behind a friendly political mask. I eagerly wanted to study that book, but I hesitated.

Do I need Potter's permission? The bond would likely demand it, but I did not want to ask. I glanced at Hogwarts, and noticed three people walking toward us. One was Potter. Damn that leash! It told him I left Hogwarts. I am a bloody adult, and I do not need a child to mind me! Students cannot leave school grounds. Did he get Headmistress McGonagall's permission to chase me down? He has some nerve! I glared angrily at the approaching youths, and felt the warm tingling sensation grow. Lucius smirked as he noticed my glower, and then I asked, "I suppose, your wards will block me? Do you wish to apparate us?"

* * *

**Malfoy Manor**

Malfoy tilted his head in agreement, and held out his arm. I gripped it tightly, and glanced over my shoulder to see the youths running toward us. We disapparated into a swirling black shadow, and then reappeared in the main room of his manor. The tingling sensation buzzed furiously in my head, but it was a risk I needed to take. I had to study that book. Lucius commanded of a house elf, "See to the comfort of Professor Snape." He grinned slyly at me as he enquired, "Was that Potter?"

My eyes closed briefly as I calmly admitted, "Indeed." Potter had no business putting his nose in my affairs. Voldemort made him my master, but that does not mean he should tell me what to do. He would have denied my going with Lucius, as if I needed to explain anything to him. This bond truly irritated me, and it was frustrating having to communicate with another. I prefered my independence, and I hated when he asked about my day. That was my business! If I wanted to tell him, then I would. He did not need to know everything I did.

My unspoken frustration seemed to entertain Malfoy entirely too much, and I watched as he chortled. Lucius never did anything, unless there was something in it for him. His delight over my having angered Potter made his intentions obvious, but I could not let that bother me. He grinned at me while he offered, "Severus, I will show you to the library. I suspect he will not let you return anytime soon, is this correct?"

"Unfortunately," I admitted without hesitation. Lucius led me down the main hall, and through another long passage. A relatively small door led into a massive library, filled with ancient tomes. I spent much of my youth at this manor, and I never realized this room existed. My eyes glazed as I stared at the ancient texts. They would satisfy me for the rest of my life, and possibly longer.

Lucius explained while he motioned to the table, "The parchment copy came from that book. There are many others, and the house elves can help you find them. Ask for pepper-up potions or any others that you may need. Our wards won't allow you to apparate, but you can use the floo in the sitting room."

The book on the table drew my immediate attention, and I sat down while listening to Malfoy. Curiously, I glanced at him and asked, "Lucius, what are you hoping to gain?" He quirked his brows at me, as if puzzled by my question. That did not fool me. With an impatient huff I further explained, "You never do anything, unless you see a potential benefit. What do you want from me?"

Lucius smiled insincerely as he studied me. He held his cane in the crook of his arm, while he slowly paced. He gazed into my eyes, and enunciated, "Severus, my old friend. You already know the answer, do you not?" I suspected it had to do with the influence Potter and I held. However, he could also seek vengeance against me. Perhaps, he desired both. Malfoy spoke eloquently, "Everything I do is about power, and you my friend, have more political influence than you realize. You are second only to Potter."

How can he not understand? Malfoy received a huff as I stated, "Is it possible, Lucius, you fail to comprehend? Tell me, what power does a slave have? Perhaps, you should befriend Potter. Do you realize, effectively, I am no longer an adult? Potter is my legal guardian, and I am unable to sign contracts. Where is this power?" Curiously, I opened the book and casually flipped through the pages to find the needed information.

Lucius straddled the chair nearest me, and folded his arms over its back. He laughed easily as his head tilted, and then he became serious. His gaze locked on mine, and with a steady voice he uttered, "You see the bond as a weakness, but my friend, you are very wrong. It does lower your standing against Potter, but it links you together. Severus, how can you fail to understand? You are no muttonhead."

The left corner of my mouth curled into a snarl. Dark eyes glowered at the man as I accusingly asked, "Mental illness, Lucius, does it run in your family?" His time in Azkaban caused more damage than I realized. How can he see this as power? Despite my fury over Parkinson, at least she acknowledged it. Truth, for Lucius, was something to manipulate.

The man studied me with his gaze, and stared in silence. Lucius slowly shook his head, and glanced disappointedly at me. He inhaled deeply, and carefully enunciated his words, "You focus on what was lost. Legally, Severus, you are not a slave. Your magical bond with Potter forced a relationship, and behavioral expectations." What could he possibly know? He treats it as though the bond makes us wear certain clothes.

Lucius inhaled deeply before he continued, "That is a private matter. Publicly, Severus, you hold power. Typically, the most influential people work against each other. Their powers diminish, as the commoners choose sides. The two most powerful wizards in the world are forever united. The bond makes sure of that, and you will have unanimous support. Severus, there are few in history who held the power you have."

Potter has the charisma, the political influence, and the intellect to become a leader. However, his Gryffindor traits greatly weaken him. He makes decisions based on instinct, and he shows contempt for well-known facts. He would have died years ago without the help of Granger and me. Oddly, though, Lucius had a point. Curiously, I asked of him, "Again, Lucius, you must have something to gain. What are you after?"

Lucius smiled voraciously at me as he stated, "Severus, I crave power." His back stiffened as he explained, "Malfoys pursue those with ability, and we passionately serve them. We never covet the King's role. Our power comes from our association with you. We are the _fidus achates, _the faithful companion, or servant."

Cold, dark eyes glared murderously at the man. My voice filled with contempt as I sneered, "Lucius, you recently attempted to kill me. Perhaps, you have forgotten. I suppose, you no longer remember, the frequent endeavors to discredit me before your former master." My eyes narrowed, as I studied the man. He gazed stoically at me, and then his emotional control failed. I discerned his fear. My glare hardened as I scathingly mentioned, "Lucius, I may forgive you, but there will never be trust. What have you to offer?"

Lucius closed his eyes, and swallowed. He glanced at me, and calmly stated, "You need me. Severus, do you know anyone's motives? Why do people follow you, and what do they hope to gain? You know what drives me. I crave power through my associations. I do not wish for leadership, and the same is true of my son. Malfoys learn to maneuver in society, and we use that knowledge to help machinate the chosen into positions of power. Severus, what good is trust, when you fail to understand their motives? You know exactly what to expect from me. My power is dependent on yours. You and I fought for the same role with Lord Voldemort, but this time it is different. I no longer wish for the Dark Lord's favor, because I want yours."

Indeed, that was a valid point. However, I had my doubts, and I calmly addressed them, "Your actions say otherwise. Lucius, did it occur to you, what trouble you caused? Poppy is duty bound to tell McGonagall about Mr. Zabini's beating. I cannot entirely fault you for the trouble with Potter, but you did tempt me." Perhaps, I should focus on a never-sleep-again potion, as I dreaded my return to Hogwarts. Fear had nothing to do with it.

Lucius lowered his gaze to the floor, and shamefully looked at me. He spoke softly, "Severus, you remember the many times I disappointed my Father?" The elder had little patience for his son, and I vividly recalled their altercations. My head nodded in response to his question, and then he continued, "I lost my temper with Zabini, because of what he did to Draco. My passion took over."

My eyebrows rose as I listened, but I motioned for him to continue. The elder Malfoy appeared chagrined, as he lowered his gaze to the floor. "Severus, my Father would have disapproved." Indeed, if what Lucius says was true, then he would have angered his father several times with his recent actions. The elder Malfoy raised his gaze to mine, as he admitted, "Abraxas would have disowned me in favor of my son. Draco's instincts are better than mine." Lucius breathed in deeply before admitting, "I apologize for the trouble I caused with Potter. Severus, I needed to speak privately with you."

"Indeed," I calmly stated. The man studied me with a coy grin, and that made me suspicious. With a silkily calm voice, I added, "Youthful vengeance played a part, did it, Lucius? You had to dance around your father, while I lived freely?" He smiled guiltily at me, because I accurately guessed the childish reason. Curiously, I glanced at Lucius and mentioned, "I fail to understand, how you can help Potter. Lucius, you believe, do you, that people will ignore our death eater status?"

The elder Malfoy nodded his head, as he admitted, "Indeed, Severus, that is exactly what I believe. Other death eaters will see us, and turn to follow Potter. He will send some to Azkaban, and tame the others. Death Eaters craved power, and not murder. You are the heroes of the wizarding community, and with us, he can unify both factions. He will purify the death eaters, as his influence already did with the corruption in the ministry."

The conversation proved interesting, and gave me a lot to ponder. Lucius did nothing to deserve my trust. However, I now knew his intentions. A tugging at my bond caused me concern, and then I realized it was different from normal. No, this is not the signal of Potter's arrival, but something else. Perhaps, I could ignore it. Lucius watched me curiously, as I thumbed through the book. I suspected he already knew what I would find, because my breaking the bond would not work well with his plans.

A light popping sound alerted us to the arrival of another. Lucius rose from the chair, as a little elf approached me. He had an owl perched on his head, and another on each hand. With a squeaky voice he offered, "Dusty find owls for Master Snape." Why did I have three owls? Who would send them? My eyes scanned the birds curiously, and I noticed two normal parchments and one coloured pink.

The elder Malfoy's gaze did not miss the oddly colored parchment. He grinned impishly at me while asking, "Who would have sent you a howler?" I shrugged my shoulders, and returned to the book. His eyes narrowed at me as he pointedly asked, "Severus, will you not open them?"

With an audible groan, I glanced at the man and scoffed, "Lucius, I fear, you are enjoying this." He smiled guiltily, but he had a point. If these were from Potter, he may feel that I was in danger. He deserved to know that I am fine, but I wished he would leave me alone. My eyes glanced warily at the pink parchment, and I decided to read that one last. The bird on the right earned a piece of cookie, as I gently removed the parchment.

_Severus, please respond when you get this owl. I saw you with Lucius, and then he apparited with you. Let me know if you are ok! _

_Harry _

With my quill I scratched on the same parchment,

_I am fine. Lucius graciously offered me the use of his library, and I intend to stay here until tomorrow evening. He has pepper-up potions, so I will not sleep until I return. _

_Severus Snape_

Lucius watched on with fascination, as I offered a cookie chunk to the owl on the left. The parchment slid off easily, and I read what it said.

_Severus, why have you not responded? We are coming to rescue you! _

_Harry_

My eyes widened after reading the last parchment. The house elf glanced at me, as I loudly groaned, "When did these owls arrive?"

Dusty smiled at Lucius as he said, "Dusty hold owls. Dusty wait for Master Malfoy's signal. Dusty not interrupt talk. Master Malfoy is in important meeting with Master Snape. Dusty keep owl for four hours. Owl on head, dusty holds three hours. Dusty just find third owl."

Lucius sneered as he read the last parchment, "Your Master is very rash. It appears, Severus, that I should expect an invasion. Hopefully, your owl reaches them." I agreed, as that was the last thing, I wanted. How many friends would Potter bring? Suddenly, I felt rather humiliated by my childish behavior. My rebellion no longer seemed important. What would the students think? I must prevent their ever finding out!

I rose from the chair and mentioned, "Lucius, I need to return immediately. Perhaps, I will view this book another day." The Elder Malfoy took no offence, and then he motioned to the howler. I truly did not wish to open that, but I gave the owl a cookie and touched the parchment. It unraveled on its own, and immediately gave me the message. McGonagall did not sound pleased.

_"Professor Snape! What did you do to Blaise Zabini?" _Her voice softened to normal as she mentioned,_ "We need to discuss this immediately, please come to my office."_

Lucius scowled at the howler as he sneered, "McGonagall thinks you did it? She never was one to use her brain. That is typical, really, of the order. They never acted, unless you cornered them. It was easy to predict their movements. However, that never applied to you, did it, Severus? They were always quick to act against their only Slytherin. We may not have agreed, but you always knew my motives. Will McGonagall listen?"

Dusty held the owls, and vanished when he realized I finished with them. With one last look at the book, I flicked my wand and waited as my cloak fastened automatically around my shoulders. Would Potter take away my magic? I had no time to worry, and followed quickly behind Lucius, as I attempted to answer his question, "She will listen, eventually."


	17. The Invasion

**Disclaimer: **J.K. Rowling owns all public characters, and the world of Harry Potter. There is no intention to violate copyright.

* * *

**The Invasion**

**Wednesday, November 18, 1998**

The elder Malfoy sped up, as he rushed through the long passage. Lucius called over his shoulder, "My anti-apparition ward just fell." That could only mean one thing. Curiously, he asked, "How did Potter do that? Do they teach charm breaking at Hogwarts?"

"Bill Weasley," I muttered quietly, and Lucius understood. Potter brought professors. That made it worse; I needed to escape! A faint tugging alerted me of my Master's presence, somewhere on the property. We rounded the corner, and headed down the final passage when I suggested, "Perhaps, we should both apparate to Hogsmeade?" Lucius thought for a moment, and then offered a nod of his head.

"Do...not...apparate," said a voice I easily recognized. My emotionless mask held firmly, despite my increased anxiety. Unfortunately, Potter easily detected that through the link. Would he think I was in danger, or perhaps afraid of him? Both were wrong, because I dreaded the humiliation. The situation mortified me, and Lucius seemed much too amused.

My glare intensified on Lucius, as I accused, "You deliberately withheld those owls!"

Malfoy discretely shook his head, "How could I have known, Severus? We talked the entire time." I had my suspicions.

Potter, Longbottom, the Weasley brothers, their sister, Granger, and Lovegood walked toward us from the sitting room. Egad, the whole school will know before breakfast! They drew wands on Lucius, who promptly stepped behind me. Potter and I completed our bowing ritual, and then I heard Malfoy grumble, "You sent the owl too late."

My eyes hardened on Lucius as I glared at him, and then I returned my attention to Potter. I spoke calmly while I mentioned, "We had an owl miscommunication, Master. I apologize for not contacting you earlier." It was difficult to acknowledge the others, but I managed with a slight nod in greeting. I held my head high, and acted as though nothing were amiss.

My emotionless mask faltered. Desperation forced me to focus on my occlumency shields in trying to keep my mind distracted. It was not enough, so I concentrated on the ingredients needed for the living death potion. My efforts succeeded, and I narrowly avoided a reddened face. Miss Lovegood's voice quietly hummed, "It is good we did not have to fight. Professor Snape is Safe. It is really getting late."

I fixed a cold glare on my students, as they stared at me in shock. I held my head high, despite feeling like a badly behaved child. I missed my independence. Stuff like this never happened, because nobody cared where I went. It was preferable, but Potter failed to understand. He smothered me with attention, and he never left me alone! He treated me like a child.

The bond was a true evil that plagued me. Fortunately, the students agreed with Luna, and readied to leave. Miss Weasley leaned over and kissed Potter on the cheek, "See you at breakfast." He smiled warmly, wrapped his arms around her in a loving embrace, and then kissed her on the lips.

Gryffindors have no sense of decorum. Their behavior disgusted me, and I was thankful that she was a year behind him in school. Imagine, them doing that, in potions. Obviously, her parents knew nothing of restraint, so maybe I expected too much from her. My gaze fell on Professor Weasley, as I offered him a slight nod in greeting.

Bill offered me a friendly smile, and then he called out, "Luna is correct. Everyone return to Hogsmeade, and I will make sure you get back to the dorms without any trouble." I hoped Potter would leave with his friends, but Bill's next words indicated otherwise, "See you in class." Potter offered him a nod in response. Professor Weasley turned to me and said, "Take care, Severus." I exchanged similar sentiments, and we watched as they apparited. He presumed we needed privacy, and I realized that made it even more humiliating.

* * *

**Chat with Potter**

Lucius smiled insincerely as he mentioned, "Welcome to my home, Mr. Potter. Would you like anything, tea perhaps?"

Potter glanced warily between Lucius and me, and then he approached. He wrapped his arm around mine, held his wand on the elder Malfoy, and demanded, "Severus, were you in danger? Tell me what happened." He is the only danger here tonight, as everything was fine without him. Hopefully, he felt my annoyance through the link. He completely ignored Lucius, and I knew that upset the older man.

Potter did not need legilimency, as my emotions told him everything. He felt my anxiety, humiliation, and guilt. It did not take him long to draw a correct conclusion, and I soon found myself staring into the smoldering eyes of my young master. They seemed relieved earlier, but now they filled with anger. Unfortunately, he did not take his gaze from me.

I spoke calmly, as if nothing happened, "Your response, Master, was admirable. I assure you, everything was fine. Lucius permitted my study of Malfoy ancient texts. It was my intention to stay here until tomorrow evening, as I required no rest. Perhaps, you can still catch your friends?" Would he agree, or did he plan to humiliate me?

The elder Malfoy called for a house elf, and Dusty appeared. He glanced at the man and asked, "What can dusty get for Master Malfoy?" Potter heard the title, and a grin formed on his lips. He glanced at me, and I understood his meaning. Muggle Britain addressed young children by that title, and it was comical knowing Potter thought it more appropriately used on toddlers.

Lucius caught Potter's smirk, and glanced at me curiously. He realized the youth's amusement was at his expense, but he failed to understand the reason. He did not ask, and commanded of the house elf, "Pepper-up-potions for my guests." He motioned with his hand toward the sitting room as he suggested, "Mr. Potter, I mean you no harm. I will open my wards to your magical signature, and I welcome you to Malfoy Manor. Severus, I extend the same offer to you."

Potter studied Lucius cautiously, and shook his head at the offered potions. The house elf vanished, as did my hopes for the night. The youth studied me with his hardened gaze, and then he said, "Severus, please show me the library. What do they have, that Hogwarts doesn't?" Enjoy the show Lucius! Did Potter deliberately mean to humiliate me? He glanced at Lucius and stated accusingly, "If anything happens to us, my friends will return."

The elder Malfoy caught my glance, and eagerly led the way to the library. Potter would notice the book immediately, so I decided on the complete truth. The bond would not allow me to lie, but it made little sense to leave out anything. With a calm voice I explained, "Books on the slavery bond. The ancient Malfoy library has charms, to prevent the tomes from disintegrating. They cannot leave the room. Master, the book has information on breaking the bond." The youth stiffened, but he did not say anything. Merlin, he cannot still fear the entity.

Lucius turned the corner, and led us down the long passageway. The elder Malfoy glanced at his cane, held it out, pulled at the snake to show his wand, and handed the entire assembly to Potter. His lips curled into a satisfied grin, as he stared at the shocked youth. He spoke softly, "Mr. Potter, I mean you no harm. If holding my wand makes you comfortable, then it pleases me to offer it. I trust that you will return it when we are through?" The man had no shame when it came to sucking up. He willingly handed his wand to Potter, after the youth invaded his home. How low would Lucius go to get more power?

Perhaps, I should inspect the leaves he used for his tea. Curiously, I wondered how far he would humble himself. He fearfully submitted to the Dark Lord, and he suffered for his failings. Now he wished to serve Potter. Perhaps, I could transfer my slave bond to him. The youth stared at the black cane in his hand, and glanced suspiciously at the elder Malfoy. Curiously, he enquired, "Why do you carry a cane?"

Lucius offered Potter an insincere smile. He spoke calmly as he admitted, "I enjoy the cane. That is the only reason needed, I would think. It offers prestige, and practicality." He failed to convince Potter, so he suggested, "Push on the snake's tongue." The youth pulled the tongue upwards, and the cane transformed into a long sword. His eyes widened, and he gave the older man a nod of approval. Lucius grinned and suggested, "Now push the tongue down."

Potter curiously did as instructed and watched as it transformed back into a cane. A blue light enshrouded it, and changed the material from a hardened walking stick. It became a flexible rattan. My eyes widened in horror, as I realized he used an enchanted cane on Zabini. Those prevented magical healing. Why were they still legal? I suppose, Madame Pomfrey was livid. No wonder McGonagall sent a howler. Potter seemed confused, and then he realized the cane's intended purpose. He glanced at Lucius and stated, "That is an odd feature."

The earlier talk turned my stomach, as I thought of this depraved man propelled into positions of power. Potter glanced at the cane, and then looked at me. Lucius grinned as he watched Potter, and I suspected he wanted the youth to use it. Indeed, that was exactly what he wished to see. My glare hardened on the elder Malfoy, although, I already knew Potter would never consider its use. Fortunately, we arrived at the older library,

The small door opened easily, and we walked into the massive room. The 'undetectable extension' charm made the library larger, and Potter gazed in shock as he stared at the many books. It was a circular room with shelves lining the wall. It had three floors and a mahogany staircase that lead to the wooden balconies. A large round table stood prominently in the center. I drew Potter's attention to the book, and explained to him, "Master, this is the one I studied. They enslaved enemies and caused chaos, you see. They discovered a way to break the bond."

Potter glanced at the book, and then glared at me. I suppose, that was the reaction I expected. I hoped otherwise, and I wondered if Draco would study this for me. Potter quietly asked, "Severus, do you have a death wish?" Sometimes, yes I do. I offered him a nod of my head, and attempted to hide my amusement as he scowled at me. The link told him, and the scowl deepened. He could not hold me accountable for my emotions! Potter sighed, and then he asked, "Severus, do you want the Entity to punish you? Is this why you challenge it?"

"No," I admitted with complete sincerity. My eyes flicked to Lucius, as I attempted to draw the youth's attention to him while I quietly said, "Master, if you agree, it would please me to continue this conversation in private." Much to Malfoy's dismay, Potter agreed. Perhaps, it should please me that he did this now, and not during class.

Lucius seemed perplexed, as he stared at us. Eventually, his curiosity forced him to enquire, "Do you have something other than the normal slave bond? The paper mentioned an entity, but I did not find any references speaking of one. The texts spoke of it enforcing predetermined rules. The magical complexity made the bond seem sentient."

Lucius obviously studied this more than he admitted. My voice became calm as I explained, "We bonded with an entity. It channels power through me, and into Potter. I offended it, and it decided to punish me." Dark eyes glared at Lucius as I admitted, "The Cruciatus is nothing, compared to the pain inflicted by the Entity."

The elder Malfoy took a faltering step, as he stared at Potter in wonder. Lucius already felt the youth had tremendous power, but now there was more. Malfoy opened his mouth silently, and stared with ever widening eyes. Suddenly, Lucius pushed at his left sleeve, and instructed me to do the same. We held our arms together, and compared our dark marks. Curiously, there were differences. Mine looked slightly altered. Lucius enthusiastically instructed, "Mr. Potter, place your hand flat against his mark." Malfoy knew something, and I wondered what he planned.

The youth wrinkled his nose in disgust, because he wanted nothing to do with Voldemort. I was about to pull down my sleeve, when he pressed his hand against my mark. My skin tingled at his touch, and it created a pleasantly warm sensation. We both felt it, and I could not pull my eyes from his hand. I yearned to see the mark, but we waited until the tingling stopped. Potter pulled his hand away, and all three stared at my arm.

He replaced Voldemort's mark. At first glance, it looked like a charcoal grey circle outlined in silver. It was about five centimeters in diameter. (2") A jolt of electricity caused my body to twitch, and the mark suddenly became animated with lightning flashing across the surface. The brighter bolts lit up the background to show another image. We could not name it, but we assumed it was something from the past.

My chest felt ready to explode, as a burst of tingling warmth spread out to the rest of my body. An icy blue aura of light surrounded Potter and I, much as it did when the bond first formed. Only now, it was more intense. His hand reached out, and he gripped my shoulder painfully as he lurched back. His eyes turned scarlet red, and mine filled with dread.

* * *

**The Entity Returns**

The entity had no need to force my compliance, as I fell to my knees, and lowered my forehead to the floor. From the corner of my eye, I watched as Malfoy stepped back. The True Master spoke with a voice that reverberated off the walls, "Kneel, my pet, and look at me." Ugh, why did Lucius have to hear that? I pushed myself from the floor, and kneeled before him. My gaze slowly rose, as I fearfully stared him in the eye.

He smiled boldly at me while he spoke, "My pet, do you feel the power? Do you sense the current through your veins?" The sound of crackling energy came from him, and I vividly recalled that whip. I flinched fearfully, and watched with horror as I released a huge burst of accidental magic. Merlin, Malfoy will never let me live that down! Every item in the room now floated, and I suddenly felt like a first year student. Fortunately, Lucius kept very quiet.

The entity laughed at my accident, and then it said, "My pet, fortunately, you did not cast dark magic. You must learn to control your power." Parents often tell that to small children, and I suddenly felt like a toddler. Unfortunately, Lucius's suppressed laughter indicated that he too heard the entity. The heat on my ears told me more than I wanted to know about my loss of emotional control. The entity shook his head fondly as he explained, "My pet, now I can complete the bond, because the Master removed your other magical binding. I have prepared you for this moment. My magical power flows through you, as you are the vessel. You must learn to control your magic, so the Master can channel it."

Lucius stared at us, but he said nothing further. Suddenly, my bout of accidental magic no longer seemed as humiliating. The extra power nicely compensated for my lack of control. With a glance at the Entity, I quietly asked, "Master, how do I direct this new power?"

"First you must clear the static," it said with a gravelly voice. This time I loudly sucked in my breath, and closed my eyes fearfully as I anticipated the pain. There was a lot of static tonight, thanks to my earlier vanishing act. The bond did not appreciate my deliberate apparition from Potter. I waited for the punishment, but nothing happened. My eyes slowly opened, as I glanced at the Entity. He placed his hands on my head, and I felt the tingling sensation completely vanish. He spoke deeply as he stated, "This is the only time I am able to clear the static without punishment, because the bond is transforming to further accept my power. I need your complete submission. This cannot happen with static on the bond. My pet, I need you to behave for the next five minutes. Can you manage that?"

How stupid does he think I am? Of course, I can behave for five minutes. I am perfectly capable of staying out of trouble. Lucius chuckled at hearing the entity's comments, and he earned a glare from me. I did not appreciate the implication. Then I heard the Entity hum, and it sounded like Lucius's laughter. It received a look of indignation, and I felt a light tingling sensation. Merlin's beard! I glanced sheepishly at the entity. It glared down at me while it spoke, "My pet that is not acceptable. How am I to finish the task, if you cannot behave for even a minute?" The tingling sensation vanished at the entity's scolding, and my cheeks reddened.

I stared sheepishly at the True Master, and lowered my head submissively. Lucius chuckled softly as he stated, "I pity the students at Hogwarts. Incorrigible professors teach them. Asked to behave for five minutes, was it, Severus. Yet, you lasted less than one?" Malfoy will do the bat-boogey all night long, if he does not stop laughing.

Strangled sounds came from Lucius's direction, and then I felt a bat whip past my head. The elder Malfoy gasped loudly, as he started pulling another from his nose. With a shocked voice, he called out, "Severus, stop this at once! I gave my wand to Potter." He paused as another bat flew from his nose, and then he pleaded, "I beg you, Severus. Remove this hex." I did not realize I cast it.

The entity blinked, and Lucius's bogeys returned to normal. The man would never admit to having them. We both stared at the entity as he explained, "Severus, you do need to learn magical control. I chose you as my pet, because you have a very strong mind. Your ability to command magic is astounding, and now you will never need a wand. It still provides other benefits, but your thinking of the spell will cast it. The Master channels my power from you, so his magic is also very powerful. You are the vessel, Severus, and you need to learn control. The Master takes only what he needs, so that task falls solely on you." My power increased too. Hah, Zincky does not know everything!

The elder Malfoy stood silently, as he watched the process. I bet he was Jealous. My voice sounded unsure as I admitted, "My thoughts would kill everyone I know, and attack the Master. How can I prevent casting them?" If my thoughts automatically cast magic, then nobody was safe.

The entity pulled away its hands, as it mentioned, "The transformation is complete. Severus, you are free to misbehave, although, I recommend against it." My face flushed at his words, and the sounds of Malfoy's strangled laughter. The Entity answered my question as he stated, "You must focus, and want to cast the spell. Severus, we both know you meant to cast that hex."

Malfoy glared at me, as I admitted, "Indeed, but I failed to realize it would succeed." Curiosity ate at me, and I had to know. I gazed into the entity's eyes and asked, "Zincky told me that the summoning spell had two components. One part summons, and the other enslaves. Can you tell me what the difference is between our bond, and the others?"

The entity smiled at me, as he said, "This is why I chose you, my pet. I seek human companionship, and I admire your mind. The extra power is too great for one person to control, and this is why we have two. The bond you hold is very different. Yours is unbreakable, except in death. It will never transfer to another master, but you would soon join in the eternal slumber. The other entities chose qualities they admired. Some made their pet the master. Those relationships failed. The power corrupted their minds, and caused insanity. An entity chooses their pet, and they decide which one is the master. If I preferred Potter's mind, then you would have been the master. The enchanter is always the master, unless an entity bonds and decides otherwise."

The Entity sounded very Slytherin, as it avoided my question. I gazed into the red eyes, and fleetingly considered legilimency. Thankfully, I decided against it. It smiled at me and continued, "Patience, my pet. I will tell you." It read my mind. The entity paused, as if to confirm my thought. It then continued, "The bond joined our magic as one. You now posses the combined powers of yourself, the Master, and me." Who would not go mad with power?

He smirked at my thoughts, and then he continued, "The Master can channel this power, when you two are near. The bond lets you know when the distance is too great, and then it requires you to seek permission from the Master. My pet, you weaken him when you two are apart. He is unable to draw from my magical vessel, which is you. I chose a master who will care and protect my pet. I do not wish to see you go insane, or to cause the wars that others did in the past. The Master must reign in your willfulness, because it leads to madness. You understand the static is a measure of this. The Master controls you, but not the vessel. My pet, you manage that. The bond will never penalize you for denying the master this power. Sometimes it is necessary. The Master has complete control over you, but you manage the extra power. If you chose to cut him off, then he would have access only to his own. This lack of control keeps the Master sane. The bond would protect you, if he retaliated against your control."

Its answer made me all the more curious, and so I asked, "My Master can deny my magic as punishment. How do I hold control, if he can completely block me?"

Lucius raised his brow at this information, and I regretted his having heard the question. The entity calmly addressed the issue, "You are very astute, my pet. You have the power and you manage all access. However, the Master controls your ability. The same thing happens with any other skill." Again, this was not what I wanted Lucius to hear.

The entity smirked, and with a deep voice he mentioned, "I leave you to discover the rest. Tell the Master what I said." He threw back his head, and his eyes turned from scarlet to emerald-green. Potter's eyes filled with concern when he could no longer feel the tingling sensation, and his voice softened as he asked, "Severus, did it punish you?"

A shake of my head accompanied my verbal response, "No, he cleared the static while transforming the bond." Lucius and I spent the next hour telling Potter everything the entity said. Unfortunately, Malfoy was quick to mention my little blunder. Penalized for glaring, how is that fair? It could have easily happened to anyone. They laughed more than was necessary. Malfoy chose tonight to discuss his plans with Potter, and we all quaffed pepper-up potions. We spoke for several hours.

Lucius motioned to me as he stated, "Mr. Potter, you would have the loyalty of my entire family. I thought of working with Severus, while Draco worked with you."

Potter glanced cautiously at Lucius as he admitted, "Mr. Malfoy, you are unprincipled. I cannot imagine the horrific world you would create, and I do not wish your influence. However, you have made valid points. I did see your service to the Dark Lord, and though you were a complete arse, you did everything he demanded. You acted in the way he wanted. Severus and I will need to think of this, but if we agree, then you will take at least one unbreakable vow." Malfoy's virulent personality made him a dangerous enemy. Potter needed to tame him, if he wished for future peace.

There was little more for me to say, as my mind wandered on thoughts of the bond. Obviously, I did not have all the information to make an informed decision. Perhaps, I acted too hastily in trying to remove it. Lucius viciously wrenched my attention back to the conversation, as I heard him say, "Severus, I know of a herbalist, who seeks a potion specialist. Send me an owl, if McGonagall dismisses you. I feel somewhat responsible for that howler."

"Howler?" Potter asked inquisitively. My eyes narrowed on Lucius, as I dug into my robes and pulled out the spent parchment. Malfoy did that deliberately! I handed it to Potter. While he read it, I mentally sent a light stinging hex at Malfoy's hip. Lucius grunted at the pain, and accusingly narrowed his gaze on me. Perhaps, that would work on my students.

Potter paused in his reading to glance at me. He seemed confused as he asked, "Severus, did you feel that?" That is Gryffindor communication at its best. I shook my head, and then he explained, "A light pull of the bond, but not like any tugging sensation I ever felt." Again, I shook my head, and I hoped it had nothing to do with me. His sensing my magical use, ruined my plans for Weasley. Unfortunately, Lucius did not miss a thing. Potter gazed at me as he asked, "Did you respond to her owl?"

The grinding of my teeth rang loudly in my ears, as I angrily bit back my retort. How was his questioning me with Lucius present, any different from when McGonagall berated me with him to witness? My self-preservation kicked in, and kept me from yelling at him. Instead, I took a calming breath and stated, "Perhaps, we can discuss this later?"

Lucius seemed rather disappointed, as Potter glanced at him. The youth turned back to me and said, "I'm sorry Severus. I thought he knew, as he was the one that mentioned it." I accepted his apology with a tip of my head. He turned to Lucius and said, "Mr. Malfoy would you like help repairing the wards?"

Malfoy looked at me as he acknowledged, "Severus, I heard you have talent with protective charms. Would you mind securing my home, and adding your magical signatures?" I expected him to ask, especially after Potter offered. He received a nod of my head in answer, and I set to work immediately. He grinned at me as he stated, "My home is open to you."

Lucius's actions confused the youth, who stared at him curiously. Potter held the elder Malfoy in his gaze, and then he said, "I stand for everything you hate. My best friends are the Weasley's and a muggle born. The ideals Voldemort held are ones that I oppose. Lucius, I do not see you fitting into the new world. You disguise hatred and bigotry as tradition. I cannot accept your offer, unless you are willing to change." Malfoy's eyes smoldered at these comments, but he held his tongue. Perhaps, I should take lessons from him.

Lucius continued his conversation with Potter, while I worked on the wards. He glanced at the youth and responded, "Mr. Potter, I believe you fail to realize the true potential of my offering. The power I gain is through your association. Nobody would grant favours to me, unless their intended purpose met with your approval. I could throw your name around to force benefits from underlings, but you would discover my atrocities. What good would that do me? Mr. Potter, I pledge my life and service to you. It is my hope that you accept."

"I will think about it," Potter firmly stated. The wards took a few hours to complete, and I finished the task around six. Lucius quickly inspected the work, and he seemed satisfied. Potter waited for the approval, and then he said, "It is time for us to leave. Be well, Mr. Malfoy." Lucius tipped his head in a farewell gesture, and then the Master abruptly instructed, "Severus, apparate to the main gates of Hogwarts." What, do I not get a say in this? The bond urged me to obey his command, and I had little choice. My gaze avoided Lucius as I bowed politely to the Master, and then I apparited.


	18. House of Potter

**Disclaimer: **J.K. Rowling owns all public characters, and the world of Harry Potter. There is no intention to violate copyright.

* * *

**House of Potter  
**

**Thursday, November 19, 1998**

A loud pop sounded, and Potter appeared beside me. We briskly walked to the main gates of Hogwarts with our wands at the ready. It took me half a minute to unlock them, and another thirty seconds to seal them after we entered. Fortunately, our precautions proved unnecessary, as no rogue death eaters attacked us. We walked in silence towards the castle, as I contemplated my earlier rebellion. What was I thinking? The last time I saw Potter that angered was during the occlumency lessons, and he was furious at me. I could have handled that situation better. We nearly approached the castle when Potter enquired of me, "Severus, I tried to gain your attention yesterday, before you apparited. Did you notice, and apparate in spite of me?"

My jaw clenched, as my Slytherin mind attempted to answer that question. Instead of cowering, I tried to take control of the situation, and I used my most intimidating teaching voice, "Indeed, Master, I did." His eyes narrowed, so I continued using the same menacing tone as I calmly asked, "I need your permission to leave the castle, do I? You see me as a child, do you, Master?"

Potter flinched at my tone, and it felt great to know I still intimidated him. I smiled inwardly, despite the tingling sensation. We traveled in silence, until we walked into the castle. It did not surprise me to see McGonagall waiting for us in the Entrance Hall, because the wards would have alerted her of my arrival. She pierced me with a glare, as she brassily stated, "Professor Snape, I would like a word with you." She received a respectful tip of my head in acknowledgement.

The woman's muggle tainted, half-blood heritage, and Gryffindor upbringing made her completely unqualified to deal with matters of tradition. She intended to discipline me. I acted correctly according to custom, despite the disgust I felt over Malfoy's actions. Unfortunately, I do not believe McGonagall understood the youth's sacrifice. With a calm voice I mentioned, "Headmistress, I need you to contact the boy's mother. Perhaps, ask her to join our conversation."

McGonagall gazed sternly at me while she spoke, "Professor Snape, I have already talked to her. She is at the infirmary visiting with the unconscious youth. I do not believe it in your best interest for her to join us."

"Headmistress, your assumption is incorrect. It is imperative that Ms. Zabini attend our meeting, as you know, she is his head of house." I firmly stated. She stared pensively at me, while she considered my request.

Potter stopped walking, as he glanced between Minerva and me. He turned to her and calmly said, "Headmistress, I have little time before school starts. Severus and I need to have a talk, and I would prefer to do this before my class." Did he think that was subtle? McGonagall would know I was in trouble, and I doubted she was on my side. Despite my mortification, I held my head high and attempted to look as if nothing were wrong.

The woman's pinched expression told me of her concentration, and then she relented, "So you say, Professor Snape. I know nothing of the situation, but I trust your judgement. I will ask her to join us." She received a slight nod of my head in gratitude. She then turned to the young man and said, "Indeed, Mr. Potter. I met with your fellow invaders last night, and they briefed me on the situation." My emotional mask failed, as heat reached my ears and coloured my cheeks. Anger became my dominant emotion, because I had to disguise my humiliation. My dark eyes glowered at the Headmistress, as she commanded, "Professor Snape, you will present yourself in my office, immediately after breakfast."

My lips curled into a snarl, as I sneered at the woman, "As you wish, Headmistress." Would I still work at Hogwarts after breakfast? Perhaps, I needed a calming draught.

Potter quietly stated, "Severus, you need to simmer down. You are in enough trouble as it is, and none of us want to see your temper adding to it." Does he not realize these portraits talk? He received a nod in response, and then he spoke with Minerva, "Headmistress, I appreciate this." She gave a slight nod of her head, and then we walked to my quarters without another word. I provided the password, and Potter closed the door behind us. He then moved about the room casting 'Silencio' where needed."

The youth sat at the table, and I took the other chair. He scowled at me, and leaned on the surface while he clasped his hands before him. His eyes narrowed as he irritably enquired, "Why should I deal with you like a responsible adult, when you go out of your way to antagonize me? You treat me disdainfully, and scorn me every chance you get. I have tried leniency. I would never give any of my friends the amount of contempt, and disrespect that you show me." He gazed at his hands, and then looked me in the eye as he said, "I am very tempted to punish you, despite the bond not requiring it. Severus, your actions last night were inexcusable."

The light tingling sensation vanished. It was not intense enough for the bond to demand anything more than a scolding. Potter's words were hard to accept, as I knew they were true. They also spoke of his fury. What would the youth do when angered? Curiosity nearly convinced me to push him further. However, my Slytherin self-preservation kicked in. My voice became lower, as I calmly said, "You treat me like a child. Perhaps, you feel me incapable of making personal decisions. I suppose, you know what is best, do you Master? How grand it must be, to have all the answers." The onset of a tingling sensation was not entirely shocking.

"I see," Potter said with a slightly irritated voice. He attempted to stare me down, but the boy was an amateur. He leaned on his elbows as he gazed at me, "Severus, you were wrong." I scoffed at his statement. He ignored my retort and commented, "It is not my intention to deny you anything. If the bond forces you to ask permission, then do so. I will always grant it. Severus, you are an adult, and that is how I intend to treat you. However, you acted extremely irresponsible last night. We are a family, and I worried about your safety. There was no excuse for failing to send an owl to me. Why did you wait for mine?" The tingling sensation vanished at the scolding. Perhaps, I could keep it that way.

My left brow rose at the boy's questions, and I folded my arms across my chest. I calmly asked, "You require messages about my personal life, do you? We are a family, are we, Master?" I placed emphasis on the last word, and deepened my voice as I said it. Potter answered with a stiff nod of his head. "Then why," I asked impatiently, "Do I not receive such correspondences from you?"

Potter huffed in agitation, and then he explained, "Severus, I give you my schedule. You know all my activities, and I tell you each night what I plan to do the next day. I attempt to make myself constantly available to you, should the bond need me for anything. Can you honestly say that I have been out of contact, other than my Auror training on the weekends? Even then, I will respond to any owls you send."

Grudgingly, I had to concede. My voice lowered as I admitted, "I fail to understand, Master. If the bond does not need permission, why then, would I bother you?"

Potter gasped silently, as he studied me with his gaze. My back stiffened, and I pressed against the chair. Why would he react that way, did I say something wrong? Did I offend him? He opened his mouth to speak, but decided against whatever it was he planned to say. The youth swallowed, and then asked quietly, "You have never felt the love of a family, have you, Severus?"

My brows narrowed, as I stared at the youth. What did he mean? Tobias and my mother were both alive when I entered Hogwarts. How could he ask that of me? In an effort to avoid angering the bond, I attempted to speak respectfully, "Of course I had a family. Master, my mother did not die until after I went to Hogwarts. I knew my family."

Potter curiously enquired, "Did they ask you to let them know where you intended to go?"

Muggle psychology was no better than the mystical mental garbage the wizarding world used, and I did not appreciate the youth's questions. My eyes gazed at him as I enquired, "No, why should they? If I was late, they dealt with me. Master, in my home, you quickly learned to avoid mistakes." With a grunt, I added, "Tobias made sure I never needed a repeat lesson."

The youth frowned at me, and studied me in silence. After a few awkward minutes, he quietly stated, "Tobias beat you, didn't he?" What business was that of his?

I glowered at the young man, and angrily stated, "That is none of your concern, is it, Master?" The bond thought otherwise, and the tingling sensation returned. Potter repeated the question, and I realized he would not drop it. My lips curled into a snarl as I growled at him, "Indeed, he did, Master." Angrily, I glared at the fireplace and did not look in the youth's direction. How dare he force me to answer personal questions?

Potter sucked in his breath, and then he calmly admitted, "We had similar childhoods." What did he say? Did his family abuse him? Did Albus know of this? Curiously, I motioned for the youth to continue. He shrugged his shoulders, as if it no longer mattered, and then he said, "My family hated me. They locked me in the cupboard under the stairs, and they seldom fed me. I went several days without food. They were afraid of my magic, and I was the house freak." I swallowed deeply, and I vividly recalled Tobias's attempts of beating the magic out of me.

The youth quietly continued, "They didn't trust me, so I had to work all day in the house or garden. They were afraid of me after I entered Hogwarts, and moved me to a bedroom. They locked me inside, or put me to work. I stayed there for days, and sometimes they remembered to feed me. I nearly starved to death that year we accidentally drove the car into the whomping willow. Fred, George, and Ron rescued me from the home, as I had not eaten in weeks. When I was out of the house, they did not care where I went. They hoped I never returned."

My eyebrows rose as I heard the youth's story, so much for celebrity treatment. My voice remained calm as I said, "Do you know the love of a family, Master? Why ask me that question?"

The youth smiled softly at me, as he firmly stated, "The Weasleys and Sirius Black made sure I knew the love of a family. Molly and Arthur always asked about my whereabouts. At first, I thought they were suffocating me, and I hated it. I loved that they cared about me, but none of it made sense. Why did they treat me like a child? It was frustrating, and then I noticed they did the same thing to Charlie." Exactly, he should have realized how it felt.

Potter waggled his brows knowingly at me, and then he continued to explain, "However, now I understand. They love me Severus. They have a clock that tells them where everyone is, and they expect messages if we go somewhere out of the ordinary. I let them know where I intend to go, so they do not worry. My communicating with them benefits me, because they quickly realize when I am in trouble." Did the youth actually believe his rhetoric?

Apparently, Potter had not yet finished, as he continued, "Severus, I care about you." My facial expression did not change, as I needed to process that information. Perhaps, the youth believed it was true. Potter studied me for a moment, and then he said, "You worried me last night, and I feared that Malfoy planned to harm you. Severus, we came to your rescue."

My gaze lowered to the table as I asked, "Why does my safety matter to you, Master? I do not understand. Why would you care? We are not related, we are practically strangers, and I tormented you for six years. The bond is your opportunity to exact vengeance. Absences from me should please you."

Potter reached over and placed his hand on mine. I attempted to pull out, but he tightened his grip. The youth was much weaker than I was, but I did not struggle. The Master made his intentions known, and the bond would penalize me if I disobeyed. For some odd reason, the static cleared. Potter did not discipline me in any way, but the tingling sensation vanished. How very intriguing.

He spoke quietly, so I had to focus on his words, "Severus, I did hate you. I could not stand you, and we avoided you at all costs. That was before I discovered the truth, and then I greatly respected and admired you. This bond brought us closer. We are a family, and the bond united us."

My lips slightly curled as I scoffed, "Your definition of family, Master, is different from mine. My failure to obey results in punishment. How are we a family?"

Potter smiled uneasily at me, as he said, "Severus, last night you made me realize something." My brows rose curiously, as I waited to hear his explanation. He clasped his hands together as he stated, "Our talk with Malfoy helped me to better understand my role in the family."

My eyes widened as I stared at the youth, "Lucius taught you something, did he, Master?" Potter gave me a nod in answer. That did not sound pleasing. "May I ask you what he said?" Perhaps, I should not have allowed my mind to wander during the boring parts of their conversation.

The youth smiled at me as he admitted, "It was the way he spoke of his family. At first, I assumed he treated Draco as a father would. It annoyed me that he made decisions for his career, and his future. What right did he have to do that? Then it occurred to me that he was Draco's head of house. They were a pureblood wizarding family, and they were Slytherins. Naturally, they would keep to the traditional ways. The head of house made all the important decisions."

A hand moved through my hair as I admitted, "That is the traditional way to run a wizarding family, Master. Slytherins mostly followed the old customs, though few others do." I now suspected where he meant to take this conversation.

Potter smiled sincerely at me, and then he stated, "Severus, I am your head of house." Not very astute, is he? Of course he is, and worse. He glanced at me as he said, "After inheriting the Black estate from Sirius, I wanted to learn about the family, and why they disowned so many members. I then learned about the head of house, and their responsibilities. Severus, would you treat a traditional head of house any differently than what the bond asks of you?"

With a sneer, I answered, "Of course not, Master. Other than having to call you, Master. Families acknowledge their head of house with a respectful tilt of the head, but the bond forces me to bow." I cannot believe he fell for his own lies. There are similarities, but they are not the same.

Potter studied me with his gaze, and then he mentioned, "The bond changed last night. You felt it too. Severus, treat me as you would a traditional head of house." He rose from the chair and then instructed, "I need to grab my books from the dorm, but I will return shortly." I rolled my eyes at him, but he shook his head and said, "We will never know, unless we try." That is typical Gryffindor optimism. Do not think, just do, and fix the damage later. Potter rose from his chair, and I offered him a polite nod as he left.

* * *

**The House of Potter**

It was nearly seven-thirty, so I had enough time for a quick breakfast before I had to see McGonagall. Zincky managed this nicely. The bond alerted me of my master's arrival, as I took the last bite. Potter walked into my suite, and I decided to test his theory. Instead of a bow, I respectfully tilted my head. The bond accepted the gesture. The corners of my mouth curled slightly, as I welcomed the news.

The bond always demanded more submission with increased levels of static, and it barely accepted the head tilt. Would people realize I was in need of punishment, if they saw me bowing? Perhaps, the transformation meant I could avoid that horrible title. It was with something nearing eagerness that I addressed Potter, "Sir, it would seem, I no longer need to bow." My eyes closed, as I waited for any indication from the bond. It accepted it! My lips briefly curled into a near smile as I stated, "The bond acknowledged the new title, Sir. I appreciate your suggesting it."

Last night revealed another reason for having hated the death mark. It pleased me to lose it, and I welcomed today's discoveries. The extra power made the bond almost desirable. I no longer yearned to break it, although, that could change when in trouble. After all, I was a Slytherin, and we craved power. Potter offered me a smile, and then calmly asked, "Severus, would you prefer to think of me as your head of house?"

My response was immediate, "Indeed, Sir. It is tolerable." How did a muggle raised Gryffindor notice the similarities? My serpents would never forgive me. The wizarding world treated the Black and Potter families with the same respect British muggles gave their nobility. The youth inherited all assets from both estates, and his deeds earned him renown. Older families welcomed tradition, and this worked in his favour."

Potter gazed pensively at me, as if struggling with a decision. His expression changed to one of determination, and then he said, "It pleases me to hear you say that Severus." He paused for a moment, and then he mentioned, "Hermione told me of a process that allows a head of house to adopt members into his family. This is not the same as a child adoption." I preferred mudblood to Potter.

The youth sensed my hesitation, but he continued to explain, "With the joint assets of the Potter and Black estates, I am one of the wealthiest wizards in Britain. Perhaps, I am the richest. This grants certain privileges and protection for my family. Those benefits would not extend to my friends. Severus, I officially adopted you into the Potter family, so I can better protect you."

Potter opened his mouth to continue speaking, but I sharply interjected. "You decided for me? There was no need to talk to me, was there? What right do you have to make those decisions? I am Severus Snape, and I am not a Potter!" I expected the tingling sensation, but the low intensity surprised me. My anger seethed. The prat had no right!

The youth failed to speak for a few minutes, but I sensed his determination. He waited until I settled, and then he explained, "Corruption often plagues the ministry, and people will attack you to hurt me. Minister Shacklebolt agreed fully, and he along with McGonagall signed as witnesses. Your signature was not needed, because I am your legal guardian." If the headmistress did not intend to fire me earlier, she will when I get through with her!

Potter breathed in deeply, and waited for me to calm. Eventually he gave up and just continued, "Severus, I suspected you did not wish to change your name. Minister Shacklebolt allowed for a second legal identity, as is common practice among celebrities. Your legal names are Severs Snape, and Severus Snape Potter."

The entity must have taken pity on me, as it did not increase the static while I scowled at the master. I gruffly accepted the parchment he gave. Potter smiled cautiously at me while he mentioned, "The two names have different legal implications. When I sign documents for you under the name of Potter, then I do so as your head of house. When you use Snape, then I am your legal guardian. Both ways are legally binding. Severus, you are officially a member of my family." He glanced at me hesitantly, as he felt my anger through the link.

He should fear my wrath! That bloody prat made a major decision about my life, and he failed to consult me. That angered me more than the name Potter. Grudgingly, though, I could see his point. It was not possible to hide my irritation, although I desperately attempted to sound respectful. "Perhaps, you should have talked with me. Master, I understand your concern. On some level, I might appreciate it, but I do not wish to change my name. It is my preference to go by Snape."

The bond definitely changed, because the static vanished. Potter and I stared dumfounded at one another, as neither of us knew the reason. Did the bond's transformation enable the entity to have more control, or did this have to do with wilfulness and my having submitted to him? What other surprises did Potter have planned for me?"

Potter folded his hands on the table, as he studied me. "Severus, it was not my intention to do this without speaking to you." I barely resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Of course, it was, otherwise he would have told me. Did he think me stupid? Potter continued to explain, "Hermione's idea intrigued me, so I spoke with Shacklebolt. Those were standard documents at the ministry, and he offered to handle it immediately. McGonagall floo'd over, and we completed it."

My arms folded angrily against my chest, as I gazed skeptically at him. My voice was the one I used in the classroom as I asked, "What about my home in Spinner's End. Is it now yours?" The Head of House controlled family finances, and owned all assets. This prat had some nerve! He changed my name, and stole my house? The youth pulled out another parchment, and I recognized it as the deed to my home. He handed it to me, and I understood immediately. The deed magically transferred the night Voldemort cast the spell.

The youth calmly informed me, "Severus, the bond stripped you of all your assets. It effectively made you homeless, and the lack of a Gringotts account further reduced your status. The wealthy run the ministry and they would have made your life miserable. I was unaware of the deed transferring to me, and Hermione helped me with the legalities." Unfortunately, his words were true. It was hard to think, as I felt mentally numbed. Voldemort impoverished me.

Potter continued to explain, "She attempted to find a way to work around the complications of the bond. It delighted me to realize I could adopt you into my family, and that was the best possible option. It was the only permanent way I could protect you. I spoke with Shacklebolt to gather information, so I could answer any questions you had. I did not expect him to officiate it, and I hope you can forgive me for jumping at the opportunity." My anger dissipated, but a sense of loss filled the void.

My gaze fell to the contract, and then the family adoption documents. At least he did not claim me as his child. People respected adoptions of this sort. Old pureblood wizarding families did this to avoid going defunct. They would negotiate to adopt a cousin, when no other heirs existed. This was the first stranger adoption I ever heard of, but Shacklebolt may have used the bond to validate the claim. I still felt angered at the situation, but no longer at Potter.

My having lost the Gringotts accounts weighed heavily on me, as it lowered my status. Owning a home, and living at Hogwarts kept me from the discrimination associated with the impoverished. That was something I dreaded when I heard all my assets went to Potter. My gaze fell on the hesitant youth, as he nervously glanced at me. I now understood the protection he offered. With a calm voice, I silkily said, "Master, you have my appreciation. Your protection of me is pleasing, and I gladly join your house. Though, my preference is to use the name Severus Snape."

Potter smiled warmly at me, and then he mentioned, "Severus, welcome to the family." This earned him a smirk, and an appreciative nod of my head. The youth seemed pleased by my response, and then he continued, "The bond still makes demands of us. That will not change, however, we can. What are your thoughts on our new relationship?"

"Sir, older families have a traditional head of house. The bond's authority is little different. The wizarding community holds you accountable for all actions of your family members, although that no longer applies in the legal sense. The older pureblood families will appreciate your severity, because they expect you to discipline the members of your house. It is very Slytherin of you, Sir." The corner of my lips curled into a grin, as I gazed at the youth.

Potter rolled his eyes at me as he said, "To think the sorting hat wanted to place me in the house of serpents." He smirked and then hesitantly mentioned, "If you wish me to act as your head of house, then I will sign all official documents under the name of Severus Snape Potter. You may still go by Snape. Is this acceptable, or would you prefer for me to act as your Master?"

Apparently, I could not have it both ways. Lily was a Potter, but was that enough? My having a much younger head of house was not out of the ordinary. The title passed over older aunts and uncles, because parents made their children heirs. It was difficult to stay upset at the youth, because the adoption was the nicest thing he could have done. Too bad his name was Potter. My decision was easily made, "Severus Snape Potter, is fine, Sir."

The youth smiled at me, as he rose from the chair. I stood too, and then he wrapped his arms around me. My eyes widened, and my muscles went rigid. My arms pressed tightly against my side, as if someone hit me with the Petrificus Totalus curse. What did he want? My dark eyes widened fearfully as I realized the bond would never allow me to deny his wishes. Merlin, where was that Weasley girl? Suddenly, their snogging no longer bothered me. With a strangled voice I croaked, "Sir, What about Ginny?"

Potter pulled away, and stared at me with a confused expression. Hesitantly he answered, "I hope to marry her when she finishes school, is that a problem?" My body stayed rigid, but I managed to shake my head. He hesitated for a moment, as his eyebrows narrowed at me in puzzlement. Suddenly his eyes widened, and with a rapid shake of his head, he gasped out, "Severus, no, that is not what I meant! I wanted to welcome you to the family. There was nothing more. Did you honestly believe I could do that to Ginny, or to you?"

Despite his declaration, I took an uncomfortable step backwards. The hug disquieted me, but his failure to grasp my meaning helped reduce my fears. I swallowed deeply, and then I said, "Sir, we were alone, and you hugged me. What else was I to think?"

Potter smirked at me, and then said as an offhand comment, "Severus, you sound like a virgin." My emotionless mask held, but the link reported it all. It told him of my surprise, shocked humiliation, and then my horror as I realized what it did. Shame soon followed. My cheeks reddened, and I noticed that we both avoided looking at one another. There was no time to develop a relationship, nor did I have a desire. My heart belonged to Lily. It was inconceivable of me to endanger another when I worked as a spy.

We stood in an awkward silence, as we avoided one another. Finally, the brave and foolish Gryffindor attempted to build his courage, as he coughed uneasily. Ginny became his primary focus, and he quickly changed the topic to her, "Severus, Ginny will help you get used to them. The Weasley family will hug you often." Gryffindors have no decorum!

Potter's voice became more serious, "Severus, Minister Shacklebolt liked the head of house comparison that Hermione presented to me. It is his wish to claim success against the slave bond, and then to announce the joining of our two homes through the adoption. He hopes to tell the public that we have modified the bond, so you are no longer a slave." This would work, until I offended the bond and fell to the ground in agony. What would Potter say then? We are still slave and master, but now we have a chance to pretend otherwise. The bond excused Potter, but what will people think if my HoH chooses to publicly punish me?

The youth risked his reputation, because of what the bond would force on him. It also shocked me to know that he deliberately went out of his way to let me keep my name. That is disgraceful in itself, but few would question the mighty destroyer of Voldemort. The House of Potter was an old and prestigious wizarding family, and Snape was my muggle father. Social customs demanded the Potter name, because it was the more powerful house.

The youth continued to explain, "Shacklebolt plans to notify the press. You are a war hero, and an adopted member of the Potter family. You are also, my temporary heir. That will change when I marry." According to the entity, if he died, then I would too. However, it was a nice gesture. Potter inhaled deeply and then he said, "This is what he wants people to focus on, and not your enslavement. I told him the choice was yours."

"I see," I mentioned, as I thought on the answer. "My choice then, Sir, is to continue life as a slave, or to accept your name." I sarcastically sneered, "Dare I live without the constant pity, I wonder? Can I survive without the scorn?" Potter rolled his eyes at me, and then I continued, "Shacklebolt plans to end the pity and scorn, does he?" The youth nodded in response. I calmly stated, "Perhaps, the Potter name will grow on me, although I will continue to use Snape. Let Shacklebolt make his press release."

Potter flicked his wand, and sent off a patronus. He smiled at me and asked, "How many house points would Gryffindor lose, if Ron called you Professor Potter?"

"All of them, Sir" was my immediate answer.

Potter snickered at my response, and threw his book bag over a shoulder. With a glance at me he mentioned, "I sent the patronus to McGonagall, and asked her to alert Minster Shacklebolt. Good luck with her meeting." He received a respectful nod, and then I rushed to McGonagall's office.

* * *

**McGonagall's Office **

My cloak and robes billowed as I swooped through the halls at a rapid pace. Students fled from my path, and I managed to reach the portrait with minutes to spare. A quick glance over my shoulders, and then I whispered, "Calico Kitten." The spiral staircase brought me to her office, and I noted the door was open. McGonagall called out, "Do come in ... Severus." She paused on my name, so I assumed she received Potter's message.

Another woman spoke up, and I assumed she was Blaise Zabini's mother, "Is this the man who brutalized my son?" The meeting could have started better.

My cloak whipped behind me, as I briskly strolled into the office. Minerva was the first I addressed, as I greeted her with a respectful half nod. I then turned my attention to the other woman, and calmly said, "Ms. Zabini, I am Severus Snape Potter, but I am better known as Professor Snape." Might as well get some use out of that name.

McGonagall pursed her lips in contemplation, and I noticed as her eyes widened slightly at my introduction. She knew me well enough, and she likely expected anger. Minerva regained her composure, and spoke to the woman, "Ms. Zabini, I do not know what happened with your son, but Professor Snape is the head of Slytherin. He has the details."

Zabini sniffed disdainfully at me, and then a quizzical expression crossed her exquisitely beautiful face. She offered me a polite, but proper Slytherin smile, "Would you be related to Harry Potter?" I answered with a slight nod of my head. Her restrained smile held a bit more warmth, as she further enquired, "I was unaware that he had family. Is it just you and he, or are there others?"

My gaze studied the woman, before I answered, "Indeed, he is my head of house." That answer impressed her, and then I gave the black widow what she most wanted to know, "We are the only ones in the family, although, I suspect that to change. Young men seldom stay single." With that information, she knew I was his heir, and not his spouse. McGonagall stared at me with an expression of disbelief. In trying to change the topic, I calmly mentioned, "Ms. Zabini, you raised an honorable son."

McGonagall sat quietly behind her desk, and she seemed content for me to take over the meeting. That was always my intention. Zabini tilted her head, and peered up at me through her lashes, "You speak well of my son, and this honors me. What made him deserving of your accolade?"

I stood tall, and loosely folded my arms across my chest. My voice turned silkily as I explained, "Mr. Zabini assaulted Draco Malfoy." McGonagall sucked in her breath at hearing my accusation, and stared wide-eyed at me. Did she not know that? Zabini asked about the other youth in the infirmary, and I answered, "Yes, he is in the bed next to your son." I intended for her to notice Malfoy's injuries when she visited. She needed to understand the potential dangers faced by her family, and that was why I insisted on Poppy placing the two near each other.

The woman gasped loudly in shock, as she too knew the Malfoy family's reputation. I attempted to calm her down, and then I spoke silkily to her, "Mr. Zabini realized his error would shame your family. He honorably approached Lucius Malfoy, and asked to make reparations for his involvement in Draco's beating. The elder Malfoy accepted his offer. Ms. Zabini, your son controlled himself most admirably. The Malfoy family forgave him, and they hold no grudge against the house of Zabini."

McGonagall's face-hardened at hearing that I allowed Lucius to beat a student, and she hastily rose from her chair. Zabini interjected whatever Minerva meant to say, as she spoke seductively to me, "Professor, you are obviously a man of quality. It pleases me that Blaise can learn from you. I tried my best, but a boy needs a male influence." She glared at McGonagall, and smiled politely at me as she mentioned, "I suspect most of the professors would have gotten involved, or tried to stop it. This speaks well of your honour, and sense of duty. Thanks to your adherence to tradition, the Zabini family has no need to fear a feud with the House of Malfoy."

"Indeed, Ms. Zabini, your son made sure to protect your family," I reiterated for emphasis. It was my hope that Minerva listened, as she needed a better understanding of Slytherin.

Zabini tilted her head to me respectfully, and then she said, "I appreciate your help, Professor Snape. It pleases me to make your acquaintance." She received a half nod, and then she turned to leave without another word to McGonagall.

We heard her descend the spiral stairs, and with a flick of her wand, Minerva closed the door. She smirked at me and said, "That was an eye opener, Professor Snape. You do realize that she considers you a potential candidate for husband number eight?" My lips slightly curled, and she rolled her eyes at me. The woman's previous husbands all died of mystery causes, and left her with large sums of money.

"You had concerns about Lucius," I enquired, before she could ask. The woman settled back into her chair, and motioned for me to continue. With a calm voice, I explained, "Headmistress, the youth endangered the Malfoy heir. Lucius threatened you, did he not?" McGonagall nodded her head, and then I continued, "Indeed, he is a powerful man. Zabini realized his error, and made reparations to Malfoy. The youth was of age, so I could not interfere. It satisfied Lucius Malfoy, and Hogwarts will receive no further complaint."

McGonagall offered me a pleasant smile as she admitted, "Professor Snape, I may soon become a believer. Headmaster Dumbledore spoke well of your abilities for running Slytherin." She smirked at me and then stated, "Severus Snape Potter, you are full of surprises today." My dark eyes glowered at the woman, who smiled mischievously at me. "Your reaction doesn't surprise me, Professor Snape. I take it then, you will continue to go by the original name?"

"Indeed, and I suspect many will receive detentions for calling me Professor Potter," I stated firmly, and received a pinched smile from Minerva. My gaze studied the woman as I said, "My Head of House gave me the choice to use Severus Snape as my identity. Headmistress, I would prefer to do so."

"Of course, Severus," McGonagall said, as she smiled fondly at me, "Your attitude towards the adoption surprises me, as I well know your hatred for James. It pleases me too. I am curious; Mr. Potter spoke of changes to your bond. Are you free to discuss them?"

McGonagall's interest failed to surprise me, as we chatted over tea. We engaged in a pleasant conversation, and then I went to meet with Professor Weasley. An ancient bracelet sat on a table at the back of the room, and he had everything set up that I would need. I hardly noticed his classes, because I worked at deciphering the code throughout the day. I was not aware of lunch, and I barely managed to fit in supper. The day was better than I anticipated.


	19. Return of the Potions Master

**Disclaimer: **J.K. Rowling owns all public characters, and the world of Harry Potter. There is no intention to violate copyright.

* * *

**Return of the Potions Master**

**Friday, November 27, 1998**

My handling of the Malfoy-Zabini affair impressed McGonagall, and she called in the mystical mental misfit to do another psychiatric evaluation. Nothing about me had changed. Suddenly, the crackpot shrink felt I was in good health, and she reinstated me as a teacher at Hogwarts. I received the abhorrent news last Friday, and Slughorn eagerly resumed the retirement he began in 1981.

Unfortunately, his eccentricities caused me a tremendous amount of grief. It took two months for him to clutter my perfectly organized office, and then he cleaned it using 'Evanesco.' There was not a piece of parchment left anywhere. My lesson plans, student records, and ungraded assignments vanished in under an hour. At least my office was spotless.

Fortunately, the more studious members of Slytherin helped me find the areas he already covered, as they showed me their coursework. On Friday, I made a dinner announcement that received many groans and complaints. What right did they have to protest? I gave them the entire weekend to study. Those who did not have potions until Tuesday had an extra day for revision. I felt this was fair, and I made the test worth fifteen percent of their course grade.

The students whinged, and yet they failed to realize how much work this put on me. I had two days to create twelve unique tests. There were five ordinary potion levels, and the advanced one. Each had two classes, and I could not give them the same exam. Normally, I would grade the tests and return them during the next class. However, instead of marking the nearly illegible parchments, I had to create lesson plans. There were not enough hours in the day.

It was an exhausting week. Pepper-up potions became my staple, as I had no time for sleep. There was too much to do. Thankfully, I had a good supply of potions. The students irritated me constantly, and they annoyed me with their complaints. How was I supposed to know? We did not cover this! If those dunderheads bothered to pay attention, then they would already have their answers!

The students became overly obnoxious. Their shrill voices grated on me, and they developed the most irritating habits. Draco even earned detention. Fortunately, Filch eagerly accepted the brats, and he told me that he could use more hands this weekend. It was my suspicion, that he would have all the help he needed.

Potter understood my situation, and he agreed to visit with me only when the bond demanded it. I welcomed that news, and then on Tuesday he had a quidditch accident. It caused him to miss potions on Wednesday, and I had not seen him for at least three days. Oddly, I found myself craving his company, and I nearly did something to offend the bond. Sanity quickly took over, but I had no explanation for this feeling. What did the bond do to me? I had no answer, but I knew that I needed to see him. My anxiety worsened with his absence. Did I have a potter addiction?

This morning was little different from most Fridays, except the students were rambunctious and half of my second years earned detention. I had a spare after lunch, but a pounding headache overshadowed the relief. A potion helped relieve the pain, and then I took another pepper-up to counteract the drowsy effects. My lack of sleep did not make it any easier. My head rested in the palm of my hand, as I glanced at the large stack of ungraded tests. I grabbed another, and started to mark it.

I woke to someone shaking my shoulder. It took me a minute to become aware of my surroundings, and then I noticed the robes of a student. Who dared to wake me? What gave them the right to enter my office? My gaze snapped to the student's face, and I managed to stop my retort before I released my anger. Instead, I greeted the youth, "Did you need something, Sir?"

Potter's presence had a calming effect. Was that a sign of insanity, or did the bond actually cause my anxiety? Could we never live apart? Would he feel anxious if I was outside his range? Potter's bond sensed me within a sixteen-kilometer radius, (10 miles). Mine worked when he was in close proximity to me, so I suspected that he never felt an absence due to his extended range. I needed to test this theory.

Potter smiled softly at me, and then suggested, "Severus, you are exhausted, and we both know how that affects your temper. Should I skip today's class?" What a convenient excuse to get out of school. My eyes narrowed on the youth, and I shook my head in disapproval. He offered me a comforting smile, and then he quietly mentioned, "It started ten minutes ago."

His last statement caused me to jolt upright, and I looked towards my classroom. Professor Snape was never late, and it disgusted me that I fell asleep. Would I have woken if not for Potter? I rose hastily from my chair and mentioned, "Sir, you have my appreciation." The students knew better than to comment, as I entered the class. My glares quickly rid them of their smug expressions.

Fridays were the hardest to keep up discipline, as the students were unfocussed and looked forward to the weekend. It was too dangerous to brew potions, because the inattentiveness caused too many accidents. For this reason, I always lectured. Today was no exception, and with a flick of my wand, I filled the boards with my notes. With a calm voice, I began the session, "Today, we will discuss the Felix Felicis potion, or better known as liquid luck. It is my understanding that Horace introduced this to you." Several heads nodded in response, but they seemed eager to hear more.

The potion granted the imbiber luck with all their endeavours. It was a disgusting notion, and I assumed many students used it when writing their NEWTs. The corners of my lips formed into a snarl, as I sneered at my class, "It is a complex potion, and most fail when attempting to make it. Will you succeed, I wonder. On Monday, we will have our answer." The students scribbled down notes as I continued to lecture. Unfortunately, they started to lose focus after the first hour. A few well-placed glares managed to quieten the unwanted discussions.

Suddenly, the room erupted into noise. My attention snapped to the Slytherin side, and I noticed Bulstrode sprawled on the ground. She fixated her gaze on Parkinson, who stared down at her and attempted to restrain her laughter. Bulstrod rolled her eyes at the other youth, and huffed as she grabbed a book from the floor. What could have gotten into those girls?

Parkinson offered a hand to her fallen friend, and before either could speak I silkily mentioned, "Wish to disturb my class, do you? It would seem, Congratulations, are in order. You two have lost Slytherin twenty points, and you will join Mr. Filch tonight in detention." Parkinson gasped, and glared at me angrily. My brows rose as my voice deepened, "Care to make it more?" She wisely shook her head.

The students stared at me, while I punished members from my house. Admittedly, that was a rarity, but I was no longer a spy. There was little reason to show animosity toward the enemies of Voldemort, or favouritism to his allies. Bulstrode managed to right herself, and she reorganized her books while I approached the two girls.

I waited for Millicent to take her seat. Then I flicked my wand, and left a message on their parchments. Written in bold, "Sunday, 7pm, Slytherin office." The Gryffindors had no idea what just happened, but my serpents expected it. Nobody humiliated my house, and the girls would receive more punishment.

There was half an hour left, and I do not know who was more eager to leave. Perhaps, it was me. Hushed whispers grated on me, and I deepened my voice in warning. I had my back to the class, as I drew their attention to the chart for the needed preparations.

* * *

**Social Blunder**

The hushed conversation became louder, and irritation washed over me as I sneered, "Perhaps, I should apologize for having wasted your time. You already know the answers, do you?" My cloak swished behind me, as I pivoted on the spot and irritably stated, "Twenty points from each of you, and you can join the others in de...tention." Unfortunately, it was at that moment when I noticed Weasley and Thomas were not the only ones involved in the quidditch discussion. Potter stood between them, and he looked equally guilty. Hopefully, the bond did not assume I punished my master.

Fear gripped me, as I expected it to cause crippling pain and throw me to the floor. Instead, a very cold and intense tingling sensation formed in my head. I did not want another public punishment. Why did this happen? The thought humiliated me, and then I realized the horrible situation that I created.

This was not the act of an unlawfully made slave, but the disrespectful treatment of a man who rightfully held authority over me. It was unfathomable for family members to deride their head of house, and nobody did it in public. My berating of Potter was a grievous breach of etiquette. I disgraced myself, and dishonoured my head of house. This brought shame to my family, and to Slytherin.

My scandalous behaviour caused different reactions from the various students. The purebloods gasped, and then noisily inhaled as they realized I publicly rebuked my head of house. Their shocked responses alerted the non-pureblood students, and a few failed to realize what happened. The secondary reactions split the two houses. The Gryffindors seemed more curious, and held hushed conversations as they wagered on the outcome. I barely resisted giving them detention. Hermione and a few others offered me sympathetic glances. Those I enjoyed even less.

My atrocious behavior shamed my serpents, because I was the head of Slytherin. It did not matter that Potter was a Gryffindor, because I was the one who broke with tradition. My actions fell well below the standards I set, and they viewed me as a hypocrite. Slytherins glared at me, and silently dared me to shame them further. It was very tempting, because I truly wished to evade the situation.

My continuation of the lecture, as if nothing had happened, would further add to my disgrace. It also made Potter look weak. It was tempting to leave, but that was cowardly. The students stared at me, as they waited to see how I would respond. Would I accept the consequences of my actions? It was tempting to ignore tradition, but my Slytherins would never forgive me. Custom demanded my submission to Potter's authority. Anything else, brought increased shame to the family, and was reason enough to disown me.

There was only one option I could take, and I steeled myself for the task. My eyes closed, as I lowered my head and clasped my hands behind my back. I stood silently in the submissive stance, and waited for Potter to acknowledge me. Theoretically, I could stand like this for hours, but that too would shame my family.

The Gryffindors gasped at my response, as they did not expect me to comply. Their snarky potions master stood before them, and waited for castigation from his head of house. It was mortifying. Upon opening my eyes, I realized long locks of black hair obscured my vision. However, I could still see my students. What would Potter do? Did he know what this meant?

Potter failed to understand that I waited for his reproach, but he realized the bond demanded a public punishment. Everyone stared at him, but he seemed paralyzed. It was then that Draco rose from his stool, and walked to the other youth. Slytherins silently cheered for their favorite housemate, as he spoke with Potter. The two had a hushed conversation. What would Potter do? Dread filled me, as I thought of the earlier paddling. Could I handle that in front of my class? The pain was not what I feared.

Occlumency became my dominant focus, as I attempted to raise my shields. It was imperative if I wished to have any control over my emotions. Fortunately, Draco finished his conversation with Potter, and I watched as my head of house slowly rose from his stool. Suddenly, it felt like my stomach slid into my groin. Potter held everyones' attention, as he approached me. He easily felt my nervous anxiety, but I hoped to hide it from everyone else. Merlin, this was mortifying!

It was then that I noticed the actions of my other students. I watched Parkinson cast something on her quill. This intrigued me, and then I noticed McLaggen as he held a rattan cane out to Potter. Apparently, his transfiguration had the desired effect. I swallowed deeply, and watched the Master push away the offered weapon. That relieved me more than I wished to admit.

Potter stood beside me, and whispered, "Severus, I need to speak with McGonagall. Continue to instruct the class, and I will return to handle the bond's demands." My head jerked in surprise, because I did not expect that. Why did he wish to tell her? How can he expect me to continue, as if nothing happened? He acknowledged my concern, and quietly whispered, "Trust me, Severus. It will work out." I had my doubts. Potter turned, and left the class.

The bond demanded a public punishment. If Potter failed to return before the end of class, then he would have to do it in the Great Hall. The other possibility proved no better, as it would mean us having to find twenty people to witness. I did not wish for either scenario. I fought for control of my emotions, and it proved very difficult. Despite that, I needed to continue with my lecture. The students had to learn the potion. They stared at me curiously, as I fought for control. Finally, I found release through my anger.

McLaggen received my ire, as I turned my attention to him and firmly stated, "Your earlier conduct was despicable. You felt obligated to involve yourself in my personal affairs, did you, Mr. McLaggen?" The youth shook his head at me, as I folded my arms over my chest. My voice deepened, and I silkily said, "Congratulations, Mr. McLaggen. You just earned detention with Filch, and a fifty point deduction."

The Slytherins smirked at the Gryffindors, as I penalized them much more harshly than I did my serpents. With a silkily voice, I continued, "Miss Parkinson, Miss Bulstrode, and Mr. Thomas will join you tonight with Mr. Filch." Potter and Weasley were in Auror training, and they would serve their detention with me on Monday. The bond would have retaliated if I sent him to Filch.

McLaggen opened his mouth to object, but my eyes narrowed as I glowered at him. The boy wisely chose not to voice his indignation. My focus returned to the luck potion, and I managed to regain the student's attention. The unique stirring requirements were necessary for a successful brew, and I urged them to copy the chart. I turned to my class and calmly informed them, "I suggest you bring a timing device with you to class. This potion allows for minimal variance." It was then that Potter returned, and to my relief, McGonagall was not with him.

The bond sent a tremendously powerful urge, and forced me to bow. Perhaps, I could have resisted, but I dared not anger it further. Potter understood the reasoning, and he gestured for me to rise. Unfortunately, my students murmured curiously, as they heard I was no longer a slave. Draco's voice sounded louder than the rest, as he suggested, "Habits are hard to break." The platinum blonde was always my favorite student. He glanced at the Master and sneered, "Does it thrill you, Potter?" The raven-haired youth did not react, but the Slytherins grinned at Draco's remark. Everyone knew the two were friends, though they acted like enemies.

Potter held his palm before me, and calmly commanded, "Severus, give me your wand." My jaw clenched tightly at those words, and I found myself unable to look at my class. The removal of my wand was a symbolic gesture, as I did not need it to use magic. The shocked gasps and amused snickers told me more than I wanted to know, as I handed the youth my wand. Anger boiled within me, because I did not want him to remove my magic. Slytherins handled emotions better than Gryffindors, and they sat stoically while their classmates fought to control their amusement.

Finnigan's bark of laughter caused my rage to swell, and I angrily balled my hands into fists. Unfortunately, the intense emotion created a bout of accidental magic. It was a week since I received the extra power, and I had no time to practice my control. Adult wizards seldom had this problem, and it would have mortified me. However, the result proved amusing. My students all had newly dyed hair. The Slytherins sported dark green locks with sparkling streaks of silver. The Gryffindors had dark burgundy hair with yellow highlights that shone like gold.

Slytherins lost their emotional control, as they too joined in the laughter. They snickered at one another. Weasley called out to Malfoy, "Draco that looks good on you! I think you should keep it!" The other snarled back in response. Weasley was not yet finished, as he turned to Longbottom and eagerly stated, "I'm not fixing my hair." Within seconds, many others shared his enthusiasm.

Thomas grinned at Weasley as he stated, "This is cool. I bet the Slytherins change their hair back immediately, because they fear the wrath of their mummies." Perhaps, I should have stopped their banter. However, I was somewhat amused and wished to see where this would go. Besides, it took attention away from Potter and me. The distraction provided relief, and it allowed me to regain my emotional control.

Zabini jumped at the challenge as he stated, "Those are big words from a little man." This resulted in a few snarky responses from Gryffindors, and then I noticed my house rally around Blaise. They seemed to agree, and then he said, "Slytherin challenges Gryffindor to a battle of wills."

We listened as Zabini continued, "Our families value tradition, but we wager our cunning will allow us to keep our hair after the winter holidays. Can Gryffindors say the same? During the first potions class, we tally how many succeeded. The house with the least will make the luck potion for the winners." The Gryffindors readily accepted, as if they would ever back down from a challenge. Indeed, I now expected many angered owls. Perhaps, it would amuse McGonagall.

Unfortunately, the bond still demanded a public punishment. Potter waited for the students to settle, and then he calmly said, "Severus, you are not permitted to use magic." I suspected that was his plan, and I offered him a nod in response. The bond removed my ability to use it. Would I still have accidental magic? Potter then added, "We will speak more after class." The cold sensation vanished.

My response sounded calm, despite my agitation, "Yes, Sir." My Head of House grounded me before my students. Merlin, what did I do to deserve that? It was mortifying.

Slytherins again proved themselves better able to manage their emotional reactions, as they once more sat stoically through my humiliation. It proved more challenging to the Gryffindors, and five of them lost the battle. The odd giggle escaped, as did suppressed laughter. Five more Gryffindors earned detention with Filtch, and lost their house another hundred points. What gave them the right to laugh at me?

Potter returned to his seat, and I finished explaining the complexities of the potion. Somehow, I managed to keep my head held high, and the class carried on as if nothing had happened. I then assigned the homework. It was not my intention to add to my marking backlog, so I gave something that I did not have to grade. I calmly stated, "You may not use books when brewing this potion. Copy everything you need on a parchment. You will find the answers in the library. Find out what each ingredient does, and how the potion should look. Success cannot happen, if you fail to accurately record the information."

Groans greeted my assignment, and then I dismissed the class. The students rushed from the room with more enthusiasm than normal, and I assumed the new gossip had something to do with their excitement. It thrilled them to see their Potions Master grounded, and I suspected everyone would know by dinner. Would I ever live it down?

* * *

Plans

Potter approached me and quietly mentioned, "Severus, we need to discuss this in your quarters." Why would he want privacy? The worst already happened, and I dreaded having to face my students. Did this also mean that Potter could no longer take my class, or would McGonagall relent and give me another chance?

My quarters were close, and it took less than a minute to reach them. Potter cast 'Silencio' around the room, and I curiously wondered what he had in mind. Why did he need such secrecy? He offered me a smile as he said, "Severus, the plan worked perfectly." What plan was this? I had no idea what he spoke of, but his words intrigued me. He glanced at the fire and mentioned, "If you agree with my offer, then everyone will believe this was nothing more than an act. It will thrill the students to see you operating as a spy, and they will tell tales of your heroism for years to come."

My eyebrow rose curiously as I asked of the youth, "Sir, I fail to understand your meaning? It is hard to imagine any scenario that promises what you do. Why would anyone see my grounding as heroic?" What good could come from this mortifying situation?

Potter motioned to the fireplace and mentioned, "Severus, an organized group of death eaters continue to evade the aurors. We believe there are only ten, but they are in hiding. They are starting an underground network, and we must capture them before they grow more powerful. We do not yet know who leads them, but timing is essential."

The youth glanced at me, as if he gauged my reaction. His words made sense, and I understood his intention. I motioned for him to continue, and then he explained, "Everyone will soon hear of your grounding, and they will tell their parents. If I am correct, the last group will gather against you tomorrow." Potter seemed too delighted about their wish to attack me.

There were more rogue death eaters, but they no longer wished to associate with the others. The group of ten endangered many of the renowned war heroes, as they relentlessly attacked us. Potter and I were their favorite targets, but there were many others. Some had gone missing. It was in the wizarding world's best interest for this group to vanish. With a calm voice I admitted, "This sounds intriguing, Sir. It is an honor to do my part."

Potter grinned at me as he admitted, "I did not tell McGonagall that you were in trouble. Instead, I spoke with her about the bond's demands. My weekend training with the aurors made it difficult for me to deal with the static, as I had to floo to Hogsmeade. She agreed it was too dangerous, because it left me vulnerable for attack. She suggested your meeting me there. Unfortunately, you have more enemies. I bluntly told her that I forbid you to leave the grounds of Hogwarts." It was disquieting how easily those two spoke of my personal affairs.

My journey to Malfoy Manor made Potter overly protective. He added a few restrictions, as a means to keep me safe. It was not something I wished for others to know, and the link told him of my irritation. He offered me an apologetic glance as he continued, "She agreed to connect your fireplace to the ministry, until we no longer needed it. You and I are the only ones permitted, as she tied it to our magical signatures."

That impressed me, because I now had access to the entire floo network through the ministry. If only Potter would give me permission. I listened curiously, as the youth continued, "I used the floo to call the auror office, before I returned to class. It was not something I wished to discuss in McGonagall's office, because of the many portraits. I spoke with the Auror leader, Gawian Robards, and Graves, my trainer. My plan intrigued them." Potter turned to me as he said, "Severus, the choice is yours. How do you feel about being the bait?"

Compared to spying for the order, this was a simple request. The youth received a grin as I firmly stated, "Count me in. What do you need from me?"

Potter smiled proudly at me as he mentioned, "They wait to attack you during Hogsmeade weekends, because you seldom ever leave Hogwarts. It is their only chance. We suspect they will muster in full force to take advantage of your loss of magic. I will not leave you defenceless, because I give you full permission to use it. However, you do have to leave your wand, because they can detect it."

The idea intrigued me, so I motioned for him to continue, "Shacklebolt will send anonymous information to the media about your having publicly berated me. The House of Potter will fill the society pages, as they discuss the scandal. They will debate your grounding, and the adoption." That held little appeal for me. The youth stopped talking, and then looked at me curiously as he asked, "Severus, do you think they will agree with my punishment?"

My shoulders shrugged as I admitted, "That, Sir is anyone's guess." My lips curled slightly, as Potter's idea had merit. With a nod of my head I admitted, "The wand is not needed. Sir, this is an ingenious plan. The death eaters are cowards, and my betrayal still angers them. Shacklebolt's announcement of us bypassing Voldemort's curse will further incense them, and they will want to destroy me. The plan sounds good, but how can we protect the students?"

Potter grinned as he mentioned, "Many of the trainees are fresh from Hogwarts, so they will wear their old robes. You will avoid the students, but the auror trainees will hover around you so it is not as noticeable. Ron and I have to hide, as too many know us."

If his idea worked as planned, then the situation would look very heroic. My earlier mortification would have been little more than an act, and the students would have no reason to ridicule me. Why wouldn't I want it? Potter grinned at me, and then made a few fire calls. We kneeled by the hearth, and waited for the flaming heads to appear.

Shacklebolt answered first, but the others quickly joined him. He turned to me and said, "Professor Snape, I understand you are willing to act as our bait. Is this correct?" I nodded my head to the minister of magic, and he smiled brightly at me. "You, Sir, are one of the bravest men I know. When do you and Potter plan to act out the grounding?"

Was it possible that he never told them of my earlier situation? Did they all suspect this was an act? Potter was a horrible liar. Did he pull it off? With a nod of my head I admitted, "Indeed, Minister. We completed the deed. The halls fill with students gossiping about their Potion Master's grounding."

Potter smirked at me before he admitted, "Peeves will make sure of it." Merlin, I had no doubt.

Robards studied me with his gaze, and then he asked, "Professor, Potter says that you will not have your wand. Will this endanger you?"

My head shook as I admitted, "I no longer need my wand to use magic." Potter told me to cast the patronus, and to their amazement, I managed it nicely.

A wide grin broke across the face of Robards as he stated, "Professor Snape, I have little doubt that you are the most powerful wizard alive. We will send in the aurors around ten in the morning, and Hogwarts students will arrive shortly after eleven."

He received a nod of my head as I admitted, "Indeed, that will work nicely." With my hand, I indicated the youth as I said, "Potter's power fluctuates. He has profound magical abilities, and when we are no further than sixteen kilometers (10 miles) from one another, he too can cast without a wand."

Potter hid his amused expression, as all three flaming heads reacted in shock to our announcement. The youth also demonstrated by casting his patronus. Graves grinned triumphantly, and then he lightly admonished the youth, "Training starts in ten minutes, Potter, I suggest you hurry." He turned to me and stated, "Professor Snape, the Aurors could use a man like you."

The auror trainer received a nod in response from Potter, and everyone disconnected the fire call. The youth grabbed a handful of floo powder and stated, "Severus, the bond demanded punishment, so I cannot outright cancel it. You are not permitted to use magic until sunrise, unless you are in danger." He paused for a moment, and we noticed as a warm tingling sensation made itself known.

The bond demanded more, and fortunately, it did not need something public. Potter thought for a moment, and then added, "Severus, you may not leave your suite until after the sun rises, or if there is an emergency." The tingling sensation lessened.

The youth pondered the situation, and then he admitted, "I do not want the punishment to linger, so I'm trying to finish everything tonight." I nodded my head in appreciation, as I wished for that as well. Potter quieted, and then he added, "Severus, go to bed at eight, and turn the lights off no later than nine. You may use the washroom as needed."

The tingling sensation finally vanished, but the early bedtime annoyed me. I planned to sleep shortly after supper, but that was my decision. In answer to his question, I said, "I understand, Sir. Will I see you before tomorrow's operation?"

Potter shook his head as he admitted, "No, because I will stay in the auror dormitories. Take care Severus, and get some sleep."

"I have little choice on the matter, Sir," I mentioned grudgingly, but I was not truly upset. Potter smirked at me, and tossed the powder into the floo as he called out for the ministry. My day could have gone better, but Potter's plan permitted me an opportunity to avoid disgrace.

Zincky popped into existence, and I noticed as she shook her head at me. She attempted to sooth me as she mentioned, "Zincky know Professor Snape is grounded. Zincky bring dinner." With those words, she snapped her fingers and a meaty stew appeared on the table, along with a glass of milk. My left eyebrow climbed my forehead as I looked at the drink, and then the elf explained, "Professor Snape goes to bed. Milk is not too sweet. It helps you sleep."

Cautiously, I sniffed at the milk. The little elf defiantly folded her arms across her chest, as she watched me. With a calm voice I admitted, "Zincky, you knew I would check the milk for potions, especially after you said it would make me sleepy." The elf smiled at me, and then she vanished. The meal went down easily, and I contemplated going to bed immediately.

Zincky cleared my table, and then she set out a tea serving for two. What was she up to? I had no time to ponder the question, because someone knocked at my door. I gave the elf a smirk, as I answered. McGonagall stared at me pensively, and then she politely asked, "Professor Snape, may I please come in?" Would she accept no for an answer?

The urge to yawn came suddenly, and I turned my head while I attempted to stifle it. I did not mean to do it in her face, but I felt exhausted. I expected McGonagall's visit, and it pleased me that she came to my quarters. I dreaded her calling me to the office, because I did not care to face the students. With a motion to the table I asked, "Would you like some tea?" She agreed readily, and we proceeded towards the table. Tonight, I opted to decline the sugar, because I needed to sleep.

McGonagall poured the decaffeinated tea, and then she politely mentioned, "Professor Snape, I understand that you had an unfortunate incident in class." Perhaps, she did not intend a social visit.

"Indeed, you could say that," I replied calmly. It was something I did not wish to talk about, but the woman was my employer. My gaze lingered on McGonagall, as I attempted to explain the situation. With a calm voice I admitted, "Mr. Potter had no choice on the matter, because the bond demanded a public punishment. The more difficult aspect of the situation had to do with tradition, and my behavior towards my Head of House." She thinned her lips in contemplation, and I attempted to ease her concerns by stating, "Do not worry yourself, Minerva. By this time tomorrow, everything will seem different."

McGonagall did not look convinced. With a soft sigh she explained, "Professor Snape, I have my reservations against you teaching Potter, and I fear this latest incident will appear in tomorrow's papers. Students punishing our teachers will not earn Hogwarts any accolades. Severus, it is in your best interest to offer him private lessons." That was debatable, because I did not wish to waste all that time teaching him something that he could learn in class.

My head shook in response as I attempted to explain, "Headmistress, I prefer to teach him with the other students." McGonagall did not look impressed, but she continued to listen. It almost shocked me that she did not interrupt, and I calmly continued, "I urge you to hold off on the decision until later in the weekend. There are other matters you will need to consider, and you will want to discuss them with me." Tomorrow's conversation did not appeal to me, and I suspected she would react in anger when she discovered our plan.

The woman studied me with her gaze, and then she slowly nodded her head. In a calm voice she admitted, "I trust you, Professor Snape." What would she think after tomorrow? McGonagall quietly continued, "The students spoke of you throughout dinner. Severus, how long did Potter revoke your magic?"

My jaw clenched at hearing her question, and I attempted to regain control of my anger. Occlumency assisted with that task, and with a calming breath I silkily said, "I suppose laughter accompanied the conversations?" She meekly nodded her head, and I folded my arms angrily across my chest. "Headmistress, I would rather not discuss this tonight. Perhaps, we could talk after I returned from Hogsmeade?"

McGonagall thinned her lips in contemplation, and then she quietly admitted, "We will speak of this before Monday, but I will grant your request. Will tomorrow after supper work for you?" My answer came in the form of a slight nod, and then she studied me with her gaze. Concern filled her eyes as she asked, "How are you doing Severus? I understand you had a lot to deal with when you returned. How did you manage?"

We spoke for a short while, and I explained the different things I did to find out where my students were and to assign them a grade. It was not long before we started talking on a more sociable level. She offered to pour my third cup of tea, when I glanced at the clock. It was twenty to eight. I nearly accepted her offer, and then I recalled Potter's words before he left. Instead, I rose from the table and admitted, "Minerva, I enjoyed our conversation, but there is something I must take care of. Will you join us in Hogsmeade tomorrow?"

She slowly nodded her head, and then she studied me contemplatively. McGonagall quietly rose from her chair, but I knew she had something else on her mind. She turned to me and quietly mentioned, "Severus, I do not think it is wise for you to go. Death Eaters attacked you twice during Hogsmeade weekends, and now they know you do not have magic. I think it is too dangerous."

I proceeded to give Minerva the most impatient gaze I could muster, and then I calmly stated, "Headmistress, do you really wish to see my serpents running around the village without me? Their parents trust me to protect them, and they will condemn Hogwarts if I am not there. These are the children of the most powerful wizarding families, and they can make things difficult for us." My voice softened as I said, "Minerva, you know this is true."

McGonagall struggled with her response, and then she sighed in exasperation. She said with irritation clearly in her voice, "It is frustrating. Severus, you are right, but I hate to see you in danger. I will contact the ministry, and see if they can send a couple of aurors to protect the students."

My lips curled into a snarl as I sneered, "Is it too much for them to see the need, I wonder? They continually strive for an extraordinarily impressive level of ineptitude."

The headmistress laughed easily at my comment, and then she quietly asked, "Severus, it concerns me that you have no magic. Will you consider traveling with me?"

My left eyebrow climbed toward my hairline as I stared down at the woman, "Headmistress, are you attempting to protect me? This is something I must do, as I alone am responsible for their animosity. Minerva, I will not allow you to endanger yourself." My eyes flicked to the clock over the mantel, and I realized it was now five minutes to eight. What would the bond do if I were not in bed? It was not something I wished to discover, so I more urgently stated, "Headmistress, I cannot delay any longer. Timing is crucial, and I must complete the next step at eight." It was my hope that she thought I referred to a potion.

McGonagall smiled at me as she said, "Of course, Severus. I am sorry to have kept you." She stepped out of my suite and politely enquired, "What are you working on?"

"It is something to induce sleep."


	20. The Morning After

**Disclaimer: **J.K. Rowling owns all public characters, and the world of Harry Potter. There is no intention to violate copyright.

* * *

**The Morning After**

**Saturday, November 28, 1998**

Darkness enshrouded me, as I fearfully crouched behind an old stone bench. I listened for the angered shouts, and attempted to guess at their distance. They were getting closer, and I needed a better place to hide. The wind swirled around me, as if it were laughing. Desperation forced me to leave my cover, and I silently glided towards the old shack that smelt of rotting fish. Thunderous noises came from the wooden walkway, as the muggle posse sought to kill the man in black. Why did my magic refuse to work? A patronus of a doe appeared before me, and I eagerly followed.

The creature walked toward the back of a building, and vanished into a pile of rubbish. Dread filled me, as I contemplated possible areas to hide. Suddenly, I noticed a woman beneath the trash. She propped open a trapdoor, and waved for me to join her. A burst of speed answered her request, and within moments, I found myself secured within a small storm cellar. The woman saved me. It was then that I noticed her bright emerald coloured eyes, and the wavy locks of red. She was beautiful, the most wonderful woman I have ever met. My lips curled into an affectionate smile, as I introduced myself. Her name was Lily.

Footsteps pounded overhead, but none thought to look inside the pile of trash. The woman smiled at me, and we spoke of the muggle threat. When did they learn to nullify our magic? Neither of us knew the answer, and then I felt her hand at my cloak as she gently released the clasp. My arms embraced her, and my lips pressed passionately against hers. A new desperation overcame me, and my hands danced across her body. Her eyes shone with desire, as I watched her nubile fingers move across the buttons of her robe. I sat and waited in anticipation, and then I heard the most annoying sound. A bell tolled in the distance, and it was getting louder.

Suddenly, I awoke in my bed. That alarm spell had the worst timing! A quick shower was all I needed, and then I remembered that Potter stayed overnight at the ministry. The distance between us was too great, and his link would not tell him of my emotions. With this in mind, I decided to take care of another more personal matter while my thoughts lingered on the earlier dream.

My moment of bliss ended in dread, because a warm tingling sensation formed in my head. The bond could not possibly demand permission for that, could it? I did not intend to explain this to Potter. What would I tell him? No, I absolutely refused to speak of it. He would grant me permanent permission, but that was not something I wished to discuss. Celibacy was preferable.

Grudgingly, I reached for the shampoo and added some to my hair. Potter insisted I use it today, because the reporters would want pictures. My hair was perfect, why would he tell me to use shampoo? It combed easy, stayed flat, and it seldom ever moved out-of-place. What more could a person want? I tried to explain how my hair frizzed when I washed with anything other than water, but he failed to understand. Potter always sported a messy head of unmanageable hair. He should have listened to my wisdom, but no, rules never applied to him.

A quick casting of 'Tergeo' helped to siphon off the water, and I hurried through the rest of my morning routine. My magic assisted me with dressing, and then I was ready for breakfast. It would prove difficult not to use it again until after the attack, but I had no choice. The 'Daily Prophet' would arrive at breakfast, and I dreaded having to eat in the Great Hall. Unfortunately, I had to deal with the student's ridicule while still at Hogwarts, or face it in Hogsmeade.

My eyes closed, as I focused on raising the occlumency shields. A confidence-inducing potion would help, but I needed full control of my emotions. Perhaps, a snarl would prove most useful. It was an easy task, as I focussed on that expression and briskly glided to the Great Hall. The students started to arrive, and I greeted them with my most menacing scowl. Fortunately, the few assembled stayed rather quiet.

McGonagall arrived shortly after me, and she smiled in greeting. I offered her a slight tip of my head, and then she mentioned, "It surprises me to see you, Severus" My left brow rose, as it was my usual habit to eat breakfast in the hall. She glanced at her empty plate and quietly requested, "When dealing with the students, please remember, we are the adults."

My voice lowered, as I silkily spoke, "Minerva that is why we give detentions." She smirked at me, and then I calmly explained, "They know my expectations, and failure to show the proper respect will result in punishment." I paused for a moment, and then I mentioned, "You do realize, Minerva, that it will appear in this morning's paper."

McGonagall nibbled on her lower lip, and silently nodded her head in agreement. She poured herself a cup of tea, and then quietly mentioned, "Yours is an élite wizarding family, and you both became wartime celebrities. Severus, I wonder if they will speak of anything else. Do you plan to leave before the morning post?"

My head shook slowly in response to her question. My lower arms rested on the table as I calmly explained, "It is best to handle the situation while we are in Hogwarts. Minerva, I cannot hide from the students, and Hogsmeade is difficult enough to supervise without the students running wild." She briefly patted my hand as a sign of comradely, and then I stated, "Many students will receive detention."

The elderly woman smiled at me, and then she teasingly said, "I do ask that you avoid draining all the houses of their points. Gryffindor already suffered a hefty loss." My eyebrows rose curiously at the woman, and then she asked, "What did they do to earn the deductions?"

My gaze lingered on her, before I attempted to answer with an accusatory sneer, "There is reason to question my deductions, is there, Minerva?"

"Always, Severus, at least with Gryffindor," McGonagall stated with a half-smile, and I realized she was not upset.

Professor Weasley joined us at the table, as he took his seat to the right of me. He obviously heard our conversation, because he glanced at McGonagall and said, "Normally I would agree with you, Headmistress." They exchanged friendly nods in greeting, and then he glanced at me while he explained, "McLaggen's actions were inexcusable. He deserved to lose more, and I believe you showed an incredible amount of restraint."

The young professor received a brief smirk, as I calmly stated, "You have no idea."

McGonagall studied us curiously before she enquired, "What did he do to earn your reproach? How were his actions any different from the other students?"

Weasley waggled his brows at McGonagall, as he said, "Mr. McLaggen will spend his day in the library writing an essay about respect, and he will not join his friends in Hogsmeade." The young professor received a nod of approval, and then he quietly mentioned, "Severus, let me know if the Gryffindor students treat you insolently. They know better than to behave like that."

Gryffindor badly needed this young man's guidance, and it pleased me that he now headed that house. Unfortunately, he too would leave at the end of this year. McGonagall received an accusing glance, and then I turned to Weasley and mentioned, "Indeed, Bill. You handled the situation admirably. I would do the same with my Slytherins."

Owls flocked into the Great Hall to deliver the Daily Prophet. Several students received it, as did all the teachers. The first owls left, and then came the ones carrying letters. Hundreds flew in, and many of them came to me. My back pressed against the chair, as I curiously stared at the dozens of red envelopes. McGonagall quickly drew her wand, and cast 'Silencio' before they could shout their messages. She smirked at me and admitted, "Dumbledore did that to protect his sanity."

The young Gryffindor laughed heartily, "I will remember that!" He looked at the many red parchments, and watched as they finished their messages. He glanced at me and curiously asked, "Severus, why did you get so many howlers?"

How was I to know? Curiously, I read a few of the parchments. My eyes rolled as I calmly explained to my colleagues, "They are from fans of Harry Potter, and they do not appreciate my scolding him in class. Apparently, some of them suggest punishments they believe more suitable for me." Bill laughed at my comments, and asked to read a few of the letters. My voice lowered as I sneered, "What parent allows their child to send howlers?"

McGonagall attempted to hide her smile, as she read a few of the letters. "Mr. Potter is a good-looking young man, and it seems these girls wish to marry him."

Bill laughingly stated, "Ginny will earn the ire of many witches."

The red envelopes were not the only ones I received, as I also had a stack of normal parchments. Several of them had seals from prestigious wizarding houses. Those I would read in private, and I tucked them into the pocket of my robes. The Daily Prophet held my attention, as I noticed my picture on the cover. It was then that I saw the one of Potter. My jaw clenched, as I read the article. Apparently, they wished more than just gossip. The picture showed Potter at the Auror office with my wand firmly clenched in his hand, along with his own.

The caption read, "Scandal Strikes the House of Potter!" It delved into a detailed explanation of the situation, and several columnists argued with the appropriateness of the punishment. None disagreed that I wronged my Head of House. There were two main sides to the argument. One felt the grounding better suited for a woman, as restrictions were seldom associated with men. They suggested corporal punishment, and financial restraints.

The other side recognized me as a powerful wizard, and they argued that I would greatly suffer the loss of my magic. They felt it would urge me to change my future behavior. It was mortifying to read the article, and I appreciated Draco's bait plan all the more. What would Potter have done if Draco never suggested it?

The Great Hall fell into a hushed silence, as people read the article. That would not last long, so I rose from my chair and scowled at the students. I raised my voice so all could clearly hear me, as I calmly threatened, "Hogsmeade is a privilege, and the assigning of detentions is my right. Do not test me." It satisfied me to see the students flee the Great Hall with their papers. They may laugh behind my back, but I would never tolerate it to my face.

McGonagall watched in fascination, but Weasley seemed amused as the students fled the room. Curiously, I pulled out a sealed parchment, and decided to read it. It was a message from an elderly woman, and she had words of wisdom to share with me about dealing with snippy Heads of House. Apparently, she was in my corner, and she believed Harry Potter acted disgracefully. I fully agreed.

Augusta Longbottom's parchment was next, and I easily recognized her writing. She berated both Potter and me. That was not surprising. Ms. Zabini professed her support, and she proceeded to flatter me. There were letters from women seeking a husband. The shock practically caused me to choke, as I suppressed my laughter.

McGonagall smiled impishly at me as she gently teased, "Severus, I do believe that was nearly a laugh, or the closest I have ever heard from our dour potions master. What amuses you?"

The absurdity caused my lips to twitch. The very notion mystified me. What were these women thinking? I turned my attention back to McGonagall as I explained, "Would you believe, people sent me marriage proposals?"

McGonagall politely coughed into a napkin, as she attempted to hide her amusement.

Professor Weasley said nothing at first, and then he calmly enquired, "I wonder how many people asked Potter to arrange your marriage?"

My left brow rose as I studied him with my gaze, and then I firmly stated, "That will not happen."

Bill smirked knowingly at me, and then he enthusiastically explained, "Of course it will. The scandal clearly demonstrates your strict adherence to tradition, so people will attempt to arrange marriages through your Head of House."

My arms folded over my chest as I gruffly scoffed, "It is Potter they want. Why would they go after me?"

Weasley teasingly stated, "Yes, I see your point, Severus. People will flee from the wealthiest family in the country. Who wants that kind of trouble? People despise war heroes, and nobody wants a renowned celebrity for a son-in-law. I suppose people would prefer you a little older. What draw is there in having your daughter marry one of the most magically gifted wizards alive?" He shrugged his shoulders and glanced at McGonagall as he sarcastically mentioned, "Perhaps, Severus is right."

Minerva stared at me with concern-filled eyes. I hardly noticed when she pressed the back of her hand against my forehead. Her voice softened, and she gently murmured, "Severus, I have never seen you so pale."

"Indeed."


	21. Hogsmeade Weekend

**Disclaimer: **J.K. Rowling owns all public characters, and the world of Harry Potter. There is no intention to violate copyright.

* * *

**Hogsmeade Weekend**

**Saturday, November 28, 1998**

**_Hogsmeade Chaperons _**

_Heads of House:_ Filius Flitwick, Bill Weasley, Severus Snape, Pomona Sprout

_Professor Volunteers:_ Minerva McGonagall (Headmistress), Rubeus Hagrid (Creatures)

Hogsmeade weekends were a Hogwarts tradition, and the students eagerly looked forward to them. Since I was head of Slytherin, I had the task of supervising the dunderheads while they went about their idiocy. These weekends were dreadfully dull, but this one had potential. Before leaving my suite, I decided to cast an anti-apparition charm on myself. If things went badly, I did not want them to take me alive. It was my intention to walk alone, and meet the auror trainees at the main gates. However, Minerva had another plan.

In the Entrance Hall stood McGonagall, and four other professors destined for an afternoon of tedium. She gave two quick claps at my approach, and then she enthused; "Now we can go to Hogsmeade." Why did the woman refuse to listen? I suppose, walking with others had its benefits. She turned her attention to me and said, "Severus, I know you did not want us to fuss. However, we all felt it was better to walk together."

Weasley opened the massive doors, and our large group followed. He glanced over his shoulders as he admitted, "She put me up to it. I figured you were capable enough on your own, but you know how it is with women. Once they get an idea in their head..." Bill never finished his cheeky statement, but I suspected it was not his intention. McGonagall grinned coyly, and I wondered if he understood the potential dilemma his comments created. Fleur would hear of them, of that, I had no doubt.

Hagrid clapped one of his big meaty paws against the back of my shoulder as he enthusiastically barked, "Don't you worry about a thing, Laddy. Hogsmeade won't feel so crowded once we spread out." He jerked his thumb outwards as he bellowed, "You see, we be taking our regular corners."

We walked through the main gates of Hogwarts, and I noticed movement in the trees. The auror trainees were to meet me there, so I suspected it was they. I pressed my hands into the pockets of my robes, and marched with the professors while discretely checking for danger. It was not surprising to find the others doing the same. Hagrid was the first to leave, because he headed to the zoo.

The local residents and shop owners greeted us, as we traversed High Street. Ambrosius Flume stood outside his store holding a basket of candy. He set it down and opened his arms in greeting, while he happily enthused, "Now if it isn't my favorite professors from Hogwarts. We open our doors for your fine school, but for you my friends, I give samples of the best sweets Honeydukes has to offer." He quickly handed each of us a small bag filled with candy. We readily accepted the gift, and then he held a chocolate frog for me as he mentioned, "I hear you've developed a taste for these treats."

He knew me too well. With a deep voice I calmly mentioned, "Indeed, I should like to order another case." My craving for sweets amused the other professors, but it surprised none of them. They already knew I frequented this store when the students were not around.

Fortunately, I did not carry my pro pouch with me. Instead, I pulled the money from my coin bag, and handed it to the proprietor. Flume grinned at me, and then he mentioned, "Do not worry about a thing, Professor Snape. The box will arrive in Hogwarts before you do." He then addressed our group, "Welcome to Hogsmeade."

The others exchanged pleasantries, and then he and Professor Flitwick went into the candy store. The little gnome had a stool in the corner, so he could keep an eye on the students while they shopped. None would accuse them of stealing, but a professor helped to keep them honest.

Bill walked ahead to Dervish & Bangs, as he would patrol that area. Students interested in magical items could more easily attain his advice, and recommendations. I walked to the south, because I stayed near the Hog's Head and watched for trouble from both the students and the questionable patrons. I could not imagine anyone else volunteering to observe the bar. It served the worst sort of witches and wizards, and it was no fitting place for a student. Despite that, we allowed them to enter.

The Hog's Head would prove the ideal place for an assault, and I could more easily make sure the students stayed out of the area. They typically avoided risking my wrath, but today they kept their distance. Few would venture to The Hogs Head, as none wished to earn my ire. I leaned against the fence, and the bond alerted me of my Master's presence.

Perhaps, Potter hid inside. It was difficult to know exactly, as he was on the outer limit of my bond's range. Aberforth Dumbledore provided him with protection in the past, and it was close to the potential conflict. Oddly, it was reassuring to know he was near. Was that due to the bond, or was it me?

McGonagall shifted into her cat form, as she intended to patrol High Street. I assumed she would spend her time near the Hog's Head, but I could not fault the woman for caring. Sprout had the least enviable position of any Hogwarts teacher, as she was at Madam Paddifoot's teahouse. It was her duty to make sure the romantic escapades did not get out of hand. She sat at a corner table, and supervised the dating students.

Thankfully, that duty would never fall upon me again. Dumbledore had the worst sense of humor, and he stationed me there one weekend. It lasted an hour before that miserable witch requested another professor. She should have thanked me for making sure debauchery and public shows of indecency did not tarnish her fine establishment. Instead, she kicked me out! Was it any wonder that youth today lacked decorum?

Students enjoyed their trips into Hogsmeade, but the older ones often wished to know why we limited them. The seventh years complained the loudest, because they were adults. However, it was not something we could allow. Students needed supervision, and their getting into trouble at Hogsmeade created problems for Hogwarts. This was why we sacrificed our weekends to supervise the barmy cretins. Did they appreciate it? I suspected not.

My senses were on full alert, as I anticipated the death eaters to attack before eleven. That was when Hogwarts permitted the students to leave for Hogsmeade, and some of them were avid fighters. It would even the confrontation, and the death eaters could never allow that. They were cowards, and the only time they acted was when they greatly out powered the foe.

Anxiety caused images to flicker through my mind, as I fearfully anticipated nothing happening. What would I do if they chose not to attack? I could live with the wounds from battle, but this idiotic grounding would undo me. However, now was not the time to delve into an internal dialogue. I had to stay alert. It was then that I noticed an ugly black beetle sitting on the fence.

Instinctively, I moved to flick it, but then I stopped. It was odd to see beetles in the open during the winter months, and then I had my answer. Now I regretted not giving the creature a good flick as I softly whispered without moving my lips, "Rita Skeeter, get lost. Go hide under a rock, or I will squish you with the heel of my boot." She wiggled her antennae in frustration, and then I added, "For the love of Merlin, leave woman! If you still live, I will give you an exclusive interview."

* * *

**The Assault**

Finally, the beetle ran for cover. Suddenly, I heard something crunch overhead, and I saw a figure in black move across the roof. Where were the aurors? It was then that I noticed another three figures on the roof of the Moving Pictures Gallery.

Did the death eaters plan an aerial attack? Swiftly, I stepped away from the fence and noticed three masked men walking from either side of the Hog's Head bar. That brought the total to ten, and then I turned around to see three more approach me. My gaze narrowed on the man in the middle, as I assumed he was the leader. The other two held rear-flanking positions and I assumed they were his personal guard.

My arms folded across my chest as I sneered at the men, "Still wearing those atrocious masks, I see. It is true then, you have reformed the death eaters?" The man in the middle nodded his head in response, causing me to scoff. "Honestly, Nott, you cannot believe those stupid masks hide your identity from me." With a glance at his flunkies, I called them out as I said, "The same goes for you too, Crabbe and Macnair. What do you want from me?"

"Now that is the question. What could we want from the betrayer?" Nott asked enthusiastically. The three men started to laugh, as though that was the most amusing question ever asked. Nott grinned maliciously at me as he stated, "We want revenge."

They drew their wands, and aimed them at me. It was obvious they took their cue from Nott, so he was the one I needed to distract. The other six joined our little group, and they formed a semi-circle around me.

Knott grinned evilly at me, and then he challenged, "Betrayer, if you had any courage, you would fight." He leered at me, and motioned to the others as he shouted, "He was willing to pull his wand on The Dark Lord, but only after Potter distracted him. The Betrayer aimed for his back, and showed himself for the coward he was!" He turned on me angrily and demanded, "Draw your wand!"

My arms folded in agitation, as I stared him down. My lips curled into a sneer, and I snidely stated, "Your stupidity never failed to astound me. I knew you were lacking, but I had no idea you were illiterate as well. Perhaps, you should have one of your flunkies read you the paper."

My comments failed to concern Nott, as he leered at me. He raised his voice and shouted his questions, "So, it was true? You lost your wand?" I nodded in answer, and he laughed derisively at me. He turned to Macnair and brusquely commanded, "Scan him."

Macnair cast the spell, and I watched curiously. A blue mist started at the tip of his wand, and it enshrouded me. He stared at me, as if he expected to notice something unusual. After a few minutes, he turned to Nott and stated, "He has no wand." Of course, not, I already told them that.

Nott laughed delightedly. His lips curled into a snarl as he sneered at me, "Severus Snape, from this point on, your name is Betrayer. Consider it official, as I am the only authority figure you will ever see. Do not worry, Betrayer; we are not going to kill you, yet. Death is too good for the likes of you." He turned to his flunkies and shouted, "Grab him!

I charged the weakest area of the circle, and attempted to break from the nine death eaters. Unfortunately, this plan failed. They threw me to the ground, and I desperately kicked at my captors. A glance at the rooftop gave me some hope, as I noticed the death eaters stiffen under the affects of Totalus. Aurors appeared on the roof, and immediately removed the petrified bodies from view.

Did they plan to offer help after I died? Unfortunately, the war killed most of the aurors, and it was possible for the death eaters to outnumber us. At least, they removed the aerial support. At this point, I ceased my struggles, and I curled into the fetal position to lessen the damage. Suddenly, a pair of hands gripped my shoulders, and roughly hauled me up. An arm wrapped around my neck while someone pulled back my head, and forced me to look at Nott.

He gruffly approached me, and plowed his fist into my gut. The force knocked me off my feet, and I fell back into the goons holding me. They aggressively thrust me ahead, and I fell to my knees where I immediately began to vomit. An arm cradled my stomach, as I attempted to quell the pain. Where were the aurors?

Nott spit in my hair, as he growled at me, "Did Potter actually think he could reform you, Betrayer? Did he want to make you into someone?" He snorted gruffly, and then he added, "That is rich. You know nothing of loyalty, and you will deceive him too. Maybe that is why he chose to leave you defenceless, because he knew you were not worth saving." My eyes narrowed at him, as I snarled angrily. He laughed and spoke down to me as if I were a child, "Aw, did that mean old head of house take away your favorite toy, and ground you for being naughty?"

The voice of Potter rang loudly, as he called out, "Severus knew you lot hadn't the brains to foresee a trap." I grinned at Nott, and he rewarded me with a swift kick to the chin. Fortunately, I managed to move just far enough to avoid the full force of the blow, and I stayed conscious. My mind focused, and I mentally cast a force shield that I thrust forward. It caused Nott, Macnair, and Crabbe to fly back and fall to the ground.

Potter grinned maliciously as he called out to the fallen Nott, "Minister Shacklebolt, and the aurors plotted with us to bring you in. Everything you read in the paper was a carefully planned act. Severus played his part well. His yelling at me was very convincing, and nobody doubted it for a minute." Aurors appeared behind the six goons who surrounded me. Their wands flashed brightly as they cast, 'Petrificus Totalus.' The six men stiffened and fell to the ground.

The aurors levitated the bound men, and brought them behind the Moving Pictures Gallery. I assumed they meant to place them with the other captured prisoners. The two youths joined me, and we cast 'Protego.'

The three men angrily rose to their feet, and started slinging spells. We held our shields before us, and reflected them back at the castors. When able, we attempted to send out binding magic. Green and red streaks of light rebounded in every direction, and then we noticed Nott stepping back from his personal guards. Crabbe and Macnair continued firing off spells to penetrate our shield, but their fearless leader closed his eyes and attempted to apparate. My defenses dropped immediately, as I lunged forward and tackled the man while he tried to escape.

We tumbled to the ground, and I successfully broke his spell. Mentally, I sent a stinging hex to his backside, using my full magical abilities. Nott ignored everything else, as his hands reached for his arse and he howled out his anguish. He glared at me furiously while his hands moved to the waist of his pants. He attempted to remove them. The corners of my mouth curled slightly, as I watched the man's reactions. My tone softened, and I derided the other male, "Nott, keep your pants on. I have seen enough natural terrors to last, a lifetime."

Perhaps, I should have watched the other two combatants a little more closely, because they stopped fighting the shielded youth. Unfortunately, they chose to aim their wands at my unprotected rear. I heard someone call out, "Sectumsempra!" Deep slashes crossed my back in a zed shaped pattern, and blood oozed from my wounds.

Potter yelled, "Severus!" Only, his warning came too late. My pride stung even more, as I realized my cockiness caused the injury. Fortunately, I managed to cast my shield in time to stop Macnair's Killing Curse. It reflected back, and he narrowly avoided it. I returned my attention to Nott, as he cast the Imperius Curse.

He grinned in satisfaction, as he watched me fall to my knees. He rose to his feet, and I felt the sudden urge to attack Potter. I pivoted on the ground so that I could face him, but exhaustion caused me to stumble. My arm helped to balance me, as I used it to hold myself, like a three-legged animal. My other rose upwards, and I held out a trembling hand in the youth's direction. Internally, I raged and screamed against the spell, as I attempted to fight it. Why would the entity give me such powerful magic, and not the willpower to resist control? That angered me as I attempted to fight Nott's command.

Potter cast a binding spell on Macnair and magical ropes tied the man to the ground. He then used 'Expelliarmus' to remove the wand. Weasley managed to petrify Crabbe, and the two youths turned to see my wand shakily aimed at them. Potter quietly pleaded, "Severus, fight it. I know you can."

Weasley drew in a deep breath, and we saw the McGonagall cat running towards us. That surprised me, as the combat had lasted less than a minute. I did not think any of the professors would have heard it, but now I knew otherwise. Suddenly, a bestial rage surged from within, and it threw off the Imperius as if it were an unwanted cloak. I rose to my knees, made my body rigid, and leaned back as I released my fury in a vicious roar.

Nott flew backwards, as he attempted to flee. My eyes snapped to his. I mentally cast another full powered Stinging Hex at his backside, and then Petrificus Totalus. The stunned man fell to the ground. It satisfied me to know that he would feel that. His wand flew into my hand, as I thought of Expelliarmus.

Longbottom and a group of trainees ran towards us from behind the Hog's Head. McGonagall approached me, and she immediately started casting Vulnera Sanentur. She repeated the incantation three times. The first caused me to stop bleeding, then I felt the warm fluids returning to my body, and finally the wounds sealed. McGonagall spoke in a concerned voice as she asked, "Severus, are you alright?" She glanced at the group of auror trainees, and asked her former students, "What about you? How are you holding up?"

* * *

**Aftermath **

It was then that Robards and Graves arrived from the Southern direction. The two men levitated another three death eaters, and it became clear that fighting ensued elsewhere. Longbottom grinned at the two men and mentioned, "Our squad tackled four behind the Hog's Head. We bound them, and left three to guard."

Robards whistled as he admitted, "Merlin, we captured twenty rogue death eaters today. That was double the number we anticipated." He and Graves grinned to one another, and then he glanced at Potter, "Any word on their leader?"

The youth motioned to the man beside me as he admitted, "Severus took him out." Someone yelled for my attention, and then I noticed Skeeter standing there with her camera. Curiously, I wondered how many pictures she took during the battle. Potter dug into his robe, and thrust something into my hand. Without needing to look, I recognized it immediately. The hardened cylindrical object received a loving embrace, as I curled my fingers around my beloved wand. I offered the youth a firm nod in gratitude, and I noticed that Skeeter continued to snap pictures.

Gavin clapped me on the back of the shoulder as he stated, "Despite what you told us, I still worried about you acting as our bait. I'm glad it worked out." He glanced at Robards and asked, "Gawain, do you give the all clear?"

The leader of the aurors shook his head, as he admitted, "Not until Rinlem gives his report." Gavin nodded in agreement, and then he turned to Longbottom, Weasley, Potter, and the other trainees. The man smiled to them and proudly enthused, "You continue to show an avid combat ability, and it makes me proud to think of you as future aurors. Tonight, you will lick your wounds and rest. Tomorrow, we start training first thing in the morning, and I do not want to hear anyone complaining. Take the rest of the day off, you earned it."

The youth erupted into wild cheers, and then an older auror came to join us. Where was he during the battle? He smiled at me, and then turned to Robards as he reported, "Sir, our perimeter held. Nobody was able to apparate into, or out of Hogsmeade." I wish someone told me about the wards, as I would not have dropped my shield. At least that explained why his team was not involved in the battle.

Rinlem continued to report, "We also discovered their original point of travel, and I sent a crew to that site. We traced the magical signatures from there, and we compared them with the prisoners. Sir, we captured everyone." The youth cheered wildly, and unintentionally cut off the man in the middle of his report. Instead of attempting to take control of his students, Gavin seemed to encourage their boisterous behaviour.

Robards victoriously clasped his hands together, and then he stated, "Renlim, after all these months. We have finally captured them." He turned a delighted smile to Potter, and then to me as he acknowledged, "Your plan succeeded spectacularly. We lacked accurate information, and we underestimated the number of people involved. The underground movement was even more dangerous than we expected, but now the wizarding world can rest easy. We arrested Voldemort's loyal followers. Severus, we could not have done it without you baiting them."

"You knew of this," McGonagall asked me curiously, as she studied me with her gaze. My nod answered her question, and she met that with a coy smile. Apparently, she approved of our methods. We placed no students in danger, because the attack happened before they could leave Hogwarts. It was nearly eleven, and I expected them to arrive in Hogsmeade shortly after that. Fortunately, the prisoners and aurors should have left by then, as they were already transferring the prisoners directly to Azkaban. They would receive a fair trial, but it was a secure place to hold them.

Rinlem waited for the enthusiastic cheers to die down, and then he stated, "Sir, we found a compound, but we have not yet entered. My team was working on the wards when I left. Fortunately, we do not detect movement inside, but we ran into a problem." The man glanced uneasily at Bill, as the young professor ran towards us. He appeared hesitant, and stopped his report.

Robards nodded his assent, and then he briefly glanced at the young man, "Rinlem, this is Bill Weasley. He works as a curse breaker at Gringotts." The auror turned to Bill, and studied him contemplatively. They greeted one another politely, and then Robards mentioned, "Bill, it is good to see you again. This is my brother Renlim, the man in charge of our perimeter division."

Bill nodded his head in acknowledgement, but our attention turned to Rinlem as he continued his report, "Sir, there is a curse that guards the wards. My men are unable to break them, until we remove it." Bill became the center of his attention, as he turned to the young man and asked, "Professor, would you mind looking at it for us? Perhaps, it is something you are familiar with?"

Bill shook his head apologetically as he admitted, "I'm sorry Rinlem. Fleur made plans with her family this weekend, and she expects me to return the moment our students leave Hogsmeade." Rinlem looked disappointed at the youth's response, and then Bill suggested, "Why don't you ask Professor Snape to take a look at it for you. He is very skilled with curses, and he cracked a code I was unable to touch."

The Robards brothers both stared contemplatively at me, after having heard Bill's suggestion. The elder nodded his consent to the other, and then Rinlem asked, "Professor Snape, would you look at this for us?" Before answering the man, I glanced at Potter who gave me the slightest of nods. I hoped the others missed my having to ask his permission.

The man received a firm nod as I mentioned, "Indeed, Rinlem. It sounds intriguing. Perhaps, you can show me what you already know of the curse. The students will return to Hogwarts by five, and then I can give you my full attention."

McGonagall spoke up as she mentioned, "Severus, you go ahead and help the aurors. The sooner we get rid of these guys, the better." The corners of my lips twitched at the woman, and she nodded her head.

Rinlem held out his arm, and I willingly accepted after removing my anti-apparition charm. However, it did not go as planned. Before he could apparate, we found ourselves with another eager passenger. Rita Skeeter grasped his other arm. He glanced at her curiously, and then she explained, "There is more to this story." The man inhaled deeply, and gave his brother a pleading expression before he apparited us to a forested area.

On closer examination, I noticed the distinct outline of buildings. However, the protective wards kept them secured. Rinlem eagerly showed me their work, and I studied it curiously. I ran the dark detection spell, and then I analyzed the code more thoroughly. The man watched curiously, as I worked. It took a few hours to lift the curse, and then Skeeter awoke from her bored stupor, "Finally! Now let's see what all this fuss was about."

Rinlem held out his hand to the eager reporter as he stated, "We cannot enter the compound. It isn't secured yet." My brows narrowed curiously at the man's words, and then I watched as he pulled out a muggle mobile phone.

Skeeter stared at the object curiously, and then Rinlem spoke into it, "Sir, Professor Weasley's praise was not misplaced. Severus found a way to remove the curse, and the compound is now open." He glanced at us, and after a short pause he continued, "That's right, I will let them know, Sir." He disconnected the call, and then turned his attention to us. With a glance at Skeeter, he calmly requested, "Please return to Hogsmeade." She was about to argue with him, and then he explained, "It is too dangerous, but I will tell you after the stealth squad clears the building."

The man received an appreciative nod from me, and then I turned to Rita and mentioned, "McGonagall agreed to let me work here, but now I should return to Hogsmeade and continue with my supervisory tasks. Perhaps, you could conduct the interview at the Hog's Head while I eat my lunch?"

Suddenly, the idea of exploring an empty bunker no longer held much appeal for the eager reporter. Skeeter grinned enthusiastically at me as she stated, "I need to know all the facts." I suspected as much, and then she would make up a story that was nothing like the truth. She eagerly held my arm, as I apparited us to Hogsmeade.

The scene at the Hog's Head caused me to gape, as I stared at the many students mulling about the place. Of course, I should have expected that. They obviously heard of the battle, and they wanted to check out the area. McGonagall glanced curiously at me when we returned, and then I offered, "Headmistress, Rita Skeeter asked for an interview. Would you care to join us?" The woman hesitated, and then I scoffed, "Minerva, you want to know what happened."

McGonagall smiled impishly at me, as if I revealed something she previously thought was secret. Her glance fell briefly on Skeeter, and then it returned to me as she mentioned, "Yes, Severus. I would like to join you."

Potter accidentally grabbed Skeeter's attention, because she noticed him milling about with the other youths. She waved at him, and called, "Mr. Potter, will you join us? It pleases me that Severus will give an interview, but my readers want to hear from you too!" Potter was not impressed. However, he reluctantly joined us, and we entered the bar.

We ordered four bowls of beef stew, and butterbeer. McGonagall and Skeeter were very interested in the planning process, and we went into great detail. We rehearsed our stories well, and spoke of it without having to pause. Minerva seemed satisfied, but our intrepid reporter grew distant during the interview. Finally, she voiced her thoughts, "How do you expect me to print this? Do you realize what you have done? You made us look like blundering idiots!"

That was not far from the mark. However, angering the vindictive beetle was not to our advantage. I should ward my suite from those bugs. My voice deepened as I calmly asked, "Do you need to print a retraction, and apologize to your readers?" Skeeter angrily replied with a nod of her head. My brows rose dismissively as I stated, "I do not see the problem. Perhaps, you can apologize for lying to your readers in trying to save their lives. Why claim ignorance, when you can go after glory? The Daily Prophet helped us capture Voldemort's army."

Skeeter's mouth formed a little oh, and then she hurriedly rose from the table. She eagerly glanced from Potter to me, and then she held her camera out to McGonagall, "Please be a sweetie, and take my picture with them." Minerva smirked at the eager reporter, and she took over a dozen photos before Skeeter found one she considered tolerable. Rita fluttered her fingers at us, and apparited without another word. Apparently, she received the desired story. Would it mention us?

* * *

**Dare I tell Potter?**

It was after five by the time we returned to the castle, and McGonagall wished us well. Potter waited for her to leave, before he turned to me and asked, "Severus, would you like to deal with the bond's demands now, or later tonight at our usual time?" He made that sound bad, as if I required daily discipline. We met nightly, but it did not always include punishment.

I dreaded the conversation since early this morning. Phlegm collected in my throat, causing me to swallow as I stared into his emerald-green eyes. They reminded me of Lily, and I felt all the more guilty. How would Potter handle my fantasizing over his mother? He could never know. I could not voice my answer, but meekly nodded my head. He seemed somewhat confused, but he followed me to my quarters.

Again, I had to swallow. Potter could easily detect my anxiety through the link, and I was sure he felt my guilt imbued humiliation. Once inside my suite, I turned to the youth and hurriedly stated before he could ask, "Sir, it is my preference that you not ask what I did."

Potter's brows narrowed suspiciously at me, and I watched as he folded his arms across his chest. His voice sounded deeper than normal as he enquired, "How can I decide the right punishment, if you will not tell me why you earned it?"

My body produced phlegm in abundance this afternoon, and I had to swallow once more. Perhaps, there was something in that stew. My voice softened to a whisper as I quietly muttered, "It did not concern you, Sir. I suppose, you could say, it was rather personal."

Potter shook his head as he admitted, "Severus, I trust you. There is no need to explain, and you may tell me the same thing in the future. I do not wish to pry into your private life anymore than what I already do." He paused for a moment, and then he continued, "I wish the bond did not demand a punishment. Thanks to your playing bait, it is now safe for everyone to leave their homes. Severus, I grant you permanent permission to travel wherever you want. However, you must tell me where you plan to go."

That was pleasing to hear, and my eyes snapped to the fireplace as I started making plans for this evening. The youth received a nod of approval, and then I said, "Sir, it is difficult for me to contact you without owls or a patronus. Those are awkward while you are in class." Potter nodded his agreement, and then I asked, "What if I write you messages, and leave them on my table?"

Potter acknowledged, "That will work, because we can both access your suite." That was rather unfortunate, as I had no privacy whatsoever. The youth studied me curiously, and then he stated, "Severus, you were the youngest potions master ever to teach at Hogwarts. It is a shame to see you leave after twenty years, and have nothing to show for it."

My shoulders shrugged, as I stated, "It does not bother me, Sir."

Potter frowned in concentration, as if he churned an idea over in his head. His gaze met mine, and then he explained, "It bothers me, Severus. You have more skill than Libatius Borage, and yet Hogwarts continued to use his book for the advanced potions class. There were several errors, and you fixed them while still a student. Why should Hogwarts use a flawed textbook, when you could write a new one?"

My head shook as I stated, "Sir, I do not mind. Hogwarts can remember me in the future, or forget. I do not seek publicity, and yet, we are celebrities. Do we actually need more?"

Potter considered my words, as he quietly paced the room. He glanced at me, and then his attention turned to the fire. He stopped walking, looked at me, and calmly said, "Authoring a book has nothing to do with publicity. It is recognition for your life's work. Severus, what would you prefer for a punishment? You can choose being grounded to the castle for one week, or writing the first chapter of the new textbook?"

How could he read the newspaper, and fail to miss what everyone was saying. At least he gave me two options. Despite my earlier comments, a part of me actually wanted the students to learn from my work. I silkily stated, "Sir, my preference, is to write a chapter for the new textbook. Is it safe for me to assume that you plan to assign the others as future punishments?"

Potter gave me a devilish smirk as he admitted, "Indeed, Severus, and I noticed the tingling sensation vanished. The bond considered it suitable, when it required something harsh." He glanced at me thoughtfully before he said, "I will laugh, if you finish it before Christmas."

My stomach felt as though it dropped, because I realized it was a month away. At this rate, it was probable that I would complete the blasted book before then. Potter chuckled as he felt my guilt through the link.

* * *

**Aurors**

We turned to the fireplace as it flared brightly. Curiously, we crouched down to receive the call, and the Robards brothers greeted us. Gawain was the first to speak as he mentioned, "Keep this under your hats, but we have a bad situation on our hands."

Why do people say stuff like that, and then not continue. Do they even realize how annoying that is? Robards glanced around the room, and then he asked, "Is anyone with you?" We both shook our head in the negative, and then he stated, "We found victims in the compound. They were unconscious, but the death eaters were harvesting them for body parts."

My brows narrowed at the man's comments. Potter seemed no less confused, so I finally asked, "Robards, what do you mean? Why harvest body parts? Spells and potions regenerate them effortlessly."

Rinlem glanced at his brother, and received the assent to continue. The younger brother cleared his throat and explained, "We found documents that connected them to the Russian mafia. They corresponded with groups in Italy, Mexico, and the United States. Body parts from the magical community have fewer rejections, and they are highly valued in the muggle underground economy."

Potter and I shared a look of disgust. It was simply, revolting. Gawain took over the explanation as he continued, "They harvested the victims for their parts, and then used magic to restore them. Unfortunately, they were not the only group. There was already an established market in Britain, and they were recent entrants." Gawain turned to Potter as he stated, "We need to look at all missing persons cases from the past ten years." The youth nodded his head in agreement, and I did not relish that tedious assignment. Fortunately, he gave it to Potter.

Rinlem turned his focus to me as he stated, "Severus, we need your help. The newspaper often highlighted your ability to design new potions and spells. We have nothing to combat these groups, or even to find them. We failed to notice them for the past decade, and earlier today, you demonstrated skill with removing curses. Would you consider joining my team?"

That sounded more interesting than Bill's job at Gringotts. He missed the offer by visiting with his in-laws. What a sucker! The offer interested me, but I hesitated to accept. After a few moments of thought, I curiously asked, "What about auror training?"

Gawain shook his head in response to my question. He glanced at the youthful master and mentioned, "Potter, I do not want you to take this the wrong way. You have a lot of talent, but you lack experience. I suspect that you will go far in your career, but only if you receive the proper training." The youth nodded his head in understanding, and I agreed with the elder Robards brother. He then turned to me and offered, "Severus, you already posses more skill and knowledge than what our training program can offer. You have abilities that we need, and your experience with espionage far surpasses anything we can teach."

Potter smiled proudly at me, and I took that as his permission to accept the job. The youth furrowed his brows curiously, as he glanced at the younger brother. Potter's voice became firmer while he asked, "What does your team do? I never saw you in combat." It felt awkward for him to question my future employer, but as he was my head of house, it was not considered out of the ordinary. Still, I hated it.

Rinlem spoke with an authoritarian tone, as he said, "That is correct, Mr. Potter. Muggles refer to my team as specialists, or perhaps, scientists. The other members enter magically unclean areas, and they sweep it for dangers. The job I have in mind for Severus is more like my own. We study the information our field workers hand to us, and we analyze the magical trends."

Rinlem held my interest, and I listened curiously, as he continued to explain, "It is up to us to develop ways to counteract their plans, and to help with our defences. This job requires specialized knowledge, and an imagination to invent new solutions to our problems. I believe Severus is the man we need. He can create new spells, design potions, and he has a solid understanding of dark magic."

The job sounded intriguing, and I wanted to accept. On the plus side, it would allow Potter and me to keep relatively close to one another. That would enable me to reach him when he needed the extra power. However, I had a contract with Hogwarts. I hated teaching, but I could not disregard it. Regrettably, I admitted, "The offer pleases me, but I have a contract with Hogwarts until the end of the school year."

The brothers glanced at one another, and then Gawain mentioned, "Severus, we understand your responsibilities, and it is not our wish to dishonor you. Will you consider starting with us in September of next year?"

"Indeed," I said with the same rational tone I always used. My voice stayed calm as I stated, "I accept your offer." My emotional mask held nicely, but the link told Potter of my excitement. It was exhilarating, and I felt like a child in the sweets shop with a dozen galleons to spend. I wanted it all! It was then that I remembered the case of chocolate frogs. Indeed, this was a wonderful night.


	22. Monday's Surprises

**Disclaimer: **J.K. Rowling owns all public characters, and the world of Harry Potter. There is no intention to violate copyright.

* * *

**Monday's Surprises**

**Monday, November 30, 1998**

Today started like any other, but it was a Monday. I should have known better. Breakfast was chaotic, and the day rapidly worsened. The students stared at the head table, and we heard them speaking with each other. Oddly enough, they seemed amused as many of them were smiling. McGonagall glanced at my empty plate, and then returned her gaze to the assembled students. Concern filled her voice, as she spoke softly to me, "Severus, you should eat something. The students are staring at you, and they will notice."

Weasley glanced at McGonagall, and snickered mischievously as he stated, "Yeah, Severus, you better eat, or mum will let you have it." We grinned knowingly at one another, and then I noticed as he offered her an innocent smirk. My lips curled slightly at the prat's cheekiness, but I knew Minerva would have her own opinion on the matter.

The headmistress narrowed her eyes on the younger professor as she stated, "Bill, that is hardly proper." Weasley desperately attempted to hide his amusement, but he failed miserably as his shoulders shook with his effort. McGonagall huffed quietly, "Now, really, Professor." She returned her attention to me, and again she softly warned, "Severus, you must eat something. I fear tomorrow's headline will highlight your being a vampire, or something silly like that. You know the students already talk."

My brows rose at the comment, and then I scoffed, "Minerva, that is ridiculous. The students couldn't possibly believe me a full-blooded vampire." Both professors quietened, and I noticed they studied me with their gazes. Inwardly, I smiled at this, and I was not about to deny or confirm their suspicions.

Dozens of owls flew into the Great Hall carrying the morning copy of the Daily Prophet. Skeeter surprised me yesterday, because she had accurately recounted everything from the battle. She seemed delighted to tell her readers of the ingenious plan she had to thwart the last remaining death eaters. Her brilliance persuaded Potter and I, and we readily agreed with her. It amused Draco, and made Skeeter happy. That spoke well for us.

The owl dropped my copy, and I caught it in midair while I pushed away my empty plate. With the newspaper spread before me, I read more of Skeeter's cleverness. There was plenty of that, and I flipped to the column with the reader's comments. The advice everyone had for Potter and I proved interesting. It was enlightening to know many felt themselves more knowledgeable than us, about our private affairs. What would we ever do without their comments?

The owls carrying the morning post arrived, and I noticed Weasley sitting straighter in his chair. He leaned over to me and quietly asked, "Did you ever speak with Potter about possible marriage proposals?" My head shook in response, and I noticed McGonagall watching us curiously. All three professors stared at the young head of house, as we waited for the owls to deliver their packages.

Potter received one parchment, as did I. That was a relief, compared to the many I had yesterday. I offered the owl part of a cookie, and then I read._.. _

_Master Snape gets too many owls. Kreacher now sort them. Kreacher get lots of help. Zincky hold Master Snape's owls. Master Snape calls Zincky._

_Kreacher_

My attention turned to Potter, and I watched as he called for Kreacher. The house elf popped into the Great Hall, and put Santa Clause to shame. Beside him were two sacks larger than himself, and he had a third flung over his back. He hefted that to Potter's lap, and then I noticed the youth glance at me. He looked at the sack, and then returned his gaze to me. The youth seemed surprised by whatever the elf said, and he looked back at me.

Bill laughed quietly, as he watched the youth's reaction to the large sack on his lap. It felt like butterflies fluttered about my stomach, and I watched Potter grab one of the parchments. I could not name the seal from here, but I saw enough to know it was an official letter. He unrolled the scroll as he read, and then he turned to stare at me. "Bloody hell," I gripped quietly. My gaze fell to the clean plate before me, as I quietly grumbled, "Merlin's bloody bullocks."

My muttering did nothing to quell Bill's laughter, but it surprised McGonagall. Perhaps, I should have left out that second phrase. The elderly woman stared at me in shock, and then I heard her tut. I glanced at her innocently, and earned an amused smirk as she asked, "Severus, how bad can it be?" My glare caused her to smile, but it was my only answer.

Bill mentioned through his laughter, "It looks like every wizarding family in Britain sent him a marital proposal." My glare failed to silence him. The redheaded barmpot smirked impishly at me and started to hum, 'Here Comes the Bride.' My eyes narrowed on him, as I glared at the younger professor. The stinging hex that accompanied my scowl almost took me by surprise, as I hardly had to think of it. At least it was mild. Weasley wrapped his arms around his stomach and groaned, "Bloody git, what did you do that for?"

My eyebrows rose questioningly at him, as if to deny everything, but I forgot about McGonagall and her meddling. She gently scolded, "Severus, do you accept this behavior from your Slytherins?" I offered the woman an entirely too innocent expression, and she gave me a small smile. The other professors also found amusement in our conversation. Minerva smirked at me, as she was enjoying herself. She glanced between Bill and I while she playfully teased, "If you boys can't behave at the table, I'll have to send you to the corner."

Bill turned crimson, but I rolled my eyes at her in response. The other professors laughed heartily at seeing the younger man's reaction, but that did not stop him from cheekily calling out, "Yes, Mummy." McGonagall tittered in amusement, and I realized that he was little better than his many brothers. They were all cheeky prats.

Professor Sprout leaned closer to Bill as she quietly asked, "Severus, what have you done?" My brows narrowed at her question, and then she flicked her eyes towards the students. Curiously, I gazed at them, and I noticed several angered glares from the men. At least they were returning to normal, and I looked forward to the end of the hero-worship.

McGonagall studied the students for a few minutes while I started on my second cup of tea. She tapped her finger against the table in contemplation, and then turned her gaze to Sprout. Her voice lowered as she spoke for the professors alone to hear, "I suspect several of the women are attempting to flirt with our Potions Master."

Tea sprayed out before me, as I failed to swallow it correctly and began to choke. Bill promptly handed me a napkin, and pounded me on the back to aid with my coughing. That only made things worse. His laughing annoyed me, and I spoke indignantly as I stated, "Of course not, Minerva. That is a preposterous notion."

Flitwick peered across McGonagall as he added his two knuts to the conversation, "It is curious. Have you noticed how Millicent Bulstrode, the Carrow twins, and Tracey Davis keep glancing at Potter?" The head table went quiet, as we sat watching the students. Unfortunately, he was right. The youth became their focus of attention, and none of the professors missed how they smiled at me. Unfortunately, Slytherin were not the only ones affected by this madness.

Hesitantly, I called for Zincky. She arrived carrying a handful of parchments, which she stacked neatly on the table, and then she explained, "Zincky know Professor Snape not want everything at breakfast. I left the fan mail and marriage proposals in your suite." My brows knitted curiously as I glanced at the elf, and she smiled brightly while explaining, "Witches from America want to marry you too. They are not from traditional families." If not for my occlumency, my cheeks would have reddened at her words. Potter alone detected my humiliation, as she continued, "Does Professor Snape want me to respond to the fans?"

"I would appreciate that," I mentioned barely loudly enough for the elf to hear me. She smiled proudly, and I glanced at the letters she picked for my reading pleasure. There were interview requests from the international media, a potions journal, and a few responses to potion inquiries. A parchment from the Ministry of Magic grabbed my attention.

_Severus Snape Potter, _

_The Department of Genealogy wishes to announce that you have satisfied the inheritance requirements, as set by the will of the previous Prince Family head of house. The ministry held all assets in trust, until we found a worthy descendant. You are deserving of the Prince Family name. _

_Unfortunately, the Minister of Magic refused to acknowledge your right as the Head of House. Instead, you will remain Severus Snape Potter. The Genealogy Department appoints you as the trustee of the Prince Family estate, and you will choose the next heir from one of your progeny._

_We expect great things from your children._

_Department of Genealogy. _

Fantastic, now the Ministry of Magic wanted to mess with my life and force me into marriage. Fortunately, Minster Shacklebolt prevented them from giving me the Prince estate, because the bond would have magically transferred it to Potter. The timing was not coincidental. I was content to have no children, but now I had little choice. At least I could name them Prince, instead of Potter. Attached to the innermost curl of the scroll was a small golden key from Gringotts. I studied it curiously, and I wished to check the parchment's validity. The family vault was a likely place to start. At least I could keep those assets separate from Potter's.

McGonagall glanced curiously at me, and concern filled her voice as she asked, "Severus, is everything alright? You seem somewhat distracted." She glanced at Potter, who now shared a few of the parchments with Weasley and Granger. Did he know nothing of propriety? What made him assume I would want his friends involved in my marital proposals? I watched with dismay, as they pointed to something on the parchment, and then turned to glance at Parkinson. Their eyes flicked between her and me, and that was when I decided to step in.

My movements were swift, as I swooped behind young Mr. Weasley. Potter received a polite tip of my head, and I arrived in time to hear the eegit chortle, "Can you imagine the overgrown bat married to Princess Bitch?" Granger noticed my presence easily enough, and she attempted to elbow Weasley who failed to comprehend as he laughingly stated, "Harry, I've got the perfect match. You should marry him to..."

That conversation could not continue, so I silkily interrupted the boy, "Mr. Weasley, I am shocked. However, your astounding talents should not surprise me. Ignoramuses often excel at the precise science that is divination." The redheaded git pivoted to face me, as I stared down my nose at him. My voice deadened, and I calmly stated, "I have many cauldrons for you to wash this Saturday. I will see you in my classroom immediately after breakfast. Twenty points from Gryffindor, Mr. Weasley, for your disrespect." I waited for him to acknowledge the detention, and then I turned my attention to Potter as I said, "Sir, I wish to speak with you privately."

Weasley narrowed his eyes at me, and then glared at Potter while he muttered, "Some friend you are, Harry. I get detention while he grovels to you." Granger gasped at hearing his retort, and she grasped his arm tightly while trying to shake some sense into the youth. Unfortunately, for all involved, she failed miserably as he quietly muttered, "I would give him another paddling if he treated my friends like that. How can you just sit there and do nothing?"

I could kill, Weasley! Nearby students stared at me in shock, and I knew they understood the youth's implied statement. I swallowed deeply, as students imagined the paddling Weasley referred to. Laughter greeted my ears, and students hid their faces in an effort to disguise their amusement. It was mortifying, and I dreaded tomorrow's paper. I wished nothing more than to run from the Great Hall. Instead, I opted to pretend nothing was said. It was unfortunate that he was a student in my care; otherwise, I would give him the worst stinging hex of his life. Milder forms were entertaining on friends, and useful against Lucius. However, I found nothing amusing about Weasley. How dare he speak of Potter's punishments so openly!

My gaze narrowed on the tosser, and I glared angrily at him. The answer was easy, as I mentally cast 'Epoximise' on the redheaded muttonhead. "Another fifty points from Gryffindor, Mr. Weasley." I stated firmly. Despite the groans from his housemates, I detected none of their hostility directed at me. His eyes narrowed, but he could say nothing further. Was it possible for him not to understand what he did wrong? A warm and intense tingling sensation settled in my head. This surprised me, although I attempted to hide my shock. My gaze met Potter's, and then broke off immediately as I noticed the accusation in his eyes. What had I done?

Nearby students snickered at Weasley's plight, but I had no time for such frivolities. I had a mystery to solve, and an angered Master. Potter felt my uneasiness through the link, but I firmly held to my emotionless mask while I snarled at his best friend, "Mr. Weasley, I will see you every Saturday until Christmas." The youth angrily glared at me, and retorted with a muffled scream. A soft guttural growl erupted from me as I asked, "Care to make it more?"

The git shook his head, and then I sneered, "Ask your brother to remove the hex." The warm tingling sensation still confused me, because I did not know why I had earned it. Then I recalled the detention I served with Potter when I first used that hex on Weasley. He had forbidden me to cast it on students. Why could nothing be easy? Perhaps, the bond felt my use on Parkinson was justified, because it chose not to punish me. However, this too was within reason.

My eyes narrowed, as I continued to glare at the prat. Fortunately, he had no idea of the amount of trouble I was in due to his outburst, and I had little doubt that he would blab it all over the school if he knew. Potter spoke to Weasley while he gathered his books, "Ron, you deserved it. I cannot believe you betrayed me like that. I thought I could trust you." Weasley gave his friend an apologetic glance, but it was too late. Potter Rose from the table, and had Kreacher take his mail to my quarters. He then turned to me and asked, "Will this take long, Severus?" Potter seldom used my given name in public, and this earned us a few more stares from nearby students.

My head shook, as I admitted, "No, Sir. It will only take a moment." A quick glance at the head table told me that they observed our little scene. I suspected McGonagall wished to know the reason for the massive house point deduction. That would have to wait. We left the Great Hall, and traveled to my quarters. I noticed several bags of mail, and I suspected many house elves would respond to it. Fortunately, that task was not mine.

Potter walked toward his bags, before offering me a weary glance. He sat beside the largest sack, and dumped its contents. He indicated the many parchments as he asked, "Do you realize how many people want to marry you? I expected to receive a few offers, and I wanted to talk to you about marriage before I responded to these owls."

My pile was larger than I imagined, and I kneeled on the floor to scan a few of the documents. Potter watched me while I straightened, and then I organized them into family groupings. He grew curious at my prioritizing, but it was mostly a distraction for me to gather my thoughts. Unfortunately, I needed to approach this conversation directly, as I could not risk confusion. Knowing this, I willingly submitted to the youth's authority as I explained, "Sir, I ask that you do not arrange my marriage. If allowed, I would choose my wife, and then have you make the traditional marital arrangements. Does this sound agreeable to you, Sir?"

The youth looked relieved, as he smiled at me in response. His voice sounded more pleasant when he stated, "That sounds good to me. Should I have Kreacher send those proposals to you?" I offered him a firm nod. He motioned towards the other bags as he mentioned, "Those two are marital proposals for me. Do you think I should ask Ginny, so people will stop sending me these requests?"

The youth received my smirk, as I shook my head in response to his question. He sighed loudly, and then I offered an explanation, "People will continue to send you parchments, and they will grow all the more desperate in trying to dissuade you from Ginny. She would become the target of many, as some would attempt to smear her good reputation. Others would wish her harm, and the darker elements may even try to kill her. Sir, your relationship must stay out of the public eye, until you are better able to protect her. It must wait until you are both out of school."

Potter groaned loudly, as he gazed at the many bags. He glanced at me and inquired, "Did you ask the house elves to respond to your mail?" I answered him with a nod.

Kreacher knew we spoke of him, and that was when he popped into the suite. He bowed to Potter and said, "Kreacher understand what Master needs. I send a good response to owls. Mistress Black taught Kreacher what to write. Kreacher make Master Potter proud. Master Potter wants Kreacher to reply to owls?"

The youth smiled warmly at the house elf before he agreed, "I would greatly appreciate that. Do you need more assistance? I am willing to contract others to help you." The house elf shook his head at the youth, and Potter added, "Kreacher, you have my thanks." The house elf smiled, bowed his head, and vanished. I hoped the youth knew what he was doing, as Kreacher would likely scorn anyone he felt unworthy. Potter paused to gather his thoughts, and then he turned back to me. His arms folded across his chest while he asked, "Severus, care to explain what happened between you and Ron?"

I would prefer not to. However, it was no longer an option, and I found myself having to mask my outrage. It pleased me that he felt it through the link, but I had to control it to avoid further punishment. Unfortunately, I knew this day would arrive. The youth assumed power over me, and equality was no longer a consideration. Despite my angered thoughts, it suddenly dawned on me that neither of us cast 'Silencio' on the door. The students would soon pass my quarters on the way to potions, and this was not something I wished them to overhear. It took a few moments for me to cast the proper spells.

Did he actually consider himself wiser, and more experienced than me? Wingless pigs had a better chance of flying. He was nothing but a gormless prat devoid of reason. My voice sounded less silky, as anger caused it to roughen when I stated, "The prat had it coming. How dare he speak of my punishment? Sir, he told the entire Great Hall of your having paddled me. How else was I to respond?"

"Like an adult," Potter responded gruffly. I angrily bit back my retort, as Potter continued, "Severus, had you considered the possibility of your disobedience causing a cold tingling sensation? I would have to punish you in front of everyone! What would we do? Would the bond have forced me to use the paddle, or ground you from magic? Thankfully, the warm sensation allows us to handle your punishment privately. Had you forgotten that I ordered you not to hex students?" I shook my head in response, and that earned me a glower. Potter glared at me as he asked, "Did you think about McGonagall? How would she respond to that?"

My arms crossed my chest, as I stated with a false calmness that I no longer felt, "Perhaps, the fault was yours." Potter's eyes narrowed on me, as I sneered, "How can you fail to understand?" The youth balled his fists, but it did not dissuade me. At this point, the tingling sensation no longer mattered. My gaze hardened on the youth as I folded my arms over my chest and accused, "The power has gone to your head, Potter. Your word means nothing! How do you see that command as not interfering with my teaching methods, I wonder?" Minerva was the least of my concerns, as I gazed angrily at my furious Master. Perhaps, I should have taken a calming draught.

Potter angrily spate, "Severus, I have never interfered with your teaching. Hexing students is not right, and it would get you into trouble with the Headmistress. If you insisted, I could make other rules to ensure you dressed each morning and did not go naked. I felt those were unnecessary. However, this one was vital." That arrogant little prat, who did he think he was?

I barely restrained myself from hexing him in response. He smirked knowingly at me, and leaned with his hands against the table as he mentioned, "Our Hogsmeade bait plan informed everyone that I chastise you. Several suggested corporal methods. Severus, why did you take offense at Ron's words? Everyone already assumed I punish you, so that was not new information." Was that supposed to make me feel better?

My barely contained fury caused me to close my eyes, as I attempted to avoid hexing my master. The bond would punish me harshly, but the temptation was strong. It was nearly worth the crippling pain. I seethed quietly, before I turned an angered glare on Potter. My breathing was rapid, as I growled, "Perhaps, it is too difficult for you to understand. Speculation is different from confirmation." The youth seemed to realize his error, and then I sneered, "If only Gryffindors were capable of reason."

Potter took an angered step towards me, and then I noticed the door to my suite opening. My eyes widened, and I motioned to the entrance to gain the youth's attention. Fortunately, the link shared my anxiety, and my more obvious hand motions drew his attention to the door. Blast, what could McGonagall want?

It was then that I noticed a small cat patronus sitting outside our shield of silence, and I realized we failed to respond to her inquiry. I did not relish this conversation, so I attempted to brush by the woman. Without warning, I was unable to take another step, because my boots stuck to the floor. I folded my arms angrily over my chest, as McGonagall calmly mentioned, "Not this time, Severus. You are already late for your first year's potion class, and I have asked Miss Granger to fill in for you."

"You had no right!" I scathingly mentioned, as I scowled at the woman. Her power was nothing compared to my own, and I easily removed the sticking charm from my boots. My eyes never left hers while I walked toward the door. "Miss Granger's services are not needed," I coldly stated, and then I turned to leave.

Potter's voice cut through my rage, as he angrily commanded, "Severus, I forbid you to leave this suite. Close the door, and return here immediately." I attempted to step from my quarters, but the bond refused. Master had given me an order, and it forced me to obey. My fury radiated through our link, as I slammed the door, and cast 'Silencio' before returning to him. McGonagall bristled as she watched me, but I no longer cared.

Potter received a furious glare, as I scowled at him. McGonagall studied me ominously, and then she cast 'Accio' calming drought. My lips curled in disgust, and I snarled at the interfering woman. She ignored my reaction, and quietly gathered two potions. She held them out for Potter and me, and then she stated, "You both need one. Drink up, and then we will have some tea while we chat."


	23. Judge McGonagall

** Disclaimer: **J.K. Rowling owns all public characters, and the world of Harry Potter. There is no intention to violate copyright.

* * *

**Judge McGonagall**

**Monday, November 30, 1998**

It was hard to argue with the meddling old witch, as Potter and I badly needed the proffered calming draughts. However, they came too late. The arrogant prat ordered my return to his side, and the bond compelled me to obey. He deserved my indignant scowl, as I glowered furiously at him. Did he intend to attack me? My arms folded stiffly across my chest as I spate, "Enjoying this, are you, Potter?"

The youth angrily closed the distance between us, and I felt his rabid breathing against my neck. My gaze never left his, but I stood motionless knowing the bond would never allow my retaliation. He reminded me of James more than ever before, and I listened as he hissed at me, "Severus, end this now. You are out of line!"

My lips curled into an angry snarl as I sneered, "That is what you believe, is it, Potter? Who could disagree?" My cloak swished behind me, as I pivoted on my heel and strode across the room. Normally, I would leave and gather my thoughts. However, he eliminated that option by commanding me to stay. The tingling sensation warned me of having reached the limits of the bond, and I dared no further retaliation. With my back to Potter, I pressed my shoulder firmly into the stone wall, and I leaned against it.

McGonagall reminded me of her presence, as she pushed a phial into my hand. Instinctively, I quaffed it. She spoke sternly, "I am very disappointed." Potter started to speak, but she quickly interjected, "Not another word, from either of you." The room fell into an uneasy silence, and then I heard her pushing furniture around. Curiously, I turned to watch as she transfigured another chair. She sat down, motioned to the two remaining, and then commanded, "Gentlemen, please take your seats."

Potter had the decency to look ashamed, as he hurriedly sat down. In this mood, McGonagall was capable of anything. My Slytherin sense of self-preservation told me to sit in the chair, and I promptly obeyed. This satisfied the old witch. She glanced between Potter and me before she firmly demanded, "I expect you to behave civilly. Is this clear?" We nodded our heads in agreement. It was not my intention to test McGonagall.

She turned to me and stated, "Severus, I will give you a chance to speak. However, at the moment, I wish to hear from Mr. Potter." At least she was polite when she told me to shut-up. I offered her a nod of my head in understanding, and then she addressed the youth, "Mr. Potter, I would like to hear from you. What happened this morning?"

Potter accusingly narrowed his eyes at me, and then he turned to McGonagall and mentioned, "It started with Ron, Headmistress. He laughed at the idea of Severus being forced to marry the Ice Queen, otherwise known as Pansy Parkinson." She was not someone I would pick for a wife. That would certainly make my life more hellish. I barely managed to suppress my shudder, and I suspected the bond alerted him of my horror.

He glanced at me knowingly, before he returned his attention to McGonagall, "Ron groused about my not standing up for him. I defended Severus and then we left the Great Hall." His feigned innocence sickened me. Would Minerva fall for his act, as she had with James?

My gaze fell on the woman. Would she once again defend the mighty Gryffindor? Potter held her full attention, as she focused on his version of the events. That did not bode well for me. McGonagall's voice remained stern as she asked, "Is that all that happened in the Great Hall, Mr. Potter?" The youth nodded his head in answer, and then she said, "That is interesting." Apparently, he forgot about Weasley announcing my paddling.

McGonagall glanced sharply at me, and then returned her attention to the youth as she said, "Please continue, Mr. Potter." Nothing ever changes! The boy easily detected my irritation, although I attempted to mask it from her. I glared angrily at him. Oh, yes, do go on Mr. Potter. The Chosen One can do no wrong.

The youth cleared his throat, as he glanced at me nervously. Normally, I despised the link informing him of my emotions. However, in this particular instance, it was somewhat advantageous. He felt my contempt, and it made him uneasy. My mask hid it from McGonagall. I felt smug about that, and the link promptly informed him. He motioned to the many parchments while he explained, "I showed Severus the marriage proposals I received for him, and I agreed that he should choose his own wife."

It was somewhat humiliating, as McGonagall glanced at the pile of parchment. It seemed to intrigue her, and I hoped she would leave it at that. It was not my intention for everyone to know my business. The prat regained her attention as she mentioned, "Indeed, that was a wise decision. I fail to understand your reasoning for running the House of Potter, as if it were a traditional wizarding family. Is that due to the requirements of the bond?"

The prat nodded his head in response, and then she motioned for him to continue. Potter glanced apologetically at me. With a deep inhalation, he returned his attention to McGonagall and began to explain, "Headmistress, this was not the first time that Severus used that hex against Ron." She briefly glanced at me, as I gazed emotionlessly at her. The link told Potter of my guilt, and apprehension. We could have an entire conversation without me uttering a syllable.

She motioned for Potter to continue, and then he stated, "I had previously forbidden his hexing of students, but he deliberately disobeyed. This was when things became heated. I know Severus's proclivity for hexing had gotten him into trouble in the past, and that needed to stop." How did I manage twenty years without Saint Potter's guidance? The youth noticed as I glared scornfully at him, but he firmly continued, "I scolded him for hexing a student, and he accused me of interfering with his teaching."

My knuckles whitened, as I angrily clenched my fists. I was about to retort when McGonagall interjected, "Professor Snape, I ask for your patience. Please, do not interrupt while I speak with Mr. Potter." My jaw clenched, as I forced myself to comply with her request. Apparently, that gesture satisfied the old witch. McGonagall returned her attention to the saintly Gryffindor as she asked, "Mr. Potter, is this everything?"

The youth glanced at me uneasily, as he felt the full force of my anger through the link. He shifted his focus back to McGonagall, and then he answered her question, "Yes, Headmistress."

The elderly woman nodded her head in understanding, but she did not turn her attention to me. Instead, she kept her focus on the saintly youth. She spoke stiffly to the prat, "Mr. Potter, I have heard your version, and now I must ask you to listen to mine. Do I have your attention?" That was rather unexpected. Did she mean to speak with me?

Potter nodded his head in silence. He glanced briefly at me, and then returned his full attention to McGonagall as she asked, "Mr. Potter, do you recall our conversation about Severus, and his need for privacy?" The youth looked questioningly at me, and gave her a nod of his head. She glanced briefly at me, and then she returned her attention to him while she explained, "Matrimony is a very personal affair, Mr. Potter. Is it a joke to you?" He quickly shook his head, and she continued, "How do you think Severus felt to see you laughing at his marriage proposals, and to hear your friend's ridicule?"

Potter glanced apologetically at me, and then he attempted to excuse his actions by explaining, "Ron was out of line, and I scolded him for that." Indeed, and then he vindicated him while chastising me over my reaction.

McGonagall waited for him to finish, and then she admitted, "That was the right thing to do, Mr. Potter. However, I must side with Severus on this issue. What makes you think that teachers of Hogwarts are not to hex their students?" The boy stared mystified at the headmistress while I struggled to restrain my smugness.

She coughed quietly, and then she explained, "This is not a muggle school, Mr. Potter. Students here are very powerful. Dangerous situations do occur, as you well know. Not everything is taught in the classroom, and I am sure young Mr. Weasley learned a valuable lesson." She glanced at me, and then she returned her attention to the child as she firmly stated, "Severus is correct. You questioned his teaching method to defend your friend. I cannot allow that to continue. Will you rectify this, Mr. Potter, or must I expel you?"

The rapid blinking of my eyes was my only reaction, as shock prevented me from doing anything else. The woman never once asked for my response, and now I understood. She sided with the Slytherin. Potter stared between us with a mystified expression, as he too seemed surprised by her reaction. We sat in silence, while the youth contemplated her words of wisdom.

Several minutes passed, and then he lifted his gaze to me. Potter looked into my eyes and stated, "Severus, I was wrong to forbid you from using magic against students. It was not my intention to interfere, but now I understand that I did. I never considered the danger." He was wrong, and I am glad she made him see reason. The youth received a nod of my head in agreement, and then he continued, "I would like to apologize for interfering, and for allowing my friends to see your marital proposals. Those are personal, and I should never have discussed them. Also, Ron will not witness anymore of your punishments."

Suddenly, I became the center of attention, as they turned their gazes to me. Apparently, I needed to say something. I cleared my throat before speaking, "Sir, you have my forgiveness." He offered me a small smile, and then I noticed McGonagall wished for more. What did she expect? Was she looking for an apology? With that thought in mind, I gruffly mentioned, "Perhaps, I should have better explained myself before having lost my temper."

The elderly witch smirked at me, and then returned her attention to Potter. He glanced uneasily at the Headmistress before he said, "You are forgiven, Severus." His gaze fell to the table, as we sat in an uneasy silence. Unfortunately, the bond did not remove the unwanted static.

McGonagall's astuteness failed to amaze me, as she had always been rather observant. We sat in silence for several minutes, and then she spoke, "I assume the bond requires a punishment. Is this correct?" Potter nodded somberly. My brows rose curiously at the boy's response, and my attention returned to the headmistress as she said, "That is something private for the two of you to discuss, but I offer my aid."

The tingling sensation had never been this intense, and I suspected we had reached the greatest limit. The loss of my temper would cost my dearly. Potter glanced hopefully at McGonagall, and I realized he wished to consult her on this matter. Ugh, that was not what I wanted. However, the squeamish prat needed help, and I was not in the mood to offer. He received a slight nod, in answer to his unasked question. Potter glanced at McGonagall as he admitted, "I appreciate your offer, Headmistress." He then turned his attention to me and asked, "Severus, have you completed the first chapter?"

Suddenly, I felt like a student who failed to do his homework. Potter could certainly relate, and I am sure our link accurately expressed my feelings. McGonagall gazed at me curiously, as I stiffened guiltily. With a silkily calm voice, I attempted to explain, "No, Sir. I have altered the design of the textbook, and my changes caused further delays. I added detailed descriptions of the ingredients, and I noted their various interactions. There was too much information, so I have filtered out the excess details. I should have it completed in a couple of days."

McGonagall's eyes failed to hide her amusement at this new turn of events, although she attempted to mask her emotions. Potter stared at his hands while he gathered his thoughts, and then he mentioned, "There is no time limit, Severus. Quality is more important than speed, and I do not want you to sacrifice accuracy in trying to meet impossible deadlines. However, I won't assign a new chapter until after you have completed this one." He felt my gratitude through the link, so there was no reason for me to express it. Potter glanced at McGonagall, and then asked of me, "What punishment would you suggest?"

My eyes flicked to McGonagall, and I had no lingering doubt about my wish for privacy. It was not something I wanted to converse with my employer. My gaze landed on Potter, as I respectfully suggested, "Perhaps, Sir, we could discuss this later?"

"We could," Potter admitted, but his hesitation showed that he did not agree. He glanced at McGonagall, and then he continued, "Severus, the bond demands a severe punishment. However, you were not at fault. I do not know what to do. Why should you feel ashamed? Nothing is fair about this situation."

With a quick nod of my head, I expressed my agreement. There was no reason for me to say anything, because he was correct. Potter offered me a small smile before he continued, "Severus, I need to test the severity." I inhaled deeply, and listened to his list of punishments, "No magic for one week." That had a negligible effect on the intensity, and my eyes widened at the realization. Blast, was there no upper limit? I needed to work on my temper. Potter was no less shocked than I, as he quietly muttered, "No magic for a month."

My eyes closed as the tingling sensation fell to half intensity. Apparently, I was in more trouble than we realized. Potter gasped loudly, and then he stated, "No magic for two months." It was then that the tingling sensation vanished, and I slowly reopened my eyes. McGonagall stared at us in fascination, and then Potter said, "You may use magic. We will have to think of something else. Severus, this is worse than the time you attacked me at Gringotts." It certainly looked that way, and once more, I regretted having lost my temper.

McGonagall quickly came to my rescue as she stated, "Mr. Potter, surely, I hope you do not intend to remove Professor Snape's magic. He is a teacher at one of the most dangerous facilities in the world. You must not restrict his abilities." The elderly woman redeemed herself nicely, and I suddenly regretted having suggested holding this conversation without her. She proved rather useful.

"Indeed, Headmistress, the loss of magic would endanger my students." My gaze fell upon the youth as I suggested, "Sir, do you remember the comments on Saturday about the previous day's punishment?" Was it only three days since my last major chastisement?

Potter glanced between McGonagall and me as he mentioned, "I was curious about what people thought, so I read them. Several people suggested financial restraints. What is that exactly? I would feel like a thief if I withheld your allowance, but what about placing limits on your spending?"

That was not what I expected, nor would I ever wish for it. McGonagall nodded to Potter in approval, and by doing so she forced me to voice my opinion, "Sir, others would have to pay my tab."

The youth seemed confused by the conflicting responses his idea received. He looked at McGonagall, and then turned his gaze to me as he instructed, "That is understandable, Severus. For the next three weeks, you may not spend money without my permission. If you plan to go out with friends, then speak with me ahead of time and we will discuss it." What a cheeky prat! He knew damned well that I would never go to him for permission, and what friends did he think I had? Fortunately, the tingling sensation did weaken. However, we still had a way to go. Potter paused for a moment, and then he suggested, "How do you feel about being grounded to the castle for three weeks?"

McGonagall seemed somewhat perplexed as she studied the youth, and with a glance at me she asked, "Is it always like this?" My lips curled slightly at her question, and then I watched as she stared disapprovingly at the youth. "Severus is a grown man. He is deserving of the highest respect we can give. Mr. Potter, groundings work well with children and teenagers, but they are entirely too awkward for adults. How is he to explain the restriction to his students, and fellow staff members? Such things are not acceptable, and I believe several readers commented on that in Saturday's paper."

My lips curled into a smirk as I quietly mentioned, "You are not the first to tell him that, Headmistress."

Potter folded his arms defensively as he attempted to explain, "Headmistress, I hope you aren't suggesting that I use the cane?" She nodded her head, as corporal punishment was exactly what she had in mind. The youth gaped at his former head of house, and shook his head. His lips curled in revulsion as he stated, "No that is too barbaric! I will not abuse him!"

McGonagall slowly released her breath as she studied him with her gaze. Her brows rose curiously while she asked the youth, "Mr. Potter, were you ever spanked?" My gaze snapped to the elderly woman. She would never suggest something so childish.

Potter's eyes widened, as he slowly shook his head. She glanced at me, and I offered her an equally shocked expression. He stared at us hesitantly, and then he explained, "My family never wished to touch me. They were afraid of my freakiness. Punishments at the Dursely's meant the loss of food and being locked in the cupboard."

The youth was obviously unloved, but that sounded rather soft. I would never wish my father's beatings on anyone, but they did strengthen me. The conversation became entirely too awkward, as I did not wish to speak of my punishments with McGonagall. I diverted my attention elsewhere, and then I heard her chant quietly as she transmuted the newspaper. Curiously, I watched, as it became a hardened leather sole. Was she serious? That was a child's punishment.

McGonagall was not finished, as she cast another charm. She motioned to the piece of leather, and then she explained, "Mr. Potter, this is a traditional method used on teens and older children. I assure you, it will never leave a mark." My eyes widened in horror, as it was exactly what I had feared. Merlin, that was the last thing I wanted. I would prefer whips embedded with broken shards of glass! That was too childish!

Potter stared at the item for a short while, and then he reached for it. He picked it up curiously before asking, "What is it?"

The headmistress's opinion differed with mine. McGonagall explained quietly to the youth, "It is the sole from an old slipper. I assure you, Mr. Potter, it is a very effective punishment. Most bare the backside before applying it, but in this case, that is not acceptable. Professor Snape is no child, and I have added a charm to the sole that will ignore the clothing. There is no need for him to remove anything." My eyes closed, as I concentrated fully on my occlemency. Only when I had firm control of my emotions, did I venture to reopen them. I couldn't believe this was happening to me.

Potter turned the sole over, as he studied it. He glanced at me, and I quickly averted his gaze. I did not wish to take part in that conversation. Fortunately, he seemed to understand as he asked of McGonagall, "You are certain this will cause no injuries, and it is not abusive?"

The Headmistress nodded her head firmly at his question. She spoke with a stern voice as she stated, "You have my word. However, Mr. Potter, I believe one should never use anything, unless they have, themselves, experienced it." She paused, and it took a few moments before I realized what she meant. Was she threatening him?

Suddenly, the conversation became much more interesting. McGonagall's subtle meaning was lost on Potter, as he narrowed his brows in confusion. We stared at him expectantly, and he eventually realized what she meant. It was comical. He looked perplexed, and then his expression turned to one of horror. The bond would never allow that to happen, but his reactions were amusing.

McGonagall's right brow rose as she studied the youth, "Do you agree, Mr. Potter?" He swallowed deeply, and then slowly nodded his head. That sneaky old witch. She was after him all along. After gaining his consent, she turned to me and instructed, "Severus, I have an errand for you." I glanced at her curiously, and watched as she flicked her wand. A small pouch filled with coin appeared on the table, and then she explained, "Whizz Hard Books wishes my approval on a stack they set aside for Hogwarts. Please look them over for me, and decide which ones you think we should add to our library. Miss Granger can cover your next class, and you have a spare after lunch. Will that give you enough time, Professor Snape?"

Was this truly happening? I rose stiffly from the table, and pocketed the coin pouch. My voice sounded silkily calm as I confirmed, "That is adequate." Potter received a polite tip of my head as I addressed him, "With your permission, Sir, I will take my leave."

Potter coughed uneasily as he nodded his consent, and then he glanced at McGonagall. It was with a bit of urgency, that I fled my quarters. Few knew the beatings of Tobias Snape, but I would never forget. Despite knowing that McGonagall would not abuse him, it was not my intention to watch. Adults had no business hitting children. However, there was nothing wrong with a properly applied hex.

* * *

**A/N:** Potter's punishment is off-camera.


	24. Prince Family Prophecy

**Disclaimer: **J.K. Rowling owns all public characters, and the world of Harry Potter. There is no intention to violate copyright.

**A/N:** The movies differed from the books in regards to unsupported flight. This story uses the book version.

* * *

**Prince Family prophecy**

**Monday, November 30, 1998**

In my rush to escape McGonagall and Potter, I had neglected to retrieve my woolen cloak. The temperature was below freezing, and the grounds of Hogwarts had two feet of fresh snow. However, the thin cloak I used while teaching would have to suffice, and I transmogrified it into something warmer. I shuddered at the thought of returning to my room for the other.

The billowing of my robes failed to help with maintaining what precious heat I had, as I glided easily along the icy path. I was halfway through the grounds of Hogwarts, when I noticed Hagrid assisting Filch with the shoveling of snow. Why would they do it the muggle way? The squib had no option, but the gigantic oaf should have used his magic. Hagrid noticed my arrival, and waved his arm in greeting as he happily bellowed, "G'Day Professor Snape! Where you be heading, in this fine weather?"

My brows rose into my hairline, because the man's brain had obviously frozen. Fine weather indeed, what was he thinking? My arms wrapped around me, and I answered through the chattering of my teeth, "Diagon Alley."

The giant studied me thoughtfully, and he motioned to the gates as he mentioned, "We be but another twenty minutes. Professor Snape, if you do not mind my saying, you are a mite bit under dressed. Don't you worry though; Fang will keep you warm."

I glanced anxiously to my left, and then to my right as I looked for that drooling, flee bitten, shedding, mangy, mongrel. With an unsuppressed look of horror, I noticed him bounding to me. There were only seconds to react. The wards would not allow me to apparate, so I mentally cast 'Unsupported Flight' and turned into a dark cloud of smoke.

Both men responded to my chosen method in fear, as they pulled back. Voldemort taught unsupported flight to me, and he was the only other person who managed to succeed. Unfortunately, this would likely make the evening paper. Would they claim he returned, I wonder? That could prove amusing, but I suspected someone from Hogwarts would tell them of my ability. Many noticed my use of it during the Battle.

The entity's magic transformed the power, and I flew at a tremendously increased speed. It felt wonderful, because I had never moved this fast in my life. I zoomed high above the clouds, and zipped close to the ground as I flew through the streets of Hogsmeade. Indeed, this would make the evening edition. Oddly, I started to feel cold, and that should not have happened. My body was not corporeal. I flew behind The Three Broomsticks, and transformed back into my human form.

I was freezing! It felt as if my blood turned to ice, and I could hardly move. My legs seemed to drag with every step, but I finally made my way to the front of the bar. Madame Rosmerta stood outside with a cob broom, as she swept the snow from the path. She glanced at me, folded her hands over the handle, and teased, "Severus Snape, I never took you for a bloody fool. Why would you leave your school dressed like that?"

My voice deepened, as I silkily mentioned, "I assure you, Madame Rosmerta, it is of little consequence." She smirked at me while holding the door, and I briskly entered. I attempted to conserve whatever heat I had by snuggling into my cloak. The fireplace beckoned me with its glow, and I offered Rosmerta a polite nod before I answered the summons. The stone hearth radiated heat, and I snuggled into its warmth. Never had I been so cold!

My robes warmed nicely against the roaring flames, but I felt chilled to my core. I glanced up and noticed Rosmerta, as she stood before me with a small serving tray. On it was a bottle of fire whiskey, and two tumblers. She smirked at me and asked, "You want a whiskey to warm yourself, isn't that right?"

My eyes rested on the bottle, and I watched while she poured the whiskey into a tumbler. My throat felt parched, as I moistened my chapped lips. I was about to accept the offered drink, when I suddenly remembered the financial restrictions set by Master. Damn it, Potter! My voice rumbled quietly as I explained, "You tempt me, woman. I have business to attend."

Rosmerta's brow rose as she studied me contemplatively. She turned to leave, or so I thought. Instead, she kicked a nearby chair and sent it flying in my direction. I sat up quickly, as I readied to defend myself from the projectile. However, that was unnecessary, and her smile indicated that she found my reaction amusing.

The chair stopped a few feet before me, and I watched while Rosmerta poured two drinks. She set the tray on the table, grabbed the tumblers, picked up the bottle, and seated herself on the chair. She held a glass out to me while placing her booted feet upon the hearth, "Take it, Professor. I don't like to drink alone." She smirked at me while I looked questioningly at the tumbler, and then she stated, "It's on the house."

Hesitantly, I reached for the glass and held it close to my chest. My eyes met hers, and I became apprehensive. My voice deepened as I asked, "What do you want from me?"

"My, you are a suspicious one," Rosmerta stated cheerfully. With a tilt of her head, she quietly mentioned, "The answer sits at the bar wearing a brown cloak." I glanced briefly in that direction, and noticed a large barrel-chested man. He was nearly seven feet tall.

She smirked at me and said, "The lout was hitting on me all morning. Ask him, and he will tell you that he is God's gift to witches. At least, that is what he thinks." She rolled her eyes in annoyance, and then explained, "I hoped he would stop pestering me if he saw us together." She smiled cheekily at my shocked gasp, and offered me an amused wink. The little imp then said, "Sorry you asked now, aren't you?"

"Indeed," I admitted with another glance at the brute. My gaze returned to Rosmerta, and my eyes narrowed. Accusation entered my voice as I stated, "I have no time for foolishness." She glanced skeptically at me, and then I added, "You do realize, Madame Rosmerta, that he will want to fight."

She poured more whiskey into my tumbler, and set down the bottle before she responded, "I've seen you ... may I call you Severus?" It was not my wish for her to do so, but under the circumstances, I relented. She smiled at my nod, and she was about to continue when a baritone voice interrupted.

"Is he bothering you," bellowed the large patron. Rosmerta immediately placed herself between us, and she attempted to distract the git with more alcohol. I however, had little time for imbeciles. Without bothering to glance at the man, I crossed one leg over the other and nonchalantly rested a hand on my knee. My other held the drink as I brought it to my lips. The man grew angered while I disregarded him, and then he demanded, "Are you ignoring me?"

I glanced at the woman, and then to her mighty defender. My lips curled into a sneer, "You have an extraordinary ability of stating the obvious." He attempted to intimidate me by smashing a fist into the palm of his hand. My eyes rolled at the ludicrous muttonhead, as I feigned exhaustion and leaned against the stone wall of the fireplace. My hands folded across my lap, and I gently fingered my wand.

Rosmerta placed the palm of her hand against the man's massive chest, "That is enough; now go back to your seat." He gently pushed her to the side, but she would not have it. She quickly stepped before him and asked, "Have you lost your mind? Do you know who that is?" The man glanced at her curiously, and then she half whispered, "He is Severus Snape." The oaf failed to understand, so she said with a hint of irritation, "The slayer of Voldemort."

The man stepped back at hearing the introduction, and I lazily raised my gaze to meet his. His eyes fell to my lap, and he noticed my wand pointed at him. Immediately, his arms stretched out with his palms toward me as he frantically blathered, "Hey, no problem, alright man? I did not mean what I said, ok. I just wanted to impress the woman."

With a dismissive scoff, I scornfully stated, "Obviously." The word was hardly out, before he backed away, and returned to his seat. I sneered at the disgusting coward, and then returned my attention to Rosmerta. A memory flashed through my mind, as I thought of the last time I faced the woman. Curiously, I glanced at her and asked, "Why did you let me live?"

"At the Battle of Hogwarts," She asked for confirmation. With a deliberately slow nod, I confirmed her suspicion. She placed her booted foot on the hearth beside me, and she leaned back in her chair as she answered, "I consider myself a good judge of character. I am a bartender, Severus, and it is part of my job. Knowing people is what I do."

My left brow rose at her incredulously. She could not possibly believe that absurdity. Rosmerta smirked at me, and then she asked, "Do you recall the first time we sat down and talked?"

That was many years ago, and it shocked me that she would remember. I had just called Lilly a 'Mudblood.' It took effort to keep my voice from cracking, as I admitted, "I was fifteen. How is it, Rosmerta, that you remember?"

Golden locks danced across her shoulders, as she chuckled at me. Her steely green eyes shone with mirth when she laughingly accused, "Are you saying I'm old?" My head shook rapidly in denial, and this earned me a smile.

Rosmerta glanced at the flames, and then her gaze met mine as she explained, "Severus, you came into my bar and attempted to isolate yourself from the other students. Hopeless desperation radiated from you, and I could feel your pain. It was the same on the battlefield. I was about to cast a body bind, but I felt ... it is difficult to explain. I sensed good in you." Did the woman have empathic abilities? That would make sense, considering her chosen occupation. It would also explain why she seldom seemed offended by my sarcasm.

The thought of living with empathy caused me to shudder, as I could not imagine anything more atrocious. Rosmerta smirked at me, as if she felt my horror. This conversation suddenly became too awkward, and I rose swiftly as I asked, "Perhaps, another time?"

Rosmerta rose from the chair and gathered the emptied tumblers. She glanced at me, and said, "You know where to find me." My lips twitched slightly, before I tossed the floo powder into the unlit fireplace, and called out 'Diagon Alley.'

'Whizz Hard Books' proved a nice distraction, as they had many selected for me to peruse. Hogwarts was always cheap with potions, so I browsed those first. I found a few that met my standards. They had a nice collection on defending against the dark arts, and I bought nearly a dozen of those. Hogwarts had enough transfiguration, and I saw little point in buying newer books on history. A text about magical herbs interested me, as did one for arithmancy. The charms book gained the most scrutiny, because many consisted of little more than practical jokes. Hogwarts had enough of that stupidity. The proprietor happily collected my money, and then he shrank the packages.

I was curious about the Prince Family vaults, and I had an hour to kill before my next class. My fingers wrapped around the small key, as I made my way to Gringotts. Would the goblins reject me, as they had before? My mind played through the possibilities, as I waited in line. Eventually, a squat goblin called me to the wicket. He spoke gruffly, "State your name and business."

With a light cough, I cleared my throat and calmly answered, "Severus Snape." My fist hovered over his book, and then I dropped the key. He glanced at it, and cast 'Accio' to retrieve the files.

The goblin stared at the document, and then glanced at me. "One moment, Sir," he said before rushing off. What happened to calling me 'it'? Two other goblins joined him, and I began to worry. Did this mean trouble? The goblin gave me a toothy smile as he mentioned, "Sir, Yeter, and Garr will escort you. We welcome you to Gringotts, and we hope to store all your possessions."

What was in my file? Someday, I would have to find out. I followed the escorts, and the rollercoaster took off at a tremendous speed. Suddenly, I regretted having drunk all that alcohol. My stomach felt nauseous, and our cart lurched to a halt. It was then that I lost my battle and vomited over the side. The goblins pretended not to notice, as they cast their cleansing magic. Yeter motioned for me to follow him while he called out, "Vault 113, this way Sir."

Garr ran ahead, and then I heard a loud clanging noise. Curiously, I attempted to see what the goblin was doing, and I watched as he banged a stick loudly against a metal shield. A dragon fearfully backed away from the racket, and Yeter guided me safely to the vault. Both goblins placed their full hand on the door, and one of them used the key.

Standing before me was a massive corridor with several archways. Upon entry, I noticed the typical piles of coin on the floor. It took a momentous effort to mask my excitement, as I went to inspect the first chamber. A powerful force greeted me, and I could feel the darkness. Magical artifacts filled it, and I wished to study them. However, that would have to wait. The next few rooms were much of the same, and they contained various pieces of treasure. The last archway surprised me the most, as it opened into a vast library. It easily equaled the one at Hogwarts, and I suddenly wished Granger would cover my afternoon class. She likely could.

A small black chest captured my attention, because it radiated with energy. Cautiously, I cast detection magic, and then I examined it. The goblins watched me carefully. That in itself was odd, as they seldom stepped into the vaults. I would think on that later. The palm of my hand rested against the chest, and I heard a small click as the lid slowly opened. Inside was a small scroll labeled 'Prince Family Prophecy.' Eileen never mentioned that, and I wondered if she knew. Curiously, I decided to read.

* * *

**Prince Family prophecy **(The full prophecy is now the Preface for the second part of the series. To avoid violating fanfiction rules, I needed to rewrite this section.)**  
**

The family was older than I realized, and they were the monarchy of the wizarding world. An old muggle hovered in the air and spoke words of prophecy, which foretold the fall of the King. Apparently, light and dark magic were both equal in power, and highly respected. The dark was a different branch, and it was not associated with evil anymore than light. The one could not exist without the other.

With the balance broken, the world fell into chaos. It created a perpetual state of war. The chaos could never end, until the magical balance returned. An infant was the only survivor of the fallen monarchy. The people mocked him. When he was of age for his coronation, the people jeered and named him Prince, because he would never become King.

It spoke of the transformation of wizards, and I assumed they were the original entities. Their powers bound pairs together, and it led to madness. It told of the wars caused by the entities, and their bonded. It knew that the light would suppress the dark, and force it into hiding.

Wizards following the dark arts did so from solitude. There was mention of twins being reborn from their own death. That event led to the return of the monarchy, but the end was confusing. One of the twins would become the new King, and the other was his Master. Charms were on the parchment to keep it hidden from all who were not a Prince. The final lines would not reveal themselves, until after the King had read them. Oddly, every line was clearly visible.

_..._

_Wizards transform in darkness,_

_Power binds pairs together,_

_Minds fall into madness,_

_And they war with one another._

_..._

_Darkness reigns in solitude,_

_Reborn twins survive own death,_

_Royals return to servitude,_

_Chaos takes a final breath._

_..._

_One twin is King,_

_The other his Master._

_..._

**May the prophecy find fulfillment through you.**

* * *

What was this? Why had I never heard of it? I needed to speak to Dumbledore, or at least to his portrait. With a flick of my wand, I made a copy of the scroll. The prophecy returned to the chest, and it locked automatically. Time passed quickly, and I needed to return. Unfortunately, further explorations would have to wait.

The goblins brought me to the surface, and I briskly walked to 'The Leaky Cauldron.' From there, I floo'd to 'The Three Broomsticks.' I hardly had time to regain my balance, when I felt large meaty hands grasp my robes and throw me into a solid object. The imbecilic goon brought his cowardly friends. He grinned toothily at me, while they restrained my arms. The man scowled at my empty wand hand, as he sneered, "Not so tough now, are you, Snape?"

A flash went off. I glanced to the corner and noticed Rita Skeeter with her camera. Bloody hell, I could imagine the headline. Severus Snape Potter caught in a drunken brawl on his way to school. She was likely here about the earlier flight, and I had no wish to answer any of those questions. Nor did I want her to smell my breath. I had the needed potion to deal with that, and I planned to take it immediately upon my return.

My scowl darkened as I glowered at the man, and then I cast the knockback jinx on two of his companions. They suddenly released me, as they flew through the air. I folded my arms across my chest, and I proceeded to mentally cast 'Totalus Petrificus' at him. He stiffened as expected, and neither of his friends attempted to rise from the floor. They seemed content to cower away. My lips curled into a snarl as I sneered, "I have little time for these imbecilic games." With that, I turned my back to them and walked through the door without anyone stopping me. Thankfully, that commotion freed me from Skeeter.

The whiskey would have worked its way through my system, and I did not fear any of the effects. However, the smell lingered on my breath. That I needed to rectify, and I briskly strode to my suite. Unfortunately, the bond alerted me of my Master's presence. Merlin, were they still in there? Students passed me on the way to potions, and watched curiously, as I knocked on the door to my private quarters.

Potter opened immediately, and the buildup of static forced me to bow. To ignore it would only worsen the situation, as I earlier discovered. The tingling sensation was intense, and I had no wish to add any more. Unfortunately, the bond now demanded greater submission. Potter signaled me to rise, and then he closed the door after we entered. My voice softened as I silkily requested, "Master, please excuse me for a moment."

He glanced at me curiously, as my eyes flicked to the loo. He motioned to the door and spoke quietly, "Do what you need, Severus." Indeed, that is what I intended. I attempted to lock the door, but the bond would not let me. Fortunately, I did not suspect Potter of being a peeper. Before leaving the loo, I reached into the cabinet and pulled out a mint-flavoured potion. I quaffed it quickly, and I felt the cooling sensation as it freshened my breath. It no longer smelled of a brewery.

Potter stood conspicuously in the middle of my common room. He seemed more subdued than normal, and he kept glancing at me. Did he want to deal with the static? Class was in ten minutes, and I hoped it was not his intention. Perhaps, the boy needed to talk. My voice softened as I quietly said, "McGonagall is stronger than she looks."

Potter stared at me in shock, and then he glanced at something on the table. I followed his gaze, and noticed the old leather sole. That was not something I wanted left out in the open, so I made haste to put it away. The youth's eyes followed me. He continued to stare at me in silence, and with a soft voice he quietly asked, "Does she do that to you?"

What did he mean? My gaze hardened on him, as I contemplated his question. It took a few moments before realization dawned on me. The question was preposterous, and undeserving of an answer. It was ludicrous! What kind of absurdity was this? Did he take us for a kinky old couple?

With a snort, I turned to him and scoffed, "That is an outrageous notion, is it not, Master?" He continued to stare at me, so I relented and informed him, "Perhaps, you believe that I was always an adult? I assure you, Master, that is not the case. She acquainted me with her slipper during my youth." The boy smirked at me, and I shook my head as I mused, "What you must think of Hogwarts teachers."

Potter's gaze fell to the floor, as an uneasy quiet settled in the room. It was irritating. Why was he just standing there? What did it matter? I left him in the common room, and entered my study. I would love nothing more than to yell at him for invading my privacy, and to send him from my quarters. However, those days were no more, and I had to deal with his meddling. I gathered the materials needed for class, and walked back to notice that Potter still had not moved. My brow rose to him curiously, and then he quietly asked, "Severus, is it always this painful?"

How can he expect me to know what he feels? The idiocy of the boy still amazed me, and yet, I understood what he meant. Cautiously, I approached the question and answered silkily, "Master, you cannot think that I know your pain." He had the decency to blush. With my hand on the door, I glanced over my shoulder and admitted, "The pain tends to vary with the weapon. The slipper is relatively soft, and then comes the paddle. The tawse is worse, and the cane is even more severe. Is that what you wished to know, Master?"

Apparently, it was not what Potter wanted to hear. His eyes widened, as he stared at me. The youth's gaze moved to my bedroom, where he knew I kept the other implements. It fell to the floor, and then he slowly raised it to meet mine. He fumbled with his words as he quietly gasped, "Severus, I am sorry. The diagnostic spells told me of the damage, but I had no idea. You handled the pain very well."

This conversation annoyed me more than I cared to admit. It was all I could do not to snap at the squeamish prat as I stated, "Well, now you do." Class would soon begin, but he had not moved from his spot. I turned from the door, and studied him with my gaze as I mentioned, "I assume, Master, that you fear having to sit in class?"

The youth nodded his head at my question. My lips slightly curled as I said, "You may stay here, if you wish. However, the class will brew a potion. I completed my lecture on Friday, so there is no reason for you to sit. Will you attend, Master, or would you prefer to brew it later?" Fortunately, for Potter, he had a private lab and a potions master at his disposal.

* * *

**Potions Class**

He offered me a small smile, and I watched as he grabbed his bag. The youth would need to talk, and I was slightly surprised to see him in this state. I would need to speak with McGonagall, and find out what happened between them. Why was he so miserable? There was little time to dwell on the matter, as I had a class to teach. Voices traveled down the hall, and I snarled as I thought of the rowdy behaviour to cause such a racket. That was not acceptable in a potions lab, and seventh year students should have known better. I slammed the door open, and the jarring noise resulted in a welcomed silence.

My gaze landed on the Gryffindors, as I attempted to find fault. Of course, they caused the commotion. Slytherins knew better, and few of them would ever act up in my class. The Gryffindors were incorrigible, and they demonstrated an unrestrained sense of wonton destruction every time they entered. Thankfully, there were only seven months left of school. With a flick of my wand, the board filled with writing. My voice deepened as I calmly stated, "You may begin."

A flurry of activity greeted my announcement, as students promptly started setting up their stations. It did not pass my notice that several stared at me when I went to take my seat. I sat easily, and looked contemptuously at them. What were the lazy sods waiting for? Were they looking for someone to molly coddle them? With irritation, I waspishly accused, "Looking for someone to hold your hand, are you, Mr. Finnigan?" My gaze then fell on his partner as I calmly asked, "Perhaps, you found my instructions confusing, Mr. Thomas. Ten points from Gryffindor, for blatant ineptitude."

The youths groaned, and I received scathing glances from the other members of their house. That made me feel somewhat better, and then I looked for Potter. Oddly, that had become a habit. He was not at his regular station, or with anyone from Gryffindor. Did he decide to leave? My gaze fell on the other students, as I reached for my attendance scroll. It was then that I noticed Potter. He stood by Malfoy.

They were at the front table, on the corner nearest me. This was the preferred spot for the platinum blonde, and his followers. It was curious to see, as the two youth worked together on their individual potions. Potter prepared one ingredient and Malfoy the other. It was with some satisfaction that I watched the platinum correct the raven, as he chopped instead of sliced. However, the new seating arrangements intrigued me. A quick count informed me that all attended, and then I mentioned silkily, "Mr. Malfoy, see me after class."

Potter glanced at me, and caught the slight lift of my brow. I hoped that he too, would choose to stay. However, I did not wish to address him. Our lying about the slave bond made this more difficult for me, as it was no longer possible to call him Master. Yet, the bond demanded it at times like this. My quill dipped into the red ink vial as my mind thought on tonight. Potter gave me ten strokes with the cane, and the tingling sensation was much milder. Could I handle forty? Perhaps, now was not the time for such morbid thoughts.

My quill moved across the essay, as I wrote nearly the same amount as the student. The work lacked any semblance of lucidity, or at least rational thought. It gave me great pleasure to state exactly that. Unfortunately, a 'T' was the lowest grade I could give. My glance rose, as I watched the students work.

Marking would have to wait, because I needed to supervise. The class went better than normal, as none of the cauldrons came close to exploding. Despite their diligence, I had twenty potions of various colours and consistencies. It was no surprise that Granger and Malfoy had the best ones. A youth stood silently before my desk, and held out his hand as he gave me his potion. I glanced into the eyes of my Master, and said nothing as I nodded my head at him. Surprisingly, it nearly met Malfoy's standards.

The class finally ended, and I watched curiously to see if Potter intended to leave. Fortunately, he waited for the other students to exit, and then he closed the door. Mentally, I locked it. Malfoy approached my desk, and respectfully asked, "Professor Snape, you wished to see me?"

My glance fell on Potter, and I motioned him over. The youths stood beside one another as I answered, "Indeed, Mr. Malfoy. You two changed the seating order, did you?" They nodded their head in confirmation. Despite my not having assigned them to particular spots, the students tended to always sit in the same place. Curiously, I asked, "What was the reason?"

Potter glanced silently at Malfoy, as my gaze fell solidly on the platinum blonde while I waited for his explanation. The youth straightened, because he knew they were not in trouble. I was merely curious. He spoke with confidence as he respectfully explained, "It was my idea, Professor Snape. Potter has issues with staying out of trouble," he began, and I watched with amusement as the Master elbowed him.

Malfoy sneered at the other youth. He then returned his attention to me, and continued his explanation, "Sir, Potter agreed to partner with me. His behavior causes issues with your bond, and we hoped to lessen that with the new seating order."

"That sounds acceptable," I admitted, as I glanced at the youth. I dismissed them and unlocked the door. Malfoy was the first to leave, but Potter stayed behind. My glance met his briefly, as I gathered the unmarked papers from my desk. I took them to my suite, and noticed that Potter followed me silently. My emotionless mask hid it well, but the link told him of my increased anxiety. Did he plan to slipper me now? In a way, it was preferable. However, I suspected that was not the reason he followed.

* * *

**Chat with Potter**

Potter placed his books on the chair he normally occupied during his visits. He watched as I locked the door, and cast the various spells needed for our privacy. After placing the unmarked parchments in the study, I returned to my common room and asked, "May I presume, Master, you wish to talk?" The youth nodded his head silently at me, and I motioned to the table. He looked at the hard wooden chair fearfully, and then I scoffed, "The cushioning charm, Master, is useful on things other than brooms."

He watched while I cast it on the chair, and then he carefully sat down. He seemed relieved at having managed that feat, and I soon joined him. He watched while I sat, and then he softly admitted, "That hurt a lot more than I expected. Severus, I was thankful that you cast 'Silencio' before you left. We needed it." My smirk brought a small smile to his face, and then he asked, "Do you really prefer that type of punishment over being grounded?"

A slow nod of my head was my response, and I watched while he paused in contemplation. Potter strummed his fingers on the table as he admitted, "It was quick, and I can see why that would appeal to you." My nod confirmed his suspicions, and then he stated, "I do not like that method. Severus, I thought McGonagall turned my backside into a massive bruise, but she left no marks. How was that possible? The pain was unbelievable, and I would rather fight Voldemort again than to face it. Why do you like it?"

It was difficult to hide my annoyance, "Whatever gave you that idea, Master? I certainly have no wish for that, especially from a student." He glanced innocently at me, and then I asked, "What else is on your mind?"

Potter shrugged quietly, and I watched his gaze move to the chair in the middle of the room. My lips nearly curled, but I kept my silence. He glanced at me and stated, "I never want that again. Severus, I feel horrible about doing it to you. I know it is what you asked for, and I will grant your request. However, I feel guilty. It was my fault. I missed lunch earlier, because I did not want to sit in the Great Hall. Now I will miss dinner for the same reason, and it is humiliating. My friends will notice, and I don't want them to find out what happened."

"Might I suggest, Master," I said with a silkily calm voice. I had a point to make, and now was the best possible time to do so. Potter glanced at me, and then I continued, "Perhaps, you should keep it from Mr. Weasley." His mouth opened slightly at my comment, but I pushed further as I mentioned, "He would likely announce your punishment to everyone in school. I suppose, Master, that would not please you."

Potter shrank in his chair, as he fretted with his hands. I stared hard at him, and watched as he nervously attempted to compose himself. After a solid minute of fidgeting, the youth failed to meet my gaze. Instead, he stared at a spot on the table as he quietly expressed, "I owe you an apology, Severus. That must have mortified you. I cannot imagine how horrified you were." He slowly raised his gaze to mine, and I answered his assumptions with a slight nod. The youth winced at my silent response. He glanced at me, and hesitantly asked, "How can I fix it?"

"That is not possible," I stated firmly, as I gazed into his eyes. "Master, it is best to drop it. Eventually, the gossip will die down. Perhaps, we should reconsider our public interactions." He glanced at me curiously, as I added, "Master, you question me openly. I understand your intentions are not disciplinary, but they are still humiliating. It is preferable to answer in private."

Potter slowly nodded his head in understanding, and then he admitted, "Severus, I have always challenged you. We fought for six years, and we argued with one another. It felt safer for me to do so with witnesses, and I need to remember that is no longer the case. We can work on that."

"Indeed," I mentioned as my gaze studied the guilt filled youth. It was not my intention to assist him with relieving it. The youth seemed hesitant, but I had little time to lollygag. Potter watched as I rose from the table, and with my hand I drew his attention to my study. Silkily, I informed him, "Master, you may stay here, if you prefer. The house elves will offer you dinner."

Potter sighed gratefully, and I realized he attempted to delay returning to his friends. Obviously, the youth had other things to consider. He glanced at me, and then quietly mentioned, "Thanks, Severus, I appreciate that." The change in Potter made me contemplate on how different our past might have been, if Hogwarts still used corporal punishment.

Potter received a nod of acknowledgement, and my hand motioned to his books as I offered, "Master, you may ask me for help." He glanced curiously at me, as I mentioned, "I am adept with the subjects taught at Hogwarts. If you have questions, you know where to find me." He smiled at me in response, and then I called over my shoulder, "However, you will discover, I know nothing about useless divinations."

He laughed softly, as I stepped into my office. This time, I chose not to close the door. It felt wrong to isolate myself from the Master. My emotional dependency on Potter continued to grow, and that horrified me. Severus Snape never needed anyone, and he certainly did not crave the approval of a child. That thought angered me, and I knew I took it out on Potter. Perhaps, that was part of the reasoning for my earlier loss of temper. However, it was not my intention to discuss the matter. What would he think?


	25. Acceptance and Understanding

**Disclaimer: **J.K. Rowling owns all public characters, and the world of Harry Potter. There is no intention to violate copyright.

**Warning:** non-graphic cp scene, as seen through Severus's thoughts. It is rough, but that scene is separated out by dividers. Skipping it will not affect the story.

* * *

**Acceptance and Understanding**

**Monday, November 30, 1998**

Soft snickering from my common room alerted me that Potter heard my grumblings. I grunted in response, and continued marking. The backlog of ungraded assignments seemed unending, but I hoped to have it finished by the weekend. The next essay proved more infuriating than the last, and I groused in annoyance, "Bloody waste of time grading this illegible rubbish."

Potter's chuckling sounded closer, and I glanced at my door to see him enter my study. What could he want? He leaned with his shoulder against the frame, and cheekily asked, "Is that my essay you are grading?"

My lip curled slightly as I answered, "Thankfully, Sir, Headmistress McGonagall has that pleasure."

The youth laughed in response, and motioned to the common room as he asked, "Would you like to join me for dinner, or do you plan to eat in the Great Hall?" Was it that late? He attempted to act nonchalant, as he glanced at my pile of work. I easily detected his anxiety.

The youth wanted something, but he seemed afraid to ask. That was preposterous, because I could deny him nothing. What did he have to fear? He shifted nervously, as I studied him with my gaze. My voice softened when I asked, "Sir, would you like me to join you?" Potter nodded his head silently. I had conflicting emotions, because part of me wanted to eat with him. That was not something I wished to acknowledge, so I uttered dismissively, "Chicken, mashed potatoes, gravy, and chocolate ice-cream with fudge topping."

Potter grinned at me, and left my office. The house elves would have dinner served in less than a minute, so I attempted to finish marking the paper I earlier started. It was one spelling mistake after another, and those were on the legible words. A large red 'D' graced the parchment, and then I glanced at the name of the student. The corners of my mouth curled upwards as I read 'Ron Weasley.' Perhaps, I should give him a 'T' instead. Potter interrupted my thoughts when he called, "Dinner!"

With a smirk at the failed report, I rose from my chair and joined the youth for dinner. There were carrots on my plate. Those I had not ordered, so I called for Zincky. The elderly elf smiled at me when I motioned to my dinner. She shook her head in amusement, and with a glance at Potter she stated, "Zincky not add them." My brow rose skeptically, but she continued to explain, "Harry Potter orders carrots."

What child asks for vegetables? There was something truly wrong with the boy. He looked at me curiously, as he watched my interaction with the elf. We ate in silence, but he kept glancing at my plate. Without looking at him, I calmly explained, "Sir, I am unable to digest large quantities of food." Potter glanced at me curiously, so I motioned to the carrots and continued, "Nutrient potions suffice in place of vegetables."

The youth raised his brow to me, and glanced skeptically at the large serving of ice cream. His gaze met mine, and I noticed his smirk as he lightly accused, "I thought you couldn't lie to me?" That was the truth! Potter chuckled at my indignation and mentioned, "Severus, I will not force you to eat vegetables. However, your wife might." A soft groan escaped, as I knew the boy was right. He smiled and continued to explain, "I always wanted to try these. Dudley often ordered them at restaurants, and they looked delicious. Have you ever eaten candied carrots?"

They received my attention as I responded, "Not that I can recall." I stabbed one with my fork and cautiously sniffed. The butter was obvious, but I also detected brown sugar and a hint of lemon. Potter watched as I ate, and he continued to stare at me while waiting for a comment. Surprisingly, they were adequate. My voice softened while I mentioned, "They were not unpleasant." His eyes glistened at my response, and his smile widened. His explanation made me curious, so I asked of him, "Why would you not have ordered them, Master?"

Potter shrugged dismissively as he attempted to avoid the question. The youth's eyes would not meet mine, and we ate in silence. I ate half my ice cream before the youth divulged, "They did not let me." My brows rose curiously, as Potter attempted to avoid my eyes. His gaze rested on the table when he admitted, "I was the charity case, and I had to wait in the car when they went inside."

They had some nerve! Did Albus know how they treated the boy? I heard rumors about his childhood, but I had no idea. Lily would never have permitted that wretched sister anywhere near her child. My voice sounded gruffer than I intended, "Master, you were not a charity case. They received a monthly stipend from your family's vault." The youth smirked in response. Why did this not infuriate him? Curiously, I probed for more information, "Did they eat out often, Master, while you waited?"

We continued to eat in silence. Potter finished his ice cream before he quietly answered, "Not too often. That just happened when on vacation. Usually, they left me at home to finish my chores." He smiled guiltily at me as he shamefully admitted, "I worked too slowly, and I seldom completed them quickly enough to earn dinner." His cheeks reddened as he confessed, "I tried to work faster, and then I made mistakes. They punished me for my sloppiness." His potions assignments were little better, and they received the same result.

My gaze lingered on the youth, as I watched him nervously fidget. Did he feel responsible for the way his family treated him? His resentment was reasonable, and yet, I understood his guilt. I too blamed myself for angering Tobias enough to beat me. We spoke about his home life, and he asked about mine. It made me uncomfortable to discuss something so personal, so I briefly described it. He understood, and did not ask for more.

Zincky served us tea, and we continued our conversation. Naturally, I did not offer too many personal details. Potter finished his second cup of tea when he asked, "Severus, what are you going to do in seven months?" My brows lifted curiously, as I thought we already covered that. I would enjoy my summer, and start my new career in the fall.

Potter noted my confusion and further explained, "Grimmauld Place is aptly named. It is a grim, old, place. Spinner's End is not much better, and they both need renovations." That much was true. The youth paused for a moment, and hesitantly asked, "Do you want to live at Grimmauld place?"

That was an easy question to answer. I calmly responded, "It is not my preference, Sir." Suddenly, it occurred to me that I failed to tell him about the Prince Family. The bond would never allow me to keep that secret. "Sir, I have another option." He glanced curiously at me, and waited while I explained, "We could live at Prince Manor."

Potter stared at me in confusion. It was completely understandable, because he received all my other assets. My hand slipped into my pocket, and I showed him the scroll from the ministry. The youth read it curiously, and glanced at me while I explained, "The Prince ancestral home was kept by magic, and a team of house elves. Eileen once told me that it was a glorious old castle made of dark marble. It was more of a country home, and not the larger castles you see in the city districts."

The youth studied me curiously, and then his gaze fell to the parchment. He sounded intrigued when he admitted, "This may do nicely. Your children will inherit everything when they turn seventeen, and that will give me the time needed to ready Grimmauld place for mine." He glanced at me guiltily as he surmised, "You lost the Prince inheritance, because of the bond. That explains a lot of your earlier anger."

He was partly right, but I needed to correct him, "It may have added to my anger, Sir. However, Mr. Weasley earned my outrage." His broadcasting my punishment still irritated me, and I suspected it always would. My previous thought lead to another and my anxiety spiked when I remembered what we planned for tonight.

* * *

**Punishment** - This part is just the punishment. You could skip it without missing the story.

Potter glanced at me knowingly. My emotional mask stayed firmly in place, but that was out of habit. The youth hesitated, and glanced to the chair in the middle of the room. He stared at it silently, and I wished to read his mind. Unfortunately, that was no longer an option. The youth glanced at me hesitantly as he asked, "It is two hours earlier than we planned, but would you like to ..."

My eyes closed as I attempted to get my emotions under control. The youth easily detected my mortification, as the humiliation was nearly too much. There was also anxiety, because the static was intense. I suspected the cane would prove abusive, and I had no idea about the slipper. My voice stayed calm as I firmly stated, "It would please me to end it."

Potter nodded his head in understanding, and then we rose from the table to cast various spells around the room. My eyes narrowed as I spied him applying the cushioning charm to McGonagall's chair. Potter glanced at me and asked, "Severus, are you ready?"

My head shook in response, as I replied, "No." He seemed relieved by that answer, and he said nothing when I walked into my bedroom to remove my robes and cloak. He glanced at me when I returned. Without another word, I vanished into the bathroom to do what I needed.

The youth waited patiently, and he did not move when I stepped back into the room. His voice sounded unsure when he asked, "Is there anything else?" My head shook in answer. He glanced to the drawer where I earlier placed the sole, and I knew what he wanted. Now I regretted putting the bloody thing away. I hated this part.

He had no need to ask, because I knew to retrieve the weapon. Potter held out his hand, and I felt my anxiety spike. My humiliation worsened, and I knew he felt it. Perhaps, his own delicate situation would help me. My gaze moved to the table as I held the sole out to Potter. My voice became firm, and I mentioned, "Sir, it is my preference to bend over the table."

Potter did not argue, or even ask me to explain. Instead, he motioned to the table and I took the required stance. He placed his palm on my lower back, and started without another word. At first, the swats felt annoying. It took a few smacks before I noticed any decrease in the tingling sensation, but I was not worried. This was a child's punishment.

The tingling sensation dropped to half, and my confidence bottomed out. The pain was excruciating. My body began reacting on its own, and I bit my lower lip. The taste of blood failed to discourage me from pressing even harder. My eyes pricked with tears, as the tingling sensation faded to a quarter. The thought of losing control caused near panic, and then I realized my right leg had lifted off the floor. In my mind, I kept hearing the words of my father, as he continued to yell at me for my weakness. Severus, get yourself under control! This is a child's punishment!

My leg lifted again, and I felt myself curling against the edge of the table, as if attempting to get into the fetal position. Take it like a man! It was mortifying. A Snape knows how to take his punishment. The sucking of my breath sounded strained, and I desperately attempted to control it. My cheeks felt damp, and I realized I was crying. Men do not cry! Severus, pull yourself together! I pressed my eyes firmly into the sleeve of my shirt, as I attempted to hide my disgrace. My inner cheeks bled, and I resisted the urge to cry out.

Suddenly, it ended, and it pleased me that I took it silently. The tingling sensation was gone, and I felt Potter back away. The youth was crying, and I could hear it in his watery voice as he said, "Severus, you may rise." It did not matter to me that he bawled, because my tears mortified me. They were not something I wanted him to see, and I rose stiffly with my face turned from him. Without a word, I strode into the bathroom, and shut the door.

* * *

**An Overdue Chat**

A glance in the mirror highlighted my loss of control, as my face was red and splotchy. How many minutes did that take? Should I have asked him to stop? What would that have accomplished? My eyes were puffy, and I gently pushed at the skin with the tips of my fingers. This would take more than a few splashes of water. It was not my intention for anyone to see me looking like this, but I could not stay in the bathroom forever. Perhaps, it was a good time for a shower. Without warning, the bond fully healed me. I actually smiled.

The shower was relaxing, and I felt completely refreshed when I left. Magic assisted me with getting dressed, and a glance in the mirror confirmed my face appeared normal. Thankfully, the shower managed to fix the cried out look. Potter did not leave my suite, so I took another glance at myself in the mirror, and I exited the bathroom.

The youth looked miserable. He stared dejectedly at the floor, and he refused to look at me. It was hard to stay angry, when the bond quickly banished my pain. I watched as he absently rubbed the palm of his hand against his arm, and wiped his sleeve over his face. He turned from me, and quietly gasped, "Severus, I-I am sorry." He hid his tears, but he could not keep them from his voice. The youth was emotionally torn. A shudder rippled through his body, and I heard his watery gasp as he attempted to suck in air. Was he actually sobbing?

Should I call Minerva? She would know what to do. No, that would not work. I could see her showing irritation at the boy's weakness. What was wrong with him? Perhaps, he needed me to say something. My voice remained calm as I silkily stated, "You had no choice. The bond would have killed me if you refused."

Potter's shoulders shook, as he attempted to control his emotions. The boy grew up much too soon. However, at the moment, he seemed younger than his years. He hugged himself with his arms, and curled up tightly while leaning against the cold stone wall. He sniffed softly and mentioned, "That is no excuse. I caused the static." That much was true.

The situation was entirely too awkward, and I wanted to flee. However, the boy needed me, and it felt wrong to leave. What should I do? How could I help the youth? My gaze never left him as I contemplated the situation, and then I thought of Lily. I remembered the summer when Tobias was off work, and how she would comfort me. She did the same thing when I was at school. How could I do that to Potter, with us both being male? Would he hit me? If he tried the same on me, I would probably hex him.

Hesitantly, I approached the youth from behind and gently reached across his back to place my hand on his shoulder. His sudden movement caused me to flinch, and then he surprised me. The youth pushed off the wall, turned towards me, and embraced me tightly. I was too shocked to remove my hand. My arm now draped across his back, as if I too meant to hug him. The situation became extremely awkward, and I felt the boy's face press against my shoulder as he cried.

It was obvious he needed a hug, although my body remained stiff. I brought my other hand to the back of his head. I watched fathers do that with their sons, but it felt awkward. Was I supposed to hold his head, or pet him like a pup? It was easier to think of him as a pet. With a gentle voice, I silkily mentioned, "Sir, I am fully healed." He sniffled in response, and my lips curled as a repulsive thought occurred to me. Did he wipe snot on my shirt? In an equally gentle voice, I attempted to offer more comfort, "I am no longer angered."

The youth did not say anything, and I continued to hold him. Eventually, the awkwardness waned and I was able to relax. Perhaps, this made my embrace more comforting. The youth cried into my shoulder for several minutes, and it became obvious that he needed something more. I spoke soft words of reassurance, and noticed as he embraced me more firmly. Did he forget I was his hated potions master? It no longer mattered, because this was what he seemed to need. My paternalistic feelings dominated, and I once again attempt to squash them. They were not proper, because the youth was my Master.

Potter eventually fell silent, and then he gently pulled away. He had stopped crying, but his emerald eyes shone brightly to show his having shed some tears. He glanced at me, and softly said, "Thanks, Severus." He received a nod in acknowledgement, and I watched as he returned to his chair at the table. It was obvious he wished to talk, so I took mine and we sat in silence. Perhaps, we could forget what just happened. His gaze met mine, and I strained to hear his quietly spoken words, "Severus, this can never happen again. What can we do to prevent it?"

Unfortunately, I struggled for most of the day with that question. I studied it from many angles, but there was only one solution. It held no appeal to me. It was with regret that I mentioned, "We cannot control the actions of others, such as Ron Weasley. Sir, you are my Master."

Potter raised his brows skeptically at me, as if my answer raised more questions than it solved. He received a smirk in response, and then I forced myself to explain, "Sir, I am unable to disobey a direct order. At some point, you had to know that I lost control of my temper. Anger infuriated me, and I no longer cared about displeasing the bond. Perhaps, if you..." I couldn't say it.

The youth glanced at me when I stopped talking, and I noticed the hint of a smile. His gaze met mine, and he attempted to complete my thoughts as he said, "You want me to issue a command? If I told you to sit down, and shut up, then you would not have gotten into trouble?"

My lips curled slightly as I scoffed, "Those are not the words I would use. However, Sir, I think it would prove effective." Silence settled, and I pondered the situation. My gaze lifted from the table as I quietly mentioned, "Sir, I have one request." He looked into my eyes, and waited curiously for me to ask, "Could you be discrete? My preference is for nobody else to know."

Potter nodded his head softly in response. He smiled at me as he admitted, "It would surprise me to hear anything else. In all honesty, Severus, this conversation is shocking. Could you imagine having asked this question of me last year?" I would have considered the use of painful hexes on a student. He laughed at my smirk and admitted, "Yeah that is what I thought. You would have killed me."

"Perhaps, that is still an option," I stated somewhat cheekily. Potter sobered slightly, as he stared at me. My innocent expression earned another smirk. My hand ran through my dampened hair, as I curiously asked, "What are your plans for Christmas?"

The youth glanced at me, before his attention returned to his hands. Was he afraid of my reaction? He raised his gaze to mine and mentioned, "The Weasley family invited us to the Burrow. I planned to take the train to London with Ron, and go straight there. It was my intention to stay for a week, and spend the second half of the holidays examining our future home. At the time, I was thinking of Grimmauld Place. Would you like to spend a week at Prince Manor?"

Potter could not help, but to feel my horror through the link when he suggested my spending a week in the Weasley abode. No, that was never going to happen. Not while I had a choice. My voice became firmer than I intended, as I said, "Sir, I normally spend the Holidays at Spinner's End. The solitude relaxes me, and I would prefer it." The nod of his head pleased me, as I feared his dragging me to that horrid place. However, his idea of spending time at the Manor was adequate. With a glance at the inheritance scroll, I calmly offered, "While you are at the Burrow, I will gather information about the manor. Perhaps, I will spend time searching the family vault."

The youth smiled tiredly at me as he asked, "Can you have everything ready by the twenty-sixth?" My head nodded in answer, and then he continued, "We can meet at Hogwarts." Potter stifled a yawn, and glanced at his books. He retrieved the potions text and asked, "What did you think of my liquid luck?"

Normally, such a question would annoy me. However, he is the one student who never received a grade for his potions, because I could only mark them as completed. My voice became silky as I answered his question, "The consistency was correct, but the color was slightly off. It should have been clear, but yours was close. It was one of the best potions I have seen you make, Sir." My emotionless mask held firmly as I cheekily stated, "Clearly, it exceeded expectations."

Potter's reaction was amusing, as he smiled proudly, and then his eyes filled with doubt. He considered my words, and glanced at me curiously. The slight curling of my lips brought his smile back as he admitted, "Draco helped me. Granger would always correct my errors too, but she did it differently. Draco noticed that I was cutting the roots incorrectly, and he told me why I had to slice them. He explained what I needed to look for, because the surface should glisten with moisture. Chopping them caused the liquid to ooze out, and I never considered that before."

Obviously, he failed to listen during first year potions. Otherwise, he would have already known that. However, I nodded my head slowly, to confirm his new-found knowledge. It was well past curfew, and the earlier activity seemed to have exhausted me. The youth looked no more awake, and so I offered, "Sir, would you like to stay here for the night?"

He looked around the room, and I watched as his gaze fell on the couch. He glanced back at me and asked, "Would I sleep on the sofa?" The nod of my head answered his question, and he easily admitted, "Sure, that sounds like fun." What did he mean by that? How can sleeping on the couch be a source of amusement?

The youth could have transmogrified his robes into proper sleeping attire, but that only caused unnecessary wear. Instead, I found a nightshirt from my wardrobe and offered that to him. We transmogrified pillows and blankets, and took turns completing our nightly rituals in the bathroom. He was asleep by the time I finished. I almost envied him. That night I lay awake in my bed, and wondered about adding a guest room. Perhaps, it was time to accept the other aspects of the bond. We needed one another.


	26. Whiskey

**Disclaimer: **J.K. Rowling owns all public characters, and the world of Harry Potter. There is no intention to violate copyright.

* * *

**Whiskey**

**Tuesday December 1, - Wednesday, December 16, 1998**

The caterwauling of a feline in heat awoke me at an ungodly hour. My eyes snapped open, and I angrily threw off the blankets. Magic dressed me while I swooped to the door intending to end the quarrel. Obviously, Granger allowed Crookshanks to prowl the castle, and he managed to corner McGonagall or Mrs. Norris. The door to my suite slammed open as I attempted to scare the cats, and then I realized the racket came from behind. How was that possible?

The elderly wizard barked angrily, "Watch it, buffoon! You nearly threw my portrait to the floor."

"If only it were that easy. Perhaps, I should burn it," I snarled at Herpo the Foul. Why was I stuck with his portrait on my door?

The elderly wizard bristled in anger. His arms folded across his chest as he asked, "What was that racket coming from the room?" My brows narrowed at him curiously. He ran a hand through his beard while he murmured, "Truthfully, his shrieks of terror fail to surprise me. Who could blame the boy for screaming the moment you disrobed." Herpo shuddered at the thought, and then he sneered haughtily at my contemptuous glare, "First you betray the Dark Lord, and now you fraternize with the enemy. Does Headmistress McGonagall know what you do with her Gryffindor saviour?"

My arms folded across my chest as I snorted at the portrait guarding my door. With a derisive laugh, I insolently mentioned, "Obviously, you fail to have the slightest inclination of what happens in this castle. I suppose, nobody stops to chat with you. Why is that, I wonder?"

Herpo's eyes blazed into mine as he sneered "Go on then, Snape. Play with your little Gryffindor Master, but you will never match me at wizardry." My left brow rose at his challenge, and I listened while he continued, "You defile dark magic with your silly games, and make namby-pamby spells that serve no purpose." He scoffed derisively, "I used it to create vile curses, and I was the first to make a Horcrux. I bred Basilisks, and you, cannot even speak parselmouth. You are a blemish on the Dark Magic canvas, and your achievements will fade into obscurity before the flesh rots from your bones."

"We shall see," I calmly stated, and then I noticed Potter's arrival. The youth must have heard our conversation, because he appeared angry as he hissed loudly at the portrait. Herpo's eyes widened in surprise at the youth, and he eagerly responded in parseltongue. The two had an active conversation, I watched Potter work himself into a fury, and then he calmed while they continued to chat.

Herpo laughed softly at something Potter said, and then he turned to me and stated, "The student surpassed his teacher." Somehow, I needed to find a way to destroy his portrait. He glanced at the boy and snidely commented, "Perhaps, it was during his first year at Hogwarts." My body stiffened in anger, but I had no time for a retort as the two continued their conversation in parseltongue. They shared a laugh, and their natter came to an end when Herpo amusingly stated, "Singing, my friend, is not one of your many talents."

My gaze fell on the boy, who blushed guiltily. That explained the earlier racket. It annoyed me at how easily Potter made friends with the darkest wizard in history, but I was not surprised. His charisma was renowned. His being a parselmouth placed him in good standing with the notorious wizard.

It was too early for us to go into the Great Hall, so we decided to take a short walk around the castle. Potter seemed relaxed, and relatively cheerful. I was attempting to find the right words to ask, but the traitorous bond told him of my anxiety. He glanced questioningly at me, so I quietly blurted, "I considered adding another bedroom, Sir."

Suddenly, I felt all of fifteen as I insecurely stared at the youth. Why did nothing come easy? Potter glanced at me curiously before asking, "Is it for me?" My head nodded in answer, and we continued to walk in silence. Potter considered my offer before he mentioned, "I would like that, but I do not wish to move. Severus, my friends and I often study late at night in the common room. However, there are times I would rather stay with you. What about the weekends?"

"That is fine," I silkily admitted, and once more cursed the link for sharing with him my delight. The weekends were the hardest, because the bond often failed to detect Potter. Our absence during Christmas somewhat concerned me, but we could always floo. I dreaded the thought of staying with the Weasleys. We continued our chat until we noticed more activity. Our relationship was awkward enough, without people making the same assumptions as that despicable portrait. Potter ran off to meet his friends, and I continued to the Great Hall to take my place at the Head Table.

McGonagall offered me a concerned look, when she saw my arrival. My punishment was not something I wished to discuss, but I knew she would ask. In an effort to avoid the conversation, I calmly informed her, "The bond fully healed me." She smiled softly at the news, and then I spoke quietly as I requested, "Minerva, may I have another bedroom added to my quarters?"

McGonagall's smile brightened as she enthused, "Of course Severus. This was something I offered before." She glanced at the arriving students, and cast 'Silencio' before mentioning, "It pleases me to see that you and Mr. Potter have come to an understanding. Does he plan to live with you?"

My gaze landed on the youth, and then I returned my attention to McGonagall as I explained, "Not exactly, Minerva. He intends to stay with me on the weekends, but he wishes to reside in the Gryffindor Tower."

McGonagall looked at the boy, and then she studied me with her gaze. She spoke firmly while she cautioned, "For your sake, Severus, I recommend you make a schedule. The boy cannot sleep over when he chooses, or students will talk." Did she think the same as Herpo? My brow rose accusingly at her, and she met it with one of her own. The woman was a master. Her voice hardened, as she sternly stated, "Severus, it is for your sake that I mention my concern. Many rumors started, thanks to young Mr. Weasley, and you don't want students thinking he punishes you when he stays over."

That assumption was not expected, and my earlier preparations failed to help with my emotionless mask. My gaze moved instantly to my plate, and I attempted to hide my reddened face behind dark locks of hair. The students would not have noticed, but the elderly witch certainly did. McGonagall patted my hand gently as she mentioned, "Your secret is safe with me, Severus."She earned an appreciative nod, and then I hurriedly finished my breakfast. I excused myself with a polite tip of my head, and strode briskly to the potions classroom.

Despite my having secured the lock last night, the door was open. This alerted me to potential danger, so I pulled out my wand and cast a few detection spells. Nothing showed amiss, and I cautiously entered. Who was responsible for the carelessness? Filch was my primary candidate, and then I noticed something out of the corner of my eye. I turned to stare in that direction, and nothing was visible. Yet, I could detect a haze in my peripheral vision.

I suspected student responsibility. Revealing charms showed an elaborate setup consisting of tubes and cylinders. The potion intrigued me, but it had a familiar scent. It took a moment to isolate the odor, because they attempted to disguise it with something flowery. The scent was of whiskey. Someone was using my lab to brew alcohol. It was probably students, so I banished everything, and I set a few magical traps. One produced a loud wailing racket, and the other caused the perpetrators to glow. That would do nicely, and I set them to trigger when someone cast revealing magic.

My thoughts returned to yesterday, when I was unable to pay for my whiskey. It felt wrong for Rosmerta to offer it freely, and I wished to return the favour. Unfortunately, I was still unable to spend any money. Perhaps, I could brew a Single Malt Scotch Whiskey. The thought intrigued me, and I began working on it that very night. It took nearly two weeks, but I finally developed one of quality. Muggles would believe it nearly a century old, because I used magic to age it.

It had a pleasingly fruity aroma that hinted of almonds and vanilla. The whiskey was moderately dry with a smooth and waxy feel. The aftertaste suggested smoke and hardwood. My lips curled slightly at the corners, as I examined my drink. The brew was perfect, and I suspected muggles would pay thousands of pounds. I transmogrified several phials into decanters, and I paid careful attention to the details etched into the glass.

A Snape always paid his debts, and I did not want those drinks hanging over my head. What would Potter think of my brew? My eagerness to show him surprised even me, because I never cared for his opinion. Why did I crave the youth's approval, or was it his attention? It may have gone against school regulations, but that evening we sipped whiskey at our nightly meeting. Potter drank responsibly, and I provided him with the potions needed to disguise his consumption. We chatted late into the night.

The next morning I awoke with a pounding sensation in my head. The lights seemed too bright, and sound was louder than normal. Despite our drinking moderately, it was obviously clear to me that I was hung over. How was that possible? My head screamed in pain as I made my way to the bathroom, and I took the proper potion to remedy the problem. How strong did I make that whiskey? My reflection horrified me, as my eyes appeared bloodshot and bleary. My condition was obvious, and then I wondered about my young master. Merlin, how would he explain it?

Fortunately, the remedy also took care of my eyes. Magic aided me in dressing quickly, and I grabbed the potions needed by Potter. Urgency hastened my speed, as I strode through the corridors on my way to Gryffindor Tower. I nearly made it to my destination, when I noticed the approach of Professor Weasley with my subdued Master. My mouth went dry as I took in the scene. They stopped at my approach, and I offered the Master a respectful tip of my head. Bill and I exchanged nods, and then he stated, "Severus, I was assisting Mr. Potter to the infirmary. He seems to have taken ill." The youthful professor raised his brows at me, as if having suspected the reason.

Potter turned his gaze, and I understood he avoided mentioning my part in this situation. That was no longer possible to hide, as I passed him the hangover remedy. Bill smirked wryly at me, and then I offered, "The brew was a success." A full decanter swiftly flew into my hands, as I mentally cast 'accio.' I held it out for the other professor as I offered, "Bill, this is for you. It is a special whiskey, and just in time for the holidays."

Weasley's eyes glistened as he glanced at the large decanter, and then I heard his laughter. He placed a hand on my shoulder as he quietly mentioned, "Right then, Severus. I never saw a thing." He offered the young Potter a friendly wink, and turned back toward the tower. Thankfully, McGonagall was no longer their head of house. Potter wasted no time in quaffing the potion, and we quickly went our separate ways. Neither of us wished a repeat of that situation.

What would a professional think of my whiskey? I eagerly wished to know Rosmerta's opinion of my brew, and I rushed to Hogsmeade at the end of classes. Fortunately, I arrived just after happy hour, and Rosmerta was washing tables. Hesitantly, I approached her and asked, "Rosmerta, would you care to try my whiskey?" She glanced at me, as I removed the decanter from my pocket. She studied the container curiously, while I explained, "It was magically aged a hundred years."

The woman offered me a smile, as she admitted, "Normally, I consider it rude to bring beverages into my pub, but this I am willing to accept." My lips curled at that backhanded compliment, and then she showed me to a table located near the fire. She placed a teaspoon of water into each tumbler, and handed them to me.

I pulled out the glass stopper, and poured the whiskey while I warned, "It turned out stronger than expected." The woman glanced amusingly at me, and her smirk told me that I worried for nothing. The corners of my mouth twitched slightly, as I asked, "Do you have the necessary potions?"

Rosmerta ran a hand through her hair while she studied me, and then she admitted, "I do, Severus, but I doubt I will need them." My left brow rose curiously at her words, and she leaned over to whisper, "Do you think I would have survived all these years without being cautious? Potions after drinking are fine for my customers, but I take the antidote before each shift. I do not want the poison in my veins."

Such a potion never occurred to me, because I could not imagine wanting it. However, she had a point. Perhaps, that potion would have made Tobias a better father. No, it likely would have enraged him further. It intrigued me, so I curiously enquired, "Does it help with addiction?"

Rosmerta nodded somberly while she explained, "It completely neutralizes the toxins. That prevents your body from becoming dependent on them, and it stops possible addictions. The potion allows me to visit with my patrons without concern. The taste is not affected, but the alcohol is no more potent than a glass of water."

That potion sounded ideal for Potter, but I had no wish to encourage this habit. Tobias' drinking made me leery of the substance, and I always carefully monitored my consumption. She sampled my drink, and glanced at me appreciatively while it sat in her mouth. Her eyes moved to the bottle after having swallowed, and then her gaze returned to me. Her lips curled into a smile while she enthused, "Severus, I have not tasted anything finer than this." My ego could take no more, but I lapped up every word as she continued, "I heard of your skill in the potions lab, but this was not expected. Would you consider going into business?"

Would Potter allow it? I gazed into the steely green eyes of the woman, and cautiously asked, "Do you think I should?" Messy locks of blonde hair danced carelessly over her shoulders, as the woman nodded her head at my question. The thought was tempting, but I knew better. I looked into her eyes and regrettably admitted, "My Head of House would never allow it." She glanced at me curiously while I explained, "I have accepted a job in the Ministry, working with the Auror department. This would interfere with my new career."

Rosmerta stroked the back of my hand as she mentioned, "I need no further explanations, Severus, and I appreciate your dilemma. Mr. Potter is an idealistic young man. He wishes to save the world, and I cannot imagine him approving your production of a product which is known to destroy families." The woman truly did understand, and it helped me to feel less childish. We continued to chat for another hour, and then she mentioned, "Sorry to cut this short, but we are now into supper. I need to help my staff."

Of course, the woman had many responsibilities. I placed the stopper back into the bottle, and handed the decanter to her as I offered, "Keep this, Rosmerta. Think of it as an early Christmas present."

The woman smiled warmly at me, leaned over, and kissed me chastely on the cheek. This caused the most humiliating smile to form on my face, and it took nearly a minute to mask it. My lack of decorum mortified me. Rosmerta seemed to notice my discomfort. Her voice lowered as she spoke reassuringly, "This is a lovely gift, and I will use it on special occasions. I appreciate it, Severus. In return, you must accept a meal from me. Tonight's special is bangers and mash."

The offer was tempting, so I readily agreed as I admitted, "That sounds delicious." She smirked at my comment, and within a few minutes, I had a sizable serving set before me. It was more than I normally ate, but I did not wish to offend her. The last few bites were torturous, as I forced them down my throat. It suddenly occurred to me that I needed to take my leave, or I may later regret it. My stomach could hold no more.

Rosmerta met me at the door, and stopped me from leaving as she invited, "I'm throwing a Christmas Party for friends and staff on Sunday, would you like to come as my guest?" She received a nod of my head, and then she enthused, "It starts at eight, I'll see you then." Why did I agree to go?

"Indeed," I stated, and offered a respectful nod as I turned to exit. The sudden warm tingling sensation confused me, because I failed to understand what caused it. At least it was mild. Merlin, what if my students saw my earlier indiscretion? Did anyone notice that ridiculous smile? My lack of decorum infuriated me. Perhaps, I drank too much. Obviously, that was the reason for my lack of discretion. It was conceivable that I erred in the brewing of my whiskey.


	27. Winter Vacation, Day 2

**Disclaimer: **J.K. Rowling owns all public characters, and the world of Harry Potter. There is no intention to violate copyright.

* * *

**Winter Vacation, Day 2**

**Sunday, December 20, 1998**

Potter and his friends left Hogwarts a little more than fifty hours ago. One would think this reason to celebrate. Personally, I had little time for all the tomfoolery that went on during the holidays. It was nothing but an excuse to get drunk, and lust over your best friend's wife. That was why they used mistletoe. People spent themselves into poverty, and wasted hours shopping for a perfect gift that nobody wanted. None of it made sense.

Perhaps, I should have sent Rosmerta a patronus, and avoided the Christmas Party. The more I considered that option, the better it sounded. It started in an hour, and I dreaded a room filled with strangers. Worse, would be former students. It was a terrifying notion, and I had no idea what to wear. Would they expect me in dress robes? It was too confusing! I should have asked Malfoy! I suppose, the bond would have wanted me to tell Potter about the Christmas party, but I could not risk the exposure.

Rosmerta was just an acquaintance, and the last thing I needed was for him to think I fancied her. His friends would talk, and she might hear rumors suggesting I wanted more. What would she do, if she just wished for friendship? Severus Snape was the lovesick fool that everyone scorned in school. Lily's rejection of my affections turned me into a public mockery. Never again would my feelings become a source of ridicule, and I happily donned the mask of a cold-hearted monster. Exposure would destroy me. For this reason, I could never tell Potter of my interest in another, unless I knew she reciprocated my feelings.

Unfortunately, I still had to leave a note. He adamantly insisted, despite my asking for privacy. How was it any of his business? One little note meant the difference between freedom and restriction, so I had no choice. What did it matter if he could not reach me to clear the static? The bond turned Potter into a strict disciplinarian, and I had little doubt he would ground me to the house. It was infuriating!

_Mr. Potter_

_Hogsmeade, Christmas Party_

_Severus Snape_

Potter would look for me at Spinner's End, so I placed the note on the fireplace mantle. Then I floo'd to the Ministry. From there I went to Hogwarts. Time ticked slowly, as I stood apprehensively before my opened wardrobe. I had no idea what to wear. Most of my clothes were black. However, I had dark green dress robes with silver trim.

The decision could wait, because I needed a shower. Fortunately, that seldom took more than a few minutes. I dressed in my best shirt and pair of trousers. They were black, but made from fine fabric. They fit sleekly, and the shirt easily showed off my muscles. That always made me self-conscious. A glance at my bed brought a smile, because the elderly elf came to my aid. She laid out my green dress robes. "Thanks Zincky!" I called out to the room, and I heard her cheerful reply. Magic assisted in further grooming me, and drying my hair.

A warm tingling sensation accompanied my arrival, but I expected it. Several others swarmed the tavern shortly after I entered, and I suddenly felt uneasy. Perhaps, I could find a place where people would not notice me. I looked for a quiet area where I might stand, and that was when I ran into Rosmerta. She smiled in greeting, "Severus, I wondered if you would show." Did that mean I could have aborted?

She received a polite nod as I greeted, "Indeed." Suddenly, I did not know what else to say, and I found myself at a loss for words.

My lips curled helplessly at my dilemma, and I noted her amusement. She gently grasped my elbow and explained while she hauled me through the room, "Come, Severus, let me introduce you." Ugh, that was not what I wanted. I didn't voice my thoughts, and found myself offering polite nods in greeting to several different people. Most recognized me from my pictures, and some were former students. It seemed an eternity passed, but it was less than twenty minutes.

Rosmerta leaned closer so I could hear her whisper, "The kitchen needs my help with the appetizers. Enjoy yourself, Severus, I'll return before you know it." I had my doubts.

My mouth seemed dry as I glanced at the throng of attendees, and I suddenly realized why I never went to parties. Several women glanced at me. Did any of them send Potter marital proposals? This could become awkward. I felt uneasy, and I strode towards Rosmerta as I offered, "Perhaps, I could help with the preparations."

She turned to me, and I watched as golden locks swept across her shoulders. Tonight, she wore her hair down, and I admit it was rather distracting. She paused for a moment while I studied her with my gaze, and then she smiled knowingly at me. Was I that obvious? Suddenly, I felt like a pubescent male. My occlumency was the only thing keeping the redness from my cheeks, and then I felt the palm of her hand on the side of my face. She spoke softly, "It's alright Severus. I just need to check on a few things. It will not take long."

Rosmerta left me. However, I was not alone. People crowded together, and I desperately wanted to leave. Urgency forced me to scan the bar. They had removed the central tables, and turned it into a dance floor. Many mingled near the refreshments, and a group of women chatted near the loos. Can you imagine? I wonder what held their interest. My salvation came when I glanced at the stairs leading to the hotel rooms.

None of the attendees stood nearby. Perhaps, it would serve as a refuge. It pleased me to sit on the stairs, and watch the people. They openly laughed while creating a tremendous racket. How could anyone enjoy events such as this? My gaze landed on a youthful male as I watched him hesitantly approach a woman. He seemed more terrified than I did, and I found amusement at his plight.

A soft sound to my right alerted me of another's approach. Cautiously, I glanced over and noticed a brunette smiling mischievously at me. She grinned impishly, and with a raised voice, she called to her nearby friends, "Look who the mistletoe found!" What did she mean? Panic filled me, as I glanced at the ceiling and noticed the dreaded plant. Rosmerta charmed it to vanish and reappear in different places. Unfortunately, it now hovered over me.

I needed to escape! However, her tight embrace made that impossible. The dreadful woman called to another, "Take my picture with the slayer of Voldemort!" That was when she kissed me on the cheek, and I noticed a flash. It was horrifying!

My gaze found the source of the unwelcomed light, but before I could move, I had women clamoring around me. They were pushing each other, and planting kisses on my face. Some even pulled at my hair. People began grabbing my robes, and I thought of James Potter stripping me in school. I nearly panicked. More flashes from the camera, and I felt myself jerked between the hands of my adoring fans. The shouts surrounded me, "He's mine!" ... "I saw him first!" ... "Take my picture!" ... "Severus, may I call you Sev?" ... "I want to marry you!" ... "Move it, Cow!" ... "Severus, look over here!" ...

The redheaded bint suggestively asked, "May I have your autograph?" She held out a quill for me to use, and it was then that I noticed she no longer wore a top. The tart placed a hand under her right breast, and I had no doubt, what she wanted me to sign. I gaped at her in shocked horror, as I attempted to flee towards the second floor. Have they no shame?

Salvation came in the form of Rosmerta. Her raised voice comforted me, though it took a moment to find her. She called out, "Go now, all of you. Enjoy the party, and leave this man alone." She spoke with an amused lilt in her voice, but her eyes told another story. They studied me with concern, while she gently scolded her friends. She noticed the topless bint attempting to right her clothes. Rosmerta shook her head in dismay, placed her hands on her hips, and stated firmly, "What has gotten into you, Clarissa? You're a bloody fool, now put on your clothes and enjoy the party."

Perhaps, that was the problem. The girl obviously had too much enjoyment. Rosmerta fought her way through the women, and I realized another female felt it her job to protect me. This time, I would not turn her away. Unfortunately, I felt like a complete disgrace, as I had allowed my panic to overwhelm me. Would she think of me as a failure?

My gaze fell to the ground, and I dared not glance at her. Obviously, she thought me weak. Why else would she feel the need to offer protection? It was my intention to flee the miserable party, but her hand on my shoulder encouraged me to stay. My eyes closed in anticipation, and I waited for her to dismiss me. Instead, I felt the light touch of her fingertips across my skin, as she gently swept the hair from my face. Rosmerta's voice softened while she asked, "Severus, are you okay?"

We stood in silence while I struggled inwardly with the courage to open my eyes. Spying on Voldemort was something I could handle, and fighting him was easier than attending this party. Rosmerta calmly waited for my response. It was surprising, because I did not think of her as a patient woman. She gently stroked my arm, and I eventually opened my eyes. Did I dare look at her? Would she ridicule me for my vulnerability? It took nearly another minute before I managed to raise my gaze.

Rosmerta looked at me with concern-filled eyes, and I noticed her expression was one of reassurance. What did she think of me? It took every ounce of control to avoid using legilimency, but her eyes told me I would not need it. My voice betrayed my nervousness as I shakily asked, "Rosmerta, why would you defend me?"

My courage faltered, and I briefly glanced away. I felt a gentle tugging on my arm as Rosmerta offered, "Sit with me, Severus." She urged me to join her on the stairs, and we sat on the same step while she continued to hold my hand. Her other moved to the side of my head, as she gently ran her fingers through my oily hair. I knew it felt gross. Instead of showing disgust, Rosmerta merely stated, "Severus, you have gorgeous hair. It is thick, and soft."

"...and very greasy," I offered meekly.

Rosmerta smirked kindly at me, and then she stated, "I expect that from a potions master." My brows climbed into my hairline as I stared at her. It did not offend her. She gently patted my cheek and softly mentioned, "Why does this surprise you?" How did she read me so easily? I offered her a shrug in response.

She smiled fondly at me while she explained, "Severus, we buy most of our beverages. However, the house specialty comes from my personal brewery." It was delicious, I had no idea Rosmerta knew how to brew. She softly smiled at my look of surprise, and then she continued her explanation, "A day in there does horrible things to my hair. Is it any different with potions?"

A shake of my head answered her question. Potter thought washing with shampoo made my hair appear cleaner, but it only made it messy. I abhorred that look. My hand hesitantly moved to Rosmerta's hair, as I timidly touched it. It felt soft, and silky. My voice sounded gentle as I quietly asked, "What do you use to wash it? Rosmerta, you have beautiful hair."

Rosmerta gave me a devilish look, and glanced at the partiers. For a glorious moment, I had managed to forget them. She smirked softly at me and asked, "Do you really want to know?" Her secrecy made me curious, so I offered a nod of my head in answer. Her eyes gleamed with mischief, and then she quietly enthused for my ears alone, "I wash with beer."

Did I hear her right? Ever so gently, I grasped a lock of her hair and brought it to my face. Curiosity overpowered my carefully cultivated discretion, and I sniffed her hair. It hinted of ale, but pleasantly so. A light blush crept across my cheeks as I quietly apologized, "Rosmerta, please forgive my rudeness."

Golden locks bounced around her shoulders, as the woman laughed in amusement. She elbowed me softly in the ribs while she gently teased, "It would have killed you to leave your curiosity unsatisfied. Honestly, Severus, it is a relief to have a real conversation with a man. Most are too distracted." That was understandable. How could she not realize her beauty? Many boys at Hogwarts developed crushes on her, including Ron Weasley.

Rosmerta and I continued our conversation, as the celebrants partied heavily. The crowd became more boisterous. It was disconcerting, but I attempted to hide my anxiety. She gave my hand a little squeeze, and I recognized that as a supportive gesture. The corners of my mouth twitched. With a silky voice I gently offered, "It is their loss. Perhaps, Rosmerta, you could one day show me around the brewery. It would interest me to see your work."

We spoke for a couple of hours, and then I noticed her gazing impishly at me. Steely green eyes twinkled in my direction, and her grin warned of mischief. My gaze followed hers, and I saw the mistletoe hovering above us. Anxiety dominated my emotions, as thoughts returned to earlier. What would Rosmerta do? Did I dare kiss her? I chewed on my lower lip nervously, and I contemplated what to do. Would she think me a creep?

Sweat beaded on my forehead, and my hands felt clammy as I debated internally with myself. Dare I do it? After all, it was tradition. Perhaps, she would feel insulted if I did not. Would she hate my kiss? I suppose, it would make it easier to find out now and not later. Would she want to see me again? My mind warred with itself, and my sense of propriety felt quite offended with my having even considered the possibility.

My hands rubbed furiously against my legs, as I tried to remove some of the clamminess. Finally, my mind settled on giving her a kiss. With my decision made, I had to act swiftly before I lost my nerve. I leaned forward, and stole a kiss. My retreat was equally fast, as I pulled away less than a tenth of a second after making contact. My cheeks reddened, and I bashfully glanced at Rosmerta. Did she like it? The anticipation nearly killed me, so I looked away. I nearly missed the slight intensification of the warm tingling sensation, but it was worth it.

Rosmerta laughed softly, and I felt her finger under my chin. She gently turned my head, and I nervously glanced at her face to watch for her reaction. She was smiling! My anxiety vanished instantly, and I released my pent up breath. I failed to notice that I held it. Rosmerta leaned forward, and brushed her lips against mine as she gently kissed me. This time, I did not back away, and it lasted longer. It was at least two seconds. Her arms wrapped around me, and we embraced quietly while she kissed me again. The mistletoe vanished, and went to cause chaos elsewhere in the bar.

My facial muscles loudly complained, and I could feel a slight sense of pain. However, my mouth refused to cooperate. All decorum went out the window, as I smiled like a fool. It would mortify me later, but I did not care. The expression surprised me, however, because I honestly believed myself incapable of smiling this broadly. Unfortunately, the tingling sensation went well above the allowable limit, and I knew to expect Potter's visit.

Rosmerta softly squeezed my hand, as she rose from the stair. Naturally, I copied her motions and readied to follow. She gently placed the palm of her hand upon my chest, and with a tilt of her head motioned to the other guests. She sighed as we watched a man trip over his feet, and land in the bowl of eggnog.

Rosmerta glanced at me and regrettably admitted, "It looks like they need me. My normal staff would easily handle the crowd, but this party is for them. Tonight's crew are on loan from other taverns." I offered a nod in understanding, and then she mentioned, "This will take a while."

A glance at the clock informed me that it was nearing midnight, and I worried about having kept Potter. What would I do if he followed me to the party? Fortunately, I could not detect him. However, I suspected he would not appreciate waiting longer. My voice softened as I humbly admitted, "It is late. Rosmerta, I appreciate your having invited me to this party."

"It was my pleasure, Severus. I'm glad you could make it." She offered me a chaste kiss, and then mentioned, "I'll see you later." The silent nod of approval was my only response. What was with my wide smile? It was humiliating, but I could not control it. The tingling sensation intensified, and I knew Potter felt it. I could only imagine what he was thinking. I finally managed to don my emotionless mask, as I watched Rosmerta walk through the door into the kitchens.

Was she more than just a friend? Did she actually like me? I could not yet be sure, because I had also kissed Lily. Women classified them under many categories, such as friendly, brotherly, parental, and so forth. My mind felt conflicted, and I was not willing to risk exposure. My experiences at school taught me the folly of misinterpretation. Therefore, I could not tell Potter.

Did the youth come for me? In a few seconds, I would have my answer as I apparited to Spinner's End. It took a moment for my eyes to adjust in the darkness, but I could sense my Master's presence. A glance at the mantel told me he found my note, because it was no longer there. From behind came his pleasant greeting, "Welcome back Severus, did you have a good time?"

Indeed, it was very rewarding. Despite his sensing my exuberance, I attempted to keep my emotionless mask when I turned to face him. With a calm voice I admitted, "I suppose, one could call it interesting." I was about to say more, when it occurred to me that he was not alone. He sat in the large wing backed chair near the fireplace, and on his lap was a guilty looking redhead.

Both youths blushed furiously, as I studied them with my gaze. The corners of my mouth twitched at having caught them in their act of indiscretion. My voice became silkily soft as I calmly observed, "The same could be asked of you, Sir." With a slight tip of my head, I offered in greeting, "Good evening, Miss Weasley."

The young woman blushed furiously at me, and clambered quickly from his lap. Her freckles were hardly visible on her reddened cheeks, and it amused me to stand at my full height while gazing down at her. She became a bundle of energy, and she constantly moved her arms. It almost seemed that she did not know what to do with them. Her words sounded rushed when she said, "Harry, look at the time. I better get back to the Burrow." She glanced at me and respectfully mentioned, "Good night, Professor Snape." I offered her a nod in adieu.

Potter's cheeks held a pink hue, but he was not nearly so nervous. He rose from his chair, and wrapped his arms around Ginny's waist. He whispered something, which made her smile, and I watched as she turned to face him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him chastely. The two pulled away, and then Potter said, "See you tomorrow, Ginny." They exchanged farewells, and she returned home using the floo.

Did he plan to spend the night? My voice stayed calm as I gently teased, "I suppose, Molly Weasley knew you two were alone in the house." Potter flushed at my accusation, and his response encouraged me to continue, "I see, Sir. Mrs. Weasley believed, did she, I was at home?" This was more entertaining than I expected, and it amused me to watch him squirm.

Potter smirked at me as he laughingly accused, "You are getting too much enjoyment, Severus." My grin confirmed his suspicion, and I watched as he gently shook his head in amusement. He swept his gaze over me before asking, "Were you at the party this entire time?"

"Indeed, Sir," I offered solemnly, as he jumped straight into his role as disciplinarian. I hated this part. A teacher should never fear chastisement from his pupil, and yet that was what fate had in store for me.

The youth rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he asked, "Did you enjoy yourself?" The nod of my head was the only answer I planned to give, because those details were none of his business. Fortunately, it seemed to suffice and he admitted, "In all honesty, Severus, I didn't think you would enjoy parties. It surprised me to read that note."

It amused me to hear Potter's thoughts, and I calmly explained, "It is not typical, I admit, for me to voluntarily attend parties." The youth grinned at my statement, prompting me to further explain, "Headmaster Dumbledore was rather persuasive, Sir. Unfortunately, it would seem, the Headmistress followed his example." Indeed, there were many parties he forced me to attend, and all because he felt them good for me. That man was an insufferable meddler, and yet, I missed him.

Potter removed his glasses, and wiped the lenses with the bottom of his shirt. He held them to the light, and promptly wore them. The youth studied me with his gaze, and then he mentioned, "I felt the tingling sensation slowly intensifying throughout the night, and then it suddenly spiked." He felt my humiliation through the link, though I attempted to appear impassive. He offered a smirk and asked, "Severus, what did you do to offend the bond?"

The new question gained a nod of approval, because it was better than his asking why I earned punishment. I seldom deserved the chastisement. The link told him of my uneasiness at having to answer, and it took a few moments to form a response. Normally, I would snap irritably at someone for asking questions I deemed too personal. It was difficult to restrain myself, but I attempted to sound respectful, "Sir, it was a private matter. With your permission, I would rather not answer that question."

Potter seemed confused by my hesitation, but he did not push for another answer. Instead, he motioned to the stairs and asked, "Mind if I stay in the guest room?" Did he think I could say yes? He smiled when I shook my head. He glanced at the clock, and then at me as he stated, "Tonight, we take care of the tingling sensation. If you wish, we can have tea after breakfast tomorrow." The link told him of my delight, so there was no further need for a response. He offered me a smile before he calmly instructed, "It is late, Severus. Lights out in ten minutes, and you are not permitted to use magic until sunrise."

Potter having sent me to bed, and his removal of my magic was enough punishment for the bond. We both smiled in relief, because that was the least invasive chastisement, he could give. It was nearly one in the morning, and my bed sounded appealing. Nobody does magic in his or her sleep, or at least, none that we would admit. I offered him a polite tip of my head, "Good-night, Sir." He responded in kind, and then I hurried up the stairs to get ready. The formal clothes had many buttons, and I suspected they would take a few minutes to remove without magic. They did not disappoint.

The Master's presence calmed me, and I found myself better able to relax. I slept without nightmares, and I awoke feeling refreshed. That alone was reason to celebrate, because the dreams usually exhausted me. The last time I woke feeling replenished was when Potter slept on the couch. My years as a double agent caused many nightmares, and I overused the dreamless sleep potion. They no longer worked. Did Potter's presence have the same effect?


	28. Winter Vacation, Day 5

**Disclaimer: **J.K. Rowling owns all public characters, and the world of Harry Potter. There is no intention to violate copyright.

* * *

**Winter Vacation, Day 5**

**Wednesday, December 23, 1998**

Three nights had passed since Potter stayed over. It was his intention to visit with the Weasleys until the twenty-sixth, and I found myself growing more fearful. Could I last another three days? Potter's voice broke through my anxious thoughts, "Severus, you seem more distracted than normal." My gaze rose from the tea platter, and I met my Master's as he continued, "It worries me to see you this distressed. Does it have anything to do with the mysterious infractions?" Rosmerta was not the problem, though she was the cause of the frequent tingling sensations. My gaze fell to the table while I attempted to walk around the truth.

My lips curled into a snarl, as I admitted, "No, Sir. I am seldom cheerful during this holiday." He knew me as Severus Snape, the intimidating teacher and courageous spy. How could I tell him of my fear? Why was I afraid and nervous during prolonged absences from him? I glanced briefly at my Master, and noticed he seemed more worried than normal. I assumed that had to do with my earlier deception. My anxiety was too great for me to dismiss, so I took a calming draught before his arrival. It was slightly deceptive, as I attempted to hide my emotions from the Master. The potion worked as expected, but I believe he suspected something.

Unfortunately, the Weasley influence put Potter in the festive mood, and my punishment reflected it. How could he expect me to wear those robes? He transmogrified them for Christmas, because he felt I should dress more appropriately for the holiday. At least, the colours remained Slytherin. They were dark green, but the silver was much more prominent than I liked. Did he think me a holiday tree? My gaze caught Potter's attention, and he glanced at the horrid robes while he stated, "Those will look good on you."

There was no restraint used in my scoff, "I do not agree. Sir, how is it, I wonder, that you feel these garish clothes suitable for me?" My left eyebrow rose into my hairline, as I gazed at him with accusation. The warm tingling sensation annoyed me. How could he ever trust me alone? It seemed that I was incapable of staying out of trouble. That was more humiliating than the silly punishments he gave.

The youth placed his empty cup on the table, and rose from his chair. A glance at the clock confirmed his visit was about to end, and I dreaded his departure. Our nightly tea was not enough to satisfy my building anxiety. I was apprehensive about tomorrow, and I wondered how the bond would react to our further separation. The first two days were manageable, but the third made me uneasy. Potter offered me a comforting smile as he said, "Severus, I would like it, if you came for Christmas dinner at the Burrow. They are expecting you, but I have no intention of forcing your attendance."

Christmas with the Weasleys was a horrific notion, but I suspected my anxiety would worsen if I stayed here. With a shake of my head, I quietly stated, "Sir, do not worry about me. The Malfoys will hold their traditional Christmas Eve dinner, and I plan to bring my last decanter of whiskey." A thought suddenly occurred, "Perhaps, I need your permission. Do you allow me, Sir, to imbibe alcohol over the Holidays?"

Potter rubbed his chin contemplatively, and studied me with his gaze. That was not expected. Would he deny me? I attempted to blank my mind, as I did not wish him to feel my emotions through the link. It was better not to think of it, until after he left.

The youth looked into my eyes and calmly spoke, "Alcoholism is hereditary. You have consumed it often, since you brewed the whiskey. Severus, you have my permission for the next few days. It makes me uncomfortable to grant it on a regular basis." My eyes narrowed at the idealistic prat in disapproval, and then he continued, "It is not my intention to restrict you from adult activities. You may have one drink in a twenty-four hour period, without needing to ask."

Did he think me ten? I seldom drank on a normal basis, because I had the same fears as he. However, that was my decision. It infuriated me to know he felt it his responsibility. It occurred to me that Potter never forbade me from drinking. He withheld permission for me to have more than one, but he did not order me to stop. That was the difference between a tingling sensation, and the bond's outright refusal. My Slytherin mind did not want to risk receiving an actual command, so I promptly changed the subject, "Did you get Ginny a nice gift for Christmas?"

Potter glanced at me skeptically, as if he didn't expect me to show interest. He reached into the pocket of his robes, and removed three small boxes of various sizes. The youth smiled delightedly as he showed them to me, "Pearls would look amazing on Ginny. I bought her a choker, bracelet, and earrings." I should have expected Jewellery.

He received a nod of approval as I admitted, "I suppose, women fancy that." Thankfully, I suspected Rosmerta was more practical. Potter smiled warmly at my admittance, and it pleased me that I would not watch her open them. She would likely shriek in delight, and then throw herself at him. That was enough to make one shudder.

The youth seemed very pleased, and he carefully stashed the boxes into his pocket. He grabbed a pinch of floo powder, and glanced at me to say, "Mrs. Weasley put me in Fred and George's old room. She made a bed for you, and they cleaned out the office. Severus, they understand your need for privacy, and nobody would question if you spent hours in the study."

That was a generous offer, but I still resisted. The Burrow was normally overcrowded, and many more stayed during the holidays. They invited everyone without a family. A hand went through my hair as I glanced at Potter, and I answered with a shake of my head, "I assure you, Sir, it is not my first Christmas."

The youth reluctantly accepted my decision, and I watched him step through the floo. My anxiety spiked the moment the link no longer detected him. I wondered if that meant Christmas at the Weasleys. What a dreadful thought. I felt more jittery than terrified, and my body filled with anxious energy.

* * *

**Out with Malfoy**

The fireplace flared brightly, and I glanced to see the disembodied head of Lucius. He glanced at me and asked, "Severus, are you alone?" The nod of my head caused the man to smile, and I instinctively knew that Potter would not approve of whatever he had planned. Malfoy asked, "Do you still enjoy gaming?" The youth and I never discussed gambling, so I had no idea what he thought about that activity. The bond could not hold me accountable if he disapproved. The curling of my lips answered his question, and it would prove a nice distraction. Lucius grinned mischievously while he enthused, "Floo to Malfoy Manor, Master Study."

He did not want me to use their regular connection. Was he hiding this from his wife? Narcissa Malfoy was very forgiving of her husband's eccentricities, but he knew to avoid her wrath. If he feared her reaction, then I truly did not want to run it past Potter. Lucius and I made a great team in our youth. Some inaccurately described our methods as cheating, but we merely took advantage of given opportunities. Who could hold us accountable for the idiocy of others?

In my hurry, I nearly forgot to leave a note. What could I write? Lucius watched me impatiently, as I held the quill above the piece of parchment. My voice grew silkily while I explained, "Potter demands I leave him notes." The older man rolled his eyes, as though considering that a foolish notion. I fully agreed. Eventually I wrote...

_Mr. Potter_

_Lucius, drinks, somewhere in London _

_Severus Snape_

Alcohol was always at these events, so that was mostly true. Would Potter accept that ambiguous note? It was impossible to expect that I could always tell him my precise location. Hopefully, I would return before he saw it. Lucius scoffed impatiently, "Write your love letter, but hurry up. We don't have all night."

He was definitely hiding from Narcissa. Lucius had a hot lead, and that excited me. We had not gamed in years, because our activities with the Dark Lord caused complications. Then we had a falling out, and he attempted to murder me. Despite our history, I did not fear for my safety. Lucius wished to serve Potter, so he would not harm me. We could enjoy ourselves, as we did in our youth. In a way, it was something I desperately needed. He was one of few people who understood our bond, and he willingly embraced it. I donned my winter cloak, and tossed a pinch of powder into the fireplace, before I called out his study.

I stumbled from the floo mere seconds later, and managed to keep my balance without looking like a fool. Lucius stood before his desk, and had his arms folded across his chest as he complained, "It took you long enough." He motioned to a set of clothes on a nearby chair as he said, "Dress quickly, and transmogrify them to fit. Tonight, we are wealthy foreigners, and brothers."

Magic assisted me with the changing of my clothes, and I wore a muggle business suit. Why did so many favor these ugly garments? Grab a bag, add a few holes, sew on a lapel, and there you have muggle finery at its best. Lucius could pass for muggle with his suits, but even they were too classy and drew attention. He passed a wallet to me, and I glanced inside to find it stuffed with muggle currency. It also had plastic cards, and a glance at the pictures showed me images of a man from the Middle East. My brow rose skeptically at the platinum blonde while I asked, "Do you have the needed charm?"

He offered a firm nod as he explained, "We will correct the pictures later. Hold still Severus, and I will cast the glamour. They last until we break them." He cast it first on himself, and I watched his hair shrink until it was only an inch in length. It darkened to black, and then his skin became tanned.

Lucius directed my attention to the mirror, and I watched my nose shrink. My skin became darker, my chin grew more pronounced, and my skin tightened to give me a more youthful appearance. My hair shortened, and I sported the same style as the former blonde. We fixed the pictures on the plastic cards, and then Lucius explained his ploy, "The blasted Ministry won't allow our use of magic around muggles, but we can cast a few charms ahead of time to give us an advantage."

Curiously, I glanced at the man and asked, "Muggles, Lucius, when did you start following their activities?"

The elder Malfoy grinned at me while he explained, "Potter will not trust our family, so long as we promote blood purity and hostility against the muggles. Narcissa invited her blood traitor sister over for Christmas, and we order The Daily Telegraph to help us better understand them." He grabbed a sheet of newsprint, and showed me the large colour add which detailed the event.

My lips curled slightly as I commented, "It is obvious Lucius that you have changed. Perhaps, you may wish to avoid words such as blood traitor." He grinned impishly. We spent the next hour perfecting our costumes, and we left using the floo in the study.

We entered a large gaudy casino, and at first, I thought the outside was pink. That was only an illusion, because the lights changed colour and the building became green. Muggle technology was rather interesting. We arrived at the wicket, and Lucius paid the ten thousand pound entrance fee. He offered me an insincere smile as he explained, "It never hurts to have muggle currency. Narcissa and Draco exchanged wizarding money when I was in Azkaban. The ministry could have taken everything we owned, Severus, so they had to protect what they could."

That explained why he paid with a plastic card. Perhaps, I should do that with some of the Prince Family assets. Casino employees ushered us into a well-guarded room, and it looked little different from any other. Lucius grasped my elbow and motioned toward a table, "Blackjack, if I recall, you were rather good at that."

It was hard to fail when we used charms allowing us to see each other's hands. Gambling was one of his hidden pleasures as a young man, and I was his partner. We taught ourselves everything we could about the muggle game. The disguises were a necessity, because his father reacted brutally. I suspected he would have chosen death over having to explain his activities to Abraxas.

We taught ourselves to count cards, and we helped with a bit of magic. It was not exactly cheating, I suppose. We could have easily shown one another our hands, but people would think that cheesy. Lucius and I played for a little more than three hours, and we tripled our starting investment. He supplied the entrance fee, and then I repaid that out of my winnings. He took the risk, but he also received half of my profits.

Our winnings started to attract attention, and I noticed several disgruntled gamblers glancing at us. That was our cue to vanish. We rose from the table, and turned to leave when we bumped into casino security. The large muscular man gruffly stated, "Come with us."

My brows rose to Lucius who offered a shrug. He turned to the man and calmly asked, "I see, you wish our company? What is your interest?"

The man flashed a wand from beneath his muggle jacket, and I felt my heart stop. My stomach slid into my groin, but Lucius seemed unaffected. Was this man an auror? Malfoy offered the guard a snide smile and smugly added, "We have done no wrong. Run your scans, and you will see nothing is amiss."

The guard was about to respond when the drunken muggle beside me yelled loudly, "These two were cheating? How dare you!" His punch was easy to avoid, but he was not the only one angered at losing. The security guard called for help, but he did not stop the others from joining.

A pair of hands roughly grabbed me from behind, and I felt someone kick my legs from under me. My combat skills were more magical, and I fared rather poorly against the massive muggle. He kneeled on my gut and punched me in the face. I attempted to push him off, but he was too heavy. I could not wriggle away, and I was unable to use any of my normal magical abilities.

A glance at Lucius told me he had little problem, as he easily avoided most of the punches. The Malfoy training in hand-to-hand combat proved beneficial, and I knew he was decent with a sword. He danced easily around the drunken muggles. Suddenly, the guy on me began to slump, and I realized Malfoy had knocked him unconscious with a kick to the head.

Lucius reached down to help me, when another brawler came behind him and bashed a chair across his back. The elder Malfoy screamed angrily at the man, and the two began to spar while I attempted to push the drunken muggle from me. A fist to the stomach was my reward, when another of his friends attacked. This time I retaliated, and I planted my knee into his gut while thrusting him hard against the table. Lucius had blood pouring from his nose, and I watched his challenger land a solid punch to his eye.

Another grabbed me from behind, and I butted him soundly with the back of my head. I heard an odd crunch, and turned to see the man holding a hand to his nose. There was a lot of blood, so I ran to help Lucius. The man took a swing at me, and then I felt another grab me from behind. This guy threw me to the table, and cuffed my hands behind my back.

It was then that I noticed men in dark uniforms doing the same to the other brawlers. The guy behind confirmed my suspicions, "I'm Sergeant Thomas, of the London Special Constabulary. You are under arrest for causing a public disturbance. Tonight, you are a guest at the station house. Sober up, and we can release you in the morning." A groan escaped my throat at hearing his words, and I bashed my forehead against the table. Gambling was no longer my major concern. This could not have gone much worse. I suppose, it was better than having the aurors arrest us.

The constable with Lucius told him the same thing, and then they escorted us to a waiting panda car. We sat in silence and listened while the security guard pointed his finger at us in accusation. Malfoy glanced at our chips on the floor as he stated, "They better not lose our money."

How can he think about the tokens? I glanced at him in annoyance as I asked, "Is that your only concern?" Lucius shrugged, and glanced back at the chips on the floor. My voice lowered barely above a whisper, "We are going to a muggle prison." He glanced curiously at me, as if I were overreacting. Irritably, I sneered at Lucius, "Do you know anyone with a telephone?"

Lucius shrugged as he mentioned, "So what are they going to do? They may hold us for a day. Severus, they have nothing on us. Their prisons are simple compared to what we experienced." He glanced curiously at me while he asked, "Honestly, Severus, are you so eager to tell Potter? Our disguises are prefect, and nobody will ever realize it was us. The minute we can use our magic, we will apparate."

With a roll of my eyes, I quietly reminded him, "Have you forgotten the anti-apparition wards set on all muggle prisons?" He glanced at me curiously, and I huffed at him in agitation, "Lucius, you did not know, did you?" Malfoy sighed quietly and listened while I explained, "The Ministry ordered wards placed on all prisons and holding facilities. There were too many people vanishing mysteriously, and their technology made it more difficult for the Muggle Liaison Office to hide evidence of magical existence."

The man attempted to make himself comfortable, despite his arms tied behind him. He glanced curiously at me while he asked, "Severus, this is not like you. Why are you so agitated?" He gazed hard into my eyes, and I attempted to mask my anxiety. Was this due to the bond? His lips curled into a sneer as he surmised, "You seem terrified. What happened to you? I refuse to believe you fear Potter."

My anxiety worsened, as I thought of having disappointed Potter. Hours had passed since his nightly visit. Was he asleep? It was something to hope for, because he would not notice the intense tingling sensation until morning. The constable drew my attention as he crawled into the panda. The calming draught was wearing off, and I struggled desperately to mask my emotions. The constable's comments suggested failure, "Thinking of the missus?" He smirked at my forlorn expression, and then we drove in silence to the station house. My thoughts filled with dread, but Lucius seemed unaffected by our situation.

* * *

**Prison**

Unlike the aurors, these police were friendly and courteous. They did not rough us up, and they treated us with dignity. Perhaps, wizards could learn some things from muggles. The constables processed our arrests, and asked, "Is there anyone you needed to call?" Their question caused my anxiety to spike, because I thought of Potter. It was conceivably possible for me to have a panic attack while explaining our situation. My emotional control was nearly exhausted, and it was too great a risk for me to take.

Lucius stared at the muggle telephone, and failed to understand the man's question. It amused me to see his confusion, but the constable's grunt told another story, "Let the missus release some steam over the telephone. Make her feel special when you return tomorrow, and everything will blow over." Lucius gave him a bewildered look, and the constable shook his head at us while he said, "Have it your way." He motioned to a solid wooden door, and exclaimed, "Right, follow me then." He led us to a small cell with two cots against opposite walls, and a stainless steel toilet in the middle.

The constable ushered us inside, and closed the door. We heard the locks click into place as the officer said, "Sleep it off. The cheating allegations are not our concern, so you will receive the chips with the rest of your things in the morning. The casino should honour them, but that is their decision. You will need to discuss that with them." Malfoy nodded his head sombrely to the man, and we stood in silence until after he left.

Lucius offered me a small smile while he took in our surroundings. He sat primly on a cot, and watched while I sat on mine. He seemed comfortable, but in my anxious state, I sat on the edge. My palms pressed under my legs, and I sat on them while staring nervously at the ground. My emotionless mask failed, as the bond's anxiety tore through me. The situation was difficult enough to handle without it making me fearful.

Malfoy attempted to distract me, as he motioned to the nightstand between our beds. He grinned at me and mentioned, "Convenient, is it not? You do not have to leave your bed." Lucius managed to sound cheerful when he mentioned, "Muggle prisons are lavish, compared to ours. They have running water, toilets, and beds. Compared to Azkaban, Severus, this place is luxury."

Lucius had a point, but I did not relish using the toilet in an open room. It was better than a bucket. Malfoy fretted with his jumpsuit for five solid minutes, before I snapped in annoyance, "That is not helping. Lucius, it looks the same now as it did five minutes ago. You cannot make it fashionable."

Malfoy sighed tiredly at me, "Severus, I am bored. How can you know so many muggles, and have no idea how to contact them with that calling object? What about that mudblood's parents, do you think they would get us out?" My brows rose at the word, and he corrected himself, "Right, I do apologize. I should have said Miss Granger, or muggle born." He rolled his eyes in agitation. Lucius would never change, but he only needed to convince Potter.

He received a slight smirk, and I rubbed my palm briskly against my arm to calm myself. It infuriated me that he seemed at ease, so I decided to test his emotional control, "What do you plan to tell Narcissa?" Lucius calmly glanced at me, so I pushed a little further, "She will notice if you fail to return home tonight. Will she want to know where you've been?"

Malfoy, like his son, struggled to keep his emotionless mask. It faltered, and I realized he was no less concerned than I was. He glanced away, and we sat in silence for a few minutes while he regained control. It was interesting to watch the Malfoy head of house fear his wife's reaction. His voice sounded calm, as he attempted to egg me on, "Do you intend to tell Potter?" I could play equally dirty, but that question did not help with my anxiety.

Was telling Potter even an option? The tingling sensation was too intense to risk falling asleep, so I sat with my back against the wall while I contemplated the situation. The youth did not scare me, but I felt terrified. Malfoy glanced at me knowingly, and with a shrug I admitted, "Lucius, you believe, do you, I have a choice?"

Malfoy rolled his eyes at me, and my scowl amused him. He laced his fingers behind his head, as he grunted, "Severus, you have it easy. Potter is a push over, and he does anything you ask. Why do you seem so terrified?"

He was one to talk. My arms folded over my chest as I spate, "I suppose, being the Head of House, you have it rough." It was not my intention to discuss Potter, although his assumption was correct. The youth was a kind man, and there was no reason to fear him. Malfoy would not understand the real reason for my anxiety.

"It is never that simple," Lucius stated factually. My eyebrows rose as I waited for him to explain, "Narcissa will ask where I was. She will listen to what I say, and then create her own story. It is the guest room for me, and do not believe the boasting of other men. Nobody controls an angered wife. It does not matter if you are the head of house."

Despite my present anxiety, I managed to find amusement at his statement. It was not something I wished to hide, so I openly smirked at his admission. Malfoy's eyes narrowed accusingly as he asked, "Severus, what is the worst that will happen to you? You may have to stand for Christmas dinner. Is that it? Maybe Potter will take away your toys."

My head leaned against the wall, and I closed my eyes as I stated, "Lucius, this is the first time I have been in trouble." He raised his brow skeptically at me, so I explained, "The bond's demands are different. Potter acknowledged that I never earned those punishments. This will not receive the same consideration."

Lucius chuckled quietly at my dilemma, and I watched as he slowly shook his head. He smiled insincerely at me when he asked, "Do you think Potter will allow you to celebrate Christmas Eve with us?" My lips pressed tightly in response. Malfoy gazed into my eyes as he stated, "Draco looks forward to your visit. Perhaps, Potter will understand."

The sudden arrival of a stag patronus interrupted our conversation, and caused me to gasp as I pulled my knees to my chest. Malfoy stared at the creature and asked, "Is that from Potter?" He received a nod in response. My fearful anxiety spiked, as my thoughts focused on the youth. I could not sense him through the bond, and panic nearly filled me as I yearned for my Master's presence.

I turned my face from Lucius, as I attempted to avoid alerting him of my emotions. Potter's patronus asked me, "What identity did you use?" The youth sounded worried, and his concern clearly came through in his voice. Was he afraid for me? My eyes darted around the room, as I attempted to find him. There was no window for me to peer through, and the hall ended in a solid door. Potter was out of my bond's reach, but he knew exactly where I was. I eagerly sent my reply, and I told him of our false identities.

His presence would have produced a calming sensation, but he was not in my range. Unfortunately, I was within his, so he felt my extremely agitated state. It was something I could no longer hide, and I knew to expect a lecture. Perhaps, it would last throughout the night, and eat the static. I suppose, that was dreaming.

Potter sent another patronus, "Hold tight, Severus. Draco is at the Burrow. I will return to the Weasleys, get Draco, and let them know that I'm staying with you." My arms wrapped tightly around my knees, as I smiled into my lap. It was nothing I could mask, so I hid my face instead. He planned to stay over! If Master had not already apparited, he would have felt my delight through the link.

Lucius glanced at me curiously while we communicated. It was fortunate that I did not need my wand to cast that spell. Malfoy never mastered the patronus, but he eagerly waited to hear from me. It took some effort before I regained emotional control long enough for me to say, "Potter sent for Draco."

Malfoy seemed relieved, and he promptly regained his aristocratic stance. He ran a hand through his short dark hair, and with an insincere smile he admitted, "It appears, Severus, that I misjudged Potter. He is wiser than he looks." His statement received a smirk in response.


	29. Winter Vacation, Day 5, Part 2

**Disclaimer: **J.K. Rowling owns all public characters, and the world of Harry Potter. There is no intention to violate copyright.

* * *

**Winter Vacation, Day 5, Part 2  
**

**Wednesday, December 23, 1998**

Potter went to find Draco, while the Malfoy patriarch and I waited for them in jail. The calming draught no longer affected me, and my anxiety overpowered my emotional control. I sat tensely on the cot and hugged my knees tightly to my chest. My agitation disgusted me, and I buried my face in my knees while I attempted to hide my disgrace from Lucius.

The Malfoy patriarch sat elegantly on his cot, and studied me with his gaze. Would I ever live this down? He seemed overly interested in my current condition, and I suspected he was analyzing the situation for future advantageous possibilities. Perhaps, he thought I feared Potter. Master would never harm me, but it terrified me that I had disappointed him.

We sat quietly, and waited to hear more from the youths. It was nearly ten minutes before the bond alerted me of my Master's presence, and I cherished the calming effect. Anxiety dominated my emotions, but I could mask them. Lucius noticed my changed demeanour, and glanced at me curiously. His brows lifted, as he gazed at me while awaiting an answer to his unasked question. My voice became silky, as I calmly said, "Mr. Potter approaches. Will they release us, I wonder?"

Malfoy folded his hands elegantly on his lap while he enthused, "Finally, some welcomed news. Severus, money is power. They will release us."

The door to the hallway opened, and we rose from our cots in anticipation. The constable nodded at a camera, and a buzz sound announced the opening of our cage. He motioned over his shoulder and glanced at Malfoy while he said, "A blonde kid came to collect you. He claims you are his father." The guard looked skeptical, but Lucius nodded his head in response.

The constable brought us to a larger room. There were chairs beside one wall, and a caged service counter dominated the other. The constable motioned to the secured area, and offered, "You can retrieve your belongings from there." Lucius strode quickly to the counter, and I wondered if he even noticed the guard's departure.

While Malfoy waited for his belongings, the constable returned with the youths. My bond alerted me of Master's presence, and I promptly offered him a low bow. The bond forced me to hold it for a few seconds longer than normal, and I stood soon as I was able. Potter glanced curiously at me, but he did not question the delay. The constable's expression revealed his confusion, as he watched our interactions. The bond required complete submission.

Potter glanced curiously at me and asked, "Severus?" I offered him a nod of acknowledgement. The leash told him of my identity, but I suspected our glamour charms surprised him. Draco stared at Lucius, but he stayed quiet while his father gathered his belongings.

The elder Malfoy grasped his cane, and held it firmly to his chest. He seemed disinterested as he gathered his other belongings, and then he stepped aside for me to claim mine. Lucius turned to Potter and casually mentioned, "Mr. Potter, do go easy on Severus. He did not mean to cause trouble."

My gaze hardened on the elder Malfoy, and I stated through clenched teeth, "No concern of yours is it, Lucius?" Fake names be damned, the police could think what they wanted.

The elder's steely blue eyes shone with mirth as he offered, "Severus, I clearly recall your anxiety." He turned to Draco and calmly explained, "He panicked, and it was all I could do to calm him." Lucius smiled wickedly at me, as he attempted to further my humiliation by telling Potter, "May I suggest, Mr. Potter, that you ease up on..." Malfoy could not finish that comment, because my fist made connection with the side of his face.

Fortunately, for Lucius, my prowess was in the mental fields. Potter was the first to react, as he sharply cried, "SEVERUS!" I suspected his volume was due to shock, rather than anger.

However, the bond took it as my having greatly offended the Master. My legs weakened, and I fell to the ground in a kneeling position. My gaze fell to the floor. I kneeled before Potter with my head bowed, and the bond urged me to say, "Master, I beg forgiveness." Lucius seemed pleased with himself, but I noticed Draco's horrified expression. The muggle constable watched in fascination, and I feared what else the bond had in store.

I could not see the Master's reaction, but I felt his hand rest on my head. With an authoritative voice, Potter mentioned, "Severus, you have my forgiveness." The link told him of my rage towards Lucius, and I suspected that was the reason for what the youth said next. He leaned down to my level, and whispered, "You are to ignore Lucius, until you have settled down. Go to the counter and wait for your stuff. Do not say anything to the elder Malfoy. We will discuss this tonight at Spinner's end."

The promised discussion did nothing to calm my anxiety, and I fretted at having added another infraction to the already long list. The bond allowed me to rise, and I gave Potter a respectful tip of my head before returning to the counter. The constable regained his composure, and sent the others from the room. Once they left, he approached me and quietly asked, "Sir, are you in any danger?"

Occlumency helped me to avoid showing my humiliation at his question. Did he truly believe I feared a child? I glanced dismissively at him as I stated, "It is of no concern, Constable." The man studied me with his gaze, and his brows rose skeptically at my answer. He could not do anything, but I attempted to ease his mind while I explained, "He is my deceased brother's son, and he inherited the responsibilities of the head of my family. It is our custom, and he will not harm me."

Thankfully, the man was equally ignorant of the culture belonging to my fake identity. He accepted my explanation, and I gathered the rest of my belongings. My voice was silky as I calmly said, "Good evening, Constable." He offered me a nod in response, and I went into the dressing area to change my clothes. It pleased me to leave behind the prison jumpsuit.

Potter waited for me in the entryway, and I noticed his worried expression. Was he concerned over my earlier anxiety? This was not the place to discuss it, but I observed his sense of relief when he noticed me. The youth smiled warmly as he asked, "Did you get everything?" I offered him a nod in answer. He motioned me towards the doors, and he explained while we walked, "Mr. Malfoy swore Draco to secrecy, before they returned home."

"Of course he would," I mentioned with annoyance clearly in my voice. Potter grinned impishly at me, and I thought he found amusement in our competition. Lucius always attempted to get me into trouble, but I did nothing to him. However, I thought to explain, "Malfoy feared his wife's reaction, Sir. It is a reasonable request."

Potter's grin became slightly wider, and I realized I had missed something. My left brow rose questioningly at the boy, and he explained, "Draco had me tell his mother before we went to the prison. He hated all the secrets his father forced him to keep." The youth glanced at me, and I offered him a smug grin. Potter's expression became more serious as he mentioned, "Severus, I believe Lucius should step down as the Head of House. His actions continually shamed the family. He went before the Wizengamot at least three times, because of his Death Eater activities. He was an escaped prisoner from Azkaban, and his time in a muggle jail added to his glamorous portfolio. What do you think?" I agreed with the youth. Perhaps, he had the power to see it happen.

Potter acted more Slytherin than Gryffindor. Their teamwork impressed me, and I knew very well that Lucius would spend the night in his study. Perhaps, Narcissa would let him use a guest room. That should end his inane curiosity over my punishment, and I suspect that was the reason for Potter's informing Narcissa. My nervousness increased as we walked towards an isolated area, and it spiked when I apparited home.

Potter motioned me to the winged back chair, and I sat down while he stood before me. The youth received points for intimidation, and I sat quietly while he organized his thoughts. His eyes narrowed at me, and he studied me with his hardened gaze. My stomach fluttered nervously, and then Potter asked, "Severus, the link told me of your fear. You looked terrified, and I felt your anxiety. Did that have anything to do with the bond?"

The cheeky comment escaped before I could squelch it, "Sir, my being in jail was not reason enough?" Potter smirked at my answer, and motioned for me to continue. I suspected he wanted more details, so I calmly admitted, "Indeed, Sir. Your presence calms me."

The youth rubbed his chin as he admitted, "As does yours, Severus. We need to discuss these observations, because I thought it only affected me." Was the boy scared? He seemed fine to me. Potter continued his explanation, "I felt concerned for you, and my worry intensified in your absence. Ginny said I talked about you constantly, and I was anxious. The bond failed to tell me anything, and I fretted for your safety.

My gaze fell to the floor as I asked, "How did you find me in jail, Master?"

"The bond knew you were there. My anxiety spiked, and I grew intensely worried. Mrs. Weasley suggested my checking in, and that was when I found your note. Ron suggested taking my broom into London and searching for you with the leash, but Hermione told me to focus all of my concentration on you. Her idea worked, because I could sense you. I could visualize the nearby area, and I found a safe apparition point. We believe that works both ways." That further reduced my freedom, but at least it had advantages. Weasley's leash comment annoyed me, although his idea would also work.

With a silky voice I admitted, "Indeed, that is a unique ability, Master."

Potter reached the point that I dreaded. His relief at having found me, turned to anger over my behaviour. The youth crossed his arms, and he spoke firmly, "Severus, we have an intense static situation tonight. What did you do to cause it?"

My eyes opened wide, and I stared fearfully at my Master. The prolonged absence greatly increased my anxiety, and I found his voice very intimidating. He seemed confused by my reaction. I attempted to stand from the chair when he motioned for me to stay. The youth learned too many intimidation tactics from me. I inhaled deeply, and I attempted to avoid the conversation as I said, "Master, I do not wish to talk about it."

"Tough," Potter firmly spate. Phlegm swirled in my throat, and I had to swallow. My gaze fell to the floor as he firmly stated, "Severus, you will tell me everything. I accepted that excuse for the past week, but I refuse to do so after having picked you up from jail." He paused for a moment, and I became more nervous. His voice hardened as he commanded, "Start at the beginning."

Potter's tone caused me to squirm, and I felt mortified at my inability to suppress it. My voice faltered as I explained, "Lucius invited me out to gamble." Potter's glare hardened and I knew he would not like the next part. Now was a good time to inject a little caution, "We used disguises, so people would not recognize us."

The youth nodded, and motioned for me to continue. I became more anxious, because I realized my actions would disappoint him. My voice lowered as I admitted, "Lucius and I were a team in our youth. We learned how to count cards, and we used a charm to show them to one another. With that information, we could calculate our chance of getting a desired card, and that increased our winnings."

Potter's mouth opened, and I thought he was going to say something. Instead, he motioned for me to continue. The next part of my confession depleted what remained of my courage, as I quietly gasped, "Security wanted to question us, and several gamblers were angry. The police broke up the fight, and put us in jail." Severus Snape never showed fear, and I blamed my reactions on the bond. I refused to accept that it could be anything else.

Potter cast 'Finite Incantatem', and cancelled the charm which disguised my appearance. He gasped loudly, and gently touched my face. He pulled out his wand, and cast a few spells to heal me. My pain lessened. His voice filled with concern when he stated, "George gave me a yellow paste to help with bruises. After our discussion, I will retrieve it, so we can heal them."

Though I angered the youth, it felt good to know that he easily set it aside. He truly cared for me, and realizing that made me feel worse for my earlier actions. My voice was slightly louder than a whisper, "I appreciate your consideration, Master." Potter smiled at me, and then he turned and walked across the room. He paused for a moment by the window, as if to steel himself. I readied for the worst. Perhaps, my overworked anxiety caused my sudden trepidation?

My earlier apprehension was firmly entrenched, when he turned towards me. Potter looked determined, and I watched in horror as he briskly approached. He placed his hands on the arms of my chair, and his gaze bore into me as he calmly stated, "Severus, you deliberately went out to cheat at gambling." He sounded disappointed, and I felt it to my core. I wished he would scream, as that was easier to handle. Potter's voice sounded eerily calm, as he continued to chastise me, "You were cheating, brawling, and imprisoned. Did I miss anything?"

Normally, I would have little trouble managing my emotions during this conversation. My increased agitation caused me to squirm internally, and I felt my stomach fall to my groin. Anxiety gripped me, and I nearly wet myself. My sudden, fear-induced urgency caused me to panic. A hand moved to my lap, and my cheeks reddened as I childishly clutched myself.

My eyes widened in a silent plea to Potter, and he accurately deduced my need. The youth stepped back and said, "Be quick, Severus." He had no need to worry, because I fled to the loo. It was mortifying, and I had not held myself like that since I was a child. Fortunately, I managed without having caused further disgrace. I suspected that Potter would never again use that particular intimidation strategy.

I returned to the living room, and I humbly sat in the chair as he earlier commanded. I ran a hand through my hair, and brushed it from my face in trying to steer the conversation away from what just happened. Potter gazed at me with concern-filled eyes, as if the earlier situation pained him. That surprised me, and it pleased me that he never addressed it. Instead, he acted as if nothing happened, and he continued where he left off, "Did I miss anything, Severus?"

My head shook quietly, because his description was very thorough. However, I desperately needed him to know that I did not intend to deceive. My voice was hesitant as I spoke, "Master, anybody can count cards. I did nothing to change the outcome of the game. We did not use magic, or hide cards in our sleeves. We used our minds to help us better calculate probabilities."

Potter smirked at my response, and with a shake of his head, he stated, "Counting cards is cheating. It is not something that I understand, in all honesty. Severus, it pleases me that you did not use magic to deceive the muggles, but that charm was pretty close." The youth sighed quietly, as if having an internal debate. I sat in silence while I waited, and then he stated, "Severus, you may not gamble on cards, or in casinos for the period of one year." The tingling sensation lowered slightly, and it surprised me that Potter did not outright deny it.

My gaze never left his, as I waited for him to decide on my punishments. Potter pinched the bridge of his nose, and then stated, "Three days apart was too much, and it created emotional chaos for both of us. Severus, Lucius enjoyed your loss of control. I wanted to pelt him myself, so I did not blame you for having done so at the station house." That made me feel relieved, because Lucius deserved it. Potter ran a hand through his hair, and then he continued, "Tomorrow is Christmas Eve. I am returning to the burrow in the afternoon, and spending the night. You are coming with me, and we will return to Spinner's End on the twenty-sixth."

It was exactly what I feared. The tingling sensation should have vanished with that horrid punishment, and given me credit for future infractions. Instead, it failed to have any effect on the intensity. The youth obviously felt my irritation at his sentence, but he said nothing. I suppose, with his marrying a Weasley, it required my getting used to their family. The bond would not allow us to live separately, and two days apart did not give us much freedom for vacation. My voice was barely louder than a whisper, "The Malfoy family invited me tomorrow for their Christmas dinner. Master, may I attend?"

Potter considered my request, and studied me with his gaze while I looked pleadingly at him. It was almost a tradition. "Would it end before nine?" Potter asked curiously. He received a nod in answer, and then he amended his earlier command, "Instead of going to the Burrow tomorrow afternoon, you may attend the Malfoy dinner. Have everything packed for our evening tea, and you will return with me. Severus, you are to complete chapter two of the textbook. There is no time limit, but it is something you can do while staying at the Burrow."

That nicely reduced the tingling sensation, although it was still more powerful than a simple bedtime would handle. My voice was calm as I replied, "Sir, I appreciate your consideration. The second chapter will occupy me." How would I handle Ron Weasley when I am unable to remove points or give detentions? This did not look like a merry Christmas.

The youth yawned, and I realized it was nearly two in the morning. Guilt worked its way into my awareness, because I was the reason he had to stay awake. Potter glanced curiously at me, and then he commanded, "Severus, no magic until sunrise, and I want you ready for bed in ten minutes."

The tingling sensation decreased, but the intensity could still kill me. My eyes widened, as I considered the possibility. Did he intend to let the bond penalize me? The emotional chaos made it nearly impossible for me to control my fear, and Potter easily detected that through the link. He placed a hand on my shoulder and mentioned, "Severus, get ready for bed. I will join you in ten minutes, and we will finish the rest of your punishment."

My relief was obvious, but images raced through my mind. Potter wanted to enter my bedroom when I was in my nightclothes. What did he want? The thoughts brought with them an entirely new fear. Death was preferable than having to submit in that way. Time passed quickly, and the bond alerted me of my Master having left.

Panic made my getting ready all the harder. The last few minutes were a wild dash, as I attempted to finish. The bond alerted me of Potter's return, and my panic dissipated. He knocked on my door, and I moved swiftly to the middle of the room where I stood with my arms folded in challenge. I adopted my classroom voice as I called out, "Sir, it is open."

Potter entered, and I noticed he had soot smudged on his nose. It was absent from his clothing, so I assumed he already used 'scourgify'. The youth approached my nightstand, and I watched curiously while he pulled out phials from his backpack. He set aside several small bottles, and his thoroughness surprised me. Everything I needed to heal my combat wounds was now on my nightstand. Potter retrieved a yellow tube, and I recalled Poppy using that earlier for bruises.

My throat tightened at seeing the last object, and I no longer questioned what he intended for the rest of my punishment. Much to my chagrin, I took an involuntary step away from Potter. In his hand was the dreaded leather slipper. The childish implement had reduced me to tears, and my weakness infuriated me. My gaze bore into the loathsome item, as if it were taunting me for my earlier frailty. Tobias would have beaten me into unconsciousness. I deserved no less.

Potter knitted his brows, and glanced curiously at the slipper. He seemed perplexed by my reaction. Obviously, he sensed my anger and mortification. Did he think I was furious with him? It was a reasonable conclusion, so I humbly offered, "My weakness, Master, Infuriated me." He seemed no less confused. My mouth felt dry, as I further explained, "I failed, Sir, to control myself." My gaze fell to the floor, and I felt the heat in my cheeks as they announced my shame.

The youth seemed surprised by my acknowledgement, and he spoke encouragingly, "Your ability to handle the punishment astonished me. Severus, you are not a weak man. Your restraint shocked me, and I could see your strength. The bond made me feel like a monster, because the intensity was too strong. I should have added something else, because I think that was abusive. Your control was very impressive."

Master spoke in earnest, but his lack of experience reduced his ability to assess the situation. However, I appreciated his gesture. The youth approached my bed, and sat down at the midway point. His gaze met mine, and I watched in horror as he patted his lap. No! He could not intend that! Phlegm forced me to swallow. My voice sounded constrained as I pleaded, "Sir, I beg of you, not like that. Perhaps, I could bend over the bed." The youth slowly shook his head. Panic was clear in my voice when I suggested, "Sir, the trunk would work. I could lean on it."

The youth glanced at me, and he again refused my request. A cold sweat plastered the nightshirt against my back, and I stared at him nervously. Obviously, Potter was more angered at my imprisonment than I realized. Did he truly wish to humiliate me? What purpose would that serve? He spoke with authority while one hand patted his lap, "Severus, it is better this way." For who, I wonder? Did he consider himself an expert in these matters?

Potter never gave me a direct order, so I was not compelled to obey. The bond, however, urged me to adhere. Standing in place tested my resolve, but I stubbornly refused to move. I glared down defiantly at the youth, and I silently challenged his authority. The intensity increase was noticeable, as the bond showed its disapproval. It was a worthwhile risk. My voice became silky as I firmly stated, "Not...like...that."

Potter sighed softly, but he did not move. He spoke calmly, "Severus, you seldom earn the punishment you receive. For that reason, I try to make it easier on you, and I know this slipper does the least amount of damage. It is painful, and only the two of us know when I use it. We are the only ones who see how I apply it. People know I spank you, when I use the cane. Your inability to sit comfortably alerts everyone of your plight."

My eyes squeezed shut at his use of that awful word. That was the last thing I wanted associated with me. I slowly opened them as he continued to explain, "Other methods cause you physical damage, and it is impossible to sit without squirming or drawing attention." My gaze narrowed at him in accusation, and he softly shook his head at me as he added, "Students may have dismissed your difficulties at breakfast, the morning after I used the cane. I observed them, although I failed to realize the connection. Ron ensured students would take note of future incidents, and they would guess the reason." Weasley needed to die.

Potter paused for a few moments, and then he continued, "Severus, it is humiliating now, but we are in private. The other methods are less mortifying to you, but they are more noticeable in public. What do you choose? How many rumours would start if students saw you fidgeting in your chair?" I was hesitant to answer, so Potter added, "Would Ron notice your inability to sit in comfort?"

The youth made valid points, and he nearly convinced me. Potter sat patiently, while he waited for my decision. Was it weakness to consider the easier punishment? Could I trust him? He made dumb mistakes, but his intentions were always good. The youth considered my feelings, even if I did not.

He attempted to spare me from physical pain, and to avoid my discomfort of others discovering my punishment. However, I still felt uneasy. My voice sounded insecure, as I asked, "Sir, do you think me weak, or cowardly?" My gaze never left him, but I waited nervously for his answer.

I hoped his staying tonight would remove my excess anxiety. I hated feeling so fearful. The bond made him worried about me, but I felt terrified without him. How fair was that? Potter rose from the bed, and walked over to me. My gaze fell to the floor, as I could no longer look at him.

Potter placed his hand on my shoulder, and his voice softened while he enthused, "Severus, you are the bravest man I have ever known. This bond did not change that, and you will feel better in the morning. However, you refuse to believe in your strength, and you would rather focus on aspects that you consider weak. I have seen how you take an insane amount of pain without a word. You are a very strong person in so many ways, and I do not think poorly of you for accepting a less painful punishment. It is very Gryffindor of you to place bravery over self-preservation." His atrocious accusation was cruel, but it was undeniably true.

He placed his fingers under my chin, and gently directed me to look at him. Once he had my attention, Potter assured me, "Severus, I promise to never slipper you with others to witness. Those sessions will stay private. Our future wives and children do not need to see these punishments, and I will never use this method for public chastisement."

Potter's promises alleviated several concerns, but I failed to understand the benefit of my going over his lap. He sensed my apprehension, and motioned for me to speak. My gaze lingered on the floor, before I slowly raised it to meet with his. The youth gazed patiently at me, while I struggled to form the needed words, "I fail to understand. You see a benefit in my going over your knee, do you, Master?"

The hand on my shoulder offered reassurance, and that gave me the needed strength to keep my gaze on him. Potter spoke with confidence, "Severus, your wilfulness causes the static. Is this correct?" He received a nod in answer, and then he continued his explanation, "The static does not watch bad behaviour, because it acts as a meter to measure your resistance. The two often go together. Your willingness to bend over my lap will decrease the static, and lessen your punishment."

Potter made a reasonable argument, and for a Gryffindor, that was impressive. The youth stood patiently, as he waited for my response. It was too humiliating to consider, and yet, it was unreasonable to ignore. My voice was little more than a whisper, "Master, I understand." Despite the dread of him perceiving me weak, I swallowed and finished my answer, "I accept your chosen method." A decreased intensity followed my agreement, and we knew Potter spoke the truth.

The youth returned to my bed, and sat patiently while he waited. It was difficult to meet Potter's gaze, because my pride badgered me. My legs felt heavy, as I walked towards the youth. It took longer than I expected, and I stood paralyzed at my Master's side. I could not move, and I heard Potter's voice as he quietly mentioned, "When you are ready, Severus. There is no rush." How much did the bond tell him?

Thoughts of the past six months flowed rapidly through my mind, and I struggled to understand. Childhood agony forced me to suppress my emotions, and I denied their existence. My mask served me well, but the link exposed my feelings to Potter. He sensed emotions that I failed to acknowledge, and that forced me to deal with them. It caused me to lose myself, because the emotionless man was no more. My feelings weakened me, and the link increased my vulnerability.

The loss of control abhorred me. I alone should decide what feelings, if any, I shared with others. The youth sensed my internal struggle, and he felt my panic. The loss of control overwhelmed me. Potter's refusal to acknowledge my emotions gave me the time I needed to work through them.

The past couple of months saw many changes, and I grew accustomed to the link. It still annoyed me, especially when I felt negatively towards Potter. That made for difficult situations, and I suspected it always would. At some point, Potter realized I was ready to accept the link. He began acting on the shared emotions, and always to my benefit. He never used them against me. Could I trust him completely? My mind continued to war, as I attempted to find the strength needed to place myself over his knee.

My gaze never left Potter's lap, and I knew the boy waited for me. My eyes closed, and I attempted to lower myself, but I could not. Did he think me afraid of the punishment? That was a mortifying thought, and yet, it was not enough motivation for me to bend over his knee. The youth stayed true to his word, at least for now. He sat patiently while I struggled with my thoughts.

My exposed emotions gave him the needed insight to understand me. It shocked me when he expressed concern, and I failed to believe anyone could feel that for me. How could he love someone who was cruel to him? Yet, he saw through my bitterness, and he forgave me. It seemed surreal to me, and I refused to accept the notion. Potter never forced the issue, and his patience allowed me to trust in someone other than myself.

Potter made me feel safe, and loved. My pride refused to allow my acknowledgement of those emotions, because Severus Snape did not need anyone. Those feelings were alien to me, at least in my adult life. Fortunately, I learned to accept them. My internal battle ended, as I finally realized that I could trust Harry Potter. Unshed tears pricked at my eyes, and I accepted that he could, and did love me. It was not in the romantic sense, but something even deeper.

The sudden inspiration gave me the strength I needed. I swallowed uneasily, and slowly lowered myself over Potter's lap. The bed allowed me to rest my upper body on the mattress, and I cradled my head into my folded arms. A tear escaped, and I quickly wiped it away. He never said a thing, but I knew he sensed my emotional tension.

Instead of a stinging swat, I felt Potter's hands gently rubbing my back. His thoughtful gesture caused me to lose more of my resistance, and tears leaked from my eyes. What was happening? What did Potter do to me? The tingling sensation vanished.

It did not matter, because Potter should punish me. I disappointed him, and I failed to respect his wishes. However, the youth disagreed. Instead, he helped me into bed while he continued to rub circles on my back. His compassion and forgiveness finished me, and I felt the release of my pent-up emotions.

Tears gushed from my eyes, and soaked my pillow while Potter gently massaged my back. Tobias would have beaten me for crying, but the youth provided comfort. Potter saw me at my weakest, and he still cared. Was it possible? The youth saw through my mask, and he still loved me. Potter gently swept the hair from my face, and I began to sob. He knew the real Severus Snape, and he loved him. My breathing became hitched, because the emotions were overwhelming.

Potter leaned against the headboard and gently lifted me to him. My head rested against his chest, and he wrapped his arms around me in a gesture of comfort and security. The youth's compassionate embrace reminded me of the comforts given by close siblings. Perhaps, Fred and George shared such gestures. The prophecy spoke of twins, and I began to realize what type of love I had for Potter. He was my brother, and the bond wove our magical essences together.

Potter gently rubbed my back, as I worked through my emotions. The youth did not interrupt, because the link shared with him my joy and overwhelming sense of being loved. It was not possible for me to verbally express my feelings. My hair was damp, and I realized the youth too was crying. My sense of relief drained me, and I fell asleep in Potter's arms. I woke the next morning feeling better than I could ever remember. My life felt right. At the age of thirty-eight, I, Severus Snape Potter, experienced an emotional catharsis in the arms of my brother.

* * *

**A/N:** This concludes Book one. Our heroes learned to accept the slave bond, and each other. The next instalment is named, 'Enslavement of a Hero: Part II - Prince Family Prophecy

The second part of the series continues with the Malfoy Christmas dinner. The main goal is for the characters to fulfill the prophecy, but they have a lot of work ahead of them. They must find a balance between light and dark magic. Currently, the light controls the ruling bodies of government. They are at war with the dark, and wizards who practice dark magic are criminals.

Our heroes must help the two magical forces accept one another. They will receive help from many sources, but it is not an easy battle. Only criminals dare partake in the dark arts, so it leans heavily towards evil tendencies. Why would they create beneficent spells? Severus will continue to find new humiliating situations, and Lucius will happily assist. They will discover a few more secrets regarding their slave bond.


End file.
